I Belong To You
by Klainer Butt3rfly
Summary: Segunda Parte de "Uno En 1 Millón"
1. Buenos Dias

Por ustedes y para ustedes. Por todas las peticiones que me han hecho. Esta es la segunda parte de ** _"Uno en 1 Millón"_**.

Algunos serán drabbles, habrán OS, historias cortas, saltos en el tiempo, etc en donde podrán conocer un poco más de la vida del matrimonio Anderson Hummel y sus tres hijos: Devon, Elizabeth y James.

Espero disfruten de esta nueva aventura C:

* * *

 **"** **¡Buenos Días!"**

* * *

.

Kurt despertaba con los cálidos rayos del sol en su rostro. Frotó suavemente sus ojos, sólo un poco para tratar de quitarse la pesadez y estiró los brazos, sintiendo un cuerpo cálido a su lado, lo cual lo hizo sonreír automáticamente.

Se movió hasta quedar totalmente pegado a ese cuerpo y lo abrazó fuertemente. Aun con los ojos cerrados comenzó a acariciarlo con dulzura, recordando cada detalle, cada lunar, cada músculo, cada pliegue de la piel por donde sus dedos trazaban el camino.

Abrió los ojos y miró al hombre que yacía a su lado. Se acomodó hasta quedar apoyado sobre su codo para poderlo contemplar mejor. Amaba con locura y total devoción cada parte de él, todo lo espiritual, todo lo físico, su forma de ser, esa personalidad vibrante, absolutamente todo.

Y sin lugar a dudas amaba la relación que tenían, su matrimonio, sus hijos, el hogar que habían construido juntos. Si miraba hacia el pasado, se inundaba de recuerdos, de todo lo que habían vivido, lo bueno y lo malo, todo un cúmulo de experiencias que los llevaba a donde estaban.

Si miraba al futuro podía visualizarlo de la mano de su esposo, criando a sus hijos, compartiendo infinidad de momentos, envejeciendo juntos… Todo en lo que pensaba en donde estaba involucrado el hombre al que amaba, siempre llevaba la palabra "juntos".

Sonrió con dulzura al verlo removerse y se acercó para besarlo, le retiró varios mechones de cabello y le dio varios besos en la frente, besó sus cejas, las cuales le parecían adorables y tan únicas. Descendió por el puente de la nariz con minúsculos ósculos y se dirigió hacia los ojos y luego los pómulos para terminar en la barbilla. Cada milímetro del rostro de su esposo fue cubierto por innumerables besos.

Sólo faltaba una parte que no había sido tocada y eran sus labios, los cuales trazó con un dedo provocándole sensaciones a su ojimiel amado que lo hacían retorcerse ligeramente aun en el sueño.

Con cuidado presionó sus labios y empezó a realizar pequeños movimientos durante varios segundos. Al separarse lo volvió a contemplar, suspiró y le quitó el edredón de encima para admirar el esplendor de su cuerpo falto de ropa y sus ojos se oscurecieron varios tonos.

Mordió ligeramente su labio y después de varios segundos comenzó a recorrer milímetro a milímetro la anatomía de su amado con los dedos y pequeños besos. Cada movimiento que el moreno hacía ante los toques, encendían más al castaño. Pronto estaba mordiendo delicadamente el cuello de su esposo haciéndolo despertar ante la sensación y el escozor de los dientes sobre su piel.

\- Kurt, ¿qué haces? – sonrió al sentir como no se detenía.

\- Despertando a mi hermoso y sexy esposo – respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Me gusta tu forma de despertarme, podría acostumbrarme a esto – sonrió con picardía y terminaron fundiéndose en un beso romántico pero lleno de pasión.

\- Hoy yo tengo el control – susurró en forma sensual el ojiazul en el oído de su esposo haciéndolo estremecer automáticamente – ¿Estás bien con eso?

\- Estoy bien con cualquier cosa que venga de ti Kurt, te amo.

\- También te amo mi cielo.

Blaine se dejó llevar por cada movimiento experto del amor de su vida. Kurt sabía cómo volverlo loco, que hacer, cuando hacerlo. Conocía demasiado bien al hombre que se estaba deshaciendo entre sus brazos y eso realmente le gustaba.

Mientras lo besaba fervientemente comenzó a hundirse dentro de su cuerpo volviéndose uno. Ambos amaban esa sensación, ese sentimiento, el dejar de ser dos al unir no sólo sus cuerpos sino también sus almas y sus corazones. Esa entrega en donde le decían al otro te amo y te pertenezco por completo.

Cada palabra pronunciada por sus labios y cada sonido emitido por sus gargantas era música celestial para sus oídos. Las miradas de amor mezcladas con el deseo y la pasión enviaban llamaradas al cuerpo del otro. Era mágico como podían transmitirse tanto con mirarse a los ojos.

Ambos sintiéndose cerca de su culminación, empezaron a besarse y entrelazaron sus manos. Los gemidos ahogados dentro de la boca del otro anunciaban el final, el cual llegó pocos segundos después. Sin dejar de mirarse, disfrutaban de la cúspide de sus orgasmos y al ir descendiendo trataron de regular su respiración todavía con la mirada del otro clavada en la propia.

"Te amo" pronunciaron al unísono y todavía agitados.

El ojiazul se empezaba a mover para acostarse junto a su esposo pero éste lo sujetó con fuerza y negó con la cabeza. Él le sonrió en respuesta y lo besó suavemente antes de soltar un suspiro.

\- ¡Buenos días mi Blaine! – pronunció antes de dejar descansar su cabeza en el hombro de su amado.

\- ¡Buenos días mi amor! – respondió dándole un beso en la frente.

 **~ FIN ~**


	2. Un Día Muy Agitado

*** _Giulyy Medina_** Siiii! Quería que este primer capítulo saliera perfecto y que realmente les gustara!

Gracias una vez más por el apoyo y los ánimos para llevar a cabo una nueva historia. Fuiste testigo de cómo nació **"UE1M"** y ahora de como nació su bebé **"IB2U"**

Soy abuela! Y tú eres la tía abuela jajaja... Recuerda que fuimos separadas al nacer C':

 *** _Soledad Rodriguez_** Muchas gracias amiga! Ya sabes que le pongo el corazón a lo que escribo.

 *** _Yamii Leguizamon_** Gracias! Me emociona saberlo! Aquí está un nuevo capítulo C:

 *** _hummelandersonsmythe_** Lo fue, un gran y hermoso despertar. Claro, esta historia depende de ustedes ;)

 *** _monaibarra99_** Yay! Gracias Mony! Le estoy poniendo todo el corazón a esta segunda parte.

Ya sabes, ese es mi sello personal y me alegra que lo consideres perfecto. Un abrazotote de oso

 *** _Klainer1_** Mientras ustedes quieran y sigan leyendo, seguiré escribiendo ;)

 *** _jeny_** Gracias! Son divinos ellos.

 *** _Georgi G_** Qué alegría volver a tenerte por aquí! Me alegra que te encantara. Ustedes pidieron la segunda parte y aquí feliz estoy complaciéndolas.

* * *

 **"Un Día Agitado"**

* * *

.

Kurt trataba de trabajar en unos nuevos diseños para un evento para el cual lo habían contratado, aunque tenía toda la inspiración, no podía plasmar las ideas en su totalidad porque sus hijos corrían por todos lados, gritando y riendo a más no poder.

Él amaba a sus pequeños y le encantaba verlos felices, pero cuando se trataba de trabajar necesitaba silencio para poder concentrarse. Había logrado entretenerlos y tenerlos tranquilos con una película y algunas golosinas, aunque por lo general no era fanático de darles esas cosas, sin embargo la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Durante ese tiempo mantuvo la puerta de su estudio abierta para estar atento a cualquier evento y trataba de ignorar las voces provenientes de la proyección. Realizó un par de diseños y estaba contento con lo conseguido hasta el momento, sin embargo faltaba mucho por hacer todavía.

\- Papá Kurt, papá Kurt – entró la niña al estudio.

\- Dime cariño.

\- La película ya terminó.

\- ¿Y tus hermanos?

\- Van a armar un rompecabezas. James quería hacer eso así que Devon fue a buscar uno.

\- ¡Oh! Puedes por favor decirles que vengan.

\- Claro papá Kurt, ya les digo – salió corriendo.

El ojiazul sólo esperaba que sus hijos estuvieran lo suficientemente entretenidos para que no hicieran bulla. Armar un rompecabezas no suponía algarabía, al contrario, necesitaba de concentración, así que ellos estarían dedicados a su juego y él a seguir diseñando.

Los niños entraron con varias cajas en las manos – ¿sucede algo papá?

\- No Devon, sólo quiero que jueguen aquí.

\- Pero antes nos dijiste que no lo hagamos y nos han enseñado que tu estudio no es un lugar para jugar.

\- Lo sé amor, pero tengo que cuidarlos y un rompecabezas es un juego tranquilo, así que por favor acomódense ahí.

\- Está bien.

\- Elizabeth, cariño, trae por favor una de las mantas para juegos.

Antes de que la niña pudiera responder, James y Devon ya estaban en el suelo acostados y habían vaciado el contenido de una de las cajas.

\- ¡No se acuesten en el suelo! Saben cuántas bacterias y suciedad hay. Para eso son las mantas que les compré – dijo indignado el castaño.

\- Papá, no se puede armar el rompecabezas en la manta, tiene que estar en algo plano, sino las piezas no encajan correctamente.

Se frotó la cara con ambas manos – ok Devon, pero cuida que tu hermano no se meta las manos a la boca por favor.

\- Está bien, y no te preocupes tanto. Te estresas por gusto.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Dije que te estresas por gusto.

\- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

\- Sí, que te alteras y te pones nervioso sin ninguna razón – explicó el niño dejando a su padre con la boca abierta.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

\- Mi tío Cooper siempre lo dice.

El castaño rodó los ojos – sí, claro, Cooper – susurró para él – Sólo jueguen tranquilos.

\- Papá Kurt.

\- ¿Sí cariño?

\- ¿Puedo ver cómo haces tus dibujos? Me gusta mucho.

\- Claro que sí princesa, ven, siéntate aquí – la niña se acomodó y sonrió enormemente.

A Elizabeth realmente le fascinaba ver a Kurt diseñar, con cada trazo sus ojos se abrían enormes y mientras más avanzado estaba un dibujo la fascinación en su rostro iba creciendo. Por momentos el ojiazul la observaba y sonreía emocionado.

Había terminado dos diseños más cuando sintió unas manos halando de su pantalón. Miró hacia abajo y unos grandes ojos verdes lo miraban suplicantes – papi, tengo hambre.

\- James todavía no es hora del almuerzo. Además comieron esas golosinas.

\- Yo también tengo hambre papá – comentó Devon.

\- Yo igual – afirmó Elizabeth.

\- Niños, eso no puede ser, tan sólo son – miró su reloj y abrió los ojos en asombro – ¡LAS TRES! ¡DIOS MÍO SON LAS TRES DE LA TARDE! Lo lamento tanto, las horas pasaron volando, ya deberían haber comido y ni siquiera he preparado nada.

\- Papá, ¿y si pides algo a domicilio?

\- No Devon, ya comieron suficientes golosinas y dulces. No les voy a dar comida de la calle.

\- Pero es que te vas a demorar preparando algo y tenemos hambre.

\- Lo sé cariño, pero trataré de ser lo más rápido que pueda.

\- Es que sí te vas a tardar.

\- Elizabeth, he dicho que no. Les daré algo de fruta en lo que está la comida.

El castaño empezó a preparar algo ligero y les pidió a sus hijos más grandes que lo ayudaran en cuanto terminaron de comer su fruta. Para ellos era una novedad siempre entrar a la cocina, así que lo hicieron felices.

Entre cada cosa que hacía, volteaba a ver a James, a quien había dejado en su silla especial. Cuando volvió a mirar, ya no estaba.

\- No es posible, no, no. ¡James!

\- James se baja de su silla papá. Aprendió hace como dos semanas.

\- Búsquenlo por favor – los dos niños salieron corriendo. A los pocos minutos regresaron con el pequeño.

\- Estaba en la sala sentado – dijo la niña.

\- Está bien, vayan los tres a la sala. Esto ya mismo está listo.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Un par de horas habían transcurrido y Kurt trataba de seguir trabajando, había tenido varias interrupciones y se sentía frustrado. Estaba trazando unas líneas cuando escuchó una voz llamándolo.

\- Papá, papá.

\- ¿Qué sucede Devon? – contestó molesto.

\- ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

El castaño respiró profundamente – no amor, lo lamento. Discúlpame por hablarte así, sólo estoy muy cansado.

\- Amm, ok.

\- No, no así. Ven aquí y dame un abrazo fuerte – lo estrechó contra su pecho y le dio un beso en la cabeza – Así está mejor – le sonrió y su hijo le devolvió la sonrisa – ¿Qué querías decirme?

\- Es que James…

\- ¿Qué le sucede?

\- Estábamos jugando y de pronto vomitó en la cama.

\- ¿Vomitó? ¡Oh por Dios! – Se levantó corriendo y fue a la habitación encontrando al pequeño con la cara roja y lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

\- Volvió a vomitar – dijo la niña.

Tomó a su niño en brazos y lo llevó al baño – ya cariño, no llores, todo va a estar bien.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin cuando la puerta se abrió – ¡papá Blaine! – se escuchó fuerte y el ojimiel sonrió – ¡Mi princesita hermosa! – la cargó y la llenó de besos – ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?

\- Bien, pero…

\- ¿Pero? ¿Qué sucedió?

La niña le contó todo con lujo de detalle a su impresionado padre – ¿Dónde está Kurt ahora?

\- En la habitación de James.

\- ¿Y Devon?

\- Jugando arriba.

Bajó a su pequeña y le acarició la cabeza – ¿Qué hacías?

\- Viendo una película.

\- Ok amor, sigue viéndola. Voy a saludar a papá.

La niña dio saltitos hasta el sofá y se acomodó entre los cojines.

Luego de ir a checar a su hijo mayor y cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien, se dirigió a la habitación del más pequeño de la casa – ¿Kurt? ¿Amor?

El ojiazul estaba sentado junto a su pequeño acariciándole el cabello mientras lágrimas rodaban por su rostro.

\- Kurt, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Le pasa algo a James?

\- Vomitó mucho, me asusté, te llamé pero tenías el celular apagado, necesitaba trabajar, los niños son inquietos, no les di de comer a tiempo, no he podido avanzar con mis diseños, la niñera canceló a último momento, la otra niñera está enferma, mi papá y Carole están de viaje, tus papás ya regresaron a Westerville y yo no podía con todo, yo… sentía que me iba a volver loco, no debí regresar, no debí y ahora tú estás trabajando y todo es un desastre.

\- Ok, amor, cálmate. Vamos a nuestra habitación – lo ayudó a levantarse de la cama y lo agarró por la cintura. Una vez en su recámara, cerró la puerta con llave – Tranquilo cariño, respira.

\- Blaine no funciona, que los dos hayamos regresado a trabajar no funciona, yo solo con los niños no puedo, esto es un…

El ojimiel tomó el rostro de su esposo con ambas manos – tranquilo bebé. En todos los años que llevamos juntos, nunca te he visto así. Necesitas calmarte, ven vamos a la cama.

Lo hizo sentarse y se agachó para sacarle los zapatos, luego lo ayudó a acostarse y él se colocó a su lado – cierra los ojos amor – empezó a acariciarle las sienes haciendo pequeños círculos.

\- Blaine…

\- Shh, ahora no bebé. Sólo relájate.

\- Los niños…

\- Ellos están bien.

\- Están solos…

\- No les va a pasar nada por unos minutos. Shh, tienes que dejar de ponerte tan ansioso. Ya vamos a conversar, ahora sólo relájate y deja tu mente en blanco. Respira profundo – Luego de un par de minutos le acarició el rostro – ¿Estás más tranquilo?

El castaño asintió ligeramente.

\- Por lo que entendí, las niñeras no vinieron y no había nadie que cuidara a los niños y te tuviste que hacer cargo de todo a la vez que te tocó trabajar y las cosas se complicaron, ¿cierto?

\- Sí, así fue. Y sentí que no podía. Soy un padre terrible.

\- No digas eso ni de broma. Quiero que te quedes aquí descansando hasta que regrese. No te preocupes por nada – se acercó y lo besó suavemente hasta que a los dos les faltó el aire.

Descansa mi cielo, ya regreso – le besó la frente – te amo mucho.

\- Te amo Blaine.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

El ojimiel estuvo con sus hijos compartiendo mientras preparaba la cena. Fue a buscar a Kurt para comer, pero se había quedado profundamente dormido, así que se encargó de todo, lavó todos los trastes, dejó la cocina reluciente, jugó con sus hijos, los supervisó mientras se bañaban, los hizo dormir, fue a revisar a James quien se había despertado y estuvo con él hasta que se volvió a dormir.

Luego se bañó y puso su pijama. Se sentó en la cama y acarició el hombro de su esposo hasta que lo despertó – ¿Cómo te sientes amor?

\- Creo que mejor. Gracias.

\- Qué bueno cariño. ¿Qué tal si te preparo la tina con las sales relajantes y enciendo un par de velas?

\- Sí, eso sería genial en verdad.

\- Ok, voy enseguida.

\- ¿Los niños?

\- Están durmiendo ya. Mira, sé que tuviste un día muy pesado y lamento mucho que las niñeras no hubieran podido venir ni nadie más y que pasaras por todo solo, pero ya estoy aquí.

Revisé mi teléfono, estaba descargado y como estuve ocupado no me di cuenta.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Van a ser las diez.

\- ¿Qué hora era cuando llegaste?

\- Las seis y media.

\- Se suponía que vendrías entre nueve y diez de la noche.

\- Lo sé, pero cancelé varias cosas porque quería estar aquí con ustedes.

El ojiazul hizo un puchero – ¿me das un beso?

\- Todos los que quieras amor – se acercó y presionó sus labios contra los de su esposo y se fueron tornando en un movimiento suave que se prolongó por varios minutos hasta que fue totalmente necesario separarse.

\- Blaine, hoy sentí que la decisión de regresar no fue correcta. Ambos hicimos una pausa en nuestras carreras y ahora las hemos retomado, pero lo de hoy creo que fue un presagio.

\- No es así cariño. Retomaste tu carrera hace casi siete meses y todo ha estado muy bien.

\- Sí, pero ahora tú también retomaste la tuya y hoy las cosas se complicaron tanto.

\- Tú lo has dicho, hoy se complicaron porque no hubo nadie que cuidara a los niños y tenías que trabajar en esos diseños, pero nunca es así. Kurt, si te hace sentir mejor, voy a regresar a mi retiro.

\- No, no quiero que hagas eso por mi culpa. No me sentiría bien y a la larga terminarías enojado conmigo. En todo caso soy yo quien debería hacerlo.

\- Kurt, retomaste tu carrera hace casi siete meses, yo hace dos. Puedo tranquilamente…

\- No Blaine. Antes los dos trabajábamos y teníamos a Devon y Elizabeth y…

\- Y todo marchaba perfectamente, ¿cierto? Lo de hoy fue un incidente furtivo, sólo eso.

\- James se enfermó y estaba aterrado.

\- Eso fue normal, luego de comer estuvo corriendo y saltando, tenía que vomitar. Lo extraño hubiera sido si no lo hacía. No es que enfermó ni le ocurrió nada malo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Los niños me dijeron. Amm, tengo una duda ¿por qué te alteraste tanto?

\- No lo sé, creo que fue la ansiedad por terminar mi trabajo y al mismo tiempo asegurarse que los niños estuvieran bien. Luego no les di de comer a tiempo y eso me puso mal, nunca me había pasado algo así.

\- Fue un día pesado, pero debes dejar de estresarte de esa forma. Eres un padre maravilloso, siempre estás pendiente de los niños, los amas, los cuidas. Hoy fue un día loco.

\- Últimamente siento que debo tener el control de lo que me rodea sino me siento perdido.

\- Kurt, cariño – se acostó a su lado – eso es por la presión que ejerce tu regreso, estás involucrado en grandes proyectos. Estás acostumbrado a dirigir todo en tu empresa, pero en tu vida personal no tienes que hacerlo.

\- Lo peor de todo es que lo sé. Sólo, no pude evitarlo.

\- A todos nos ha pasado. Ahora yo voy a tomar el control, lo hice desde que llegué, todo con respecto a los niños está resuelto y ahora lo voy a hacer contigo.

\- Creo que eso suena fantástico.

\- Voy a prepararte esa tina que te prometí, vas a entrar ahí y relajarte por completo. Ya vengo.

Kurt se levantó de la cama y comenzó a desvestirse, para cuando Blaine lo fue a buscar ya se había despojado de todo.

\- Tan hermoso siempre – le sonrió – hermoso y perfecto – lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo. El castaño colocó sus brazos alrededor de la nuca de su esposo y comenzó a besarlo.

\- ¿Por qué te bañaste y pusiste tu pijama? Deberías meterte a la tina conmigo.

\- Te aseguro que si me meto a la tina contigo, lo menos que vas a hacer es descansar. Así que vamos, te acompaño y cuando salgas, te espero en el comedor – Una vez que lo dejó en el baño, bajó de inmediato.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- Blaine, ya estoy aquí.

\- Caballero, permítame dirigirlo a su mesa – dijo con galanura y fingiendo un asento, lo cual hizo reír al ojiazul – su mesa está lista.

\- Oww Blaine, no tenías que… te amo tanto.

La mesa estaba puesta para los dos, acogedoramente decorada con velas y tres rosas en el centro.

\- Te amo – le susurró al oído y luego abrió la silla para él y Kurt se sentó.

Cenaron en medio de una plática y varias risas.

\- ¿Mi amado esposo desea postre?

\- Que hicieras la cena era más que suficiente.

\- Kurt, el postre es parte de la cena – sonrió.

\- Está bien, quiero postre – le devolvió la sonrisa.

Una vez que terminaron, el ojimiel recogió todo y se sentó más cerca de su esposo, tomándolo de la mano y acariciándosela.

\- Gracias por todo esto Blaine, sobre todo por las tres rosas, fue un toque hermoso por lo que representan.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

 ** _~ FLASHBACK ~_**

Kurt esperaba en el jardín mientras contemplaba el cielo despejado. Blaine se acercó a él, lo abrazó por la cintura y le entregó tres rosas: una roja, una blanca y una amarilla.

\- ¿Y esto? Digo, son hermosas, pero ¿por qué me das tres rosas? – preguntó con un hermoso brillo en los ojos.

Puso su barbilla en el hombro de Kurt y lo apretó más contra su cuerpo, pero con cuidado de no lastimarlo – Verás, muchos no saben que las rosas simbolizan el corazón de una persona y los colores también tienen un significado, la roja representa el amor, la amarilla la alegría y la blanca la pureza. Cuando le regalas rosas a alguien significa que esa persona es importante para ti.

\- ¡Oh! – contestó sorprendido y observó las flores.

Al darte estas tres rosas es un símbolo de que te entrego mi corazón con todo el amor que hay en él para ti, la felicidad que quiero darte y lo feliz que soy contigo, y lo puro y honesto de nuestro amor.

A Kurt se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas – eso es tan hermoso Blaine, te amo, te amo, te amo, más de lo que puedas imaginar – giró su cabeza hacia un lado y le dio un beso suave.

\- Mi ángel, yo te amo más de lo que imaginé que se pudiera amar a alguien y quiero preguntarte algo importante – lo besó en el cuello y fue subiendo lentamente hasta atraerlo más y terminar en sus labios, luego de suspirar lo miró a los ojos – ¿quieres ser mi novio?

\- Yo… sí… claro que quiero… pero, ¿estás seguro? Luego de lo que me contaste… este…

\- Contarte todo fue lo que necesitaba para terminar de liberarme y estar listo para amarte plenamente y sin condición. Entonces, Kurt Hummel, responde mi pregunta sin dudas, así como yo te pregunté con toda seguridad… ¿quieres ser mi novio?

\- Sí, sí, sí, quiero ser tu novio más que nada en el mundo. – Se dio la vuelta y se aventó a los brazos de Blaine y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y él lo levantó un poco, haciendo que sus pies se despegaran del suelo y giraron juntos.

 ** _~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~_**

\- Y haz cumplido al cien por ciento lo que prometiste con ellas, me entregaste tu corazón lleno de amor, me has hecho inmensamente feliz durante todos estos años y nuestro amor sigue siendo puro y honesto, por eso es tan grande y tan fuerte.

\- Kurt, eres el amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela, mi mundo y mi todo. No hay nada en este mundo que no haría por ti y por verte feliz. Eres mi ángel, mi ángel hermoso y tan valioso al que voy a cuidar hasta el último día de mi vida.

\- Blaine, voy a llorar. Te amo tanto y soy tan afortunado de tenerte en mi vida.

\- Yo soy el afortunado, amor.

\- Entonces ambos lo somos – se miraron a los ojos y juntaron sus frentes.

\- ¿Bailamos?

\- Blaine, no hay música.

\- Tú y yo hacemos música juntos – ambos se sonrieron.

Se abrazaron el uno al otro y Blaine susurró – acabo de recordar una canción que me cantaste en un momento muy especial, fue en mi cumpleaños, el primero que celebraba contigo.

Kurt sonrió dulcemente – fuiste hecho para mí Blaine, eres mi complemento perfecto.

El ojimiel sonrió – y tú fuiste hecho para mí – le dio un pequeño beso y comenzó a cantar…

.

 _Me pregunto lo que Dios estaba pensando_

 _Cuando te creó,_

 _Me pregunto si Él sabía_

 _Todo lo que yo iba a necesitar,_

 _Porque Él hizo todos mis sueños realidad._

 _._

 _Cuando Dios te hizo_

 _Debió haber estado pensando en mí._

 _._

 _Él hizo el sol, él hizo la luna_

 _Para armonizar una melodía perfecta,_

 _No pueden estar el uno sin la otra_

 _Tienen que estar juntos._

 _._

 _Y así es como yo sé que es verdad,_

 _Tú eres para mí y yo soy para ti_

 _Simplemente no puedo estar bien_

 _Sin ti en mi vida_

.

El ojiazul buscó los labios de su esposo y se fundieron en el más hermoso de los besos.

 **~ FIN ~**

 **.**

 **Canción:**

When God Made You (Natalie Grant)


	3. El Cumpleaños - Capítulo 1

.

 **"EL CUMPLEAÑOS"**

 **CAPÍTULO I**

* * *

.

Blaine estaba sentado en el filo de la cama esperando a que Kurt llegase. Era su cumpleaños y por primera vez en 26 años que llevaban juntos, el castaño parecía haberlo olvidado.

En la mañana lo había saludado con un beso rápido en la mejilla porque estaba apurado ya que tenía una reunión importante con un inversionista. De hecho, el ojimiel estaba todavía en la cama y apenas empezando a despertar cuando su esposo le había dado ese beso y se había ido a toda prisa.

Todos lo habían felicitado ya, sus hijos, sus padres, sus suegros, el despistado de su hermano, su cuñada, sus sobrinos, amigos, compañeros de trabajo, ex compañeros de trabajo, hasta los vecinos. Todos, menos su esposo.

Blaine sabía que Kurt estaba teniendo unos días muy estresantes, y por lo general cuando eso ocurría, se aislaba del mundo y prácticamente se olvidaba de todo, pero de un cumpleaños jamás.

Inclusive hubo un año en el que ellos habían discutido fuertemente y Kurt se había ido a dormir a la habitación de invitados. Estuvieron dos días enteros sin dirigirse la palabra en lo absoluto, pero al tercer día era el cumpleaños del moreno y temprano en la mañana, el castaño lo despertó para hablar y solucionar las cosas, y claro está, lo felicitó por su onomástico. Luego de reconciliarse hicieron el amor durante varias horas. Ese había sido un cumpleaños muy bueno y caliente, en palabras del moreno.

Las horas pasaban y él esperaba que su esposo lo llamase o le enviase al menos un mensaje, pero eso jamás sucedió. Sus padres lo invitaron a almorzar, estuvo con sus amigos un par de horas y en todo ese tiempo no hubo ni al más mínimo rastro del ojiazul.

\- Hermanito, ¿cómo va tu cumpleaños?

\- Pues, regular.

\- ¿Cómo que regular? ¿Es que mi cuñado todavía no te da tu regalo?

\- ¿Qué regalo?

\- ¡Sexo de cumpleaños! ¡El mejor regalo! Recuerdo que el año pasado te dio tu tremendo regalo y no pudiste caminar por varios días.

\- ¡COOPER!

\- ¿Qué? Sólo digo la verdad. Si de hecho no sabía si estaba bien llamarte o no porque no quería interrumpir nada.

\- No interrumpes absolutamente nada más que mi aburrimiento.

\- ¡Ouch! Eso no está bien. De seguro ha estado muy ocupado, pero en cualquier momento te llama y cuando llegue a casa van a tener una gran celebración privada.

\- No tengo idea de lo que vaya a pasar, ya que hasta ahora no se ha acordado.

\- ¿Cómo que no se ha acordado? ¿Me estás jugando una broma, cierto?

\- Ya quisiera que fuese una broma, pero no. Simplemente Kurt se olvidó de mi cumpleaños.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Al rededor de las cinco y media de la tarde, el timbre sonó, el moreno abrió la puerta y fue sorprendido por sus amigos Nick y Jeff quienes le habían llevado una torta para celebrar. En cuestión de minutos, todos sus amigos estaban en la casa festejando al cumpleañero.

No había sido una mala celebración, pero su esposo no había estado presente, así que había un vacío en su corazón. Esa sensación de ausencia y desilusión.

Luego de un par de horas, la mayoría se retiró, otros permanecieron un poco más de tiempo, pero al final todos se habían ido y Blaine estaba completamente solo en su hogar.

El moreno pensaba y pensaba en qué podía haber sido tan importante que su esposo se olvidase de esta fecha y varias ideas cruzaron por su cabeza, como que ya no lo amaba igual, pero sabía que no era cierto, así que la desechó de inmediato.

También pensó en que tal vez ya no le resultaba tan atractivo, después de todo estaba cumpliendo 43 años y... Recordó la forma tan apasionada en la que habían hecho el amor hace dos días atrás, definitivamente no era eso.

El hecho de que cumpliera 43 tal vez era la causa, Kurt pensaba que ya no estaban en edad de celebrar. Sin embargo, su ojiazul ama celebrar cumpleaños, aniversarios, navidades y demás.

Cada idea que llegaba a él era luego eliminada porque encontraba mil motivos para desechar las teorías.

Quizá Kurt había tenido un accidente o algo malo le había ocurrido, entonces... ¡NO! ¡ESO NO! – se dijo mentalmente. Cualquier cosa antes de que le hubiese pasado algo al amor de su vida. Aunque doliera, era preferible pensar que se había olvidado de la fecha antes de que le pasase algo.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Un amigo lo llamó para que se reunieran todos y fueran a festejar nuevamente pero esta vez a un club nocturno, sin embargo el ojimiel no tenía ganas.

\- Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, ¿realmente eres tú quien no quiere o es Kurt el que no quiere ir?

\- No es eso – respondió tratando de no demostrar la tristeza ante las palabras de su amigo. No podía decirle que su esposo no se había acordado de él o que no estaba en casa todavía – es sólo que...

\- ¡Oh! ¡Ya entendí! Amigo discúlpame, Kurt y tú están teniendo una celebración privada y yo estoy interrumpiendo. Lo lamento mucho, dile a Kurt que lo siento realmente. ¡Sigan festejando! ¡Feliz cumpleaños bro!

Ojalá fuese así – pensó Blaine completamente desanimado.

Eran las nueve de la noche ya, un par de lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla. Se levantó del sofá y se fue a bañar, luego se metió en la cama y se abrazó a su almohada permitiéndose llorar hasta que el sueño empezó a invadirlo.

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

\- De verdad pensé que lo habías olvidado Kurt.

\- ¿Qué? Jamás Blaine, escúchame, jamás podría olvidarme del cumpleaños del amor de mi vida. Doy gracias cada día por tu existencia, ¿cómo iba a olvidar el día en que naciste? – lo llenó de besos.

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

\- Parece que siempre hay una primera vez para todo – sollozó tristemente antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.


	4. El Cumpleaños - Capítulo 2

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II**

* * *

Kurt llegó a la casa una hora más tarde, caminó tambaleándose hacia la habitación y se acostó junto al hombre que yacía ahí dormido – Blaine, Blaine, mi amor, despierta. Blaine, ya estoy aquí.

El moreno se movió y la luz tenue que alumbraba escasamente el aposento recayó sobre el rostro del ojimiel. Lucía tan hermoso como siempre, su rostro perfecto ahora acompañado de varias arrugas que lo hacían ver más sabio y maduro. Su divino cabello negro y rizado con unas cuantas vetas plateadas que le daban un aire interesante.

No había un solo detalle en todo el rostro o cuerpo de su esposo que él no amara, adorara y le pareciera simplemente hermoso y fascinante.

\- Blaine, cariño, despierta por favor.

El moreno finalmente abrió los ojos y se encontró con los preciosos orbes azules que lo contemplaban con amor y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

\- Kurt, llegaste – le sonrió – De pronto recordó el olvido de su pareja sobre la fecha que era y se puso serio.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños amor! Lamento tanto no haber estado contigo, pero fue un día horrible para mí.

\- Pudiste al menos llamar, unos segundos eran suficientes.

\- Blaine, tenía planeado todo un día a tu lado, pero las cosas no siempre son como pensamos. No me olvidé, jamás podría olvidarme del día que nació el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, el hombre que me hace feliz cada día de mi vida, el hombre que lo es todo para mí.

\- Supongamos que no te olvidaste, ¿qué sucedió entonces?

\- Por Dios amor, no me olvidé, no es ninguna suposición. Mírame. Date cuenta como estoy – El ojimiel encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y vio a su esposo con la ropa sucia y arrugada, su cabello estaba completamente despeinado, su rostro lucía cansado y agobiado, además de estar algo sucio también.

\- ¿Qué te ocurrió?

\- Me quedé atrapado en el ascensor de la oficina cuando venía a verte. Estuve encerrado durante diez horas. Nadie podía abrir las absurdas puertas porque estaba atascado en medio de dos pisos y el sistema eléctrico se fundió, así que no tenían forma de subir o bajar el ascensor hasta quedar en un piso y poderme sacar.

Me sentía morir, la claustrofobia me estaba volviendo loco y no había señal, así que no podía llamarte ni a nadie para avisarle de mi situación.

Había planeado todo, quería que fuera perfecto para ti. Me fui temprano a esa reunión, pero antes de eso te dije lo mucho que te amaba y te felicité, creí que me habías escuchado porque me empezaste a hablar. Supongo que murmurabas dormido y no me di cuenta.

Mi reunión terminó antes de lo pensado, así que salí apresurado para venirte a ver, quería que pasáramos el resto de la mañana en la tina, te iba a dar un masaje y luego haríamos el amor y descansaríamos un poco en los brazos del otro.

Te iba a preparar el almuerzo y te lo traería a la cama, veríamos una película que compré y nos llenaríamos de besos y caricias.

En la noche te llevaría a cenar a un lugar exclusivo donde tenía las reservaciones hechas desde hace un mes. Después de iba a sorprender con unas canciones que escribí para ti y con las que hice un medley.

Al calor de la noche y después de haberte cantado, haríamos el amor el resto de la noche hasta que tu cumpleaños acabase.

Esos eran mis planes para este día. Lamentablemente el estúpido ascensor echó todo a perder – hizo una mueca de tristeza.

\- Me dijeron que te llamaron aquí a la casa, pero nadie contestó.

\- Kurt…

\- Si no me crees, mañana puedes llamar o ir y averiguar. Cualquiera te puede contar la odisea que viví.

\- Kurt…

\- Te juro que no lo olvidé Blaine.

\- Kurt… ¿estás bien?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sé que odias los lugares cerrados, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Amor, estoy bien. Agotado y frustrado. Ahora triste al saber que crees que me olvidé de tu cumpleaños. No tienes que preocuparte por mí.

\- Es que te amo y estuviste pasando por un mal momento.

\- Blaine, eres siempre tan lindo, poniendo a otros primero. Dios bendiga tu alma tan noble. Te amo demasiado cariño.

Lamento mucho no haber estado a tu lado – acunó su rostro y se lo besó milímetro a milímetro de forma dulce, diciendo entre cada beso cosas como "te amo", "te quiero", "te adoro", "te necesito". Terminando con un pequeño y romántico beso en los labios.

Todavía faltan casi dos horas. Me gustaría cantarte las canciones que te escribí. ¿Quieres escucharlas?

\- Sí, ¡claro que quiero! – expresó emocionado y con un gran brillo en los ojos.

Kurt se levantó de la cama y le dio la mano a su esposo para que hiciera lo mismo, luego lo abrazó fuertemente y le besó la frente – feliz cumpleaños mi amor.

Avanzaron hacia el salón de música y ahí hizo que Blaine se sentara en un asiento, detrás de uno de los cojines sacó una pequeña cajita roja – esto era parte de la sorpresa que tenía planeada – le entregó la pequeña caja y el ojimiel la tomó emocionado.

\- ¿Puedo abrirla ahora?

\- Seguro, cariño.

Dentro había una pequeña placa de oro, tallada fina y elegantemente con un "B&K". Blaine acarició las letras y sonrió – dale la vuelta – dijo el castaño feliz al ver la emoción de su esposo – del otro lado llevaba grabado "Por Siempre".

\- ¡Es hermosa! Te amo tanto Kurt, me encanta – se levantó y lo tomó del rostro para fundirse en un beso. Una vez que se separaron, se sacó la cadena que siempre usaba y colocó en ella la placa, se la puso y la observó – Me gusta como se ve.

\- Amo verte sonreír, tu sonrisa es una de las cosas más hermosas de este mundo. Ahora, voy a cantar lo que escribí para ti. Nunca se podrán comparar con las hermosas canciones que tú escribes, pero bueno, ya sabes que de vez en cuando me entra la inspiración, pero sólo han sido dos las ocasiones en las que me he animado a plasmarlas con letras y melodías.

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

El castaño estaba nervioso, miró fijamente a Blaine y trató de hablar pero las palabras no salieron, tenía un nudo en la garganta luego de la hermosa presentación de su novio. El Sr. Shue le puso una mano en el hombro y lo alentó a respirar un poco y que empezara cuando se sintiera listo.

\- Como dijo Blaine, este es nuestro último día en el club antes de nuestro primer aniversario y quería agradecerles por el apoyo que nos han dado y por eso deseo compartir con ustedes esta canción que escribí, espero que les guste, sobre todo a ti Blaine, no sé si soy bueno en esto, porque es la primera vez que me atrevo a hacerlo, pero la escribí con todo mi corazón tratando de expresar lo mucho que significas para mí. – Los ojos del ojimiel se nublaron al escucharlo decir eso y repetía en su cabeza "escribió una canción para mí, Kurt me escribió una canción".

 _Sabes que nuestro amor estaba destinado a ser_

 _La clase de amor que dura para siempre_

 _Y te quiero aquí conmigo_

 _A partir de esta noche,_

 _Hasta el final de los tiempos_

 _._

 _Debes saber, dondequiera que vaya_

 _Que siempre estás en mi mente,_

 _En mi corazón, en mi alma_

 _._

 _Bebé, tú eres el significado de mi vida_

 _Tú eres la inspiración_

 _Tú le das sentido a mi vida_

 _Tú eres la inspiración_

 _._

 _Quiero tenerte cerca de mí_

 _Quiero tenerte escuchándome decir_

 _"_ _Nadie te necesita más de lo que yo te necesito"_

 _._

 _Y sé, sí ya sé que es fácil de ver_

 _Que estamos tan enamorados cuando estamos juntos_

 _Ahora sé que te necesito aquí conmigo_

 _A partir de esta noche,_

 _Hasta el final de los tiempos_

 _._

 _Debes saber, dondequiera que vaya_

 _Que siempre estás en mi mente,_

 _En mi corazón, en mi alma_

 _._

 _Tú eres el significado de mi vida_

 _Tú eres la inspiración_

 _Tú le das sentido a mi vida_

 _Tú eres la inspiración_

 _._

 _Quiero tenerte cerca de mí_

 _Quiero tenerte escuchándome decir_

 _"Nadie te necesita más de lo que yo que necesito"_

 _Nadie te necesita más que yo_

 _._

 _Cuando amas a alguien_

 _Hasta el final de los tiempos_

 _Cuando amas a alguien_

 _Siempre en mi mente_

.

Cada uno de los chicos se puso de pie para aplaudirlo, Blaine no pudo contenerse y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo como si el mundo se fuera a extinguir en cualquier momento.

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

Los ojos de Blaine estaban nublados y su corazón latía acelerado. Comenzó a acariciar la pequeña placa que ahora colgaba de su cadena.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí Kurt, sólo estoy feliz y perdidamente enamorado.

El ojiazul suspiró y se sentó al piano, observando a su esposo y como se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos.


	5. El Cumpleaños - Capítulo 3

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III**

* * *

.

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

\- Blaine, hoy estamos cumpliendo diez años de habernos casado y han sido diez años hermosos y maravillosos a tu lado. Tú haces que mi vida sea más emocionante y cada uno de mis días más brillantes.

\- Kurt, te amo tanto. Eres absolutamente todo para mí y lamento mucho haber arruinado nuestros planes. No era así como íbamos a celebrar nuestro aniversario.

\- Mi amor, ya sé que estar en una clínica no es la mejor forma ni el mejor lugar, pero no fue tu culpa. Me asusté tanto cuando te vi en la cama doblado con ese dolor y cuando el médico dijo que debían operarte de emergencia fue aterrador.

¿Sabes? Cuando el doctor me comentó que habíamos llegado a tiempo porque en media cirugía tu apéndice reventó y pudieron actuar adecuadamente, sentí una punzada en el pecho y entré en pánico porque pude perderte.

Pensaba en que si no hubiera llegado a casa antes de lo previsto, hubiera sido tarde y te hubiese encontrado muerto a causa de la peritonitis. Y el sólo recuerdo me aterra demasiado – empezó a temblar mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

\- Pero no pasó, estoy aquí y literalmente, me salvaste la vida.

\- En las horas que estuviste durmiendo, permanecí sentado contemplándote, pensando en todas las cosas que hemos vivido juntos, en todos los planes que tenemos y empecé a escribir algo para ti.

\- ¿Me escribiste algo? Quiero escucharlo.

El ojiazul suspiró y sacó un papel arrugado de su bolsillo. Respiró profundamente y comenzó a leer:

 _Las noches en el cielo se llenaron de nubes_

 _Mi mente preocupada estaba llena de miedo_

 _No podía contar todas las horas de soledad_

 _En medio de recuerdos y lágrimas_

 _Nunca pensé que vería el día_

 _Cuando podría alejar mi dolor_

 _Pero entonces llegaste y me mostraste el camino_

 _Has hecho que todos esos momentos desaparezcan._

 _._

 _Cambiaste mi vida en un momento_

 _Y yo nunca voy a ser el mismo otra vez_

 _Cambiaste mi vida en un momento_

 _Y es difícil de entender para mí_

 _Que con el toque de tu mano_

 _En un momento en el tiempo_

 _Todo mi dolor se ha ido._

 _._

 _Dios, me encanta que de alguna manera_

 _Sólo quiero pasar mi vida contigo_

 _Tú me puede mostrar cómo_

 _Eres mi sueño, mi amor, mi vida_

 _Sólo quiero pasar mi vida contigo_

 _Eres el único que me hace sonreír_

 _Sólo quiero pasar mi vida contigo._

 _._

 _¿Qué me has hecho?_

 _¿Es así como se supone que debe ser?_

 _No puedo controlar este sentimiento en mi corazón_

 _Puedo ver mejores días brillando dentro de tus ojos_

 _Y sé que lo sientes en tu corazón._

 _Sólo quiero pasar mi vida contigo_

 _El tiempo me mostrará cómo_

 _._

 _Tú eres mi sueño, mi amor, mi vida_

 _Sólo quiero pasar mi vida contigo_

 _Eres el único que me hace sonreír_

 _Sólo quiero pasar mi vida contigo_

.

\- Kurt, eso es… hermoso – empezó a llorar y el castaño corrió a abrazarlo

\- Tranquilo amor, te hace daño, se te pueden abrir los puntos. Respira – le besó la frente y el cabello varias veces – las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos al pensar que si hubiese llegado un poco más tarde, sólo unos minutos, y su esposo no estaría ahora entre sus brazos. Blaine habría muerto y…

Desechó esos pensamientos y trató de tranquilizarse, se suponía que iba a calmar a su amado, no a llorar también. Respiró varias veces y empezó a acariciarle el rostro – ¡Hey, feliz aniversario mi amor!

Blaine sonrió entre algunas lágrimas - ¡Feliz aniversario mi vida!

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

.

\- Mi amor, Blaine, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien?

\- Sí amor, ya te dije que lloro de felicidad. Es sólo que recordé los dos momentos en los que escribiste algo para mí y me emocioné.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, espero que te guste este medley que hice sólo para ti y por ti.

El ojiazul colocó sus dedos sobre las teclas del piano y una melodía suave y perfecta comenzó a sonar...

 _Tú eres el aire que necesito para respirar_

 _El río de la vida dentro de mí_

 _Tú eres la mitad que me completa_

 _Tú eres el ancla de mi alma_

 _._

 _Y eres fuerte cuando soy débil_

 _Eres las palabras cuando no puedo hablar_

 _Nunca dejas de ver a través de mí_

 _Ese es el amor que encontré en ti_

 _._

 _Tú eres mi refugio de la tormenta_

 _Tú eres el camino que me lleva a casa_

 _Y bebé, aquí contigo cara a cara_

 _Sue he encontrado mi lugar_

 _._

 _Y una vez en la vida_

 _Encuentras a la única persona que es la adecuada_

 _Y cuando dices para siempre es verdad_

 _Ese es el amor que encontré en ti_

 _._

 _Otro día_

 _Sin tu sonrisa_

 _Otro día que pasa_

 _Pero ahora sé_

 _Cuánto significa_

 _Que te quedes_

 _Justo aquí conmigo_

 _._

 _El tiempo que pasamos separados hará que nuestro amor crezca más fuerte_

 _Pero duele tanto que no puedo soportarlo más_

 _._

 _Quiero envejecer contigo_

 _Quiero morir entre tus brazos_

 _Quiero envejecer contigo_

 _Quiero estar mirando tus ojos_

 _Quiero estar allí para ti_

 _Compartir todo lo que haces_

 _Quiero envejecer contigo_

 _._

 _Las cosas pueden ir y venir, pero sé_

 _Bebé, creo que_

 _Algo está ardiendo fuerte entre nosotros_

 _Y hace que sea claro para mí que_

 _._

 _Quiero envejecer contigo_

 _Quiero morir entre tus brazos_

 _Quiero envejecer contigo_

 _Quiero estar mirando a tus ojos_

 _Quiero estar allí para ti_

 _Compartir todo lo que haces_

 _Quiero envejecer contigo_

 _._

 _No lo sé, pero creo_

 _Que algunas cosas están destinadas a ser_

 _Y que tú me vas a hacer un mejor yo_

 _Todos los días que te ame_

 _._

 _Nunca pensé que los sueños se hicieran realidad_

 _Pero me mostraste que sí lo hacen_

 _Sabes que aprendo algo nuevo_

 _Todos los días que te amo_

 _._

 _Porque creo que el destino_

 _Está fuera de nuestro control_

 _Y nunca vivirás hasta que ames_

 _Con todo tu corazón y alma._

 _._

 _Es un toque cuando me siento mal_

 _Es una sonrisa cuando me enojo_

 _Todas las pequeñas cosas que soy_

 _Todos los días que te amo_

 _._

 _Todos los días te amo más_

 _Todos los días que te amo_

.

 _Juntos somos mejores_

 _Sé que soy verdaderamente bendecido_

 _Todos los días que te amo_

 _Y te voy a dar lo mejor de mi_

 _Todos los días que te ame_

 _._

El moreno se levantó y corrió hacia su esposo, lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó como si no existiera un mañana. – Te amo, te amo, te amo.


	6. El Cumpleaños - Capítulo 4

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

* * *

.

\- ¿Te gustó?

\- ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Fue tan hermoso! Un regalo de cumpleaños maravilloso.

\- ¿Lo suficiente como para perdonarme no haber pasado contigo este día?

\- Kurt, estuviste atrapado en un elevador.

\- Lo sé, pero quería sorprenderte y...

\- Lo hiciste mi amor, créeme que lo hiciste.

\- Te amo Blaine, te amo mucho y sólo quiero darte todo el amor y la felicidad que tú me das.

\- Lo haces cada día de nuestras vidas – se volvieron a fundir en un beso cálido y perfecto.

\- Aunque no pude hacer todo lo que tenía planeado para hoy, todavía podemos terminar tu cumpleaños como estaba pensado.

El moreno sonrió al recordar la forma en que Kurt le había dicho que quería terminar ese día y sus ojos se tornaron oscuros, con amor, pasión y deseo.

\- Veo que recuerdas lo que dije – le sonrió con picardía – Falta más de una hora para que tu cumpleaños acabe – sus ojos se volvieron de un azul muy oscuro, sus labios fueron directo al cuello de su esposo, una mano acariciaba su espalda y la otra se posó en su cadera, la cual empezó a recorrer con tal pasión que hizo soltar un gemido al moreno.

¡Amo los sonidos que haces! Me vuelven loco en verdad. Te amo Blaine, te amo y quiero demostrártelo en este momento – los dos se sonrieron y empezaron a besarse, la ropa fue siendo retirada poco a poco mientras se dirigían a la habitación.

Cuando estaban sólo en boxers, el ojimiel susurró – baño.

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo en el baño? Lo que mi cumpleañero desee.

\- Voy a bañarte, estás todo sucio y sé cuánto detestas estar así.

\- ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Luzco espantoso!

\- Luces hermoso, pero ahora baño.

Ambos retiraron última prenda que el otro portaba y entraron a la ducha en donde delicadamente Blaine besó a su esposo por varios minutos hasta que se separaron y tomó el shampoo para lavarle el cabello, acción que fue imitada por el castaño.

Todo era íntimo y sublime, con besos y suaves caricias pero sin convertirse en ningún momento en algo sexual.

Se enjabonaron mutuamente y bajo el golpe del agua tibia, se encargaron de enjuagarse a la vez que repartían besos por el cuerpo del otro. Finalmente terminaron y Kurt tomó rápidamente una de las toallas para secar un poco a su esposo y negó con la cabeza cuando el moreno intentó hacer lo mismo.

Con la toalla algo húmeda con la que había secado a su amado, recorrió su propio cuerpo provocando una oleada de excitación en el ojimiel, quien sólo pudo susurrar un – te deseo.

\- Soy todo tuyo – caminó de forma sensual hacia su esposo y empezó a besarlo. Automáticamente subió una pierna enganchándola en la cintura del ojimiel mientras éste lo acariciaba.

Luego de unos minutos, el moreno lo tomó de la cadera y lo elevó para que suba la otra pierna. Kurt cruzó firmemente sus piernas en el cuerpo de su amado y entre besos se dirigieron a la habitación.

Blaine se sentó en el borde de la cama y así su ojiazul adorado quedó sentado en su regazo. Los besos y las caricias eran perfectas, sólo ellos sabían cómo encender al otro, eran capaces de provocar en su pareja grandes olas de placer con tan sólo un toque.

Sus manos conociendo en su totalidad la piel del otro, cada centímetro, cada pliegue, cada lunar, sabiendo donde tocar y cómo hacerlo debido a todos los años que llevan juntos . Sus labios recorriendo y besando los puntos ya conocidos por la familiaridad. Sin embargo siempre lo hacían de una forma etérea, dulce y pasional al mismo tiempo, como si fuese la primera vez que se tocaban o se besaban, adorando en su totalidad la anatomía de su pareja.

El ojiazul fue acomodándose sobre la dureza de su esposo, sintiendo como se volvían uno solo. Soltó un pequeño jadeo y enterró su rostro en el cuello de su amado. Luego de varios segundos se besaron y comenzaron un movimiento sincronizado que los tenía delirando.

Blaine tomó de las caderas a Kurt ayudándolo con el ascenso y descenso de su cuerpo. Se fueron acomodando en diferentes posiciones, disfrutando plenamente de cada una de ellas hasta llegar a su culminación.

Se besaron mientras se miraban a los ojos – jamás podré cansarme de esto – susurró el castaño – tenemos 26 años juntos y nunca me cansaré de hacer el amor contigo y de sentirte dentro de mí, es perfecto – se volvieron a besar y luego juntaron sus frentes.

¿Sabes de qué otra cosa tampoco me voy a cansar? – el ojimiel negó con la cabeza mientras lo miraba con adoración – de estar dentro de ti – le susurró al oído disparando una ola de excitación por todo su cuerpo.

Blaine le sonrió en respuesta y acercó sus labios suavemente al oído de Kurt – te quiero sentir – y luego atrapó el lóbulo de su esposo con los dientes.

Las caricias volvieron a hacerse presentes, los besos, los gemidos, los movimientos, todos tan sublimes, tan cargados del amor que sienten el uno por el otro. Se fueron acomodando y sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, el moreno aumentó su respiración al sentir al amor de su vida fundirse en su cuerpo.

\- Te amo tanto Kurt – dijo antes de soltar una serie de ruidos que eran música para el oído del castaño.

\- También te amo cariño, con toda mi vida.

Luego de disfrutar de varias posiciones, el ojiazul optó por una clásica, quedando acostado sobre su esposo, extendiendo su mano para entrelazar sus dedos. El ojimiel lo rodeó con las piernas y continuaron con los últimos movimientos porque ambos sabían que estaban al borde del éxtasis.

Terminaron en un orgasmo fuerte seguido por cientos de besos y palabras dulces – Blaine, mi amor – le acarició el rostro con la mano que tenía libre ya que la otra todavía la tenía entrelazada a la de su esposo.

\- ¿Si? – respondió aún en medio de la ola que recorría su cuerpo pero ya en descenso.

\- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

 **~ FIN ~**


	7. Dilemas y Preocupaciones - Capítulo 1

.

* * *

 **"** **DILEMAS Y PREOCUPACIONES"**

 **CAPÍTULO I**

* * *

.

Kurt sostenía a Blaine entre sus brazos mientras lo besaba suavemente. El ojimiel tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando la sensación de su esposo entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo tan delicadamente.

Probablemente era la vez que más lento y suave habían hecho el amor. Los movimientos del castaño eran ligeros pero perfectos, ambos lo querían así, lo necesitan de esa manera. No se trataba de deseo o pasión, era una forma de sentirse conectados, que todavía se amaban, que se seguían perteneciendo.

Los problemas habían estado rondando a la familia Anderson-Hummel desde hacía un tiempo y eso los estaba afectando en todos los sentidos.

Por un lado, Devon estaba constantemente metido en los casinos y con grandes deudas de juego. Con frecuencia iba a pedirles dinero prestado para poder pagarles a los acreedores. Por otro lado, Elizabeth se había convertido en una gran modelo, pero estaba rodeada de personas que a ellos no les agradaban por diferentes motivos. Finalmente estaba James, quien siempre se metía en problemas en la escuela y cada vez eran más frecuentes las ocasiones en las que eran llamados por el director.

Ambos se sentían tan mal porque en todo momento habían tratado de ser los mejores padres, pero al parecer en algo estaban fallando. Simplemente no entendían en qué momento sus hijos se habían descarriado. Los tres siempre fueron buenos chicos, bien portados, inquietos, alegres, muy despiertos e inteligentes. Buenos estudiantes, con grandes sueños y metas en la vida. Pero ahora las cosas eran tan diferentes.

La única que no había cambiado era Colette, pero tenían tanto miedo de que lo hiciera ya que estaba a punto de cumplir doce años y la adolescencia puede llegar a ser todo un reto.

Era tal el estado en el que vivían que sólo unas horas atrás ambos habían estado peleando, gritándose y aventando cosas por todas partes. Blaine furioso había tomado con fuerza de los brazos a Kurt sacándolo de la habitación a empujones. Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, el castaño se lanzó para impedírselo mientras toda clase de afrentas salían de sus labios. Ambos forcejeaban, uno para cerrarla y el otro para abrirla, y en un momento dado el ojiazul se alejó un poco sólo para tomar impulso y el ojimiel pensó que se estaba retirando, por lo que aflojó el agarre de la puerta. Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que Kurt arremetió con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando con tanto brío a su esposo que éste cayó abruptamente al suelo.

\- ¡Te lo mereces por idiota! ¡Nunca vuelvas a sacarme de mi habitación de esa forma! – siguió soltando improperios y luego se fue azotando la puerta.

Blaine seguía en el piso, sosteniendo su frente con ambas manos y empezó a temblar de frustración, de ira, de dolor tanto físico como emocional.

El ojiazul regresó a buscar su celular y bufó – Ahora te vas a hacer la víctima quedándote ahí tirado.

\- ¡LÁRGATE Y DÉJAME EN PAZ!

\- ¡NO ME HABLES EN ESA FORMA, MALDITA SEA!

Los dos permanecieron en silencio y fue cuando Kurt miró con atención alrededor y luego bajó su mirada para encontrar a su esposo temblando, entonces cayó de rodillas a su lado y segundos después trató de quitarle las manos del rostro.

\- ¡No me toques! – expresó fúrico entre dientes mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos pero ninguna se atrevía a salir.

\- Blaine – se mordió el labio – déjame ver.

\- ¡Déjame tranquilo!

\- Te amo – dos palabras que no habían sido pronunciadas en mucho tiempo y que derribaron los muros del moreno. Cuando su esposo trató nuevamente de quitarle las manos, él sólo cedió.

\- ¡Oh, Dios! No creí que te hubiese golpeado tan fuerte – exclamó con la voz temblorosa al ver el corte transversal y como la mitad de la frente se le estaba hinchando. Se levantó sin decir más nada y regresó dos minutos después con varias cosas en las manos.

Le curó la herida y le untó un gel desinflamatorio. – ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? – preguntó preocupado, pero el ojimiel negó – ¿Dónde?

\- Espalda.

\- Ven.

Lo único que salía de sus labios eran monosílabos, pero en ese momento ninguno podía expresar más que eso. Ambos se pusieron de pie y Kurt le puso una pastilla en la boca la cual el moreno la aceptó sin preguntar nada.

El castaño empezó a quitarle la camisa y observó que una parte de la espalda estaba muy roja, así que asumió era ahí donde el mayor impacto se había presentado y empezó a ungir el gel por toda la zona.

A ese punto, las lágrimas de Blaine se tornaron caprichosas, escapando furtivamente.

Cuando el ojiazul terminó, se puso frente a su esposo, su rostro también estaba surcado por las lágrimas, le besó suavemente los hombros, subiendo por el cuello y terminando en los labios.

El beso era totalmente torpe, sin sentido, ambos lloraban, soltaban aire y sollozos fuertes, sin embargo se sentía perfecto. Kurt abrazó con cuidado a su pareja susurrando con dificultad – lamento todo esto, no fue mi intención golpearte.

\- También lo lamento – se aferró a él – No debí empujarte. Todo se salió de control.

\- Lo sé, los dos hemos estado muy mal. No podemos dejar que nos suceda de nuevo. Somos mejores que esto. Sé que todo ha sido un desastre últimamente, pero juro que te amo. Esperaba que el ojimiel le devolviera las palabras, pero no sucedió, sin embargo no podía culparlo.

La ropa fue retirada lentamente y ambos se dirigieron a la cama. Kurt sostenía entre sus brazos a su esposo y ambos se disculpaban por todas las cosas que habían estado ocurriendo desde hace un tiempo atrás. Los besos se hicieron presentes de una forma muy suave, siendo estos cortos por lo poco que ambos podían respirar.

El castaño sobaba con cuidado la inflamación de la frente del moreno, y le besaba el rostro. Pequeñas caricias comenzaron a surgir, minutos después sólo se miraron a los ojos y Blaine asintió.

Kurt empezó a deslizarse en su interior tan suave y calmadamente que parecía que alguien hubiese puesto un video en cámara lenta. Ambos soltaron un gemido ahogado y el ojiazul se quedó quieto, permitiendo que ambos absorbieran ese momento. Habían pasado más de dos meses sin que tuviesen ningún tipo de intimidad o se besasen.

El ojimiel emprendió el movimiento, y su esposo lo igualó. Tan suave, tan delicado y tan perfecto a la vez.

\- Te amo Kurt, te amo mucho.

El castaño sintió su corazón rebosante y nostálgico a la vez. Tanto tiempo sin escuchar eso.

El movimiento suave continuó por lo que parecían horas, hasta que ambos llegaron en medio de lágrimas y susurrando "te amo".

La luz de la mañana alumbró la habitación de forma tenue, lo que indicaba que todavía era temprano. Kurt trazaba sus dedos con cuidado sobre la hinchazón de la frente de su pareja, la cual era más pronunciada ahora.

\- Estoy bien – susurró Blaine y presionó un pequeño beso en los labios del ojiazul.

Ninguno de los dos había podido dormir de corrido, se despertaron a intervalos para abrazarse, hablar de todo lo que debían mejorar en su relación, pedirse perdón, besarse o llorar en el hombro del otro. Sin embargo, se sentían mejor, como si el peso del mundo hubiese sido retirado de sus hombros.

\- Lo lamento realmente – le volvió a acariciar la frente.

\- Yo también.

\- No quiero volver a pelear, que caigamos en la misma situación.

\- No lo haremos. Anoche fue la gota que colmó el vaso y no volverá a suceder. En el pasado hemos superado muchas dificultades y lo volveremos a hacer.

\- Tenemos que hacerlo – se fundió en un beso suave con su esposo – Te necesito.

Las caricias empezaron a aparecer, y al igual que la noche anterior, todo fue surgiendo de la forma más lenta y delicada posible. Blaine fue sumergiéndose en el cuerpo de Kurt y éste soltó un gemido excelso.

En la noche, le había preguntado al moreno si se sentía bien que se moviera tan despacio y él le contestó que era perfecto, más no estaba seguro qué tan cierto era, hasta este momento en el que llevaban exactamente el mismo ritmo y sentía que todo era sublime.

Lo abrazó sujetándolo por la espalda con ambos brazos y con las piernas en la cadera. Ambos disfrutando del vaivén de sus cuerpos.

\- Kurt, mi amor, no llores.

\- Tú tampoco lo hagas.

\- Si estás triste, yo también.

\- No es tristeza, es que todo esto es demasiado y… no quiero perderte.

\- Ni yo a ti. No vamos a perdernos, esto fue sólo una crisis, todos los matrimonios las tienen, pero ahora es tiempo de superarla.

\- Quiero que salvemos nuestro matrimonio Blaine y que recobremos a nuestros hijos.

\- Lo haremos cariño, saldremos adelante como pareja y como familia.

Sus labios se fundieron en un beso totalmente lleno de amor, entrega, ilusiones y promesas.


	8. Dilemas y Preocupaciones - Capítulo 2

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II**

* * *

.

Se habían terminado de vestir luego de una larga ducha donde se besaron todo el tiempo. Ahora contemplaban su alcoba vuelta un caos, parecía como si un huracán hubiese pasado por ahí. Los dos estaban impactados al darse cuenta la magnitud de la pelea que tuvieron en la noche.

Ambos recordaban haber lanzado cosas, pero no en esa forma, la realidad los estaba golpeando.

\- Blaine, ¿cómo pudimos?

\- No tengo idea, pero no volverá a suceder.

\- No, no puede volver a pasar algo como esto. Es horrible que hiciéramos algo así.

\- Creo que es mejor que salgamos de aquí Kurt, me estoy empezando a sentir mal.

\- Yo igual. Siento que voy a enfermarme.

Iban caminando por el pasillo cuando se tomaron de la mano. Pasaron por la habitación de James y lo vieron profundamente dormido, eso era mejor que tenerlo metiéndose en problemas.

Se dirigían a la cocina cuando escucharon ruido en la sala, así que se desviaron en esa dirección, y al llegar vieron una cabeza rubia que sobresalía del sofá.

\- Cariño, ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano? – indagó el ojiazul.

La niña se levantó rápidamente con una sonrisa y saltó corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos. Su sonrisa se amplió más al verlos tomados de la mano – Papá Kurt, buenos días – lo abrazó – Papá Blaine, bue… ¿Qué te pasó en la frente? – sus ojos se abrieron enormes en sorpresa.

\- Me golpeé con la puerta, no es nada, preciosa.

\- Pe… pero… está muy hinchada – Kurt sintió su corazón encogerse al escuchar la preocupación en la voz de su pequeña.

\- Tranquila, estoy bien. Sólo me tropecé y me golpeé.

La niña corrió desapareciendo como una gacela del lugar.

\- Lo lamento.

\- Kurt, no. – se inclinó hacia un costado y lo besó.

\- Papá Blaine, toma – ambos hombres voltearon y la vieron sostener una bolsa con hielo.

\- ¡Gracias preciosa! – Cogió la bolsa y la presionó con cuidado sobre la herida – Pero me debes mi abrazo.

\- ¡Oh! – lo rodeó con sus brazos con fuerza.

\- No me contestaste, ¿por qué estás despierta tan temprano?

\- No tengo sueño papá Kurt, así que vine a ver televisión.

\- ¿Y por qué se te fue el sueño?

\- Amm… no sé, sólo no pude seguir durmiendo.

\- Princesa, hay algo que nos estás ocultando. Sabes que puedes decirnos cualquier cosa – instó el moreno abrazándola más fuertemente

\- Lo sé – suspiró y se apartó para verlos de frente – ¿Ya no van a pelear? – ambos hombres la miraron atónitos – Es que han estado riñendo mucho últimamente y me duele que eso suceda. Anoche gritaban tanto y…

Los dos sintieron como sus corazones eran desgarrados. Habían estado tan absortos en la discusión que no se dieron cuenta como todo se salía de proporción. Este era otro golpe bajo. Ambos hombres se miraron, sin decir nada sabían que estaban pensando en lo mismo, nunca más podían permitir que algo como lo sucedido horas atrás se repitiese, por sus hijos y por ellos.

\- Lo sentimos tanto, cariño – pronunció el castaño casi rompiendo en llanto. No sucederá otra vez.

\- Me asusté, jamás los había oído ponerse así.

\- Ni volverás a escucharlo nunca más, preciosa – recalcó el moreno.

\- ¿Están seguros?

\- Totalmente. Lamentamos haberte asustado. ¿Puedes perdonarnos?

La niña vio esos grandes ojos miel muy tristes, luego dirigió la mirada a los orbes azules y también estaban acongojados – No tengo nada que perdonarles, los amo, son los mejores papás – los abrazó fuertemente. Soy tan feliz de saber que no volverán a pelear.

Los esposos contenían sus emociones pero no pudieron dejar de abrazar a su niña.

\- Tengo hambre, ¿desayunamos?

\- Claro preciosa, vamos – los tres se dirigieron a la cocina y empezaron a preparar algo para comer.

Sentados a la mesa, conversaban sobre diferentes temas. Colette mencionó que una de sus amigas tendría su fiesta de cumpleaños, la cual sería temática y necesitaba un traje. Luego de ponerse de acuerdo, Kurt con una sonrisa mencionó – Alguien pronto estará de cumpleaños también, y empezará a convertirse en una hermosa señorita.

\- Van a ser seis años, me parece un sueño – contestó la rubia con un suspiro.

Ambos hombres se miraron entre sí y luego le dieron una mirada dulce a su hija, ella les sonrió resplandeciente.

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

Los esposos Anderson-Hummel siempre estaban involucrados en causas nobles y ayudaban a diferentes instituciones de la forma que fuese necesario. En ese momento se encontraban visitando un orfanato al cual le habían hecho un generoso donativo de dinero e implementos.

Una de las encargadas les mostraba el lugar, las instalaciones, áreas recreativas, etc. Habían visto a varios pequeñitos jugando también y escuchado con atención la historia de cada uno. Con algunos incluso habían compartido varios momentos.

Finalmente llegaron a un área más tranquila, era evidentemente un sector para niños por las decoraciones y juegos, pero no había el bullicio de las otras extensiones. La joven de cabello castaño oscuro les estaba indicando que ahí estaban los niños y niñas más grandes.

Instantes después una pequeña de cabello lacio y rubio ligeramente rojizo apareció, llevaba consigo un cuaderno y una caja de lápices de colores. Se sentó en una de las mesas y abrió su cuaderno en donde se puso a dibujar.

\- Ella es Colette – mencionó la encargada y los dos se acercaron a saludarla.

\- ¡Hola, Colette! – dijo el castaño sonriendo.

\- ¿Cómo estás, princesa? – añadió el moreno.

Ella levantó la cabeza y pudieron apreciar sus hermosos ojos azul cielo – ¡Hola! Estoy bien.

\- Ellos son los Sres. Anderson-Hummel y están visitando nuestra institución.

\- Muchos gusto señores Ande…

\- Soy Kurt y él es Blaine – le sonrió – ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Ella les regaló una sonrisa sincera – Cuatro y medio.

\- ¿Qué dibujas?

\- Un paisaje.

La plática continuó por unos minutos, incluso la niña los invitó a dibujar con ella. La castaña observaba con atención la escena y se limitaba a sonreír.

Finalmente la pareja se despidió – Nos divertimos mucho contigo. Esperamos verte en otra ocasión.

\- Seguro, aquí voy a estar siempre. – el ojiazul no pudo evitar preguntar por qué y los dos se sorprendieron ante su respuesta – Porque nadie quiere niños grandes, todos prefieren bebés.

Cuando salieron del lugar le preguntaron a la chica a qué se refería la niña.

\- Lo que sucede es que las parejas que vienen siempre piden bebés, máximo buscan infantes de uno o dos años. En pocas ocasiones niños más grandes son solicitados, sí hay casos, pero son pocos. Por lo general quienes vienen desean vivir la experiencia de ser padres desde el inicio, también están los que no quieren lidiar con personalidades ya definidas, costumbres, etc., además de que mientras más grande es el niño o niña, más le cuesta adaptarse.

De hecho, Colette es la única niña que tenemos en el pabellón al que ustedes fueron. Había dos más, pero fueron adoptados, así que sólo ella queda. Claro, los niños fueron llevados cuando estaban más pequeños.

\- ¿Entonces ella está sola todo el tiempo? – indagó preocupado el moreno.

\- ¡Oh no! Siempre la involucramos con los demás niños, pero ella prefiere en ocasiones ir a esa área para poder dibujar o jugar. Verán, Colette es una niña muy inteligente y madura para la edad que tiene y a veces se ve abrumada por todo el escándalo de los más pequeños.

\- ¿Desde cuándo está aquí? – quiso saber el castaño.

\- Desde los diez meses. Un día una joven apareció llorando mientras exclamaba con angustia que no podía hacerse cargo de la bebé. Sus padres le habían dado la espalda cuando salió embarazada y había estado tratando de salir adelante con la ayuda de amistades y conocidos, pero no podía más. Así que nos suplicó que la aceptásemos y eso hicimos.

Casos como ese son muy comunes y honestamente, preferimos que nos traigan a los pequeños a que los dejen abandonados en cualquier parte. Nunca le hemos negado un techo a nadie. Inclusive la joven permaneció aquí por varios días, y antes de irse firmó el documento de renuncia a sus derechos sobre la pequeña. Era obvio que la quería, nos pidió que la cuidásemos muy bien y que nos aseguráramos que cuando fuese adoptada fuera con las personas indicadas. Después de eso, jamás volvimos a saber de ella.

\- Pero eso no explica por qué nadie la ha adoptado. Fue entregada a los diez meses, tiene cuatro años y medio, por el amor de Dios, no puede decirme que nadie se interesó en ella jamás.

\- De hecho, hubieron muchas parejas que al verla la quisieron de inmediato. Era una bebé tan hermosa, pero al saber de los problemas de salud de los que padecía, todos desistían. Lamentablemente fue una niña muy enfermiza, su sistema inmunológico era muy débil también, así que agarraba cualquier virus en el ambiente. El médico nos dijo que probablemente la mamá no tuvo todos los cuidados que se requerían durante el embarazo ni los meses que la tuvo consigo después del nacimiento, por eso la pequeña tenía tantos problemas, pero que probablemente con el tiempo irían mejorando y posiblemente desapareciendo. Sin embargo, nadie quiso hacerse cargo de una niña enferma.

Al pasar del tiempo, tal como el doctor dijo, fue sanando y volviéndose más fuerte, las alergias que había desarrollado desaparecieron también. Pero fueron momentos difíciles y en los que debíamos tener extremos cuidados con ella y lo que hacía.

\- ¿Cuándo sanó completamente?

\- Tenía ya tres años. Así que sí, su corta vida ha sido muy complicada. Creo que eso es parte de lo que la ha hecho tan madura para su edad. Y sin embargo, no deja de ser alegre, inquieta, juguetona, ustedes tuvieron la oportunidad de comprobarlo.

Después de eso, dos parejas quisieron adoptarla, pero Colette suele ser muy reservada con las personas que no le inspiran confianza, por eso me sorprendió lo bien que se relacionó con ustedes desde el comienzo.

La última vez que alguien se interesó en ella, iba a cumplir los cuatro. Todos estábamos felices de que iba a tener un hogar finalmente, pero nuestra trabajadora social nos trajo un informe negativo. Verán, todos los aspirantes son visitados frecuentemente en forma programada, es decir, la trabajadora social les indica fechas en las que deben reunirse, visita el hogar para cerciorarse de que sea el adecuado, etc. Pero hemos escuchado de tantos casos de niños que son asignados en lugares que aparentemente resultaban ideales, y no lo eran en realidad.

Por eso nosotros realizamos visitas no programadas. La trabajadora llega de improviso a la casa, lugar de trabajo, entretenimiento, y demás, para comprobar qué tan apta es una pareja. Y la que quería a Colette en apariencia era perfecta, más cuando fue visitada de sorpresa, Nancy regresó asustada y nos dijo que bajo ningún concepto la niña podía ir con ellos.

Obviamente no les puedo decir que fue lo que ella descubrió, pero después de aquello, ninguna otra pareja ha demostrado interés en nuestra pequeña.

Nadie le ha dicho a Colette que las personas prefieren a los bebés, sin embargo, como mencioné antes, es muy inteligente y se ha percatado de aquello.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

El matrimonio siguió visitando el orfanato y cada vez pasaban tiempo con la pequeña de cabello rubio, era simplemente encantadora y a ellos les parecía totalmente absurdo que las parejas no pudiesen ver lo maravilloso que sería tener a una niña de esa edad en casa.

Un día sólo se miraron y sin decir nada, sabían que estaban en la misma página, así que fueron a hablar con la directora del lugar. Mientras esperaban a que los pudiese recibir, estaban en una banca sentados en el patio observando a los pequeñitos jugar.

\- ¿Por qué se toman de las manos?

Ambos miraron hacia un costado, a una voz conocida y se percataron de que Colette miraba con fascinación sus dedos entrelazados.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Ya no nos saludas?

\- ¡Hola Blaine! ¡Hola Kurt! – dijo con una enorme sonrisa y un abrazo a cada uno ¿Por qué se toman de las manos?

\- Verás, tomar a alguien de la mano de esta forma es una muestra de amor – dijo con cautela el castaño.

\- ¿Entonces ustedes se aman? ¿Por qué?

\- Sí, nos amamos. Porque somos esposos…

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Colette interrumpió – ¿Son esposos? ¿Los esposos no tienen que ser un hombre con una mujer?

Ambos hombres se miraron por unos segundos, luego Blaine le dio una pequeña sonrisa a la niña antes de empezar a hablar – No siempre, el amor es algo muy grande y bonito que puedes sentir por muchas personas.

\- Y cosas también – interrumpió – Yo amo a mi oso.

\- Sí, eso también – le acarició la pequeña cabeza rubia – El amor no es algo que puedes exigirle a alguien ni tampoco que eliges cuando sucede, ¿me entiendes?

\- Mmm… – la niña puso un dedo en sus labios como si estuviera pensando.

\- Nadie te puede decir a quien vas a amar, eso sólo ocurre. Ninguna persona puede llegar y decirte Colette tú vas a amar a él, a ella y a los de acá, y sólo por eso va a ocurrir.

\- ¡Es verdad! – contestó mirándolo fijamente.

\- Bien, de la misma forma, las personas no pueden elegir a quien van a amar. Eso es algo que sucede por muchas razones.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- Porque comparten cosas en común, porque se sienten bien cuando están en compañía del otro, porque se divierten juntos, porque se emocionan cuando se ven y una lista muy larga de más cosas.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ya entendí! Ustedes se aman porque están felices cuando están juntos, ¿cierto?

\- ¡Así es! – respondió el castaño.

La niña aplaudió emocionada – Entonces yo los amo a ustedes – expresó sonriéndoles ampliamente, derritiendo el corazón de la pareja y confirmando lo que habían ido a hacer ese día.

\- ¿Nos amas? – preguntaron al unísono.

\- ¡Sí! Soy muy feliz cuando están conmigo, me emociono al verlos, nos divertimos juntos, jugamos, nos reímos, eso es el amor, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, princesa. Eso es el amor.

\- Sres. Anderson-Hummel, la directora los espera.

Luego de la plática extensa con la mujer, pusieron en marcha sin duda alguna el trámite de adopción de Colette.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- No es justo – sollozaba el ojiazul meses después – nosotros queremos darle un hogar y nos ponen tantas trabas para poder adoptarla.

\- Lo sé, cariño. Hay muchas injusticias todavía en el mundo. Para cualquier pareja es difícil el trámite, pero para nosotros lo hacen más complicado. Hay quienes no pueden ver que somos dos personas con un matrimonio estable y un hogar con mucho amor para darle a una pequeña que lo necesita.

\- ¿Y si nos niegan la…

\- No lo creo, ya lo hubiesen hecho. Los trámites están en curso, sólo nos queda esperar.

Durante todo ese tiempo siguieron visitando a la niña, en algunas ocasiones iban con Devon, Elizabeth y James. Querían que todos se fueran conociendo, aunque en el fondo tenían el temor de que al final no les dieran a la pequeña. Eso sería un golpe muy duro para ellos, pero sobre todo para ella y no deseaban que saliera afectada en el camino.

Año y medio tardó el proceso, pero aquella tarde en la que fueron llamados por su abogado para darles la noticia, no podían haber estado más felices y agradecidos.

Cuando llegaron a casa con la niña, esperaban que se adaptase al ritmo de vida de la familia y que sobre todo se sintiese amada y aceptada, aunque estaban seguros que eso ya lo tenía en claro.

Al llegar, fueron recibidos por sus hijos mayores, Burt, Carole, Elaine y James, quienes estaban más que ansiosos por conocer a su nueva nieta. Ya habían interactuado con ella telefónicamente, pero era la primera vez que la verían en persona.

La niña brillaba de emoción y alegría. La casa estaba decorada con muchos globos de todos los colores y otros con sus personajes favoritos. También había un gran cartel de "Bienvenida Colette a casa" y otro de "Tu Familia te Ama". Los abuelos fueron presentados oficialmente y ella daba saltos por todos lados al saber que tenía una familia tan amorosa.

Al finalizar la fiesta y ya instalada en su habitación, los esposos se despedían de ella para que pudiese descansar. Los tomó de las manos con fuerza y les dio una hermosa sonrisa – Los amo, gracias por todo.

\- No tienes nada que agradecernos, sabes que Blaine y yo también te amamos.

\- ¿Puedo… – se quedó dubitativa.

\- ¿Qué cosa, preciosa? Puedes decirnos con confianza – instó el ojimiel.

\- ¿Puedo llamarlos papás? – era algo que ella había querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, pero por las circunstancias se había obligado a callar, sin embargo ahora era diferente. Ellos la habían adoptado, así que oficialmente era su hija y podría pronunciar esa palabra que tanto anhelaba.

\- Claro que puedes – respondió el moreno con lágrimas en los ojos – Eres nuestra hija y nos sentiremos muy felices de que nos llames papás.

La niña miró al castaño como esperando que dijese algo, pero el nudo en la garganta no le permitía hablar, así que sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras se secaba un par de lágrimas que no pudo contener.

Los abrazó y se mantuvo ahí por un largo tiempo hasta que se movió para besar en la mejilla a cada uno – Buenas noches papá Blaine, buenas noches papá Kurt. Los amo.

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno con toda la familia, estaban hablando acerca de que sólo faltaban cinco días para que Colette cumpliese los seis años e iban a planear una fiesta, pero ella les dijo que no quería eso, que con la de bienvenida había sido suficiente. Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

\- ¿Puedo pedir otra cosa en lugar de una fiesta?

\- Seguro cariño, ¿qué deseas? – indagó el ojiazul.

\- Quiero ir a Disney.

Los esposos se miraron y la niña pensó que tal vez eso era mucho y estaba presionando su suerte. Cuando iba a decirles que era sólo una broma, aunque no era así realmente, ellos le dijeron que si era lo que deseaba, eso tendría.

Cinco días después, la familia Anderson-Hummel estaba disfrutando en Disney de maravillosos momentos.

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

\- ¡Hey! Se perdieron en el espacio.

\- Sólo recordábamos lo afortunados que somos de tenerte – respondió el castaño.

\- Yo soy más afortunada de tenerlos a ustedes y la familia tan grandiosa que me dieron, aunque ahora hay varios problemas.

\- No tienes nada por qué preocuparte, preciosa. Todo volverá a la normalidad – acotó el moreno tomando a su esposo de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

Colette suspiró y observó las manos de sus papás. Ella sabía que hacía mucho tiempo ellos no tenían esos gestos, pero verlo nuevamente le indicaba que las cosas mejorarían y no tenía duda de que harían todo lo posible porque las cosas se solucionasen. Confiaba en sus padres y nunca la habían defraudado.


	9. Cap 9: Abriendo el Corazón

_**Aquí da inicio esta mini maratón de tres capítulos ;)**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9:**

 **"** **Abriendo el Corazón"**

* * *

.

La pre-adolescente les contaba a sus papás cómo quería festejar sus doce años y ellos la escuchaban gustosos. Colette nunca había sido la típica niña que pedía fiestas grandes o juguetes costosos ni que les exigía nada. Sabía que ellos eran muy buenos y generosos y agradecía lo que sea que le diesen.

Aunque eso no significaba que no supiese lo que quería, al contrario, era muy decidida y segura de lo que hacía o decía. Y cuando se proponía algo, no se daba por vencida hasta que lo conseguía.

\- ¿Eso es todo princesa? ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí papá Blaine. Es lo que quiero.

\- Bien, entonces eso tendrás.

\- ¡Gracias! – empezó a dar saltos de emoción – Voy a llamar a mis amigas para decirles. Ustedes son los mejores – los abrazó y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

\- Es un amor, espero que no cambié – suspiró el castaño.

\- No lo hará, ella es muy especial, además de madura.

Kurt se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia donde su esposo pero se frenó a escasos centímetros de él.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – indagó al notar el extraño gesto en su rostro.

\- Mmm… No estoy seguro… Tuve una sensación rara – se mordió el labio – Quería sentarme en tu regazo como lo hice en tantas ocasiones, pero no pude.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Hemos pasado por tantas cosas en estos últimos meses y a veces se siente como si nada es igual.

\- Se supone que vamos a trabajar en eso para solucionar todos nuestros problemas.

\- Lo sé, pero… me siento mal por tener esta reacción, como si fueses un desconocido o no tuviera la confianza contigo…

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo ilógico que es eso? No entiendo cómo puedes decirlo, no después de todo lo que platicamos y de que hiciéramos el amor.

\- Blaine, cariño… es que… Ya sabes como soy a veces… Ni yo mismo me entiendo…

El moreno extendió un brazo y le tendió la mano – ¿Todavía me amas? – el castaño no respondió y esquivó la mirada, ante esto, bajó la mano decepcionado y respiró profundamente – ¿Me puedes explicar qué fue todo eso que me dijiste? ¿Dónde quedó lo de que quieres salvar nuestro matrimonio?

\- Blaine, estoy algo confundido con todo lo que nos ha estado pasando. Nunca creí que nuestra relación pasaría por esta tormenta… – se acercó más a su esposo y lo miró fijamente – Pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que quiero recuperar lo que teníamos. Realmente no sé por qué me sentí así y lo lamento.

Si me quedé en silencio por un instante fue porque me puse a pensar en que jamás creí que algún día me preguntarías algo como eso – luego de observarlo detenidamente y hacer varias respiraciones cortas, se sentó sobre las piernas del ojimiel.

\- No tienes que hacer esto si no estás a gusto o te incomoda de algún modo.

Kurt cruzó los brazos por detrás del cuello de Blaine y lo miró fijamente – Te amo – lo besó con suavidad – Siempre te voy a amar – volvió a besarlo.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Mi cabeza es un lío, pero no significa que haya dejado de amarte – enredó sus dedos en algunos rizos – ¿Me amas?

\- Con todas mis fuerzas.

\- ¿A pesar de todos los problemas que hemos tenido, las discusiones, las peleas, los…

\- Sí, sin importar qué, te amo.

\- Aunque te pegué con la puerta y ahora tu frente parece una pelota por lo hinchada que está. Dios, luce terrible, debería ir al médico.

\- Estoy bien.

\- Lo lamento tanto Blaine, nunca quise… me siento terrible.

\- No lo hiciste con intención.

\- Claro que no, pero si no hubiera empujado con fuerza la puerta… Lo lamento realmente.

\- Lo sé cariño. No debí asumir que te ibas. Te conozco demasiado bien como para haber pensado que sólo te darías la vuelta y te irías. De hecho, no estaba pensando, por eso las cosas sucedieron.

\- Pero, necesitas un médico.

\- Estoy mejor. Ya no duele igual que horas atrás, lo que quiere decir que empieza a desinflamarse.

\- ¿Seguro? Porque se ve mal.

\- Estoy seguro, mi amor.

\- ¡Mi amor! ¡Hace tanto que no me decías así! Sí, ya sé… tampoco he sido cariñoso contigo desde hace unos meses y…

\- Eres mi amor, mi cielo, mi vida, mi todo.

\- ¡Oh Blaine! ¡Nunca dudes que te amo! ¡Jamás! ¡Eres mi mundo entero!

El moreno acortó la escasa distancia y besó a su esposo, perdiéndose los dos en el mar de sensaciones hasta que se vieron obligados a separarse para poder respirar.

\- Tenemos que salvar nuestro matrimonio, Blaine.

\- ¿Quieres que busquemos ayuda?

\- ¿Te refieres a un consejero o un psicólogo tal vez?

\- Lo que sea mejor para nosotros.

\- ¿No podríamos resolverlo por nuestra cuenta? Al menos intentarlo, y si las cosas no van bien… entonces… – se mordió el labio.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa?

\- ¿Ah?

\- Cuando algo te preocupa y no deja de dar vueltas en tu cabeza, siempre te muerdes el labio o empiezas a jugar torpemente con tus dedos.

\- ¡Qué bien me conoces! – se sonrojó y le regaló una sonrisa tímida.

\- ¡Oww Kurt! – dijo con dulzura – No te habías puesto así desde que éramos adolescentes.

\- Te amo y… tengo miedo de pensar…

\- ¿Pensar en qué?

\- Justamente en que llevamos juntos desde que éramos adolescentes y… – volvió a encajar los dientes en su labio – tal vez… es que a veces…

\- Deja de hacer eso, por favor. Te vas a lastimar. La última vez que te pusiste nervioso te abriste el labio de tanto morderlo – lo tomó de la barbilla y fue trasladando su mano hasta acariciarle el rostro suavemente – sólo dime lo que te tiene así… Aunque creo saberlo.

\- Blaine… no… es…

\- Piensas en que como estamos juntos desde la adolescencia, tal vez nuestra relación ya no da más. Que las cosas posiblemente no se pueden solucionar, que el amor se terminó, que…

\- No sigas – su voz se quebró en ese momento y su respiración se agitó – Te amo y no quiero perderte… sé que te amo… créeme… por favor.

\- Lo sé, realmente lo sé cariño. También te amo y no veo mi vida sin ti. Por eso sugerí lo de buscar ayuda si es necesario. No porque piense que no podamos hacerlo por cuenta propia, pero a veces es bueno poder sacar todo lo que llevamos guardado y tal vez recibir consejos de alguien que vea las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente. Sabes que los problemas no son exclusivamente de nuestra relación, lo que más nos ha afectado es lo que sucede con nuestros hijos.

\- Tampoco veo la vida sin ti – trató de controlar su respiración – y sí, estoy consciente de que lo que sucede con nuestros hijos nos tiene mucho que ver con las peleas que hemos tenido – hizo una pausa – Quiero que hagamos lo necesario para estar bien. Son más de treinta años los que llevamos juntos y quiero treinta más, muchos más todavía. Deseo con todo mi corazón envejecer a tu lado Blaine, ver a nuestros nietos nacer, crecer y jugar con ellos.

El moreno lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo besó, disfrutando de su sabor y esencia, de esos labios que siempre lo volvieron loco y los cuales era maravilloso volver a sentir.

Unas lágrimas rodaron de los orbes azules aterrizando en las mejillas del ojimiel. Él llevó una mano al rostro de su esposo y las secó sin separar sus labios ni abrir los ojos – Te amo mucho Kurt. Sé que todo esto es difícil, pero vamos a lograrlo.

El castaño sólo profundizó el beso como respuesta y se aferró con los puños a la camiseta de su pareja.

El ósculo duró por varios minutos en los que con ese acto expresaban todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro y que ese no era el final de su historia. Ninguno de los dos lo iba a permitir, un tropiezo no significaba que las cosas habían terminado. Tal vez se pusieron complicadas, pero ellos podían superarlas y salir adelante, siempre lo habían hecho y esta no sería la excepción.

Lucharían con más ganas e ímpetu que nunca, porque se trataba de su relación, de todo lo que habían compartido a lo largo de treinta y dos años que llevaban juntos, de los cuales eran veinticuatro de matrimonio y en los que habían tenido cuatro hijos a los que amaban profundamente.

Al separarse, juntaron sus frentes y mantuvieron los ojos todavía cerrados, disfrutando una vez más de las sensaciones y empapándose de todos los sentimientos que brotaban incontenibles.

Kurt con voz suave susurró – ¿Recuerdas la canción que te escribí para uno de tus cumpleaños? – el moreno asintió mientras aspiraba el aroma de su esposo y se deleitaba en el cálido aliento que lo golpeaba.

Segundos después, el ojiazul comenzó a cantar…

.

 _Tú eres el aire que necesito para respirar_

 _El río de la vida dentro de mí_

 _Eres la mitad que me completa_

 _Eres el ancla de mi alma._

 _._

 _Y eres fuerte cuando soy débil_

 _Eres las palabras cuando no puedo hablar_

 _Nunca dejas de ver a través de mí_

 _Ese es el amor que encontré en ti._

 _._

Blaine lo sujetó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo y continuó con la canción…

.

 _Eres mi refugio de la tormenta_

 _Eres el camino que me lleva a casa_

 _Y bebé, aquí contigo cara a cara_

 _Sé que he encontrado mi lugar._

 _._

 _Una vez en la vida_

 _Encuentras a la única persona_

 _Que es la adecuada_

 _Y cuando dices "para siempre", es verdad_

 _Ese es el amor que encontré en ti._

.

Los dos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y se contemplaron fijamente. Sus miradas decían tanto. Todo el amor que seguían sintiendo por el otro estaba grabado en sus pupilas. Sonrieron a la par, sabiendo muy bien lo que su pareja le estaba diciendo, aun sin palabras. Ambos lo supieron en ese instante, las cosas mejorarían, y luego de un suspiro cantaron al unísono…

.

 _Quiero envejecer contigo_

 _Quiero morir entre tus brazos_

 _Quiero envejecer contigo_

 _Quiero estar mirando tus ojos_

 _Quiero estar allí para ti_

 _Compartir todo lo que haces_

 _Quiero envejecer contigo._

.

Volvieron a besarse al terminar la última parte. El momento se había tornado perfecto, sentir los labios, los brazos, las pequeñas caricias, el calor de sus cuerpos juntos… Eran de las cosas que habían dejado de hacer a raíz de los problemas. Un acto tan íntimo y maravilloso que los hacía sentir que iban en el camino correcto, tal vez un camino con algunas grietas y que tendría baches, pero que recorrerían tomados de la mano y sin soltarse para así atravesarlo hasta el final.

Ese beso se sentía totalmente perfecto, profundo, espléndido, divino, familiar. Era como tocar la gloria y sentirse rodeado entre nubes sobre las cuales habían dejado de flotar hace un tiempo y ahora estaban presentes nuevamente, haciéndolos conectarse en todas las formas posibles.


	10. Cap 10: Confrontaciones

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10:**

 **"** **Confrontaciones"**

* * *

.

\- ¡Oh, por favor! Avisen que van a estar haciendo esas cosas.

Una voz áspera y molesta retumbó, haciéndolos volver a la realidad.

Los esposos se separaron del beso pero Kurt permaneció en el regazo del moreno, los dos observando al adolescente frente a ellos – ¿Esa es la forma en la que saludas a tus padres? – inquirió con seriedad el castaño.

El chico hizo un gesto de fastidio – Buenos días… Es que realmente… Entrar a la cocina y verlos así es tan…

\- ¿Tan qué? – preguntó Blaine con el ceño fruncido. El comportamiento del chico no era nuevo.

\- Ya saben… vamos, ¿a qué hijo le gusta ver a sus padres besándose y así el uno sentado en las piernas del otro? Son cosas que deberían dejar para hacerlas en privado.

\- No estamos haciendo nada incorrecto y no tenemos por qué escondernos. Honestamente, me estoy cansando de esa actitud – habló en un tono serio el ojiazul.

\- No estoy diciendo nada malo papá Kurt – se dio la vuelta y rodó los ojos mientras abría el refrigerador para buscar el jugo – Me voy donde Paul mejor.

\- Sabes que estás castigado.

\- Papá Blaine, es fin de semana.

\- El castigo no caduca ni entra en remisión por eso.

\- ¡No es justo! – bufó – Todos mis amigos se reúnen los fines de semana y yo soy el único que tiene que estar encerrado en esta estúpida casa con ustedes.

\- Cuida el tono en el que hablas y lo que dices, a menos que quieras que tu castigo aumente – La situación con el joven era simplemente desesperante. Habían tratado todas las técnicas, de hablar con él, de mantener una plática honesta y a corazón abierto, de darle espacio, pero nada parecía funcionar. Blaine se había cuestionado en varias ocasiones lo que sucedía, durante su adolescencia su padre lo hizo padecer un infierno, y ahora su hijo lo hacía vivir en agonía. A veces se preguntaba si era el nombre el que influía y se había equivocado al ponerle James.

Colette entró en ese momento, estaba totalmente emocionada – Ya hablé con mis amigas. Katty quiere que vaya a pasar el día a su casa, ¿puedo? Por favor.

\- Seguro, cariño – el ojiazul se puso de pie – Yo te llevo.

\- ¿Por qué ella sí y yo no?

\- Porque ella no está castigada.

\- Sí, claro. Según ustedes ella nunca hace nada malo, le dan todo y es perfecta siempre.

\- James, basta.

\- Papá Kurt, en el fondo sabes que esa no es la verdadera razón por la que la tratan así, lo que sucede es que a Colette la complacen en todo para que no se sienta mal.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó el moreno, con visible enojo.

\- De que le dan todas las preferencias porque es adoptada e intentan por todos los medios de que crea que es igual a nosotros.

\- Colette es tan hija nuestra como lo son ustedes y no voy a permitir que te expreses en esa forma.

\- Papá Blaine, – intervino la chica que observaba la escena frente a ella – no te preocupes. Sé que tú y papá Kurt me aman mucho. Tengo claro que soy adoptada, pero eso no cambia el que me sienta su hija, siempre me han tratado como tal y estoy muy feliz de tenerlos en mi vida, estoy totalmente agradecida de que me trajeran a su hogar, haciéndome parte de éste.

\- Princesa – pronunció con una pequeña sonrisa mientras la miraba con amor.

\- ¡Y todavía es mártir! – gruñó el adolescente.

\- ¡Suficiente! – protestó el castaño con un tono firme – Vas a disculparte con tu hermana y luego subes a tu habitación para que empieces a limpiar todo el tiradero que tienes ahí.

Llevaré a Colette donde su amiga, y cuando regrese iré directamente a revisar tu dormitorio y ya debes tener todo recogido y limpio.

\- ¿No me vas a dejar comer algo primero?

Tomó dos manzanas del frutero y se las entregó – Ahí ya tienes servido el jugo, ahora discúlpate con tu hermana y ve a tu habitación.

\- Papá Kurt, no es necesario.

\- Claro que lo es, cariño. Tu hermano tiene que aprender a tratar con amor y respeto a su familia, y entender que no puede sólo hablar sin pensar en lo que está diciendo porque puede lastimar los sentimientos de los demás.

\- ¿Qué familia? Esta ya no es una familia, dejó de serlo hace tiempo. Ustedes discuten y pelean todo el tiempo, mis hermanos se fueron de la casa y pronto haré lo mismo porque es imposible vivir aquí a su lado y…

\- ¡BASTA JAMES!

Todos voltearon a ver a un colérico Blaine que había estado observando la situación mientras trataba de contener el enojo que se acumulaba en su interior.

\- Blaine, amor – el castaño trató de hacerlo calmar.

\- No, Kurt. Estoy cansado de esto – bufaba y apretaba los puños con fuerza sin apartar la mirada de su hijo – Y tú, en este momento te disculpas con tu hermana y tu padre, subes a tu habitación y vas a dejar sobre la cama la computadora y todos los aparatos electrónicos que tienes.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No me los vas a quitar!

\- No te estoy preguntando, James. Te lo dije muy claramente la última vez y te he dado varias oportunidades, pero tú insistes en lo mismo.

\- ¡Dije que no!

\- No me obligues a volver a gritar o ir a tu recámara y sacar todo a la fuerza.

El adolescente lo miró con rabia y luego dio una disculpa escueta a las personas afectadas para después retirarse hablando entre dientes.

\- Lamento todo esto – pronunció Colette mirando al suelo.

\- Cariño, no es tu culpa. Mírame a los ojos – dijo preocupado el de piel clara.

El moreno se acercó y la tomó dulcemente por la barbilla – Princesa, no tienes por qué disculparte. Vamos, míranos.

Ambos hombres permanecieron juntos frente a su hija, Blaine acariciándole la mejilla y Kurt tomando su mano suavemente.

Finalmente los miró con esos enormes orbes azules y un gesto totalmente indescifrable – ¿Se arrepienten de haberme adoptado?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Eres una bendición en nuestras vidas – dijo apresuradamente el castaño.

\- Nunca. Eres nuestra hermosa princesa, y te amamos profundamente.

\- Los amo mucho. Son los mejores papás.

Los dos la abrazaron susurrando palabras de amor y ánimo a su niña, quien los envolvió en sus brazos sin decir más nada.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

En la oscuridad de la noche, un par de pies cruzaban sigilosos por el pasillo hasta entrar a la cocina y tomar un jugo junto a un paquete de galletas. Al atravesar de regreso, escuchó ruido en la sala. Avanzó para ver de qué se trataba y sintió la sangre helársele al darse cuenta de que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta y vio una sombra del otro lado.

Guardó el jugo y las galletas en sus bolsillos y tomó un florero de los más pesados. No iba a permitir que nadie invadiera su casa, aunque tal vez no era una decisión muy inteligente porque quien estaba del otro lado podía estar armado. Aun así, pensó en tratar de sorprenderlo y siguió avanzando.

Movió ligeramente la cortina para tratar de divisar al sujeto pero lo que vio no era lo que esperaba. Blaine estaba sentado en uno de los escalones principales fumando y eso le trajo un recuerdo poco grato.

El moreno había empezado a fumar años atrás cuando tuvo un problema con su representante de esa época, quien había desaparecido llevándose más de la mitad de su fortuna y dejándolo en diferentes problemas, incluyendo contratos no cumplidos, de los cuales él no había tenido ningún conocimiento.

Cuando eso sucedió, la angustia, la desesperación y el stress encontraron cierta apacibilidad en el cigarro, y fácilmente se acababa varias cajetillas en un mismo día. Sin embargo, ante la petición de sus hijos de querer estar con él y extrañarlo mucho, porque se había alejado de ellos para no enfermarlos con el humo, decidió que no podía continuar así, y aunque le costó hacerlo porque sin duda alguna la nicotina es adictiva, lo dejó por sus pequeños, buscando el consuelo y refugio necesarios en su familia.

Ahora estaba ahí sentado fumando nuevamente, y James no pudo evitar tener una extraña sensación ante esa escena.

Salió de la casa y avanzó hacia su padre – ¿Desde cuándo retomaste ese vicio? – inquirió secamente, aunque la preocupación fue evidente en su voz.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Me has asustado terriblemente! – colocó una mano en su pecho – ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

\- No contestaste mi pregunta – se sentó a su lado – Dejaste de fumar hace años, o al menos es lo que pensaba.

\- ¡Oh, lo siento! – apagó de inmediato el cigarrillo y trató de eliminar el humo del ambiente con la mano – No deberías estar aquí, esto es dañino para ti.

\- Lo es más para ti y lo estás haciendo.

\- Lamento que vieras esto.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

\- No lo sé, sólo empecé a hacerlo… Unos días, creo. ¿Qué haces levantado?

\- Fui a buscar algo de comer, no podía dormir y tenía hambre.

\- No quisiste cenar.

\- Ustedes no me dejaron hacerlo y me mandaron a la cama con el estómago vacío.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso, James? Tu padre te dijo que te comportaras correctamente en la mesa o te retiraras, y te levantaste de forma altanera y te fuiste a tu habitación.

El chico miró a un costado y permaneció en silencio por un tiempo. Luego sacó lo que llevaba en los bolsillos y empezó a ingerirlo.

\- Tu comida está guardada en el refrigerador. Eso no es alimento, son golosinas.

\- No tengo ganas de comida, con esto está bien.

El silencio volvió a reinar y sólo era interrumpido por el sonido del paquete cada vez que una galleta era tomada de ahí.

Mientras el chico seguía saboreando sus alimentos, el moreno miraba hacia el horizonte, respirando pesadamente y pensando en qué había hecho mal, en qué momento su hijo empezó a apartarse de ellos y tomar esa actitud rebelde. Tal vez le sucedía algo y los necesitaba, pero no sabía cómo expresarlo, o tal vez era sólo una fase que pronto pasaría.

Tenerlo sentado a su lado y verlo así de tranquilo era como volver años atrás, donde las cosas eran fáciles y James era un niño alegre lleno de sueños e ilusiones. Pero ahora lucía tan distante y eso dolía.

No saber cómo acercarse a su hijo lo estaba matando por dentro. Disimuladamente secó una lágrima que empezaba a rodar por su mejilla y decidió volverlo a intentar.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

\- ¿Con qué?

\- Contigo. ¿Por qué actúas de esa forma con nosotros?

El chico siguió comiendo y no respondió, hasta que sintió la mirada de su padre insistente sobre él – ¿Qué?

\- ¿En qué fallé? Necesito que me digas en qué estoy fallando contigo.

\- En qué estamos fallando – corrigió una voz y los que estaban sentados voltearon al mismo tiempo para encontrarse con el castaño observándolos – No eres sólo tú Blaine, no te culpes por todo lo que sucede. Tal vez el que está fallando soy yo.

Se arrodilló detrás de su esposo y su hijo, tratando de unirse a la plática – Dinos qué ocurre.

El adolescente rodó los ojos y terminó de comer la última galleta del paquete – No eres tú, – lo miró fijamente – ni tampoco tú – miró al ojimiel – son los dos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué estamos haciendo mal?

\- Ustedes son el problema – los miró enojado y se levantó.

Aquellas palabras golpearon el de cabello rizado con fuerza. Estaba seguro de entender lo que el chico había querido decir, y eso rompió su corazón en miles de pedazos.

\- No lo entiendo, Blaine. ¿En qué nos estamos equivocando? ¿Por qué los dos somos el problema?

Los orbes azules estaban llenos de tristeza y desconcierto y el pelinegro no pudo decirle lo que estaba pensando, no quería causarle más sufrimiento a su esposo. Además, pronunciarlo lo hacía más doloroso todavía.

Sólo negó con la cabeza y lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo como éste se aferraba a él mientras trataba de controlar la respiración y no llorar.

Permanecieron un tiempo más en esa posición, hasta que resultó demasiado incómoda y decidieron entrar a la casa.

Una vez en la habitación, Kurt se seguía culpando – El problema soy yo. Él estaba conversando contigo hasta que aparecí y se volvió osco.

No sé qué hice, pero es evidente que está enojado conmigo.

\- Lo escuchaste, tiene que ver con los dos – tomó un cigarrillo de forma autómata y lo encendió.

\- ¿Estás fumando? ¿Desde cuándo estás fumando?

\- Lo… lo lamento… voy al patio y…

\- No – lo tomó del brazo – Detesto que fumes, pero no te quiero lejos.

El moreno contempló a su esposo y luego dio dos caladas más al cigarro y lo apagó – Te amo.

\- También te amo – se acercó y lo abrazó.

\- Huelo a humo.

\- No me importa, por primera vez, realmente no me importa – se separó y lo tomó de la mano, dirigiéndolos a la cama, donde se acomodaron y colocó su cabeza en el hombro del ojimiel mientras éste le acariciaba la espalda

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Burt y Carole estaban de visita y escuchaban con atención lo que los esposos decían.

\- ¡No, eso no es cierto! ¡Ustedes no están haciendo nada mal!

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Burt, los dos han sido excelentes padres y han criado a sus hijos de la mejor forma posible. Los han amado, cuidado y protegido. Se han asegurado de cubrir todas sus necesidades y darles gusto y complacerlos, pero sin ser permisivos ni convertir a sus chicos en caprichosos.

Han sido firmes y estrictos cuando era necesario, pero sin dejar de ser cariñosos y darles la oportunidad de reflexionar sobre sus acciones, lo cual es muy importante, porque muchos padres regañan a sus hijos o los castigan pero no hacen hincapié de los motivos reales.

Es fácil decir estás castigado, no puedes hacer esto, tienes prohibido lo de aquí y la única razón que dan es el típico "porque soy tu padre o tu madre" o el "porque es mi casa y aquí se hace lo que yo digo".

Siempre han dialogado con ellos, les han hecho ver lo bueno y lo malo de las cosas que hacen, los resultados y consecuencias. Además, los han criado con valores y les han dado un gran ejemplo en todo momento.

\- No tengo más nada que agregar, me quitaste las palabras de la boca, mujer – ella le sonrió – Así que lo único que tengo que acotar es que si James está comportándose mal, no es por culpa de ustedes. Hay una razón y deben hallarla.

\- Sus palabras son maravillosas y las agradecemos tanto. Realmente necesitábamos escuchar algo así en este momento – mencionó el castaño con un dejo de tristeza – pero James no es el único problema. Devon sigue yendo a los casinos y Elizabeth anda con esas personas que no son nada buenas para ella.

\- Con mucho pesar, porque son mis nietos y los amo, pero tengo que decir que tomaron un mal camino luego de dejar el hogar. Ustedes hicieron un gran trabajo con ellos, pero lamentablemente, cuando una persona emprende su vida como adulto, empieza a tomar sus propias decisiones, y ambos han tomado las equivocadas.

No le den más dinero a Devon. Entiendo que él viene buscando su ayuda y ustedes como padres se ven angustiados ante la situación. Pero están ayudándolo a solventar lo que está haciendo.

\- Papá, no es así. Dejamos de hacerle préstamos, y una noche llegó desesperado con varios documentos que había firmado por una cantidad fuerte de dinero, y si no lo pagaba en determinada fecha lo iban a mandar a la cárcel.

\- Bien, si es lo que busca, entonces que lo encuentre.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Simple, dejen que lo detengan.

\- ¿Qué?


	11. Cap 11: Un Golpe Duro

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11:**

 **"** **Un Golpe Duro"**

* * *

.

\- Voy a hablar con Joe, él lo sacaría al día siguiente sin ningún problema. Más les aseguro que el susto que se llevaría le serviría para que deje de estar yendo a los casinos. Esos lugares son adictivos y vuelven a las personas viciosas – bufó – pero eso no es culpa de ustedes. Ni crearon esos sitios ni llevaron a su hijo allá y mucho menos le enseñaron a gastar el dinero en esa forma. Esa fue enteramente su decisión.

\- Eso es muy cierto, chicos. Nosotros como padres hacemos lo mejor que podemos y criamos a nuestros hijos poniendo todo el corazón en el proceso. A veces nos equivocamos, pero cada cosa que hacemos es con el propósito de que nuestros pequeños estén bien y que en el futuro se conviertan en las personas que están destinadas a ser.

Les damos todas las herramientas de las que disponemos y sólo nos queda confiar en que cuando crezcan tomen el camino correcto. Lamentablemente, no siempre es así. Devon eligió un mal trayecto, pero eso no significa que no pueda volver a retomar el rumbo.

En cuanto a Elizabeth, ¿están seguros que se junta con personas inadecuadas? Ustedes han estado en el medio artístico desde jóvenes y saben cómo es eso. En ocasiones las apariencias engañan y las cosas o las personas no son lo que nos hacen creer.

Me acuerdo de esta chica Tanya, los medios se expresaban mal de la pobre, le sacaban notas amarillistas y la ponían como lo peor. Cuando Blaine empezó a trabajar con ella, todos nos preocupamos, pero él la fue tratando, tú también tuviste la oportunidad de conocerla, y se dieron cuenta de que no era en lo absoluto nada como decía la prensa.

\- Ustedes también en algún momento fueron víctimas de los chismes – continuó Burt – pero demostraron que eran sólo eso, chismes mal fundados y con el único objetivo de causar daño.

Tal vez las personas con las que Elizabeth se reúne no son una mala influencia. ¿Han tenido la oportunidad de tratarlas?

\- Papá, estuvieron aquí para el cumpleaños de Lizzie.

\- No recuerdo haber visto nada malo ese día con ninguna de sus amistades.

\- El grupo de chicos de la agencia llegaron después de que ustedes se fueron. Te aseguro que si hubieras presenciado lo que nosotros, los habrías echado de la casa de inmediato.

\- ¿Tanto así?

El ojiazul asintió y cerró los ojos por un instante mientras se frotaba las sienes. Burt y Carole lo observaron detenidamente, Kurt lucía terriblemente agotado, no del tipo físico sino emocional y mental. Luego posaron la mirada sobre Blaine, quien había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo, y pudieron notar el mismo cansancio en él, pero además había una gran tristeza en sus ojos, y era más que evidente que su mente estaba en otro lado.

Se miraron por un instante y supieron de inmediato lo que el otro estaba pensando, la mujer asintió y el hombre mayor habló – ¿Ustedes cómo están? Sé que han estado teniendo problemas en su relación a raíz de todo esto, pero, ¿cómo van las cosas?

\- Creo que mejor, papá. Aunque hace unos días tuvimos la peor de las peleas.

\- Seguro fue una discusión y dices que fue una pelea. Puedes ser un poco exagerado a veces – dijo en un tono apacible, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

\- ¡Oh no! Te aseguro que fue una pelea – se mordió el labio y miró a su esposo, quien estaba con la mirada perdida – Nos gritamos, dijimos cosas terribles, aventamos cosas… prácticamente destrozamos nuestra alcoba.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No es cierto!

\- Lo es. Incluso golpeé a Blaine.

\- ¿Tú qué? Kurt eso no tiene ninguna justificación. No eres así. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

\- No lo hice intencionalmente, pero estábamos forcejeando con la puerta y me aparté un poco para tomar impulso y Blaine creyó que me iba, así que soltó el agarre y cuando empujé con todas mis fuerzas la puerta, lo golpeé.

\- ¡Oh Dios! ¿Le pasó algo?

\- Sí, Carole. Se abrió la frente. No fue un corte grande, pero sí se notaba. Lo peor fue que se le inflamó terriblemente. No me imaginé que lo había golpeado tan fuerte hasta que la hinchazón siguió aumentando.

\- ¿Y se hizo algún chequeo médico?

\- No, sólo se puso hielo.

\- Estuvo mal eso. Debió por lo menos avisarme para revisarlo y determinar si era necesario que fuese al hospital.

\- Se lo sugerí, pero no quiso. Dijo que con el hielo estaría bien. Me asusté como no tienes idea, sólo acordarme cómo estaba su frente me produce un escalofrío espantoso.

\- ¿Han vuelto a pelear de esa forma?

\- No papá. Después de eso hablamos, creo que los dos necesitábamos algo que nos sacudiera para darnos cuenta de la proporción de las cosas y como se nos estaban escapando de las manos. Fue shock tras shock. Primero lo de Blaine, luego notar el desastre en el que convertimos nuestra habitación, después Colette diciéndonos lo asustada que estaba por escucharnos gritar y…

\- ¿Colette los escuchó? ¿Te das cuenta de lo grave que es eso?

\- Lo sé, y fue tan duro ver la preocupación en sus ojos y escuchar su voz frágil cuando dijo que estaba asustada por nuestra culpa. No hay justificación alguna para…

\- Cariño, no te pongas así – se acercó y abrazó a su hijastro de forma consoladora y él dejó escapar todo lo que estaba reteniendo hasta ese momento.

Si algo podía destrozar a Burt Hummel era ver a su hijo sufrir, y esa escena y saber todo lo que estaba atravesando, hizo que su corazón doliese. Pero sabía que no era el único que estaba mal, Blaine también lo estaba, y ya que Carole se encontraba con Kurt, él iba a aprovechar para hablar con su yerno, quien permanecía en silencio y al parecer ajeno a todo lo que acontecía en ese instante.

\- Blaine, hijo – colocó una mano en su hombro y lo movió suavemente hasta que lo hizo regresar al presente.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Sucede algo?

\- Eso es lo que quiero saber, ¿qué te ocurre? Has estado perdido en tus pensamientos desde hace un buen rato.

\- Kurt, ¿qué tiene? – se iba a levantar cuando lo vio tan mal, pero Burt lo detuvo.

\- Déjalo, él tiene un hombro para llorar y es lo que necesita. Pero tú también lo haces y sabes que estoy aquí para ti. Te amo como a un hijo, nunca lo olvides.

\- Lo sé Burt y también te amo como a un padre… Pero… esto es…

\- ¿Quieres ir a otro lado para que hablemos? – el moreno asintió – Bien, vamos. Necesitas sacar todo lo que te está haciendo daño, y aquí estoy para escucharte.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Mientras Carole preparaba la comida, Burt la ayudaba en lo que ella le indicaba y conversaban sobre lo sucedido en la mañana.

\- Kurt cayó rendido. No puedo creer que llorara por más de una hora hasta que empezó a dormirse.

\- Fue lo mismo con Blaine. Y no sabes lo que me dijo, él cree que James se avergüenza de ellos.

\- ¿Avergonzarse por qué?

\- Ya sabes, por tener padres homosexuales.

\- No, eso no es posible.

\- Es lo que Blaine piensa, y por lo que me contó, empiezo a creer que tiene razón.

\- Bueno, ¿qué le pasa a ese chico? Tiene a los mejores padres de este mundo.

\- Traté de hablar con él, pero no me escuchó. Me dijo que estaba cansado de tanto drama. ¿Puedes creer eso? James se ha vuelto tan irrespetuoso y… ¿En qué piensas? Te quedaste callada.

\- Creo que Kurt y Blaine necesitan un tiempo para ellos. Tomarse unas vacaciones, unos pocos días al menos, lejos de todo esto.

\- Es buena idea, pero no estoy seguro de si acepten justo ahora que las cosas están así.

\- Por eso es que necesitan hacerlo. Todos los problemas con sus hijos los están afectando en su matrimonio y los tiene extenuados. Yo los convenzo de que deben tomarse ese tiempo, no te preocupes – le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Y con respecto a James, podemos aprovechar para tener una plática extensa con él.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Después de celebrar el cumpleaños número doce de Colette en un campamento de fin de semana, organizaron todo para realizar su viaje, aunque los planes se vieron alterados.

\- Lamento mucho hacer esto así de último momento mamá.

\- Realmente nos apena, Elaine. Mis padres se iban a hacer cargo de los chicos en estos días, pero surgió ese inconveniente a última hora y…

\- Por favor, no tienen que darme explicaciones. Amo a mis nietos y me hace feliz tenerlos en casa. Me alegra que vayan a realizar ese viaje, lo necesitan realmente.

\- Eso es cierto mamá, por eso no queremos cancelarlo.

\- Y no tiene por qué hacerlo. Somos tan abuelos de ellos como lo son Burt y Carole. ¿Por qué nos excluyen?

\- No papá, en lo absoluto. Es sólo que fue de ellos la idea y se ofrecieron a cuidarlos. Nunca los dejaríamos de lado.

\- Entonces no veo por qué tienen que disculparse.

\- No es por traerlos James, sino por hacerlo así de último momento. Estábamos por salir y mi papá me llamó para decirme que no iban a poder ir a la casa por lo de la hermana de Carole.

Pensamos en ustedes, aunque tal vez ya tenían planes y…

\- Ningún plan es mejor que pasar tiempo con nuestros nietos, Kurt. Así que pueden irse tranquilos.

\- Gracias James. A los dos.

\- Ni lo menciones cariño, ustedes merecen ese descanso. Han estado pasando por muchas cosas últimamente. Ahora están tratando de salvar su matrimonio y nada puede complacernos más que ayudarlos en eso. Así que tomen ese viaje como una segunda luna de miel – les guiñó el ojo.

\- Gracias mamá. A ti también papá. Y ya tenemos que irnos para alcanzar el vuelo. No me gusta llegar con el tiempo justo al aeropuerto.

\- Seguro Blaine, voy a llamar a los chicos para que vengan a despedirse. Luego pueden seguir acomodando sus cosas en las habitaciones – el hombre mayor se retiró de la sala, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

\- Diviértanse, olvídense del mundo y dedíquense a ustedes. Sé que se aman, puedo verlo en sus rostros, en la forma en la que se miran. Me recuerda a esos adolescentes que se adoraban con todo y daban la vida por el otro.

Ese sentimiento sigue ahí, y es bueno que lo retomen, que no permitan que los problemas lo aniquilen. Aférrense al amor que se tienen y podrán salir adelante. La vida ya les ha puesto varios obstáculos en el camino, y han sabido superarlos todos. Sé que lo harán con esto también.

\- ¡Gracias Elaine! Tienes un lugar tan especial en mi corazón.

\- Tú también tienes un lugar especial en el mío Kurt – lo abrazó fuerte y cálidamente.

\- Hijo…

\- Te amo mamá, más de lo que puedas imaginar – la abrazó y aspiró ese aroma que tanto le gustaba, que le recordaba los hermosos momentos de su infancia y un hogar lleno de amor.

\- Te amo más todavía, cielo.

\- Papá Kurt – la rubia corrió a abrazarlo – que tengas un excelente viaje. Diviértete y quédate tranquilo que estamos aquí con nuestros abuelitos.

\- Claro que sí cariño – le dio un beso en la cabeza mientras la mantenía en sus brazos.

\- Papá Blaine – lo abrazó y le sonrió – disfruta mucho de tus vacaciones, y nada de andarte preocupando por ninguna cosa.

\- Seguro princesa – la aprisionó más y la llenó de besos.

El adolescente observaba con los brazos cruzados mientras hacía una mueca de fastidio.

\- James, despídete de tus padres – dijo Elaine al notar la actitud del chico.

\- Adiós.

\- ¿Eso es todo? Despídete bien – inquirió el mayor de los Anderson.

\- ¿Qué quieres que diga abuelo? Que les vaya bien, blablablá… Colette ya se los dijo.

\- Acércate a ellos y dales un abrazo por lo menos.

\- Ay no, todo ese asunto es muy gay.

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Nada, sólo que se vayan ya. Mientras más rápido, mejor. Mis amigos van a venir para hacer un trabajo y no quiero que estén aquí cuando lleguen.

\- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

\- Tú me diste permiso para decirles que vengan.

\- Sabes muy bien a lo que me estoy refiriendo.

\- ¿Por qué dijiste eso, hijo?

\- Porque no quiero que mis amigos los vean, papá Kurt. ¿Está claro?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No tienes idea lo que es que tus amigos te digan cosas porque vienes de un hogar donde tienes dos padres gay. Lo normal es tener un papá y una mamá, y yo tengo dos papás. ¿Te parece poco?

\- Si esos chicos se comportan así contigo, no son tus amigos realmente. ¿Y sabes qué? No los quiero en mi casa – expresó la mujer mayor.

\- Por favor abuela, estoy tan cansado de todo esto. De hecho, ya hablé con mi mamá y le pedí que me lleve a vivir con ella. También le voy a decir que me cambie de escuela. Prefiero que todos sepan que sólo tengo a mi mamá.

\- James, cállate.

\- No abuela, reniego de ellos. Reniego totalmente de ellos y los quiero lo más lejos posible de mi vida.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, aquellas palabras retumbaban terriblemente en sus oídos, y el sonido sólo era opacado por el de sus corazones rompiéndose.

James empezó a hablar con un tono fuerte, al igual que Elaine, y Colette que vio lo devastados que estaban sus padres, se acercó a ellos y los abrazó – No le hagan caso, no sabe lo que dice. Ustedes son los mejores papás que puedan existir.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Después de un cuarto de hora, Elaine los encaminaba hacia el auto. No podían permanecer allí. Ella y su esposo tendrían una charla muy seria con el adolescente, pero sabía que ellos debían irse, era lo mejor.

El hombre de canas iba detrás de ella y después de varios minutos, lograron que se subieran al vehículo y se fueran.

Un silencio perturbador reinaba entre ellos, el cual fue interrumpido por la respiración agitada del moreno.

\- Se avergüenza de nosotros – susurró una y otra vez.

Los sollozos del castaño se hicieron presentes – ¿Por qué? ¿No le hemos dado todo nuestro amor acaso?

\- Se avergüenza de nosotros…

\- No quiero, no puedo hacer este viaje… Da la vuelta, tenemos que ir y hablar con él. Nunca debimos irnos de casa de tus padres.

El ojimiel iba perdido en sus pensamientos sin dejar de repetir la misma frase.

\- Blaine, detén el auto. Blaine, detén el auto ahora – lo sacudió ligeramente para hacerlo reaccionar – No estás en condiciones de conducir.

\- ¿Y tú sí? – lo miró por una fracción de segundo – Es nuestro hijo y se avergüenza de nosotros, Kurt. Nos detesta y nos quiere lejos de él.

\- Sólo parquéate a un lado. Necesitamos tranquilizarnos. Blaine, escúchame.

Las lágrimas no lo dejaban ver, todo estaba nublado en su visión y en su cerebro. Las palabras de su hijo repitiéndose incesantes en su cabeza.

\- Blaine, por lo que más quieras, detén el auto… Blaine, ten cuidado… ¡BLAINE!


	12. Cap 12: El Accidente

_**Saludos a todas y todos. Por falta de tiempo no puedo contestar los reviews ahora, pero en el próximo capítulo responderé tanto los pendientes como los nuevos ;)**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12:**

 **"** **El Accidente"**

* * *

.

\- ¿Esto va a durar mucho? – indagó el adolescente a sus abuelos – Tengo tarea que hacer y mis amigos no tardan en llegar.

\- En primer lugar, no te voy a permitir esa falta de respeto en mi casa – reprendió James con voz severa – En segundo lugar, tu abuela fue muy clara al decirte que esos chicos no son bienvenidos aquí.

\- Tú me dijiste que podía invitarlos.

\- Eso fue antes de saber la clase de sujetos que eran.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Son mis amigos y ni siquiera los conoces, no puedes juzgarlos.

Elaine lo miró con seriedad y decidió intervenir – No puedes considerar amigos a personas que hablan mal de tus padres.

\- No hablan mal de ellos, sólo dicen la verdad.

\- ¿En qué momento te cegaste? ¿En quién te convertiste? Eres tan... – se mordió la lengua para no decir lo que estaba pensando y frunció el ceño – Tienes a unos padres maravillosos que te han dado todo el amor del mundo, que se han preocupado porque nada te faltase jamás, por hacerte feliz en todo momento. Ellos darían la vida por ti si fuese necesario.

\- Todo lo que han hecho era su obligación.

\- Estás muy equivocado. Como padres su obligación era la de cuidarte, educarte y cubrir tus necesidades, pero ellos han ido mucho más allá de eso. Te puedo asegurar que muchos adolescentes darían lo que fuese por tener papás como los tuyos. Has sido privilegiado con dos personas que te aman incondicionalmente.

James, siempre has sido muy feliz, has tenido una vida que muchos desearían, no entiendo qué sucedió contigo.

\- Ellos no son lo que tú piensas, además...

\- Blaine es mi hijo, sé cómo lo crie, y a Kurt lo conozco desde que tenía diecisiete, así que no me digas esas cosas porque sé a la perfección quienes son en todos los sentidos y todo lo que han hecho por ustedes, lo cual incluye su maravillosa labor como padres.

El timbre sonó en ese momento y el chico se levantó de prisa del sillón.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que podías irte? – demandó el hombre mayor. Tu abuela te está hablando y es una falta de respeto que te levantes para ir a otra parte.

\- Son mis amigos, tengo que abrirles la puerta.

\- ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije antes? – estaba conteniéndose para no gritar. Él sabía cómo era cuando perdía el control y no faltaba mucho para que aquello sucediese – Te dije que no son bienvenidos en este hogar – se dio la vuelta.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- A decirles que se retiren de aquí.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso!

\- ¡Cuida el tono de voz jovencito! ¿Terminaste, amor? – miró a su esposa y ella asintió ligeramente, tratando de controlarse también – Bien, entonces James te vas a tu habitación hasta nuevo aviso.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!

\- Es una orden. No busques que te lleve a la fuerza. No creas que no tengo todavía la fuerza y energía para hacerlo. ¡Y no me mires de esa forma!

El adolescente frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia las escaleras murmurando algunas cosas.

Elaine finalmente soltó las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo y su esposo le acarició la mejilla – Vamos a solucionar esto, aunque no será nada fácil. ¡Dios! ¡Qué insistencia! ¡Qué manera de tocar el timbre de esa forma! Voy a hablar con esos chicos.

Al regresar vio que su mujer lloraba copiosamente, las manos le temblaban y el teléfono yacía en el suelo, lo cual le pareció extraño – Tranquila mi amor, las cosas se van a solucionar, verás que...

\- Blaine y Kurt sufrieron un accidente.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- Burt, por favor, tienes que tranquilizarte.

\- ¿Cómo puedo tranquilizarme cuando acabas de decirme que mis hijos están en el hospital porque tuvieron un accidente? Tenemos que ir de inmediato Carole.

\- Lo vamos a hacer, pero si no tratas de calmarte sólo vas a conseguir ponerte mal y de esa forma no vas a ayudarlos.

\- Pero...

\- Ningún pero. Piensa de manera positiva, tal vez fue sólo el susto o algo sin mayores consecuencias.

\- Sí, tienes razón. No hay por qué creer que les ocurrió algo malo.

\- ¡Exacto! Ahora respira y cálmate. Son un par de horas hasta llegar a la ciudad, así que debes relajarte, no quiero que te ocurra algo en el trayecto.

\- Es que si algo le pasó a uno de mis chicos...

\- ¡Burt! ¿Qué acordamos?

\- Lo sé, lo siento, es sólo que me aterra pensar que... No, no... Nada, no sucedió nada grave... Todo está bien... Ellos están bien.

La mujer mayor lo tomó de la mano y le dio una pequeña sonrisa consoladora.

Al llegar al hospital se encontraron con los Anderson y se acercaron velozmente a donde ellos – ¿Qué les han dicho?

\- No mucho Burt – respondió Elaine – Sólo nos dijeron que teníamos que esperar al doctor que los recibió. Los están atendiendo, pero esta espera es una tortura.

\- ¿Pero qué fue lo que ocurrió? – indagó Carole.

\- Al parecer fue un choque.

\- Pero si ellos son muy precavidos al manejar.

\- Estoy segura que fue por lo que sucedió con James. Estaban muy alterados. No debí instarlos a que se fueran.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Tranquilo! – dijo el mayor de los Anderson cuando el hombre de la calva lo miró furioso – No se refiere a mí sino al muchacho.

\- Lo siento... Estoy nervioso, no sé por qué pensé que tú... – soltó un resoplido – Este chico les está complicando tanto las cosas... Pero, ¿por qué estaban alterados? ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

Los esposos le contaban todo lo acontecido a sus consuegros quienes escuchaban con horror y tristeza el relato.

\- ¿Familiares de los señores Anderson-Hummel?

\- Somos sus padres – todos se apresuraron al encuentro con el médico.

\- ¿Cómo están?

\- ¿Qué les sucedió?

\- Entiendo que estén preocupados, pero si me permiten, voy a despejar todas sus dudas.

\- Sí, disculpe. Es que estamos nerviosos – pronunció Elaine a nombre de todos.

\- Comprendo. Por la forma en la que hayamos el vehículo suponemos que el Sr. Anderson-Hummel realizó una maniobra rápida para no chocar contra otro auto, lo cual lo llevó a desviarse del camino y perder el control, por alguna razón que desconocemos, haciendo que el auto diera una vuelta de campana y terminara estrellándose contra un árbol.

\- ¡Oh por Dios!

\- ¿Pero cómo están? – preguntó Burt temblando.

\- Ambos tienen varias contusiones y cortes, recibieron muchos golpes y llegaron aquí con una conmoción, pero las cosas están bajo control ahora.

Todos estaban totalmente impacientes, unos pensando en que lo que decía el médico no era nada grave, y otros en que había empezado por lo bueno y las malas noticias vendrían después.

El doctor revisó sus informes unos segundos, aumentando la tensión de las dos familias.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – se aventuró a preguntar James.

\- Sólo necesitaba verificar los nombres de los pacientes para continuar. Veamos, Blaine sufrió un esguince cervical y tiene una lesión en el hombro acompañada de una tendinitis.

\- ¿Eso es peligroso? – preguntó Elaine con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No, a menos que las lesiones impliquen el desgarre de los músculos, lo cual afortunadamente en este caso no sucedió. Tiene puesto un collarín y se le inmovilizó tanto el hombro como el brazo. Necesitará reposo absoluto y luego fisioterapia. Les aseguro que suena peor de lo que es. Afortunadamente tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad.

Ahora – dio otro vistazo a la siguiente página – con respecto a Kurt, fue quien sufrió el mayor impacto debido a que el lado donde él iba es el que quedó aprisionado contra el árbol.

\- ¿Qué tiene mi hijo? ¿Va a estar bien?

\- Señor... ¿Amm?

\- Hummel. Dígame Burt.

\- Bien Burt, su hijo se va a recuperar. Tiene varias lesiones, un par de costillas fisuradas y se fracturó una pierna, por lo cual hubo que realizarse una pequeña cirugía, pero todo salió bien. Tendrá que usar un yeso por un tiempo y luego realizar fisioterapia para que recobre con más facilidad la movilidad.

Realmente ambos fueron muy afortunados, el cinturón les salvó la vida, además de que el impacto contra el árbol sólo se dio en un costado del auto. Si hubiese sido de frente o de lado, tal vez otra sería la historia.

Un incómodo silencio se instó por un instante y nadie se atrevió a hablar, por lo que el profesional de la medicina continuó...

Como se imaginarán, ellos van a estar muy adoloridos por un tiempo, pero le serán recetados algunos medicamentos para ayudarlos con eso. Por el momento están dormidos debido a los analgésicos y sedantes que se le suministraron, sin embargo, una vez que sean acomodados en sus habitaciones podrán pasar a verlos.

\- Queremos que los lleven a una sola habitación en el área privada – mencionó James.

\- No es ningún problema, pero alguien tiene que realizar los trámites.

\- Sólo dígame dónde hay que ir. Quiero la mejor atención para mis hijos.

Cuando Burt escuchó esas palabras de labios de James sintió una calidez en su corazón. Él sabía que Anderson quería mucho a Kurt, pero era la primera vez que se refería a éste como su hijo, o al menos él nunca lo había escuchado antes.

En ocasiones le parecía increíble como aquel hombre había cambiado, si no hubiese sido testigo del monstruo que alguna vez fue con su propio hijo, no podría imaginárselo al ver el hombre amoroso y preocupado en el que se había convertido, o que realmente era pero mantenía oculto en alguna parte hasta que se dio cuenta de sus errores.

\- Seguro, sígame por favor. A los demás, serán notificados en cuanto todo esté listo. Con permiso y buenas tardes.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- Tranquilo amor, no te muevas tanto, déjame ayudarte – Elaine comenzó a acomodarle la almohada a Blaine con mucho cuidado para que pudiese apoyarse mejor.

\- Gracias.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme – le besó la frente – Te amo tanto – empezó a llorar en silencio.

\- Mamá no, por favor.

\- Me siento tan culpable. No debí insistir en que se fueran, no estaban en condiciones de conducir... Esto no habría pasado si...

\- Elaine, no te culpamos de nada – el castaño estiró muy despacio el brazo y le extendió la mano, la cual ella tomó delicadamente y le besó el dorso.

\- Kurt, lo lamento. Es que no hay palabras...

\- Te lo pido con todo mi corazón, deja de culparte. Las cosas sólo sucedieron. Lo importante es que estamos bien.

\- Relativamente – sollozó.

\- Diría que bastante bien. Para la forma en la que el auto dio esa vuelta de campana y se estrelló con fuerza contra el árbol, estamos más que bien.

\- Tu pierna está fracturada, y está lo de tus costillas, también lo del cuello de Blaine y...

\- Mamá, Kurt tiene razón, somos muy afortunados en realidad. Hay muchas personas que tienen accidentes automovilísticos y terminan con lesiones serias y hay quienes hasta pierden la vida.

Si vas a buscar un culpable, fui yo quien debió estacionar el auto a un lado de la calle y no conducir en esas condiciones. Estaba tan aturdido por lo que sucedió con James, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas... Fue una total imprudencia de mi parte y por eso estamos aquí.

\- Blaine, mi amor – pronunció el ojiazul con voz dulce – ya lo hablamos. No quiero que te culpes tampoco por lo que pasó.

\- Kurt...

\- Tu conducías, pero yo pude haberlo evitado desde el comienzo, pude quitarte las llaves, forzarte a detener el auto, hacer cualquier cosa, pero no lo hice.

\- No, cariño... Eso...

\- Sólo sucedió y no quiero que hablemos más de eso, y menos para buscar culpables. Por favor. Lo importante es que no sucedió nada grave y seguimos juntos.

El moreno le dio una nostálgica mirada y susurró un "te amo".

La puerta sonó en ese momento y fue abierta lentamente. Cooper se asomó y les sonrió – Ustedes dos son capaces de cualquier cosa para no ir a ayudarme con la mudanza.

Aquel comentario hizo reír a los esposos y a Elaine – ¡Oh Coop, calla! – replicó el ojimiel con una risita.

\- Mamá – se acercó a ella y la besó en la cabeza – Se suponía que el próximo fin de semana iban a ir a mi nueva casa y me ayudarían con todo, pero prefirieron volcar el auto para salvarse del trabajo.

\- No cambias – negó con la cabeza el ojiazul mientras reía, aunque con dificultad.

El pelinegro se mordió el labio y se puso serio – Dios, realmente me alegra que no les haya pasado algo más complicado. No lo hubiese soportado – se secó una lágrima que amenazaba con escapar de uno de sus ojos.

\- Coop, tranquilo. Mañana nos dan el alta y podremos ir a casa. Vamos a reponernos pronto.

El hombre de ojos azules corrió a abrazar a su hermano menor y luego repitió la acción con su cuñado, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlos.

Al cabo de unos minutos estaba sentado en el sofá ubicado al fondo de la habitación – Mamá, ve a descansar, yo me quedo con ellos. Necesitas reponer energías.

Después de varios argumentos, la mujer se retiró prometiendo regresar en la noche.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Luego de que el matrimonio almorzase, la puerta sonó y Coop se levantó a abrir, al ver quien era, su sonrisa se desvaneció convirtiéndose en un gesto de molestia – Tienen visita – les dijo con voz fatigada y salió de la habitación.

\- Papás.

\- ¡Devon! – exclamó con sorpresa el moreno.

\- ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo se sienten? – se mantuvo cerca de la puerta.

\- Bien hijo. Mañana regresamos a casa.

\- Eso es bueno – fingió una sonrisa mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas.

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste? – preguntó el castaño.

\- Fui a buscarlos a casa... Necesitaba... que me prestaran dinero.

\- Sigues metiéndote en problemas – dijo con tristeza y desviando la mirada. Sus ojos azules totalmente nublados con las lágrimas.

\- ¿Por qué Devon? – indagó el ojimiel – ¿Qué necesidad tienes de hacer eso? – su voz sonaba rota y llena de desilusión – ¿Cuánto quieres esta vez?

El joven de veintiún años los miró y sintió su corazón romperse. Sus padres habían sido los mejores, siempre le dieron todo en todos los sentidos y él estaba causándoles tanto dolor.

No dejaba de pensar en que hace unos pocos días atrás habían tenido un accidente en el que pudo perderlos, y sin embargo ahí estaban preocupándose por él y dispuestos a volver a ayudarlo. Ellos eran demasiado buenos y él no los merecía.

Y ahora no sólo era el dinero, y no tenía idea de cómo decírselos. Sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera ellos se decepcionarían más todavía y ya no quería causarles otros sufrimientos.


	13. Cap 13: Pláticas

**_* Soledad Rodriguez_** Lamentablemente tomaron decisiones equivocadas olvidándose de todo lo que sus padres les enseñaron.

Tuvieron mucha suerte al no salir gravemente heridos.

 ** _* Georgi G_** Esta familia va a pasar por diferentes momentos.

Un accidente de por medio, pero del cual afortunadamente no salieron gravemente lesionados.

Pronto estarán recuperados :)

 ** _* Olga Moreno_** Jajaja, ya me imagino

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Cooper es Cooper, aunque tiene sus momentos. Habrán cambios, eso es definitivo.

 ** _* Nicol López Alcívar_** Tristemente James está en una edad en la que buscar y querer la aceptación de los "amigos" es muy importante, pero él lo quiere tanto que los pone por encima de sus padres y se ha dejado influenciar por lo que dicen esos chicos.

Los padres hacen lo mejor que pueden para criar a sus hijos, pero a veces estos al crecer toman caminos equivocados y dejan de lado lo que aprendieron en sus hogares.

Fueron afortunados y se repondrán. James merece esas cachetadas jajaja. Estoy de acuerdo son unos grandes padres.

La actualización es semanal. Hoy se sabrá lo de Devon.

 ** _* jeny_** James está muy equivocado. Fue bueno que no salieran tan mal heridos.

 ** _* andersonxhummel_** A pesar del accidente, sus lesiones no son graves.

Esperemos que James reaccione en algún momento.

 ** _* yio313_** ¡Exacto! Mejores padres no pudo tener. James está cerrado a una idea equivocada.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ James se está comportando mal con sus padres y no se da cuenta el daño que les hace.

¡Oh sí! Colette es una dulzura y una gran hija.

La angustia los llevó a tener un accidente en el que no se hirieron de gravedad afortunadamente.

Ya veremos cómo sus hijos reaccionan ante lo que les ocurrió a sus padres.

 ** _* Nahir Jaime_** No debieron salir a ese viaje en el estado en el que estaban.

 ** _* AngimarGraterolRomer_** ¡Me alegra que te haya encantado! Afortunadamente fue más un susto que las consecuencias.

Ya veremos de qué manera reaccionan los hijos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 13:**

 **"** **Pláticas"**

* * *

\- Devon, dinos – musitó el moreno bastante agotado – Mientras más rápido, mejor.

\- Tal vez deberíamos hacer lo que sugirió mi papá, sin embargo, no tengo corazón para eso – mencionó con voz rota el castaño.

\- Papás... yo... – se fue acercando hasta ubicarse en medio de las dos camas. Observó los golpes y cortes que tenían, las lesiones físicas que sufrieron, además de eso estaba lo tristes y decepcionados que lucían, lo cual lo hizo sentir como si alguien le arrancase algo por dentro.

El aire comenzó a faltarle y de pronto cayó de rodillas mientras lloraba copiosamente.

\- ¡Devon! – gritaron al unísono los dos hombres asustados.

\- No es justo – balbuceó con la voz entre cortada por el llanto – No es justo... Ustedes son tan buenos.

Ambos se sentían impotentes porque no podían levantarse de sus camas sin ayuda, por lo tanto se veían imposibilitados de acercarse a su hijo y la angustia seguía creciendo.

\- Tranquilízate por favor – el castaño se sujetaba por el dolor de las costillas al tratar de incorporarse, sin tener éxito en el intento.

\- Soy un mal hijo, y no se merecen que les haga esto – rompió en un llanto desconsolado – los amo y no es justo que sufran por mi culpa.

Ciertamente para ambos era duro ver al chico en esas condiciones, pero Kurt sentía una opresión en su pecho. Devon era su vivo retrato, a excepción de la piel un poco más oscura y el cabello color chocolate. Así que darse cuenta de lo roto que lucía le hacía recordar sus propios tiempos difíciles.

Burt y Carole entraron a la habitación en ese momento – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hijos, qué tienen? – el hombre mayor indagó preocupado.

\- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Devon! – exclamó ella – ¡Ayúdame Burt!

\- ¿Pero qué está ocurriendo?

\- Ayúdala papá, por favor.

\- Está bien, pero ustedes dos tienen que tranquilizarse – avanzó presuroso a donde estaba su esposa junto al joven – Haber chico, vamos a levantarte.

\- No es justo. No los merezco – repetía mientras su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente.

\- Devon, escúchanos. Todo va a estar bien, tranquilo. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Miró a los esposos.

\- No lo sé papá. Llegó y nos dijo que necesitaba dinero nuevamente, después sólo se quedó en silencio mirándonos y de pronto se puso así.

\- Está en medio de un shock emocional. – comunicó Carole – Voy a ir a pedir que traigan un sedante.

\- ¿Es necesario? – preguntó el moreno preocupado.

\- Lo es cariño. Él no va a reaccionar ni se va a calmar por sí solo. Vuelvo enseguida.

A los pocos minutos una enfermera ingresó y le inyectó una sustancia. Dos compañeros de ella entraron llevando una camilla. Cuando el joven empezó a relajarse, lo levantaron dispuestos a trasladarlo a una habitación, pero terminaron acomodándolo en el sofá a petición de los presentes.

\- Ustedes no están para pasar por este tipo de cosas – bufó el mayor de los Hummel.

\- Ya no le eches más leña al fuego – susurró la mujer mientras acariciaba el cabello del chico.

\- Abuela – pronunció con voz débil.

\- Sí amor, ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Soy un mal hijo – susurró mientras varias lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

\- No digas eso.

\- No merezco a mis papás. Los hago sufrir.

\- Tranquilo, ya hablaremos de eso.

\- Soy malo.

\- No eres malo. Eres un chico maravilloso, sólo has tomado decisiones equivocadas.

En medio de varios sollozos rotos, finalmente Devon se quedó dormido.

\- ¿Crees que despierte sintiéndose mejor? – preguntó el ojiazul preocupado.

\- Esperemos que así sea – seguía enredando suavemente sus dedos en el cabello del joven.

\- Si desean puedo pedir que les traigan algo para que se relajen o para ayudarlos a dormir.

\- No Carole, gracias.

\- ¿Y tú Blaine quieres...?

\- No, estoy bien. Necesito estar despierto para mi hijo.

\- Biológicamente no es tu hijo, es de Kurt – una voz pronunció y todos voltearon a ver a Cooper apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho – así que, con mucho respeto, pero son los Hummel los que deben hacerse cargo de él.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Tal vez Devon no lleve mi sangre, pero es mi hijo y lo amo con todo mi corazón, por lo tanto me preocupa y me concierne totalmente su estado.

\- No lo digo con mala intención, es sólo que todo esto me enferma. Ustedes han hecho tanto por ellos, los han amado incondicionalmente, y cada uno se comporta peor que el otro. La única que es un ángel es Colette, e irónicamente ella no es hija de ninguno de los dos.

\- No estás siendo de ninguna ayuda – mencionó Burt con notable molestia.

\- Creo que mejor me retiro. No quiero propiciar ninguna disputa. Y no me mal interpretes Kurt, amo a Devon tanto como a Elizabeth que sí es una Anderson, y pienso que mis padres deberían hacerse cargo de ella.

Y a James déjenlo en mis manos que en una semana lo enderezo.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer tú que nosotros no hayamos hecho ya?

\- Cuñado, eso es simple. Tener mano firme con él.

\- ¿Crees que no la tenemos?

\- No la suficiente. Ustedes han consentido demasiado a esos chicos y ahora tienen las consecuencias. Son grandes padres, no digo lo contrario, pero lamentablemente los hijos cuando crecen toman sus propias decisiones y ellos han elegido caminos equivocados, y en parte estoy seguro que es por lo mucho que los mimaron.

\- Como mencioné antes, no estás siendo de ninguna ayuda.

\- Lo siento Burt, pero es que veo a mis hijos y son tan distintos a...

\- ¡Basta Cooper! Te voy a pedir que te retires por favor.

\- Hermanito no te pongas así. Te amo, amo a Kurt, amo a mis sobrinos, y sólo quiero que vuelvan a ser la familia que eran. Vendré mañana para ayudar a trasladarlos como habíamos acordado. Cuídense todos.

\- En algo tiene razón Cooper – mencionó Carole luego de que éste se fuera – Alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de sus hijos, y me refiero a James y Colette. Ustedes no están en condiciones por el momento.

\- Mis papás lo harán. Ya que siguen donde ellos, van a encargarse de todo.

\- Qué bueno, porque les queríamos decir que Burt y yo vamos a cuidarlos a ustedes.

\- ¿A nosotros?

\- Por supuesto. Ambos necesitan ayuda en todo, lo saben, y nos ocuparíamos de los niños también, pero ya que tus papás los tendrán a cargo...

\- Sí, ellos se ocuparán de eso. Y no tienen que molestarse con nosotros.

\- Kurt dijo que van a contratar a alguien y eso es absurdo – intervino Burt – Aquí estamos nosotros. ¡Qué mejor que la familia para atenderlos!

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Devon despertó y se sentó tratando de recordar donde estaba.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó en voz baja el ojomiel

\- Algo aturdido.

\- Pronto pasará.

Luego de beber agua y pasar varios minutos sentado, en los que su cabeza se fue aclarando, retorciendo los dedos levantó la mirada – Papá Blaine... Lamento tanto todo lo que he hecho. Ustedes son tan buenos y he abusado de eso... Me gustaría hablar con los dos.

\- Kurt se quedó dormido, le dieron varios analgésicos.

\- Entiendo.

\- ¿No puedes decirme lo que ocurre?

\- Claro – respiró profundamente – ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

\- No tienes por qué preguntar. Ven aquí – palmeó con su mano libre.

El joven avanzó y se sentó quedando de frente al moreno – Te amo papá Blaine, te amo mucho y no mereces el sufrimiento que te he causado – negó con la cabeza cuando el ojimiel iba a hablar.

Están estos chicos Lian y Alex con quienes comparto el departamento, ellos siempre van a los casinos, hacen apuestas en el campus, organizan carreras de autos y cosas por el estilo. Un día me invitaron a una de sus actividades y luego me enseñaron como hacer las mejores apuestas y todos sus trucos.

Al comienzo gané y la sensación fue grandiosa. Poco a poco me empecé a involucrar más y... una vez que empiezas a tomarle el gusto no es fácil parar. Pensé que mientras más dinero pusiera, más iba a recibir, pero nunca analicé las cosas... Así como se gana, también se pierde y eso sucedió en varias ocasiones.

Pero no sólo así boté el dinero, las fiestas y las salidas con las chicas se volvió prioridad. Ir a lugares exclusivos, comprar cosas costosas y un largo etcétera...

Me gasté todo mi fondo universitario.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sé que no tengo excusas para lo que hice, fui totalmente irresponsable y estúpido. Me dejé llevar por mis compañeros y lo que se suponía era genial.

Y eso no es todo... Tienes que saber que dejé la universidad...

\- Te daré lo que necesites para pagar lo que falta de la colegiatura.

\- Papá Blaine, dejé de ir a clases y perdí el año. Les he mentido todo este tiempo.

Enójate, grítame, lo que sea, pero no me mires de esa forma... Aunque sé que lo merezco, la decepción en tus ojos duele mucho.

Bajó la cabeza y miró los cortes que tenía el moreno en el brazo – Cuando supe lo del accidente sentí que mi mundo se venía abajo y me di cuenta de lo importantes que son tú y papá Kurt para mí.

Estuve pensando que ustedes son la razón por la que estoy en este mundo, porque decidieron tener un hijo y amarlo con todo su corazón y no han sido otra cosa que maravillosos, sin embargo no he sabido valorar y apreciar todo lo que han hecho y lo mucho que me han dado en todos los sentidos.

Conforme crecemos damos a nuestros padres por sentado y no nos detenemos a pensar que podemos perderlos en cualquier momento, así que dejamos de valorarlos y demostrarles todo lo que significan para nosotros.

Eso me pasó, y cuando lo comprendí sentí una gran tristeza. Sólo los busco cuando necesito algo y el resto del tiempo los ignoro.

Estuve a punto de perderlos en ese accidente. Pudo pasar algo muy malo y tal vez no los hubiese visto nunca más, y la última ocasión que estuvimos juntos fue para pedirles algo y ni siquiera se los agradecí.

Lo tomó de la mano – Te pido que me perdones. Si no puedes hoy, en algún momento. Te prometo que no volveré a fallarte. Y entiendo que mi palabra no tenga ningún valor para ti ahora, pero voy a demostrarte con acciones lo que estoy diciendo y me ganaré tu perdón.

\- Claro que sí. Sólo quiero lo mejor de este mundo para ti.

\- ¿Me perdonas? ¿Por todo? ¿Así de fácil? ¿Por las mentiras, por ser mal hijo, por abusar de tu bondad, por...

\- Sí, por todo.

\- ¿Te puedo abrazar? Me da miedo lastimarte.

\- Está bien, ven.

Teniendo mucho cuidado, se inclinó hacia delante y abrazó al hombre en la cama – Gracias, no lo merezco y sin embargo...

\- No vuelvas a decir eso. Te equivocaste, todos lo hacemos. Lo importante es que te diste cuenta y decidiste solucionarlo.

\- Te amo mucho papá Blaine.

Las lágrimas brotaron de los orbes dorados – Te amo Devon. Aunque no lleves mi sangre eres mi hijo y siempre te voy a amar.

\- Lo sé, me lo has demostrado cada día de mi vida, pero ¿a qué viene eso? – preguntó extrañado.

\- No me hagas caso, es sólo que...

\- ¿Estás llorando? Te hace daño ponerte así papá.

\- Me emociona escucharte decirme así, es una palabra tan bonita.

\- ¿Y cómo más voy a llamarte si eres mi papá? Siempre lo vas a ser, aunque no estemos unidos por la sangre. ¿Eso a quién le importa? A mí no. Eres mi papá Blaine y estoy tan feliz de tenerte.

\- Y yo estoy feliz de tenerte. Eres una bendición en mi vida.

\- Ah... Yo... Deberías descansar. Necesitas dormir un poco. Voy a estar aquí cuando despiertes, y con suerte papá Kurt habrá despertado también.

\- ¿Cuánto necesitas?

\- ¿De qué?

\- Lo que debes.

\- Voy a vender mi auto. No quiero causarles más molestias.

\- No, te daremos el dinero, vas a cancelar esa deuda y alejarte de esas personas.

\- Tenlo por seguro, voy a dejar todas las cosas malas que estaba haciendo y me saldré del departamento también. No quiero saber más de Lian o de Alex.

\- Eso está muy bien.

\- ¿Puedo... volver a casa? Hasta que encuentre otro lugar y...

\- Es tu hogar, siempre lo será. Puedes ir cuando quieras y permanecer el tiempo que desees.

\- Gracias papá. No tengo palabras para...

\- Que estés bien es todo lo que importa.

\- Eres demasiado bueno papá Blaine. Juro que seré una buena persona y haré que se sientan orgullosos de mí. Seré el hijo que merecen, voy a...

\- Sólo sé tú mismo. Eres un chico extraordinario y sé que vas a corregir tus errores. Confío en ti.

\- ¿A pesar de lo mucho que los he decepcionado?

\- Te lo dije, creo en ti, ambos lo hacemos y te amamos incondicionalmente.

\- ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? – sollozó por unos segundos y luego sintió relajarse cuando el moreno le acarició el cabello.

El silencio se instó por un instante y realmente disfrutó la sensación de estar envuelto en un abrazo de su padre hasta que sintió la mano descender hacia un costado. Levantó la cabeza para verlo y se dio cuenta que empezaban a cerrársele los ojos.

\- Descansa. Luego seguimos hablando, voy a estar en el sofá.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

El joven estaba acostado en el mueble cuando recibió varios mensajes. Después de leerlos, respondió todo en un solo texto conciso:

 _No me interesa en lo absoluto. El viernes iré por mis cosas y ahí te pagaré. No me vuelvas a escribir._

\- Devon.

\- Papá Kurt, al fin despertaste.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Estoy bien. ¿Tú cómo estás? Lamento haberte alterado.

\- Tranquilo, ya pasó.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Seguro.

Tras contarle lo mismo que a Blaine y platicarle lo que habían acordado, lo abrazó suavemente para no causarle dolor a causa de sus costillas lastimadas.

\- Vas a volver a clases el próximo semestre. Falta poco para eso.

\- No papá, quiero hacer una pausa hasta el próximo año. No me siento listo para regresar a la universidad.

Por ahora iré con ustedes a casa y me haré cargo de todo lo que necesiten.

\- Ya hablaremos acerca de los estudios, pero lo otro no es necesario. Mis papás van a estar ayudándonos.

\- Quiero cuidarlos, es poco en comparación con lo que han hecho por mí a lo largo de mi vida.

\- Devon no...

\- No voy a cambiar de opinión. Los amo mucho y deseo demostrárselo de alguna forma.

* * *

.

.

 _Saludos a todas y todos los Klainers. Si siguen mis otras historias, ya deben haber leído esto ;)_

 _Para quienes no están en el grupo en Facebook y me preguntan cada cuánto subo un nuevo capítulo, ahí les anuncié que debido a que tengo 7 historias en curso, actualizo una diaria. Por lo tanto, el siguiente capítulo de este fic será la próxima semana._

 _Quienes no formen parte del grupo y deseen unirse, pueden buscarlo como " **Klainer Butt3rfly Fics** "_. _Ahí les tengo exclusivas, spoilers, concursos, Q &A, etc._

 _¡Gracias por el apoyo! Y nos seguimos leyendo C:_


	14. Cap 14: Problemas y Desavenencias

**_* Soledad Rodriguez_** Devon está muy arrepentido por su comportamiento.

 ** _* Georgi G_** Qué bueno que te haya gustado tanto y que te sumergieras en los sentimientos y emociones de Devon cuando se sinceró.

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Me alegra saberlo. Ellos merecían un poco de tranquilidad =)

 ** _* Olga Moreno_** Así es, Devon abrió su corazón y dejó que todo lo que sentía fluyera.

 ** _* Nicol López Alcívar_** ¡Gracias! Fialmente Devon abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de sus errores y está dispuesto a enmendarlos.

Lamentablemente James se ha dejado llevar por los supuestos amigos y la idea equivocada de la aceptación y ser popular. Estoy tan de acuerdo en que se merece su buena bofetada y está haciendo méritos con más de uno para recibirla.

 ** _* jeny_** ¡Exacto! Abrió los ojos.

 ** _* lety bl_** Definitivamente fue un capítulo lleno de muchas emociones.

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** Uno de sus hijos por lo menos entendió lo mal que se estaba portando. Eso es cierto, tristemente la mayoría de las personas tienen que esperar a que suceda algo para reaccionar.

Cooper con sus ideas y pensamientos a veces acertados y otros no. Él sólo suelta las cosas antes de analizarlas.

 ** _* AngimarGraterolRomer_** Devon tuvo que pasar por el susto del accidente de sus padres para reaccionar, pero lo hizo finalmente.

Cooper siempre ha sido tan indiscreto... Es Cooper y quiere ayudar, aunque no siempre sus palabras sean las correctas.

Elizabeth y James son un caso aparte. Tendrán que aprender en algún momento, ojalá no sea tarde cuando lo hagan. James necesita esos palazos que quieres darle para que entre en razón.

Jejejeje, totalmente de acuerdo. Klaine son los mejores =)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 14:**

 **"** **Problemas y Desavenencias"**

* * *

.

Tal como lo había prometido, Devon estaba cuidando de sus padres y ayudando a sus abuelos Hummel en todo lo que fuese necesario en la casa.

El viernes llegó y fue en busca de sus ex compañeros de cuarto para pagarles todo lo que les debía y comunicarles que ya no iba a vivir con ellos. También les confirmó que no volvería a participar de ninguna de sus actividades.

Lian se rió a carcajadas – No podrás dejar las carreras. ¿Crees que es así de fácil?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? No puedes retenerme a la fuerza.

\- Claro que no. Todos son libres de entrar o salir cuando quieran, pero lo que no es fácil es dejar de lado las ganas de competir, la emoción, la adrenalina fluyendo por todo tu sistema, las grandes cantidades de dinero que se pueden ganar.

¿Cómo vas a resistirte a todo eso? Amas correr, ir en tu auto a toda velocidad rompiendo los límites permitidos, haciendo lo prohibido.

\- Mis padres tuvieron un accidente automovilístico hace poco.

\- ¿Y eso asustó al bebé? – rió con ironía Alex.

\- Me hizo entrar en razón y darme cuenta de lo estúpido que fui. No sólo al arriesgar mi vida, sino por todas las otras idioteces que estaba haciendo.

No voy a volver a defraudarlos. Eso es definitivo.

\- Al niño le importa lo que sus papitos piensen – volvió a reír.

\- Ellos son muy importantes para mí, aunque no veo como eso sea asunto de ninguno de ustedes. Y como ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, me retiro.

\- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Lian – creo que lo que sucede es que no quieres admitir que te estás volviendo un cobarde porque perdiste mucho dinero en la última carrera y no te atreves a seguir corriendo. ¿Será que ser poco hombre se lleva en los genes? o ¿Tal vez se propaga como una enfermedad y tus padres te lo están contagiando?

Devon se dio la vuelta y los miró fijamente – Mis padres son mucho más hombres que tú, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Y como dije antes, lo que piensen no me importa. Así que me voy y ustedes pueden seguir con sus patéticas vidas – giró y salió del lugar con paso firme y decidido.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

 _\- Cómo te sientes papá Kurt?_

 _\- Mejor mi niña, gracias. ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Cómo va todo?_

 _\- Muy bien. Las cosas tranquilas, mis abuelitos son maravillosos._

 _\- ¿Estás feliz con ellos?_

 _\- Claro, ellos son geniales. Ayer me llevaron al parque acuático._

 _\- ¡Eso suena divertido!_

 _\- Mucho en realidad._

 _\- ¿Y James fue con ustedes?_

 _\- No, no quiso ir._

 _\- Entiendo_ – suspiró.

 _\- ¿Mi papá Blaine cómo está?_

 _\- Mejorando._

 _\- ¿Puedo saludarlo?_

 _\- Todavía está dormido. Pero en cuanto despierte le diré que te llame._

\- _¡Sí! ¡Sí!_ – sonrió emocionada y luego analizó rápidamente la situación – _Pero ¿por qué no se ha levantado aún?_

 _\- No durmió bien anoche._

 _\- ¿Por qué? ¿Se sentía mal?_

Al castaño no le gustaba mentirles a sus hijos, así que buscó las mejores palabras para explicarle lo que había pasado con su papá sin que sonase alarmante para que no fuese a preocuparse.

 _\- Amm… Lo que sucedió es que se movió de una forma incorrecta cuando trató de levantarse y eso hizo que le doliera el hombro._

 _\- ¡Oh! ¡Qué mal! ¿Pero ya está mejor?_

 _\- Sí, cariño. Tomó un medicamento que lo ayudó con el dolor y logró dormir después, pero como esa medicina es fuerte, por eso todavía no despierta._

 _\- Entiendo. Cuando despierte dile que lo amo mucho y que tenga cuidado. No debe andarse moviendo sin ayuda, sino va a tardar más en recuperarse._

 _\- Seguro, yo le digo_ – sonrió negando con la cabeza ante la dulzura de su hija.

 _\- Debo colgar, mi abuelita me está llamando._

 _\- Claro mi niña, y salúdala de mi parte, igual que a tu abuelo y a tu hermano. Lo estuve llamando a su celular, pero lo tiene apagado._

 _\- Mi abuelito se lo quitó porque está castigado._

El castaño rodó los ojos y frotó su rostro con la mano. No tenía ganas de amargarse por lo que su hijo estaba haciendo. Pero ya llamaría después a sus suegros a preguntarles lo que había sucedido.

 _\- Está bien_ – fue lo único que pudo decir. En ese momento escuchó a la mujer nombrando a la niña – _Ve con Elaine que te sigue llamando y cuídate mucho._

 _\- Claro y tú igual. Haz caso a todo lo que te digan mis abuelitos y Devon. Salúdalos por mí y diles que los amo._

 _\- Por supuesto cariño, yo les digo. Muchos besos y no olvides que te amo._

 _\- También te amo papá Kurt._

 _ **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**_

En casa de los Anderson las cosas eran difíciles con el adolescente. Cuando supo del accidente de sus padres se puso algo nervioso, sin embargo, al enterarse que no había sido grave el resultado, su actitud continuó siendo la misma.

Su rebeldía se extendía hacia sus abuelos, pero no se imaginó que encontraría en ellos, sobre todo en el hombre de quien llevaba su nombre, la horma de su zapato.

\- Te dije que me quiero ir a vivir con mi mamá.

\- No vas a ir a ninguna parte – refutó su abuelo.

\- Ustedes no tienen derecho a retenerme aquí contra mi voluntad.

\- Tus padres nos dejaron a cargo de ti y de tu hermana. Fin de la discusión.

\- Quiero a mi mamá y me iré a vivir con ella. En cualquier momento vendrá por mí.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Ya la llamé y le dije que venga porque no quiero seguir aquí.

\- No vas a pasar sobre mi autoridad.

\- No puedes obligarme, punto. – dijo con voz enérgica.

\- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?

\- ¿Qué sucede? – indagó Elaine cuando entró a la sala.

\- Esto es entre él y yo – respondió el chico.

\- Si crees que te voy a permitir esa falta de respeto, estás muy equivocado – refutó la mujer con voz severa.

\- Vas a disculparte con tu abuela y luego conmigo en este momento.

El adolescente se cruzó de brazos en forma desafiante y miró al hombre mayor fijamente.

El timbre sonó y James sonrió de forma triunfante – Mi mamá llegó.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Unos golpes ligeros sonaron en la puerta y Carole asomó la cabeza – ¿Necesitas algo Kurt? Voy a ir al supermercado.

\- No, gracias – le sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal?

\- Además del dolor propio por mis lesiones, estoy bien.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Sigue Blaine adolorido? ¿Se ha despertado?

\- Parece que la inyección le ayudó. Durante las dos últimas horas ha estado profundamente dormido y sin quejarse.

\- Deberías tratar de descansar un poco. No dormiste tampoco.

\- Lo sé. Fue una noche muy difícil, pero no tengo sueño – lanzó la cabeza hacia tras con cuidado.

\- Eso me lleva a lo que te pregunté antes, algo te pasa.

\- Hablé con Colette hace unos diez o quince minutos.

\- ¿Está bien?

\- Sí, ella está más que bien.

\- Ua veo, el problema es James. ¿Qué hizo ahora?

\- No lo sé. No quiero sonar como un mal padre, pero no le pregunté, y es que estoy tan cansado de su comportamiento. Me siento agotado física, mental y emocionalmente. Quisiera salir corriendo muy lejos de aquí y gritar hasta quedarme sin voz. Estoy… es que no sé cómo explicarlo.

\- Es normal, tuviste un accidente hace poco, estás adolorido por todas las lesiones que tienes, y en un estado post-traumático además, a eso se suma todos los problemas que causa James – se acercó y le acarició la cabeza, pasando suavemente sus dedos entre los cabellos castaños y él cerró los ojos ante la sensación.

Puedo darte un calmante si lo necesitas.

\- Prefiero estar despierto. Cuando duermo sueño tantas cosas con las que no quisiera, pero uno no contrala los sueños lamentablemente.

\- Cariño, un calmante no te hará dormir, sólo te ayudará a relajarte y que estés más tranquilo. Los que tienen ese efecto son los sedantes.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, tal vez podría pensarlo. Necesito estar más calmado – se mordió el labio – ¿Sabes? Me enojé con Blaine por quejarse en la madrugada. Trataba de dormir, pero me despertaba con sus lamentos, y en algún momento sólo le grité que se callara, luego me sentí tan mal por eso porque él estaba con dolor.

Me respondió que lamentaba molestarme e intentó levantarse para irse a otra habitación, creo que se apoyó en el hombro o movió mal el brazo, tal vez ambas cosas, no estoy seguro y fue ahí cuando…

\- Pegó ese grito que nos despertó a todos.

\- Exacto.

\- Pero él dijo que había querido levantarse para ir al baño.

\- Blaine jamás les hubiera dicho que fue por mí que le sucedió eso. Me siento culpable.

\- Oh dulzura. A veces perdemos la paciencia y…

\- Ya lo hablamos, me disculpé, me perdonó, pero igual eso no le quita el dolor.

\- La medicina sirve para eso. Deja de preocuparte y echarte la culpa por todo. Vas a terminar enfermándote. Intenta relajarte y descansar.

\- Prefiero estar atento a Blaine.

\- Lo que le inyecté lo mantendrá durmiendo por lo menos por unas dos o tres horas todavía, tal vez más.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Bien, creo que me vendría bien ese calmante después de todo.

\- Ya te lo traigo. Déjame decirle a Burt que venga a ayudarte para que te acomodes.

\- Lamento dar tantas molestias.

\- No es ninguna molestia hijo. Y ya deja de culparte y sentirte mal por cada cosa, te lo acabo de decir.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¡Kurt!

\- OK, ok. Ya no digo nada – levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

Devon iba cruzando por el corredor cuando Carole salió de la habitación – Cariño, iba a ir a buscar a tu abuelo, pero tú puedes ayudar a tu papá.

\- Sí, claro. ¿Qué necesita?

\- Que lo ayudes a acostarse.

\- Seguro – avanzó de inmediato al dormitorio.

\- Pero primero debe tomar una pastilla.

\- Está bien, yo espero.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- Voy a enseñarte a respetar a tus mayores – gruñó James a su nieto.

\- A ver a quién le enseñas, porque yo me largo con mi madre.

\- Buen día. ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¡Mamá! – respondió con aire de suficiencia.

\- Rachel, ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien James – se acercó a saludarlo y observó luego la postura de su hijo – ¿Y tú no me saludas?

\- Claro – fue hacia donde ella estaba y le dio un beso, mirando de soslayo a su abuelo.

\- ¿Me pueden explicar lo que ocurre?

\- Seguro, toma asiento por favor – dijo Elaine quien ingresaba a la sala en ese momento – Primero me gustaría saber qué tienes porque llegaste desesperada y te bajaste del taxi corriendo, y no entiendo nada.

\- Recibí una llamada de James a las siete de la mañana pidiéndome, prácticamente rogándome que viniese por él porque ya no podía seguir aquí con ustedes y un sin fin de cosas más.

Estaba fuera de la ciudad y me dirigía al aeropuerto en ese instante.

\- ¡Oh! Por eso es que llegaste con una maleta – interrumpió la mujer mayor.

\- ¡Exacto! Durante todo el vuelo venía angustiada pensando en qué le sucedía a mi hijo. Por qué quería que viniera a buscarlo con tanta urgencia. Lo primero que pasó por mi mente fue que a Kurt o a Blaine les había ocurrido algo, que tal vez tuvieron una recaída y por eso ustedes no contestaban.

\- Perdón, ¿cómo que no contestábamos? – inquirió James.

\- Los llamé aquí a la casa mientras iba camino al aeropuerto y luego mientras esperaba para abordar el avión. Marqué a sus celulares pero estaban apagados.

\- A esa hora estábamos durmiendo, por eso los celulares no estaban encendidos, pero el teléfono nunca sonó.

\- No me explico lo que sucedió, pero juro que llamé varias veces y nunca nadie contestó.

Los esposos Anderson voltearon a ver a su nieto, quien ahora estaba parado en una esquina arrimado contra una pared como tratando de esconderse.

Me he vuelto loca de la desesperación porque llamé a Carole y a Burt y sus celulares también estaban apagados. Todo el vuelo fue una tortura, cuando llegué finalmente, salí corriendo y tomé el primer taxi que pasó y aquí estoy.

Todo lo que imaginé fue descartado cuando me abriste la puerta Elaine y me miraste extrañada, y luego te veo bien James y a mi hijo igual, pero escucho que están discutiendo.

¿Así que, qué sucede?

\- Que te explique tu hijo – dijo el hombre mayor – Ansío escuchar su historia.

Rachel volteó a buscarlo y frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en la esquina – Ven aquí, siéntate con nosotros y dime lo que está pasando.

\- Quiero irme contigo – respondió desde el lugar donde estaba.

\- No puedes, tengo una reunión al medio día.

\- Viniste a buscarme, ¿no?

\- Pensé que te pasaba algo, e iba a dejar todo de lado por ti, pero estás en perfectas condiciones, así que no entiendo lo que sucede.

\- Necesito hablar a solas contigo.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo delante de ellos? ¿Y por qué discutías con tu abuelo?

\- Ellos…

\- Ven a sentarte te dije.

El joven avanzó y se acomodó en el sillón frente a su madre – No me siento a gusto aquí. Ellos me regañan y me castigan todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Y por qué hacen eso? – lo miró con una expresión seria. Ella sabía ya del comportamiento de su hijo, pero no hasta qué punto llegaba – Alguna razón deben tener. Tal vez te estás portando mal con ellos.

\- Sólo… quiero ir a casa.

\- Sabes que tus papás no pueden cuidarte ahora, aunque ya eres grande, pero en este momento ellos necesitan atenciones, es por eso que…

\- No, no con ellos. Contigo, a tu casa.

\- ¿A mi casa?

\- Sí, para siempre.


	15. Cap 15: Conflictos Internos

**_* Soledad Rodriguez_** ¡Oh sí! A veces ese tipo de cosas son necesarias para hacer a otros reaccionar.

 ** _* Georgi G_** James es bastante atrevido y necesita una buena lección.

Jajajajajajajaja, una semana con Rachel cantando y vuelve con sus padres corriendo jajajajaja xD

 ** _* Olga Moreno_** No es bipolar, sino manipulador. Quiere las cosas a su modo y busca la forma de conseguirlas sin importarle nada más.

 ** _* Lizeth HummelBerry De CrissColfer Phillips_** Jajajajaja un fregadazo en el hocico xD Pues es lo menos que merece.

 ** _* Nicol López Alcívar_** Comparto tu opinión. Una buena lección es la que le hace falta. Ya te veo junto con Lizeth dándole sus buenas cachetadas para que reaccione jajaja. Entre las dos lo enderezan. Rachel deberá tomar una decisión importante.

 ** _* jeny_** James es rebelde.

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** Jejeje, te unes al grupo de las que quieren agarrar a James y darle unas cuantas bofetadas para que aprenda a comportarse.

Lamentablemente se le ha metido esa absurda idea en la cabeza y está completamente cegado.

Tiene que alejarse de esas personas a las que llama amigos antes de que siga cometiendo tantas tonterías y termine arrepintiéndose para siempre.

 ** _* AngimarGraterolRomer_ ** No eres la única que quiere darle sus buenos golpes a James para que deje de ser tan grosero e irrespetuoso.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, está totalmente desubicado y escuchando a personas que son sus puestos amigos pero que en realidad no aportan nada bueno a su vida y parece haber olvidado los maravillosos padres que tiene.

Sorprendentemente ya pasó una semana y aquí está la nueva actualización ;)

 ** _* lety bl_** Hubieron muchas emociones presentes, y vienen más en camino.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 15:**

 **"** **Conflictos Internos"**

* * *

.

\- ¿Puedo tener un momento a solas con James?

Los esposos se miraron entre sí y luego a ella – Claro, no hay problema – respondió Elaine.

\- Gracias. No necesitan levantarse, iré con él a su habitación.

Una vez en el dormitorio que el chico ocupaba y a puerta cerrada, él suspiró – Gracias por venir mamá. No tienes idea de cuánto me alegro de que estés aquí.

\- Primero, me vas a explicar por qué me llamaste con esa angustia y me dijiste todas esas cosas, porque ni te veo mal ni entiendo por qué la urgencia de irte.

Sé que estás en una edad difícil y que en esta etapa todo parece mucho más complicado de lo que realmente es. A veces algo pequeño lo convertimos en toda una tormenta, y te lo digo por experiencia.

\- Lamento si te preocupé, pero no me siento bien. No quiero estar con ellos ni en este lugar.

\- Son tus abuelos y siempre amaste venir aquí.

\- Pero las cosas han cambiado. Ellos se la pasan regañándome por todo, nada de lo que digo o hago les parece bien, me castigan por cualquier cosa, ni siquiera puedo salir o traer a alguien.

No puedo ver televisión, no puedo escuchar música, no puedo jugar con mis consolas, la computadora sólo me dejan usarla para hacer la tarea, hasta el celular me quitaron. Me siento como un prisionero. Y como si eso fuera poco, mi abuelo me lleva a la escuela y me va a ver a la hora de la salida.

La mayoría de mis amigos tienen sus propios autos y yo voy a clases con mi abuelo. ¿Tienes idea lo humillante que es eso?

¡No lo soporto más! Quiero salir corriendo de aquí.

\- Puede ser muy difícil de aceptarlo y adaptarte, pero si tus abuelos te tienen castigado no ha de ser precisamente por tu buen comportamiento. No creas que porque no vivo contigo ignoro las cosas que haces. Sé que no obedeces a nadie y que eres rebelde e irrespetuoso.

Me hiciste venir angustiada con engaños. Les desconectaste la línea telefónica para que no los pudiera contactar, y no trates de negarlo. Eso no estuvo nada bien. James, te desconozco por completo.

\- Admito que lo que hice no fue correcto, pero estoy desesperado por irme.

\- Tus padres dejaron a tus abuelos a cargo de ti y de tu hermana porque sabían que iban a estar bien cuidados, y no voy a ir en contra de lo que ellos decidieron.

\- Mamá…

\- Así que a menos de que haya una razón lo suficientemente fuerte y poderosa para llevarte conmigo, no lo haré.

\- ¿Es que no me quieres en tu casa?

\- No trates de tergiversar las cosas.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer o decir para que te des cuenta que no estoy a gusto?

\- Si no quieres que te castiguen, compórtate. Porque ese es el único problema. Además, si piensas que viviendo conmigo no serás sancionado si haces algo indebido, estás muy equivocado.

\- No me importa. No es cuestión de ya no estar en casa de mis abuelos. Quiero vivir contigo, es todo.

\- Ven acá – le extendió el brazo y lo tomó de la mano cuando se acercó, caminando los dos hacia el borde de la cama en donde se sentaron – Cuando estábamos en la sala dijiste que no querías ir donde tus papás y deseabas vivir conmigo para siempre. ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Las cosas con ellos son muy difíciles, tanto que se ha vuelto insoportables. No me comprenden, vivir en esa casa es un calvario con sus constantes peleas. A parte de que sólo se preocupan por Colette y…

\- ¡No puedes decir eso!

\- No sabes cómo es la…

\- James, escúchame bien, Kurt y Blaine son de los mejores padres que he conocido en mi vida. Siempre supe que lo serían. De no ser así, ¿crees que les hubiera dado mi vientre tres veces?

Ellos ansiaban tanto empezar a formar una familia y querían tener hijos propios, así que la opción de la madre subrogada llegó. ¿Sabes que en la mayoría de los casos, luego de tener al bebé, la mujer lo entrega y luego desaparece de la vida de los padres?

Si se hubiese tratado de otras personas, esa no habría sido una opción para mí porque no iba a dejar de estar presente en la vida de ningún hijo mío, más sabía que ellos iban a amar a ese bebé más que nada en el mundo y que me permitirían de algún modo estar ahí, pero fueron más allá de eso.

Cuando les dije que yo los iba a ayudar, una de las cosas que me recalcaron es que jamás me alejarían de mi bebé. Entendían que no es así como se suele hacer, sin embargo la situación era diferente y estarían más que felices de que forme parte de la familia.

No voy a negar que tuviera ciertas dudas sobre si las cosas iban a funcionar en realidad, pero luego de que nació Devon quedaron totalmente despejadas. Eran las personas más felices del mundo, la forma en que lo cuidaban, como estaban pendientes de cada detalle, los mimos que le daban. Supe en ese momento que le darían a mi pequeño el hogar más lleno de amor que alguien pudiese desear, y no me equivoqué.

Después vino Elizabeth y finalmente tú. Cada una fue una experiencia memorable y los vi irse convirtiendo en esa familia que siempre soñaron, y por eso, aunque al comienzo prácticamente vivía en su casa, empecé a retirarme paulatinamente porque era lo correcto.

He estado presente en tu vida y en la de tus hermanos siempre, compartiendo esos momentos importantes y dándoles todo mi amor. Pero ellos son sus padres, los que los criaron, los que les dieron el hogar hermoso en el que crecieron y a quienes les deben todo.

\- Entiendo eso perfectamente y no estoy diciendo lo contrario, pero eres tú la que no comprende que esto va más allá. Quiero vivir contigo. Te necesito a mi lado.

Aquellas palabras sacudieron a la mujer, dejándola pensativa.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

 _\- ¿Cómo te sientes hijo?_

 _\- Mejor Elaine, gracias._ _¿Tú qué tal? ¿Y James?_

 _\- Todos bien aquí. ¿Cómo está Blaine?_

 _\- Algo adolorido,_ _pero mejor también._

 _\- Deben cuidarse mucho y seguir al pie de la letra las órdenes del médico._

 _\- Lo hacemos, descuida –_ respiró profundamente _– Quería saber sobre mi hijo, tengo entendido que no se está comportando bien. ¿Qué hizo en esta ocasión?_

 _\- No vamos a entrar en detalles, sólo digamos que ha sido un poco complicado. Está en una edad difícil._

 _\- Entiendo y no sabes cuánto lo lamento._

 _\- No es tu culpa la actitud equivocada que ha tomado._

 _\- ¿Ha preguntado por nosotros?_

 _\- Es un adolescente, vive en su mundo._

 _\- Es una forma sutil de decir que no le importamos._

 _\- Kurt, no digas eso, no es así._

 _\- Reniega de nosotros y eso duele tanto. Ni siquiera fue al hospital una sola vez o ha llamado, nada…_ – la voz se le quebró – _Perdón Elaine, llamé a saludar y preguntar por él, no ha…_

 _\- Trato de pensar como se sienten y eso lastima mucho. No puedo ni imaginarme cómo debe ser para ustedes. Es que no entiendo ese cambio en él, esos dichosos supuestos amigos influyen tanto._

 _\- Es triste pensar en ello, ¿sabes? Que la opinión de otros tenga más peso para él que su propia familia. No sé hasta dónde va a llegar._

 _\- Eso mismo me pregunto_ – suspiró pesadamente – _hasta Rachel está aquí._

 _\- ¿Rachel?_

 _\- Ah… sí… James la llamó._

 _\- ¿Para qué?_

 _\- Están en su habitación hablando._

 _\- ¡Oh!_ – mil ideas corrieron por su mente en ese momento – _Elaine, debo colgar, Blaine está despertando, pero más tarde te llamo._

 _\- Seguro, pero ¿por qué estaba durmiendo a esta hora?_

 _\- Larga historia, después te cuento. Un abrazo._

 _\- Bien cariño. Un abrazo para ti también._

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- Elaine, James.

\- Sí Rachel, ¿qué sucede? – respondió el hombre mayor.

\- Me gustaría hablar con ustedes.

\- No hay problema, deja ir a buscar a Elaine que estaba hablando por teléfono.

\- Escuché que me nombraban.

\- Necesito tener una plática muy importante con los dos.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- ¿Seguro que te sientes mejor?

\- Sí, Kurt. Tranquilo.

\- Lamento mucho haberte gritado. Estabas con dolor y sólo provoqué que te lastimaras más.

\- Está bien, comprendo que tú tampoco te sientes bien y no te dejaba descansar. Por eso voy a hablar con Devon para que me aliste otra de las habitaciones.

\- Blaine Anderson-Hummel, no te atrevas a abandonarme.

\- No quiero causarte molestias cuando me sienta mal.

\- Me lastima que pienses eso.

\- Por favor Kurt, es sólo que estoy consciente de que necesitas descanso y…

\- Te amo y te necesito aquí conmigo.

\- También te amo – empezó a moverse despacio.

\- ¿Pero qué? Cuidado, vas a hacerte daño… Blaine…

El moreno se acercó y abrió su brazo bueno tratando de situarlo alrededor del castaño.

Éste se acomodó despacio hasta quedar pegados y puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amado, abrazándolo suavemente – Te amo tanto Blaine.

\- Te amo mi precioso esposo. Quiero besarte y este absurdo collarín no me deja.

\- Ese collarín está ayudando a que tu cuello sane – se levantó un poco.

\- ¡No hagas eso! ¡Tus costillas! Kuur… – fue silenciado por unos suaves labios.

Luego de separarse, con dificultad volvió a acostarse quejándose un poco. Una vez acomodado sonrió – Valió la pena por completo.

\- Kurt…

\- Tus labios son la cosa más deliciosa de este mundo y jamás voy a cansarme de ellos.

Cerró los ojos y se permitió descansar, dejándose envolver en las sensaciones del momento. En cuestión de minutos se había quedado dormido.

 **~ FLASHBACKS ~**

Un Kurt de diecinueve años yacía acostado bocarriba en su cama y Blaine se fue colocando suavemente sobre él, apoyando un poco el peso sobre sus codos. Sus miradas se encontraron y los dos sonrieron.

Así permanecieron por lo que parecía una eternidad hasta que el moreno fue acortando la distancia y unió sus labios en un beso romántico que se vio interrumpido por la falta de aire. Rozó sus narices y volvieron a sonreír antes de besarse nuevamente.

El ojiazul empezó a acariciar despacio la espalda de su novio mientras disfrutaba de esos labios que tanto le fascinaban.

Ninguno decía nada y no era necesario tampoco, porque estaban totalmente conectados en todos los niveles y tan sólo con mirarse expresaban lo que sentían. Ambos sabían que se amaban profundamente y que estarían juntos por siempre.

Toda la tarde continuaron así, entre besos, miradas y sonrisas. Cuando lo requerían, iban girando hasta quedar de frente pero sin separar sus labios. Después se acomodaban y Kurt quedaba encima hasta que volvían a darse una vuelta y estaban otra vez frente a frente, luego Blaine en la parte superior, giraban y mantuvieron ese ritmo hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Esa era una de las clases de intimidad que compartían, en la que sobraban las palabras y en la que no eran físicos ni pasionales. Se trataba de una conexión espiritual que no todos logran experimentar. Una sensación de alegría, amor, seguridad, calidez, paz y al mismo tiempo euforia total.

Los embargaban las ganas de reír y de llorar por la profundidad del sentimiento. Era amar y ser amado, cuidar y ser cuidado, entregarse y sentir la entrega absoluta de la pareja.

Cuanta dicha los dos sentían, y en ese instante sólo deseaban que nada ni nadie pudiera arrebatársela.

 **ღ**

Sentados frente al mar con las manos entrelazadas Kurt hablaba de lo emocionado que estaba al pensar en tener hijos en el futuro y ser una gran familia. De pronto notó la seriedad en el rostro de su esposo.

\- Blaine, ¿qué ocurre? – apretó el agarre de la mano – ¿Por qué te quedaste callado?

\- Estaba pensando.

\- Me di cuenta. ¿Acaso no quieres tener hijos conmigo?

\- No lo sé.

La sorpresa fue más que evidente no sólo en la cara del castaño, sino que sus ojos empezaron a volverse acuosos.

\- ¿Por qué? – indagó herido.

\- No te pongas así. Mi amor, no es por ti y no es que no desee formar una familia a tu lado. Me fascinan los niños y tenerlos contigo sería como un sueño hecho realidad.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es que tengo miedo.

\- ¿Miedo? – se secó las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar – ¿De qué?

\- De no ser un buen padre. Me aterra pensar en que puedo llegar a ser como mi papá y hacer sufrir a mis hijos… Nuestros hijos.

\- Cariño – hizo un puchero y se acomodó para quedar de frente, comenzó a acariciarle el rostro – Nunca vas a ser como él. Eres la persona más dulce, comprensiva y cariñosa que he conocido en mi vida. Jamás les harías daño a nuestros pequeños.

Sé que no los rechazarías ni dejarías de apoyarlos sin importar las decisiones que tomen o lo que prefieran en la vida. Vas a amarlos infinitamente y ellos a ti.

Estoy seguro que serás el papá permisivo y yo tendré que ser el que ponga orden por lo que van a enojarse conmigo. Así que cuando eso suceda te mandaré a dormir al sofá, pero probablemente en la madrugada te arrastraré a la cama o terminaré acostándome contigo en el mueble porque no puedo dormir sino te tengo a mi lado.

El moreno soltó una risita acompañado de un "Gracias".

No creas que a mí no me preocupa no saber qué hacer en determinadas situaciones, pero vamos a aprender juntos. Tal vez cometamos muchos errores, todos los padres lo hacen, pero si hay algo de lo que no tengo duda alguna es que el día que tengamos hijos los vamos a amar más que a nuestras propias vidas y haremos hasta lo imposible por verlos felices.

\- Tienes mucha razón. – le sonrió – Será tan hermoso ver un pequeño Kurt corriendo por todas partes, escucharlo reír, observarlo mientras crece y se va convirtiendo en su propia persona.

¡Quiero eso! ¡Claro que quiero! Te amo tanto Kurt y deseo que tengamos una familia. Prometo ser el mejor padre que se pueda y amar a cada hijo que tengamos total e incondicionalmente.

\- No necesito que lo prometas, sé que así será porque te conozco y es por eso que no puedo esperar para que empecemos a planificarlo.

Se fundieron en un beso profundo para luego ponerse a hablar de todas las posibilidades.

 **~ FIN DE LOS FLASHBACKS ~**

El castaño se despertó y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Las cosas habían diferido de lo que ellos soñaron. Nunca pensaron que sus hijos al ir creciendo tomarían caminos equivocados, sin embargo ahí estaban para ayudarlos a regresar al sendero.

Pero sobre todo, jamás imaginaron que una de sus razones de vida algún día iba a avergonzarse de ellos, y eso dolía demasiado.

\- ¿Qué tienes mi amor? – preguntó un Blaine muy preocupado, quien había estado observándolo durante un largo rato.

Negó con la cabeza – Ahora no.

El ojimiel lo aferró más a su cuerpo. Ellos se conocían tan bien y sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era respetar el silencio de su esposo y darle tiempo para que esté listo y dispuesto a hablar.

Casi media hora después, Kurt había abierto su corazón y los dos estaban en medio de una plática difícil cuando unos golpes en la puerta sonaron.

\- Pase – dijo el de cabello rizado luego de susurrar un "lo siento" debido a la intromisión.

\- Lamento si interrumpo algo o los molesto, pero tienen una visita.

\- Está bien – respondió el castaño.

\- ¡Hola chicos!

\- ¡Rachel! – respondieron al unísono.

\- ¿Cómo se sienten?

\- Hay días más difíciles que otros. Pero, ¿qué te trae por acá?

\- Tenemos que hablar de James.

* * *

.

.

 ** _¿Qué creen que vaya a decirles Rachel?_**

 ** _¿James la habrá convenido?_**

 ** _¿Cómo reaccionarán Blaine y Kurt?_**


	16. Cap 16: Enfrentamientos

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 16:**

 **"Enfrentamientos"**

* * *

.

\- ¿Qué sucede con él? – preguntó el castaño intrigado.

\- Eso es exactamente lo que quiero saber. Recibí una llamada suya el día de ayer a las siete de la mañana rogándome que fuese por él porque ya no podía seguir con sus abuelos y un montón de cosas más que realmente me alteraron.

\- ¿Pero por qué hizo eso? – interrumpió el ojimiel – ¿Les sucede algo a mis papás?

\- No, en lo absoluto Blaine, ellos están muy bien. El asunto es que James no se siente a gusto a su lado. Perdóname que te diga esto, pero lo vi mal, así que sostuvimos una plática bastante extensa.

Sé que está en una edad difícil y que no se ha estado comportando bien, y no, no voy a justificarlo por ningún motivo, pero me preocupa mucho su actitud. Todas las cosas que me dijo me tienen desconsertada. Ayer tuve una reunión de trabajo y ni siquiera pude concentrarme.

\- ¿Podrías contarnos lo que te dijo? – inquirió el ojiazul – No tienes idea de cuánto queremos entenderlo, pero por mucho que tratamos, se aleja cada vez más de nosotros.

\- Esto es algo incómodo, pero tengo que empezar por lo de las continuas peleas entre ustedes. ¿Es eso cierto?

\- Tuvimos varios inconvenientes que ya resolvimos.

\- Él no lo describió de esa forma precisamente.

\- Por favor Rachel, – pidió el moreno con voz temblorosa – dinos todo, sin omitir ningún detalle, no importa lo duro que sea. Necesitamos saber.

La castaña les platicó con lujo de detalle lo que su hijo le había contado, luego escuchó atentamente lo que ellos tenían que decir y permaneció en silencio analizando la situación.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Colette estaba recostada en un camastro junto a la piscina mientras escribía un mensaje en su celular cuando alguien se sentó a un costado, aunque permaneció en silencio por varios segundos.

\- Préstame tu teléfono.

\- No puedo – respondió sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

\- Tengo que hablar con unos amigos por unos minutos.

\- Estás castigado James, no voy a ir en contra de lo que mis abuelitos dijeron.

\- Sólo un par de minutos, es algo de la escuela lo que debo hablar con ellos.

\- Entonces puedes hacerlo mañana cuando los veas.

\- No te cuesta nada y los abuelos no tienen por qué saberlo.

\- No voy a meterme en problemas por tu culpa. Además, no voy a engañarlos.

\- Ellos me prohibieron usar mi celular, pero no dijeron nada del tuyo.

\- ¿Realmente crees que voy a caer en eso? – rodó los ojos y siguió escribiendo.

\- Traté de ser amable, pero tú lo quisiste así. ¡Dame ese teléfono ahora! – exigió.

\- Ve a molestar a otra parte.

\- ¡Te di una orden y la vas a obedecer!

\- No tengo por qué hacerlo.

\- Soy mayor que tú y eso es motivo suficiente para que hagas lo que te digo.

\- En vista que no vas a dejar de fastidiarme, es mejor que me vaya – se levantó y le dio la espalda, caminando en dirección opuesta a donde él estaba todavía sentado.

En cuestión de segundos sintió que la agarraron del brazo para hacerla detener mientras otra mano se posaba sobra la que llevaba el aparato electrónico.

\- ¡Suéltame!

\- ¡Dame el teléfono!

\- ¡No! ¡Ahora suéltame o voy a llamar a mis abuelitos!

\- Dudo mucho que te escuchen porque están en el jardín del frente revisando unas tontas plantas. Así que es mejor que cooperes.

\- ¡No! No sé lo que te pasa, pero no estás actuando correctamente y... – antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar, el adolescente empezó a forcejear para quitarle el celular, y aunque la niña trató de impedírselo, la diferencia de edades, fuerza y estatura fue superior.

\- Despídete de esta cosa – pronunció mientras se alejaba corriendo. Al verse perseguido se subió por uno de los árboles sentándose en una rama grande y empezó a marcar un número.

Colette gritaba para que le devolviese lo que le pertenecía, lo cual no sirvió en lo absoluto. Intentó subir por el árbol, pero sólo consiguió rasparse las piernas.

El chico seguía hablando y riendo con quien sea que estuviese del otro lado de la línea, sin embargo los gritos de la ojiazul lo comenzaron a desesperar y decidió cortar la llamada.

\- ¡Cállate de una buena vez! – espetó.

\- ¡Dame mi teléfono!

\- ¡Que hagas silencio te dije! – marcó otro número.

La pequeña furiosa, al darse cuenta que no podía hacer otra cosa, fue en busca de sus abuelos. James al notarlo la detuvo gritando desde lo alto – ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? No tienes por qué llamarlos.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Tú así lo quisiste.

\- Bien, tú ganas. Si prometes no decirles, te devuelvo tu teléfono en este momento.

\- Ya te dije que no voy a mentirles ni ocultarles nada.

\- ¡Deja de ser tan chismosa! Pareces una niña chiquita. Sólo promete que no les dirás.

\- ¡No tengo por qué prometer nada! Cuando ellos sepan te obligarán a bajar y a entregarme mi celular.

\- Puedo esconderlo muy bien y jamás lo encontrarán.

\- No lo harías.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Ahora decide. ¿Quieres esto? – agitó el aparato en el aire.

\- ¡Ten cuidado, se te puede caer!

\- No sé por qué eres tan quejumbrosa, sólo realicé dos llamadas rápidas. No te costaba nada habérmelo prestado y nos hubiésemos ahorrado todo esto.

\- ¡Sólo dámelo!

\- ¿No dirás nada?

\- Bien – rodó los ojos.

\- Ok, aquí está tu teléfono – lo lanzó con fuerza hacia la piscina, logrando que se hundiese rápidamente – Eso es para que aprendas a no ser egoísta.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- Chicos, saben que estoy convencida de que son excelentes padres, pero en este caso, creo que lo más conveniente sería que me lleve a James un tiempo conmigo. Él necesita vigilancia constante y mano firme.

Con esto no estoy diciendo que tus padres no estén haciendo un buen trabajo Blaine, no quiero que vayas a mal interpretarme, pero seamos honestos, ellos ya son mayores y están al cuidado de Colette también.

Ustedes no están en condiciones de hacerse cargo de él por el momento, así que eso sería lo mejor.

Ambos hombres permanecían en silencio observándola fijamente. El rostro de Kurt se agestaba y empezaba a fruncir el ceño – James está bien con sus abuelos. Ellos le están dando los cuidados que necesita y te aseguro que tienen mano firme con él.

\- No dudo que hagan su mayor esfuerzo, pero sería mejor no forzar las cosas. Ayer presencié un momento bastante incómodo entre mi hijo y James, y por ningún motivo quiero que las cosas se salgan de proporción y vaya a pegarle o...

\- ¡Mi papá jamás le pondría un dedo encima! – interrumpió el moreno indignado.

\- Parece que te has olvidado como solía golpearte cuando eras un adolescente, y no voy a permitir...

\- Él cometió muchos errores conmigo, pero cambió. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se disculpó. Volvió a ser el padre cariñoso que solía ser y ha sido un abuelo extraordinario todos estos años.

\- La discusión que estaban teniendo me hizo darme cuenta que si hubiese llegado unos minutos después, tal vez sí le habría pegado.

\- ¡No es así! ¡Mi papá no lo haría!

\- ¡Deja de defenderlo! No puedes ocultar lo que sucedió en el pasado.

El castaño colocó la mano sobre la de su esposo y la envolvió firmemente con la suya para hacer que se tranquilice.

\- Mira Rachel, no tienes ningún derecho a hablar de algo que no sabes. En algún momento llegué a sentir una rabia inmensa por James por la forma en la que estaba actuando, pero él tuvo una historia difícil que lo llevó a comportarse de esa forma. Jamás voy a justificarlo ni estar de acuerdo con lo que hizo, pero como dice Blaine, su padre se redimió.

¿Crees que dejaría a mis hijos a su cuidado si no confiase en él? Además es tan absurdo que digas esas cosas cuando tú fuiste testigo de cómo fue reconstruyendo su relación con Blaine y el fantástico abuelo que ha sido.

No estoy a favor de los castigos físicos, pero en el caso de mi hijo, un par de latigazos no le harían ningún daño. Y no sabes lo mucho que me cuesta admitir algo como eso, pero él ha llegado a un punto en el que las palabras ni las sanciones son suficientes.

\- ¿Estás loco?

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? Puedo escucharlos discutir hasta el pasillo.

\- Burt.

\- Rachel.

\- Estamos aclarando algunas cosas papá.

\- Les recuerdo que les hace daño alterarse de esa forma, así que traten de calmarse. Y tú Rachel, no sé a qué has venido, pero te voy a pedir que seas prudente. No quiero que mis chicos retrocedan lo que han avanzado en su recuperación.

\- Con todo respeto Burt, vine a hablar con ellos sobre James y su situación.

\- ¿Puedo saber cuál es esa situación? Porque creo que los tres están aturdidos y tal vez han perdido la perspectiva. Cuando nos enojamos, por lo general no vemos las cosas con claridad, así que si no les importa, yo podría escuchar sus versiones de los hechos y ser un punto medio.

No, no voy a tomar partido por mi hijo si está equivocado – miró a la castaña con firmeza – No soy esa clase de padre y lo sabes. Si comete un error, es importante que lo acepte, rectifique y aprenda de él. Esa es la forma en la que lo he criado, y modestia aparte, creo haber hecho un gran trabajo por la clase de hombre en la que se ha convertido y la forma en la que ha educado a sus hijos. Y lo mismo sucede con Blaine.

Si tú estás en lo correcto, te apoyaré, pero no hay razón para empezar una discusión sin sentido. Son muchos años de amistad los que hay de por medio, además de un lazo importante que los une a los tres, y esos son sus hijos.

\- Burt...

\- Llevaste en tu vientre a los hijos de Kurt y a la hija de Blaine. Ellos decidieron que siempre tendrías que ser parte de la vida de esos pequeños y que jamás te negarían el derecho a estar con ellos, verlos crecer y un largo etcétera. Aun cuando no es así como se hace, porque hasta donde tengo entendido cuando una pareja localiza a la mujer que los ayudará, luego de que el bebé nace, pierden todo contacto con ella. Sin embargo...

\- Burt, estoy consciente de aquello, y déjame decirte que no tengo ninguna queja de ellos como padres. Por otro lado, creo que sí estás tomando partido.

\- Sólo quiero aclarar algunos puntos que considero importantes, pero no me dejaste terminar. Kurt y Blaine te necesitaron para hacer su sueño realidad de tener hijos propios, es algo que te van a agradecer siempre y que te convierte en alguien muy especial para ellos, pero tú también los necesitaste para convertirte en madre. Aunque sé que la situación es diferente.

Y no estoy tomando partido por nadie porque todavía no conozco el motivo de la discusión que tenían. Así que si son tan amables de explicarme, podríamos llegar a una solución con la que todos estén de acuerdo y satisfechos.

La habitación se llenó con un silencio absoluto hasta que varios sollozos se hicieron presentes.

\- Chicos, saben que los amo con todo mi corazón y jamás he puesto en duda la forma en la que han criado a nuestros hijos.

\- También te amamos mucho – mencionó el ojiazul y no hay en el mundo manera de agradecerte lo que hiciste por nosotros.

\- Así son mejores las cosas – dijo el hombre mayor con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No era el motivo por el que discutíamos – acotó el pelinegro.

\- ¿Entonces a qué se debía?

\- Era sobre James – respondió Kurt.

\- Blaine, no quise decir esas cosas sobre tu padre. Sé lo mucho que sufriste en tu adolescencia por su causa y me dejé llevar sin pensar en nada más.

\- Un momento. Cuando dijiste James – miró al castaño – pensé que te referías a mi nieto. ¿Qué sucede con tu papá, Blaine? – lo observó fijamente.

\- De hecho, sí se trata sobre mi hijo – intervino la chica – pero también sobre su abuelo.

\- ¿Déjame ver si entiendo? ¿Hablaban sobre los dos James?

\- Así es.

\- Ok, ahora explíquenme qué sucede con ellos.

Burt escuchó pacientemente y con la mente abierta. Analizó con detención todo lo expuesto y les dio varios consejos con el fin de que decidiesen lo más adecuado. Es así como al final los esposos acordaron que su hijo se iría a vivir con su madre hasta que ellos se recuperasen y fuesen capaces de hacerse cargo de él por completo.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Rachel llamó a casa de los Anderson y le pidió a Elaine que tuvieran las cosas del adolescente listas porque iría a recogerlo en la tarde. También le comunicó que Blaine o Kurt se comunicaría para explicarle a fondo el motivo de esa decisión.

Al llegar por su hijo a la hora acordada, recibió la qeja de lo que había hecho con el celular de su hermana, ganándose un buen regaño por parte de ella, además fue advertido de que pagaría por un teléfono nuevo con su mesada para reponer el que estropeó.

\- ¿Estás segura de que podrás con él? – preguntó preocupada la mujer mayor.

\- Claro que sí Elaine. Yo me haré cargo de todo.

\- ¿Esto tiene que ver con lo del rechazo?

\- No entiendo, ¿de qué rechazo hablas?

\- ¿No te contaron al respecto? James asegura detestar a sus padres y les dijo cosas muy crueles.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Dice sentirse avergonzado de ellos, que no es natural que dos hombres estén juntos y...

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Es una broma acaso?

\- Me temo que no – respondió el hombre con canas – Esa es una de las razones por las que hemos tenido tantas discusiones con él.

\- Supongo que no lo mencionaron porque es algo que los lastima mucho. De hecho, esa fue la causa por la que se accidentaron.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Elaine?

\- Creo que será mejor que te sientes para poder explicarte.

La castaña escuchó con horror todo lo relatado. No podía creer que su hijo hubiese dicho todas esas cosas tan terribles y menos que despreciase a sus padres. Eso no podía estar pasando, él nunca había sido así.

\- Los culpables son esos amigos nuevos que tiene, le han llenado la cabeza de ideas absurdas – se quejó la mujer.

\- Les agradezco infinitamente lo que me han contado. Voy a encargarme de hablar con James muy claramente. Y esas supuestas amistades se van a terminar, pueden estar seguros.

Su hijo estaba mal, le haría abrir los ojos ante la realidad. No podía repudiar a las dos personas que lo habían criado con tanto amor y que darían hasta su vida por él. ¡Ella no lo iba a permitir!

Estaba enojada también con sus amigos por no haberle dicho acerca de eso, pero en el fondo entendía lo difícil que debía ser para ellos. Así que cuando estuviese más tranquila se encargaría de llamarlos o tal vez visitarlos para hablar al respecto.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- ¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto? – preguntó con duda el moreno luego de haberle platicado a Carole y Devon la decisión tomada.

\- Espero que sí, mi amor. Sabes como es Rachel, y se fue muy decidida a poner orden.

\- Eso suena a que no somos capaces de desempeñarnos correctamente como padres.

\- No digas eso. Hemos dado lo mejor de nosotros al criar a nuestros hijos. Les dimos todo el amor del mundo y los hemos apoyado incondicionalmente.

\- Tal vez nos faltó mano más firme.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Los tres se descarriaron Kurt. No fue uno, fueron los tres. En algo debimos equivocarnos – sollozó – Siempre tuve miedo de hacer mal las cosas y de que no sería un buen papá, y se volvió realidad.

\- Escúchame bien Blaine. Eso no es ni remotamente cierto. Haz hecho un excelente trabajo y sido un papá maravilloso. No podría haber pedido a nadie mejor con quien tener a mis hijos.

Siempre fuiste amoroso, receptivo, cariñoso, los escuchaste cuando tenían algo que decir, los apoyaste y comprendiste cuando fue necesario, pero también mantuviste la disciplina y el orden. Les enseñaste acerca del respeto, la bondad, la honestidad y todos los demás valores.

\- Tú también lo hiciste.

\- Lo hicimos bien – le sonrió suavemente – Lamentablemente al crecer tomaron rumbos equivocados. Sin embargo, creo que el cambio de Devon y sus palabras nos demuestra que fuimos buenos padres. Tal vez cometimos errores, como todos, pero fuimos y seguimos siendo los mejores papás que hemos podido.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Al llegar a su nuevo hogar, el adolescente no podía estar más feliz, aunque seguía sintiendo la molestia de tener que pagar con su dinero el teléfono de su hermana.

Al día siguiente y después de desayunar, Rachel colocó frente a él una hoja impresa.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Tus deberes y obligaciones, así como las reglas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cuando has venido a pasar conmigo siempre me has tenido que ayudar.

\- Sí, lo entiendo y no me estoy quejando. ¿Pero cómo es eso de las reglas? Nunca ha habido reglas.

\- Claro que las ha habido, es sólo que no es lo mismo que pases un fin de semana aquí a que te quedes a vivir. Deberás seguir cada una de las normas, no sólo de la casa sino en general. Si no cumples con alguna, recibirás una advertencia. Si vuelves a irrumpirla tendrás un llamado de atención, y si reincides por tercera ocasión serás castigado según tu falta.

\- Es una broma, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?

\- Pero mamá...

\- No hay peros que valgan. Quiero que leas muy bien todo lo que está aquí – señaló el papel – y luego vamos a hablar al respecto. Cualquier duda que tengas la despejaré con gusto.

Ahora voy a ir a tu escuela para tratar de conseguirte un transporte. Yo no podré llevarte o recogerte todos los días, así que espero que alguno de los expresos tengan espacio.

\- Mamá, sabes que quiero un auto. Todos mis amigos tienen uno.

\- Tú no eres como tus amigos, así que no me hables de lo que ellos tienen o hacen, porque eres una persona diferente.

\- No voy a ir en un expreso.

\- ¡Lo harás! Y si no consigo uno, buscaré a alguien que te lleve y te traiga.

\- Tengo edad para ir y venir solo, ya sea en un auto o por mi cuenta.

\- Manejar un auto o tener la libertad para movilizarte según tu antojo, es un privilegio que se gana, y por ahora estás muy lejos de aquello.

El chico la miró sorprendido, nunca se imaginó que las cosas serían de esa forma. En ese momento vivir con su madre ya no le parecía tan buena idea.


	17. Cap 17: Momentos Perfectos

**_Saludos a todas y todos quienes siguen esta historia. Hoy les traigo actualización doble ;)_**

 ** _Estos capítulos están dedicados para " María Soledad Rodríguez" y "Monny Ibarra". ¡Gracias por el apoyo! _**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17:**

 **"** **Momentos Perfectos"**

* * *

.

\- James, ven aquí un momento.

\- Sí mamá, dime.

\- Llevas casi un mes viviendo conmigo y no te he visto o escuchado llamar a tus papás ni una sola vez.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Para que los saludes, para que sepas como siguen, para que les cuentes que tal te está yendo en la escuela, o por el simple hecho de escucharlos.

\- Ahora no puedo, estoy ocupado.

\- ¿Ocupado? Nunca se está demasiado ocupado para llamar a los padres.

\- Bueno, yo lo estoy. Me mandaste a hacer la tarea y dijiste que si no la terminaba antes de las seis no me dejarías salir con mis amigos. Pues tengo demasiada tarea y no puedo perder mi tiempo.

\- Llamar a tus papás no es perder el tiempo.

\- Lo haré después.

\- Los vas a llamar en este instante.

\- Bien. – Se dio la vuelta.

\- ¿A dónde vas? No hemos terminado de hablar.

\- A mi habitación para marcarles.

\- No, te quedas aquí. Quiero escuchar cuando hables con ellos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Deseo saber cómo están.

\- Entonces llámalos tú y luego me cuentas.

\- ¿Estás jugando conmigo?

\- No, pero si tanto te interesa saber de ellos, llámalos. No veo por qué soy yo el que tiene que hacerlo.

\- Porque son tus padres. ¿Qué rayos es lo que te sucede James?

\- No tengo ganas de hablar con ellos.

\- ¿Cómo que no tienes ganas? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

\- Olvídalo. Vamos a hacer esto rápido para que pueda seguir con mi tarea.

\- Primero, no voy a permitir que me hables en esa forma. Segundo, luego de que hables con tus padres tú y yo tendremos una plática muy larga y seria.

\- ¿Y mi tarea? No voy a terminar a tiempo.

\- La haces después porque no vas a salir a ninguna parte.

\- Pero ¿por qué? Dijiste que podía ir con mis amigos al cine.

\- Que vayas al cine sería como premiar tu comportamiento, así que olvídalo.

\- ¡No es justo! ¡Es viernes! Nadie hace los trabajos de la escuela el viernes, pero tú me tienes haciéndolos, y ahora no me vas a dejar salir… Y todo por culpa de esos dos.

El teléfono sonó en ese momento y ella le dio una mirada de advertencia a su hijo antes de contestar.

 _\- Kurt, hola. Te atraje con el pensamiento._

 _\- ¿Qué tal Rachel? ¿Cómo va todo?_

 _\- Bien, mucho trabajo pero ya me conoces._

 _\- ¡Oh sí! No hay nada con lo que Rachel Berry no pueda._

 _\- Cuéntame, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?_

 _\- Mejor. Finalmente puedo levantarme de la cama. Ando con muletas pero es un progreso._

 _\- ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra saberlo! ¿Y Blaine?_

 _\- Él está mucho mejor. Hace una semana y media le quitaron el collarín._

 _\- ¡Qué bueno! Me imagino que se ha de sentir libre ya._

 _\- Sí, porque ese aparato lo limitaba. Debe evitar hacer movimientos bruscos por un tiempo, pero anda tranquilo._

 _\- ¡Me da gusto que sea así! Es bueno saber que los dos se están recuperando._

 _\- ¡Gracias! ¿Y James cómo está?_

 _\- Está bien, en perfectas condiciones, sano. Lo he estado ajustando en la escuela y ha subido sus calificaciones._

 _\- ¡Oh! Eso es bueno. ¡Gracias!_

 _\- No tienes nada que agradecerme, es mi hijo también. ¿Cómo está Devon?_

 _\- Muy bien, aunque cansado. Ha estado pendiente de nosotros todo este tiempo y ayudando a mis padres. Con Blaine ya le dijimos que debe hacer una pausa, logramos convencerlo de que se vaya el fin de semana con sus amigos. Van a realizar un viaje a la playa y sí que lo necesita._

 _\- La verdad es que se ha portado maravillosamente._

 _\- Lo ha hecho, no cabe duda._

 _\- ¿Y ya no se está metiendo en problemas?_

 _\- En lo absoluto. Terminó toda relación con esos chicos que eran mala influencia. Ha estado bastante tranquilo de hecho, revisando universidades y posibles empleos._

 _\- ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de él!_

 _\- Nosotros también. Luego de la plática que tuvimos después del accidente el cambio fue radical. Blaine dice que tal vez tenía que pasar para que Devon reaccionara. Y si es así, no me importa haber pasado por todo esto con tal de que él haya dejado los malos pasos en los que andaba._

 _\- Entiendo, y tal vez tenga razón. Aunque a mí me hubiera gustado que no les sucediera nada._

 _\- Blaine dice hola. Se va a bañar en este momento._

 _\- Salúdalo de mi parte y dile que espere unos minutos, James está aquí y quiere hablar con ustedes._

 _¡Oh! ¡Eso es maravilloso! Espérame, voy a decirle porque ya entró al baño._

 _\- Seguro. Ve tranquilo que aquí estaré._

La castaña extendió el brazo, pasándole el aparato a su hijo.

\- No quiero hablar con ellos. Ya te dijeron todo lo que necesitabas saber. Es absurdo que les pregunte lo mismo.

\- Toma el teléfono. – Gruñó – Ellos están emocionados por hablar contigo, así que vas a ser amable y mostrar interés.

\- No puedes obligarme a… – Ella le dio una de sus miradas feroces y él asintió – Está bien.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Luego de una charla telefónica con Elizabeth, Devon intuyó que nuevos conflictos se avecinarían. Sus padres no estaban nada contentos con las noticias que habían salido publicadas de ella en algunos medios.

Pero por el momento, con Colette todavía con sus abuelos, aunque ella era más dulce que la miel, y con James bajo la tutela de Rachel y la advertencia de enviarlo a un internado militar luego del último problema que causó, la casa estaba tranquila, más eso no seguiría así una vez que su hermana regresara dentro de dos semanas.

Sabía que sus padres necesitaban un respiro antes de tener con ella la plática que habían planeado, la cual terminaría en una pelea descomunal. Estaba convencido de eso, porque Elizabeth tenía el carácter de Kurt y la terquedad y determinación de Blaine, y no iba a estar de acuerdo con lo que le dirían.

Quería que se relajaran y olvidasen de todo, lo merecían, así que organizó unas pequeñas vacaciones para ellos y los sorprendió entregándoles los pasajes de avión y los papeles de la reservación del hotel. Al comienzo Blaine no estuvo muy seguro porque su esposo todavía tenía el yeso en la pierna, sin embargo fue el mismo castaño quien se encargó de convencerlo de que les vendría muy bien ese viaje, además de que con las muletas se movía sin problema. Y como punto adicional le dijo que necesitaban un tiempo a solas para disfrutar y reconectarse.

Así que ahí estaban, tomados de la mano en el balcón del hotel admirando el paisaje, sintiendo la brisa en sus rostros, relajados y muy tranquilos. El ojiazul giró la cabeza hacia un costado para ver a su esposo. Para él Blaine era perfecto, amaba cada milímetro de ese hombre y lo estaba estudiando detenidamente de pies a cabeza. Era maravilloso pensar que sin importar cuantos años llevaban juntos, lo seguía enloqueciendo y despertando en él tantas sensaciones y emociones.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Preguntó divertidamente el moreno y sonrió de esa forma que sólo él podía.

\- Me fascina. – Respondió con voz coqueta y una enorme sonrisa – No hay nada en ti que no me guste, sabes muy bien todo lo que provocas en mí.

\- Ahora es mi turno de mirar.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó con fingida inocencia.

\- Al hombre más hermoso, atractivo, perfecto y condenadamente sexy con el que me casé. – Empezó a recorrerlo con la mirada y se fue acercando, elevó la mano que seguía entrelazada y la besó antes de depositarla sobre su pecho. La mano ahora libre acarició la blanca tez, y con la otra lo atrajo hacia él.

\- Dijiste mirar Blaine, no tocar.

\- Es imposible no hacerlo. Te amo tanto.

\- También te amo. – Juntó sus labios en un beso lento, romántico, lleno de entrega. Al separarse sonrieron y el castaño cruzó los brazos por la nuca de su pareja para volver a besarlo, esta vez de forma apasionada, sintiendo como se derretía al tener la lengua de éste pidiendo acceso a su boca. Finalmente tuvieron que separarse porque para su pesar es imposible vivir sin oxígeno, y se miraron a los ojos.

\- Vamos a la cama, quiero demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti.

\- ¡Me parece perfecto! – Sonrió con picardía – Y Blaine… – Pronunció con la voz más sensual que pudo – Quiero hacerte el amor una y otra vez hasta que ya no puedas caminar.

El moreno abrió los ojos con sorpresa. – Kurt…

El ojiazul se puso más rojo que un tomate y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, soltando una risita. – Siempre quise decir eso.

Anderson le dio una mirada cargada de deseo, acompañada de una sonrisa bastante atrevida. – Creo que podemos llegar a un arreglo. – Mordió el blanco cuello haciéndolo jadear.

\- Lo que tú quieras. Sólo vamos… ¡Ahora!

\- Lo que los dos queramos.

Debido a las muletas con las que andaba el castaño, se movieron a su ritmo hasta llegar a la habitación y se acostaron en la cama para poder dar rienda suelta a lo que estaban sintiendo.

\- Soy tan feliz contigo Blaine. – Le besó la barbilla varias veces y fue ascendiendo por el rostro – Eres lo mejor de mi vida. – Le dio varios besos en la frente – A veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado conmigo si no me hubieses ayudado y rescatado de mi soledad.

\- Me pregunto lo mismo Kurt, y me da miedo imaginarlo. – Le acarició la mejilla – Tú me rescataste de la agonía que era mi vida.

El ojiazul se acomodó hasta quedar casi recostado sobre su esposo y dejó descansar una de sus piernas entra las de éste. – Te amo tanto. – Le sonrió. – Más de lo que alguna vez pensé que fuese posible.

El ojimiel lo rodeó con sus brazos fuertemente y le devolvió la sonrisa. – No hay palabras en este mundo que alcancen para expresar lo mucho que te amo mi ángel.

Ambos suspiraron y se perdieron en la mirada del otro.

Kurt frotó sus narices y empezó a besarlo suavemente, aumentando la intensidad gradualmente. Ambos disfrutaban al máximo del sabor del otro. Blaine se deleitaba al sentir dentro de su boca la presión suave de la lengua de su amor, lo que lo hizo soltar un gemido. Se separaron para respirar y volvieron a unir sus labios dando permiso una vez más a sus lenguas de danzar la una contra la otra al ritmo en el que latían sus corazones.

El pelinegro aspiraba el olor del cuello de su esposo mientras éste le besaba el rostro y enredaba sus dedos en la espesa cabellera rizada. Comenzó a recorrerle con sus manos el pecho y fue descendiendo lentamente por toda su anatomía. Kurt no tardó en imitar la acción.

Las caricias que se propiciaban eran sin duda alguna una de las tantas muestras de amor con las que confirmaban que se pertenecían. Tantos años juntos les habían servido para conocer a la perfección al otro y saber cómo tocarlo de forma dulce pero íntima y placentera, volviendo el momento sublime.

Sin prisa se empezaron a deshacer de la ropa entre besos y caricias cargadas de amor. Por razones obvias, a raíz del accidente no habían intimado, y de eso ya eran unos meses, por lo que estaban tomándose el tiempo suficiente para saborear a plenitud la piel del otro mientras las prendas eran desechadas.

En un giro lento, Blaine colocó a Kurt boca bajo, sabiendo que su espalda era una de sus mayores zonas erógenas, razón por la cual la exploró a la perfección con sus labios, dientes, lengua y manos, produciendo en éste toda clase de sonidos y reacciones. Si algo amaba y lo enloquecía eran justamente esos sonidos que hacía su esposo al verse invadido por todas las sensaciones que lo llenaban de placer.

Aquellos quejidos le hacían saber que el amor de su vida disfrutaba de la experiencia, siendo cada uno de ellos una invitación a continuar con sus movimientos, lo que acrecentaba la excitación de ambos.

Con cuidado el ojimiel se colocó encima del cuerpo de su ángel y empezó a trazar un sendero de besos y caricias mientras realizaba un movimiento de ascenso y descenso con sus caderas, logrando que Kurt gimiera por la fricción de sus cuerpos.

\- ¡Oh Blaine! Se siente tan bien… Blaine… me vuelves loco… Blaineee. – Soltó en voz alta debido el placer que recorría cada fibra de su ser – ¡Oh siiiii!

\- Eres tan hermoso y perfecto. – Musitó con la voz cargada de placer, a la vez que posaba cálidamente sus labios en el cuello del castaño, deslizándose hacia el lóbulo de la oreja para morderlo.

El castaño no paraba de jadear suavemente y dar pequeños suspiros. Giró la cabeza un poco para así poder presionar sus labios contra los húmedos del moreno, diciéndose tanto con la mirada.

\- Te amo. – Pronunciaron al separarse y esta vez abrieron sus bocas para un beso largo y lleno de pasión.

Cuando volvieron a separarse su respiración estaba demasiado agitada y sus ojos gritaban deseo y placer.

Blaine fue descendiendo, dejando besos y rastros húmedos y cálidos a lo largo de la espalda y la cadera de su esposo, quien estaba envuelto en una nube de éxtasis y gimió con fuerza al sentir como éste le separaba las piernas para dar pequeñas mordidas en el interior de sus muslos.

\- Blaine…

\- Dime, mi amor.

\- Tócame. – Dijo con un hilo de voz.

\- Todo lo que tú quieras, precioso.

Las experimentadas manos del moreno hacían su trabajo a la perfección provocando que la temperatura del de piel como la nieve subiera y se estremeciera por el placer infinito que sentía.

Los gemidos resonaban en la habitación y el de ojos azules se volvía loco por todas las sensaciones placenteras que hacían arder su cuerpo en deseo.

Luego de un tiempo fueron girando, quedando Blaine de espaldas sobre el colchón y Kurt lo recorrió de pies a cabeza usando sus labios y lengua, sin poder evitar ir dejando marcas a su paso.

El de cabellera rizada no dejaba de gemir, su cuerpo quemaba y las gotas de sudor se deslizaban lentamente por todas partes. Verlo así era un cuadro tan perfecto y excitante para Hummel, quien comenzó a repartir caricias combinadas con besos y mordidas.

Poco después se acostó encima de su amado, atacando su cuello mientras empujaba sus caderas para crear fricción. Ambos sentían sus entrepiernas presionadas y deslizándose entre sí, lo cual aumentó la temperatura y los sonidos producidos.

Continuaron con la exploración de sus cuerpos en todas las formas posibles hasta que el de ojos claros tomó del rostro a su esposo para besarlo intensamente hasta que los dos se quedaron sin aliento, y lo fue recostando lentamente para comenzar a prepararlo.

Cada jadeo que salía de los labios del pelinegro aumentaba la excitación del castaño y sus ganas de poseerlo.

\- Kurt… Te necesito.

\- Lo sé, cariño… Y yo a ti, demasiado. – Se acercó a su oreja y susurró con voz sensual – Quiero estar dentro de ti.

\- ¡Oh sii! Quiero sentirte. – Gruñó.

Sus cuerpos pedían a gritos ese momento y ellos estaban listos para entregarse por completo.

El de piel clara se acomodó encima de su esposo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y acariciándole el rostro con una mano mientras se fundía dentro de su anatomía. – Te amo tanto – Le besó los labios y empezó a proveerle tiernas caricias, dándole tiempo a acoplarse.

Sin importar cuanto tiempo llevaban juntos y todas las veces que en esos años habían hecho el amor, sabía que podía ser un poco incómodo luego de haber estado un tiempo sin intimidad, y habían sido meses de aquello, así que esperó paciente, disfrutando del sabor de la boca de su amado.

Blaine comenzó a mover sus caderas suavemente y Kurt siguió el mismo ritmo, hasta que la molestia fue desapareciendo, convirtiéndose en una marejada de placer.

Fueron acelerando y el moreno elevó las caderas, entrelazando las piernas en el cuerpo de su pareja para que pudiese llegar más profundo.

Gemidos, jadeos y hasta varios gritos de placer tenían inundado el lugar. Las palabras de amor jamás faltaban en esos momentos, así como los besos y las miradas compartidas.

Iban ralentizando cada cierto tiempo, dando paso a que sus labios realizaran su propio baile romántico, luego aceleraban el movimiento y hasta cambiaban de posición, pero sin importar cómo lo estuviesen haciendo, era mágico y perfecto, porque hacerlo con la persona que se ama agudiza los sentidos y todo se vuelve infinitamente placentero.

Se habían vuelto uno porque cada fibra de su ser reconocía la presencia y pertenencia del otro. Estaban conectados no sólo con sus cuerpos sino también con sus almas y corazones, y eso es algo que muy pocos logran.

Hummel abrazó a su esposo, fundiéndose en su cuerpo una y otra vez mientras lo llenaba de besos y observaba. Amaba tanto ver como lucía el rostro de éste cada vez que se deslizaba en él.

Anderson enterró las uñas en la pálida espalda y empezó a producir toda clase de sonidos que se mezclaban con los del castaño, y eso hacía acelerar sus corazones.

Se miraron a los ojos, sus bocas estaban entre abiertas mientras gemían y repetían que se amaban para segundos después ser golpeados por sus respectivos orgasmos.

Juntaron sus frentes hasta que sus respiraciones se fueron regulando.

\- Te amo Blaine. Te amo tanto. – Le acarició la mejilla y sonrió.

\- Te amo Kurt, con todo mi corazón. – Le devolvió la sonrisa y juntó sus labios en un beso suave, cálido y perfecto.

Los dos estaban tan llenos de un sentimiento abrumador y profundo. Envuelto en sus respectivos brazos estaba la persona a la que más amaban y no tenían la mínima intención de soltarla.

Fueron acomodándose lentamente hasta quedar acostados frente a frente, con sus cuerpos entrelazados, sus miradas cómplices y tan llenas de amor, y sus labios pegados, disfrutando de esos besos post orgásmicos que les fascinaban.

El día siguiente lo pasaron en la cama, entre mimos, besos y caricias tiernas. Al llegar la tarde y de forma intempestiva, el ojiazul se sentó sobre el regazo de su amado y empezó a besarle el cuello mientas mecía las caderas simétricamente haciendo que el amor de su vida empezase a respirar agitadamente. Poco después le susurró con voz sensual "Hazme el amor hasta que nos quedemos sin aliento".

Blaine al instante empezó a repartir toques sugestivos y besos sensuales que los llevó a intimar con todo el amor y la pasión que lo hicieron la noche anterior.


	18. Cap 18: El Tiempo

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 18:**

 **"** **El Tiempo"**

* * *

.

El ojimiel estaba sentado en la cama apoyado en el espaldar, Kurt estaba sentado entre sus piernas con la espalda posada en el pecho de su amado. Sus manos izquierdas entrelazadas sobre el estómago del castaño y con la derecha le acariciaba el muslo al pelinegro.

\- Ha sido una semana maravillosa. – Suspiró el de ojos claros.

\- Ha sido perfecta. Aunque a tu lado todo siempre es perfecto mi ángel.

El ojiazul sonrió y se mordió ligeramente el labio. – Amo cuando me dices así. La primera vez que lo mencionaste fue cuando tenía 17 años.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- Jamás podría olvidarlo. Me mandaste un mensaje diciendo que no podías dejar de pensar en mí, que estabas fascinado con mis ojos, mi cara, mi voz, todo de mí. Que yo era lo más hermoso que habías visto en tu vida, y que era un ángel.

\- Sí, me acuerdo de eso. De hecho, desde el momento en que te vi lo pensé. Eres el más hermoso y perfecto ángel que pueda existir.

\- Dirás que es ridículo, pero tengo 49 años y sigo sintiendo ese aleteo en el estómago cada vez que me dices de esa forma.

\- Nunca podría pensar que es ridículo. Siempre te lo dije, eres el ángel que llegó para darle sentido a la vida vacía que tenía. Mi ángel al que amo tanto. – Le sonrió y le besó la frente – ¿Te acuerdas cuándo te lo dije en persona por primera vez? Porque yo sí.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Por supuesto, fue en la semana que tuvimos libres varios días en nuestras escuelas por diferentes razones. Lo pasamos juntos cada día, y el último fuimos a Westerville, te llevé a mi lugar favorito, eras la primera persona con la que lo compartía.

Conversamos, jugamos con el frisbee, empezamos una batalla de cosquillas hasta que no pudimos más y recostados sobre el césped contemplamos el atardecer y abrimos nuestros corazones.

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

Blaine sujetó la mano de Kurt y éste volteó a verlo. – ¡Gracias por este día! ¡Gracias por todos estos días! ¡Gracias por ser como eres! ¡Gracias por dejarme ser quien soy! – Los ojos del castaño empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas – No me sentía tan feliz desde hacía mucho tiempo. Kurt eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero perderte nunca, quiero que siempre seas parte de mi vida.

\- Bla… Blai… Blaine yooo… – Respiró profundo – También eres mi mejor amigo, ya te lo he dicho antes, nunca nadie me ha tratado como tú, nunca me había sentido tan libre. ¡Gracias a ti por ser como eres conmigo! Gracias por demostrarme quien eres y cambiar mi opinión de los niños ricos y de los populares, bueno al menos ya sé que no todos son iguales. ¿Qué posibilidad hay de que un niño rico y a parte el más popular de su escuela sea además maravilloso, gentil, amable, cariñoso y genial? Uno en un millón Blaine, y ese eres tú y yo tuve la suerte de conocerte.

Lágrimas rodaron por ambos rostros, de pronto enlazaron sus dedos y se quedaron contemplando como lucían sus manos, las cuales encajaban a la perfección, como si hubieran sido hechas para sujetarse la una a la otra. Un silencio agradable llenó el lugar, progresivamente Blaine se acomodó quedando de lado sobre su hombro y mirando al chico frente a él mientras que éste sólo lo contemplaba con los ojos bien abiertos y su corazón latiendo aceleradamente.

\- Kurt, no quiero que nada arruine nuestra amistad, esto es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado, tú eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, en verdad me importas y sólo espero que lo que te voy a decir no cambie esto que tenemos. – Al ojiazul se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba pasar la saliva – Tu y yo nos decimos todo y por eso creo que es el momento indicado de que te diga lo que siento desde el día en que te conocí…

Me gustas, y mucho, como nunca nadie me había gustado, me gusta TODO de ti, desde lo físico, empezando por tu cabello castaño siempre bien peinado, tu hermosa piel que parece haber sido fabricada con la más fina porcelana, tus ojos que son un pedazo arrancado del cielo y que fueron depositados en ti y la forma como cambian de color según la luz o tu estado de ánimo, jamás vi algo igual, tu nariz perfecta y fina, tus labios delineados y rosados que lucen tan suaves y tu sonrisa que es como ver el sol nacer, no hay palabras para describirla…

En verdad tu rostro es lo más hermoso que han contemplado mis ojos. Y tu cuerpo, simplemente me encanta, tus brazos delineados, tu pecho bien formado, tu abdomen ligeramente marcado y esas caderas perfectas que terminan en el más hermoso y redondo trasero que puede existir, eso sin hablar de tus piernas largas y bien formadas. La verdad es que eres un ángel.

Y si lo físico me fascina, tu interior me encanta. Tu timidez absolutamente adorable, esa forma de tartamudear algunas veces cuando estás nervioso, tu personalidad vibrante cuando agarras confianza, eres tan inteligente y sagaz, irónico, divertido, noble, honesto, tierno, cariñoso…

Esa forma que tienes tan hermosa de sorprenderte ante las cosas más sencillas y como te emocionas y das pequeños saltitos cuando estás feliz. El cómo te esfuerzas por todo lo que deseas y te preocupas y cuidas a los que quieres. Simplemente soy la persona más afortunada del mundo entero por haberte conocido y cada día doy gracias porque me das fuerzas y energía para seguir viviendo con alegría, porque me iluminas con tu luz y me motivas a querer ser mejor cada día.

El de ojos claros estaba en shock al escuchar todo lo que Blaine decía mientras un mar de lágrimas rodaba por sus mejillas. Las manos de Blaine temblaban, respiraba con dificultad y sentía un fuego quemándole el corazón al tiempo que varias lágrimas se acunaban en sus ojos dejando escapar algunas que terminaban en sus labios – Kurt, me gustas demasiado y te quiero, te quiero como no he querido nunca, te quiero con todas mis fuerzas y soy muy feliz contigo, más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar que fuese posible.

El castaño se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó tan fuerte que sentía que su cuerpo se rompería – ¡Blaine, Dios! ¡Gracias! Eres el mejor amigo que podía haber deseado. Me haces inmensamente feliz. Te quiero tanto, tanto que no me cabe en el pecho – temblaba y lloraba.

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

Con lágrimas nublando los orbes azules llevó su mano libre hacia el rostro de su esposo y lo acarició suavemente, inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado para juntar sus labios en un beso romántico.

\- Blaine… – Suspiró al separarse – Eres mi todo. Te amo y te amaré hasta el último día de mi vida.

\- Y tú eres todo para mí Kurt. Te amaré eternamente.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Colette caminaba cabizbaja por toda la casa, daba vueltas por todas partes hasta que se sentó en uno de los muebles de la sala. Sacó su celular y empezó a mirar las fotos que tenía ahí y a los pocos segundos frotó sus ojos apartando las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en ellos.

\- ¿Qué sucede mi niña linda?

\- Nada abuelita. ¿Por qué?

Elaine observó a su nieta por unos segundos antes de sentarse junto a ella. – Cariño, has estado muy callada hoy. Tampoco he visto esa hermosa sonrisa tuya últimamente, así que obviamente algo está pasando. Sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea.

\- Es que… ah… No… nada.

\- Sin importar qué, puedes confiar en mí, te amo y nada va a cambiar eso.

\- No quiero que te pongas triste ni mi abuelito tampoco.

\- ¿Y por qué nos pondríamos tristes?

\- Yo… los amo a los dos, mucho.

\- Lo sabemos cariño, y nosotros te amamos.

\- Amm…

\- Colette, sólo dime. Te prometo que todo va a estar bien.

\- Me gusta estar aquí, pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Extraño mi casa y a mis papás.

\- ¡Oh, cielo! Imagino que debe ser así, pero sabes que has estado con nosotros porque ellos no podían hacerse cargo…

\- Por lo del accidente, entiendo. Es sólo que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y tal vez…

\- ¿Tal vez qué, mi niña?

\- Ya no quieren que viva con ellos.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso? ¡Nunca! Tus papás te aman demasiado. ¿O es que acaso lo dudas?

\- No, pero…

\- ¿Pero qué cosa?

\- No soy su hija.

\- ¡Claro que lo eres!

\- Me refiero a su hija de verdad.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

\- Es así. Ellos me adoptaron, ninguno es mi papá biológico.

\- Eso no te hace menos hija suya.

\- Pero ellos tienen sus hijos propios.

\- Cariño, Devon y James son hijos biológicos de Kurt, y no por eso Blaine los ama menos que a Elizabeth que sí lleva su sangre, y viceversa. Kurt adora a Elizabeth ella y siempre fue muy apegada a él a pesar de no tener un lazo sanguíneo que los uniese.

Los dos aman a tus hermanos por igual, sin distinciones ni diferencias, y lo mismo sucede contigo. Eres totalmente su hija y no tienes por qué dudarlo.

¿O es que tú no los quieres lo suficiente o los querrías más si alguno de ellos te hubiera engendrado?

\- Los amo con todo mi corazón, y eso no me importa. Nunca pienso en eso, son mis papás y siempre será así.

\- Bien, para Blaine y Kurt es exactamente igual. Tampoco están pensando en si te adoptaron o como fue que llegaste a sus vidas, ellos te aman y siempre serás su hija.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- ¡Por supuesto, cariño! ¿Pero por qué la duda?

\- Es que…

\- Vamos, dile a tu abuelita lo que está sucediendo. Te prometo que no le diré a nadie si no quieres.

\- James me dijo que algún día ellos se cansarían de mí porque no tengo su sangre. Que era distinto cuando era pequeña porque les parecía adorable, pero ahora que he crecido ya no me querrán a su lado… Que ninguno de ustedes lo hará porque no son mi familia verdadera.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cuándo te dijo eso?

\- Desde hace mucho, pero yo no le creía… Hasta ahora.

\- Mi niña linda no llores. – La abrazó – Ellos te aman más de lo que puedas imaginarte y jamás van a cansarse de ti y muchos menos abandonarte. Ninguno de nosotros lo hará.

No le prestes atención, él se está comportando de una forma tan equivocada. Sabes cómo ha tratado a tus papás y las cosas feas que les ha dicho, pero eso no significa que sean ciertas. Tampoco lo es lo que te ha estado diciendo. Ese chico no sé qué es lo que tiene, pero está completamente equivocado en todo.

\- No he sabido de mis papás en casi dos semanas.

\- Sabes que Devon los mandó de viaje para que puedan estar más tranquilos y relajados después de todo el proceso de la recuperación. Lo necesitaban realmente. Pero el último día que hablaron te dijeron que al regresar te llevarían a casa.

\- No sé. ¿Y si no lo hacen?

\- No te pongas así. No mi niña hermosa, ya no llores. – Le dio un beso en la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – El mayor de los Anderson preguntó intrigado al entrar a la sala y encontrar aquella escena.

Con el consentimiento de la rubia, Elaine le contó todo a su esposo y él se sentó al otro lado de su nieta para envolverla entre sus brazos. – Nunca dudes que te amamos Colette y que eres toda una Anderson así como una Hummel.

\- Abuelito… – Balbuceó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Tranquila muñequita. ¿Qué te parece si los llamas? Blaine dijo que tendrían los celulares encendidos por cualquier eventualidad.

\- No abuelito, no quiero molestarlos.

\- Puedo asegurarte que no les va a molestar en lo absoluto que lo hagas.

\- Y deja de pensar cosas que no son. – Acotó la mujer – Cuando vuelvan de su viaje vas a poder regresar a su lado.

Ya más calmada y en su habitación, la ojiazul tomó su teléfono y marcó un número.

 _\- ¿Princesa?_

 _\- Papá Blaine, hola._

 _\- ¡Hola preciosa! ¿Estás bien?_

 _\- Sí. Ah…_

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre?_

 _\- Lamento importunarte, yo…_

 _\- Jamás lo haces. ¿Qué ocurre mi princesa? ¿Estás segura que estás bien?_

 _\- Sí… Sólo…_

 _\- ¿Estás llorando?_

\- ¿Quién está llorando? – Se escuchó al castaño de fondo.

\- Colette.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene mi niña? ¡Pon el altavoz!

 _\- ¿Preciosa, sigues ahí?_

 _\- Sí, papá Blaine…_

 _\- Mi niña hermosa, ¿qué tienes? – Intervino el ojiazul._

 _\- Papá Kurt… Los extraño._

 _\- También te extrañamos. Pero dinos, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Qué sucede?_

 _\- Sólo eso, los extraño mucho. Yo… los amo._

 _\- Nosotros te amamos. – Mencionó el ojimiel._

 _\- Te amamos con todas nuestras fuerzas._

 _\- ¿Van a volver por mí?_

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que si vamos…? – El de cabello claro no entendía la pregunta, y por el gesto en el rostro de su esposo, era evidente que éste tampoco lo hacía._

 _\- Cuando regresen… ¿Voy a seguir viviendo con mis abuelitos o con ustedes?_

 _\- Princesa, por supuesto que con nosotros. Eres la luz de nuestra vida._

 _\- Papá Blaine…_

 _\- Ya no llores mi niña. Vamos a buscar un vuelo hoy mismo y…_

 _\- ¡No! ¡No hagan eso papá Kurt! No quiero dañar su viaje. Sólo quiero saber que van a regresar por mí._

 _\- Escuchaste a Blaine, eres la luz de nuestras vidas. Te prometo que estarás con nosotros pronto._

 _\- Gracias. No los quiero perder._

 _\- No tienes nada que agradecernos, preciosa. Kurt y yo somos tus papás y te amamos infinitamente. No nos vas a perder._

La plática continuó por un largo rato hasta que la niña estuvo tranquila y ellos se cercioraron que se sintiera amada y segura así como de que no le pasaba nada más. Luego de colgar, Blaine llamó de inmediato a sus padres para tener una mejor perspectiva de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

En la noche, antes de dormir, los esposos llamaron a Colette y conversaron por varios minutos, repitiéndole al despedirse lo mucho que la amaban y cuanto deseaban verla.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso Devon?

\- La verdad no mucho, abuelo. Pero no quisiera estar aquí cuando Elizabeth regrese. Mis papás no estaban nada contentos con ella y se va a armar un problema gigante.

Honestamente no quiero ser parte de aquello, pero al mismo tiempo no me gustaría dejarlos solos, ellos recién se están terminando de recuperar.

\- Bueno, nosotros permaneceremos aquí por si algo se presenta. – Acotó Carole – La verdad es que también me preocupa lo que pueda pasar cuando Lizzie esté de vuelta.

\- ¡No sé qué es lo que ocurre con tus hermanos! Ella está metida en todos esos escándalos y James sigue dando problemas. Afortunadamente tú enderezaste tus pasos, pero ellos nada.

\- Luego de lo que ocurrió tenía tanto miedo de perderlos, a más que me sentía mal de verlos así. No podía seguir causándoles sufrimientos y angustias. Cuando me acuerdo la forma en la que estuve actuando… – Bajó la cabeza.

\- Tranquilo, cariño. Todos cometemos errores, lo importante es dejar de hacerlo.

\- Gracias abuela. Y sí, estoy decidido a no volver a ser un dolor de cabeza para ellos ni para ninguno de ustedes. Quiero que estén orgullosos de mí.

\- Estar aquí sentado contigo me hace acordar años atrás cuando me sentaba con Kurt a platicar de diferentes temas. ¡Qué genes! Eres su vivo retrato, pero también tienes su determinación y su nobleza, el querer que los que se encuentran a su lado estén bien y felices en todo momento. – Colocó una mano sobre el hombro del chico – ¡Mi primer nieto ya es todo un hombre! ¡Y claro que estoy y estamos orgullosos de ti!

\- Gracias abuelo. Eso significa tanto para mí. – Permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos compartiendo miradas y sonrisas.

Me había olvidado de contarles, mañana tengo la entrevista de trabajo, espero todo salga bien.

\- ¡Eso es genial, cariño! Ten confianza, todo saldrá muy bien. Tus papás estarán muy felices por ti, al igual que nosotros.

\- ¿Le contaste a tu mamá?

\- No, abuelo. Cuando la llamé se escuchaba muy alterada, no sé si por algo del trabajo o por mi hermano, pero no hablamos mucho. En todo caso, si consigo el empleo iré a verla para decirle.

\- Cariño, vas a conseguirlo. Estoy segura. – Envolvió con su mano la mano de su nieto.

Varios comentarios fueron intercambiados entre los dos hasta que se dieron cuenta que el hombre de la calva se había quedado callado, luciendo muy preocupado.

\- Abuelo, ¿sucede algo?

\- ¿Te sientes bien Burt?

\- Sí, sí. Es sólo que me quedé pensando en que Lizzie regresa y no sé si Colette deba estar aquí cuando eso suceda. Las cosas se van a poner difíciles.

\- Había pensado en eso también, pero escuchaste a Kurt hoy cuando llamó, ella está ansiosa por venir. Tiene ese miedo irracional de ya no ser querida por ninguno de nosotros, y si la hacen quedarse con sus abuelos o la mandan con ellos después de unos días, me temo que le afectaría mucho.

\- Tienes razón, pero lo que no me explico es por qué se puso así. Ella sabe que todos la amamos y que es parte de esta familia y siempre lo será.

Me refiero a que hubiera sido más lógico para mí si esa inseguridad la hubiese tenido al poco tiempo de haber sido adoptada, pero no ahora. Han pasado seis años Carole. Algo debió producir ese temor, pero por más que lo pienso, no encuentro una respuesta.

Devon escuchaba en silencio, él sabía cuál era el motivo. Había llamado a su pequeña hermana luego de que se enteró de lo sucedido y logró convencerla de que le dijera todo. La conocía muy bien y estaba seguro de que había omitido esa parte de la información porque no quería que sus padres tuviesen más corajes a causa de James, pero él se encargaría de ir a hacerle una visita a su hermano. Consideraba que había rebasado todos los límites al decirle esas cosas tan feas y crueles, que además no eran ciertas en lo absoluto.

Lo que no entendía era qué lo había motivado a hacer algo semejante, pero iba a averiguarlo esa misma tarde pues estaba más que cansado del comportamiento lascivo del adolescente con su propia familia.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Los esposos mientras se bañaban se ponían de acuerdo acerca de cuál de todas las cosas que habían visto en los diferentes almacenes le podían llevar a Rachel por su cumpleaños, el cual estaba próximo a celebrarse, decidiéndose al final por unas piezas de artesanía antiguas de colección.

\- Tenemos que apurarnos para poder ir a comprar el regalo.

\- Yo ya terminé. – Respondió el ojimiel mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo llevándose los últimos vestigios de espuma.

\- A mí sólo me falta… Blaine, ¿qué haces?

\- Te ayudo a enjabonarte la espalda. – Respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

\- No tienes por qué acercarte tanto para eso.

\- Por supuesto que sí. – Lo tomó por la cintura y eliminó toda distancia entre ellos.

\- Cariño compórtate, debemos ir a comprar esas piezas que vimos y hoy es el último día que vamos a estar aquí.

\- Eso puede esperar. – Comenzó a moverse rítmicamente.

Kurt sintió la dureza de su esposo presionada contra su cuerpo, y antes de que pudiese protestar los dientes del moreno mordían su punto sensible en el cuello, haciéndolo soltar un gemido.

\- Blaaineee… tenemos que…

\- Te deseo tanto. – Musitó con voz sensual en la oreja de su esposo.

\- Yo también pero… ¿Qué haces?

Las manos y boca del pelinegro estaban por todas partes sin control. – Eres demasiado hermoso. – Susurró antes de clavar los dientes en la blanca cadera.

\- ¡Oh siii! Blaine… ¡Así! ¡No te detengas! ¡Siii!

\- No lo haré, pero ¿qué hacemos con lo del regalo? – Pasó su lengua por el estómago del castaño.

\- ¡Al diablo con el regalo! Le pagaré un día entero en el spa.


	19. Cap 19: Rabia e Impotencia

_*** Maria Soledad Rodriguez**_ Así es, necesitaban esa pausa de tantos problemas.

Colette anda muy sentimental por todo lo que está pasando.

James encontrará la pared que lo hará estrellarse y le ponga final a su rebeldía.

Jajaja, por supuesto, estaban demasiado ocupados en su wanky time como para pensar en un regalo.

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Ellos son grandes papás =)

 _ *** Nicol López Alcívar** _ De nada Nicol. Me alegra que te encante la historia.

Merecían y necesitaban ese momento romántico y alejado de problemas y preocupaciones.

Colette es una dulzura, pero le está afectando lo que está ocurriendo.

James cada vez se propasa más, pero se le acabará todo.

Sí, Devon abrió los ojos afortunadamente y recapacitó sobre los maravillosos papás que tiene.

Jajajaja, y cómo no iba a mandar todo al carajo si estaba con su esposo en un momento muy wanky xD

 _ *** veronicaandrearucci** _ ¡Yay! Me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado tanto =) Gracias por tus maravillosas y motivadoras palabras.

James está demasiado rebelde y sigue sacándoles canas verdes a todos, pero será puesto en su lugar. Llega la tormenta con Elizabeth.

Aquí tienes la actualización que esperabas ;)

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe** _ Así es, les toca enfrentar lo que viene, pero primero disfrutaron mucho de un merecido descanso.

Devon recapacitó afortunadamente y se mantiene por el buen camino.

James merece una buena paliza para ver si así se endereza.

 _ *** Georgi G** _ Jeje, sí, fue lo que necesitaban.

Jajajaja, estando en un momento apasionado, a quié le interesa un regalo xD

Oh sí, Colette la ha estado pasando mal.

 _ *** jeny** _ Nadie sabe lo que le ocurre a James.

 _ *** LetyBL** _ De nada =)

 _ *** rainbowadiction**_ Vivir con Rachel no fue como él esperaba.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 19:**

 **"Rabia e Impotencia"**

* * *

.

Blaine y Kurt pasaron por Colette en su camino de regreso a casa. La niña estuvo más que feliz de verlos, y corrió emocionada a abrazarlos.

\- ¿Cómo estás princesa? – Preguntó con una gran sonrisa el ojimiel.

\- Estoy bien papá Blaine. Los extrañé mucho.

\- Nosotros también te extrañamos. – Le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Mi niña hermosa. – Dijo el ojiazul.

La rubia sonrió y lo abrazó más fuerte.

\- ¿Cómo están ustedes, cómo se sienten? – Indagó James Anderson.

\- Bien papá, listos para retomar nuestras vidas.

\- Me alegra saber eso, hijo. – Miró hacia el otro hombre. – ¿Y cuándo te quitan el yeso, Kurt?

\- En un par de semanas. Al menos eso espero, porque esta cosa es molesta.

\- Me imagino que debe ser así. Se ve bastante incómodo.

\- Lo es, aunque he tratado de adaptarme lo mejor posible, y Blaine me ayuda tanto como puede.

\- Ustedes todos siempre han sido un gran equipo.

\- Lo somos. – Miró a su esposo y le sonrío.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? – Preguntó Elaine apareciendo con una charola con varias bebidas.

\- Todo fue perfecto, mamá. Nos ayudó a relajarnos mucho. – Se movió rápidamente a ayudarla.

\- Qué bueno, amor. Realmente lo necesitaban.

\- Honestamente sí. Y lo pasamos de maravilla, fue mejor de lo que pensamos.

\- Me alegro tanto por ustedes.

La plática continuó durante cuarenta minutos aproximadamente, y luego el matrimonio se despidió ya que querían ir a recoger a James a la salida de la escuela. Tenían la esperanza de que durante ese tiempo de ausencia algo en el adolescente hubiese cambiado.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

En su camino a la preparatoria, llamaron a Rachel para avisarle que pasarían por su hijo, pero ella les notificó que después de clases el chico se iba a la práctica de deporte, así que cambiaron el rumbo y fueron a buscarla.

\- ¡Estoy tan feliz de verlos! – Exclamó emocionada, abrazándolos efusivamente.

\- También nos alegra verte. – Dijo el ojiazul.

\- Y esta preciosura, ¿cómo está? – Le acarició el rostro a la niña.

\- Muy bien, tía. ¿Y tú?

\- Excelente cariño. Tengo unas galletas en la cocina por si quieres.

\- Sí, gracias. – Sonrió y se fue a paso veloz.

\- ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Se divirtieron?

\- Todo estuvo grandioso. – Respondió Blaine. – Una perfecta luna de miel.

\- Espero no se hayan excedido… – Le dio unos ligeros codazos. – Ya no están en edad de andar como adolescentes calenturientos.

\- ¡Rachel Barbra Berry! – Protestó Kurt. – Estamos en condiciones más que perfectas para tener toda la intimidad que queramos. Y en éste viaje aprovechamos cada minuto, ni siquiera el yeso nos detuvo.

\- ¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¡No necesito esa información en mi vida!

\- Tú empezaste. – Respondió con aire superior.

\- Bien, bien. Mejor cambiemos de tema.

Los tres estuvieron conversando por poco más de dos horas antes de que la puerta de la sala se abriese y entrase el adolescente.

\- Hola mamá. – Dijo quitándose la mochila.

\- Hola amor. Mira quiénes han venido.

El chico avanzó, y al ver a los dos hombres en la sala, en su rostro apareció una mueca. – ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- ¡James! ¿Qué forma es esa de saludar a tus padres?

\- Hola.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Eso es todo? No los has visto en un largo tiempo, ¿y es así como los saludas? ¿Te parece correcto?

\- ¿Y qué quieres?

\- Que te acerques y los abraces.

\- No voy a hacer eso.

\- ¡James!

\- No lo forces, Rachel.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es una broma, Blaine?

\- Él tiene razón. No puedes obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiere.

\- ¿Kurt?

\- Por lo menos ellos tienen más sentido común.

\- ¡James es suficiente! ¡Vas a venir en este momento y saludarlos como es debido! Son tus padres, por amor a todo lo bueno en este mundo... ¡Les debes la vida!

\- Si vamos a hablar técnicamente, a ti te debo la vida porque fuiste tú quien me trajo al mundo. Eres mi madre, – se volteó en dirección de los hombres de pie en la sala y señaló al ojiazul, – y él es mi padre biológico. Pero él… – miró al pelinegro y resopló con ironía.

\- Soy tu padre también.

\- No lo eres, Blaine… ¡No eres nada mío!

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El chico entró furioso a su habitación y aventó sus cosas sin darse cuenta de la presencia a un lado, hasta que se percató de que el televisor estaba encendido.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí? ¡Sal en este momento!

\- La tía Rachel me dijo que podía ver mi programa.

\- ¿Tía? ¡Ella no es nada tuyo! ¡Y ahora sal de aquí y vete con esos dos hombres a los que llamas padres, aunque tampoco son nada tuyo! ¡No llevas su sangre!

\- ¡Eso no significa que no sean mis papás! Me aman y yo a ellos.

\- Sí claro, sigue repitiéndote eso.

\- ¡Es la verdad!

\- ¡No lo es! Si ellos de verdad te amaran, jamás te habrían hecho algo así, ni a ninguno de nosotros.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Ellos han sido maravillosos siempre.

\- Abre los ojos de una vez y date cuenta de la realidad.

\- No entiendo.

\- ¡Ese es tu problema! ¡Ahora lárgate de mi habitación! – Empezó a empujarla.

\- ¿Qué son todos esos gritos? – Preguntó Kurt preocupado.

\- ¡Colette! – Exclamó Blaine y corrió junto con Rachel. El ojiazul fue más atrás, moviéndose tan rápido como podía con las muletas.

\- ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? – Preguntó furiosa la mujer.

\- Papi… – Sollozó la niña, abrazándose al pelinegro.

\- Princesita, ¿qué tienes? – Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡Se acabó! ¡Esto es todo! – Dijo Kurt enojado. – He tratado de ser paciente y comprensivo, he querido creer que se trata de alguna etapa de la adolescencia, pero no más. ¡No voy a permitir que vuelvas a hacer llorar a tu hermana!

\- ¡No es mi hermana!

\- Tú y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente.

\- Y a mí también me vas a escuchar. – Dijo la castaña con voz firme.

\- Ven Colette, vamos a otro lado. – Susurró Blaine tomándola de la mano.

Kurt lo miró como diciendo tú tienes que estar aquí también, pero éste negó con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto hacia la niña, indicando que debía estar con ella. El castaño suspiro y asintió, y los dos salieron de la habitación.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Burt y Carole esperaban ansiosos el regreso de sus hijos, porque indiscutiblemente Blaine era un hijo para ellos también. Pero cuando los vieron entrar, supieron de inmediato que algo había pasado. Sus semblantes eran el reflejo de ello.

Los recibieron con abrazos, y sin hacer preguntas se llevaron a la ojiazul, diciéndole lo mucho que la habían extrañado.

Unas horas después y cuando Colette finalmente se había quedado dormida, se sentaron a hablar.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó Burt preocupado.

\- Estuvimos en casa de Rachel, – respondió el castaño, – y las cosas con James se salieron de proporción.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – Indagó la mujer.

\- Estuvo diciéndole cosas que no son a Colette. Y se portó grosero con nosotros, en especial con Blaine.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando con ese chico?

\- No lo sé, papá. Rachel y yo hablamos seriamente con él, pero no nos dijo nada que nos ayudase a entender que le sucede. Lo único que conseguimos fue una mayor rebeldía.

\- Estoy totalmente en contra de los castigos físicos, pero ese chico necesita una buena tunda. En mis tiempos se respetaba a las personas mayores, sobre todo a los padres. Ellos tenían mano firme y uno creció recto.

\- Papá, tú nunca me pusiste una mano encima, no necesitaste de eso para criarme bien. Me llamabas la atención cuando era necesario, y hasta llegaste castigarme de forma inteligente.

\- Lo sé. Y estoy orgulloso del hombre que eres. Pero lo de James es otra historia. Está actuando de una forma terrible, y deben ponerle un alto ya.

\- Blaine, cariño, ¿qué sucede? – Preguntó Carole logrando que la atención de los dos Hummel se posara sobre el de ojos como la miel. – Estás muy callado.

\- Lo siento, me duele la cabeza. Necesito descansar.

\- Seguro, por nosotros no te preocupes.

Kurt lo tomó de la mano y suspiró. – Eres un excelente padre, nunca lo olvides. Gracias por hacer esto conmigo. – Le dio un beso suave en los labios.

\- Te amo. – Respondió en un susurro y luego se levantó. – Hasta mañana a todos.

El castaño vio alejarse a su esposo y lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Siento que ya no puedo, papá. James dijo que los tres somos culpables de todo.

\- ¿Culpables de qué?

\- No lo sé. Lo que ocurrió hoy fue… La forma en que aventó las cosas y empezó a gritar… Nunca lo había visto así. Cuando estaba supuestamente más tranquilo, Rachel le dijo que debía disculparse con Blaine, y él salió de la habitación… Creí que le pediría perdón, pero lo que hizo fue gritarle que no era su padre, que no quería volver a verlo, y otras cosas que no pienso repetir.

\- Con razón lucía tan abatido. – Dijo la mujer mayor, con suma tristeza.

\- ¡Esto es el colmo! Tienen que encontrar la manera de enderezar a ese muchacho porque de lo contrario…

\- Rachel lo va a ingresar a un internado militar.

Carole abrió los ojos tan ampliamente que podían asemejarse a un par de platos. – ¿No crees que eso es muy extremo?

\- ¿Extremo? – Burt la miró seriamente. – James está fuera de control. Eso es exactamente lo que necesita para que lo enderecen.

\- Dijo que nos odiaba y que nunca nos perdonaría por hacerle algo así. Nos recriminó por haber ido a buscarlo y arruinar lo que él y Rachel habían logrado… ¿Por qué tanto resentimiento hacia nosotros? ¿Qué pasó con mi pequeñito? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Por qué esa rabia contra Blaine? ¿En qué nos equivocamos?

\- Cariño, tú y Blaine han hecho un trabajo maravilloso. – Se levantó y se sentó a su lado, tomándolo de la mano. – Que James esté actuando de esa forma no es culpa de ustedes.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan segura? Hay algo que no hicimos bien ya que nuestros tres hijos agarraron un mal camino. Afortunadamente Devon recapacitó, pero también se descarrió un tiempo. Mañana regresa Lizzy, y de sólo pensar lo que tenemos que enfrentar con ella… – Negó con la cabeza. – Y ni qué hablar de James.

Si no les importa, necesito darme un baño para refrescarme y…

\- No necesitas darnos explicaciones, hijo. Y como dijo Carole, ustedes no han hecho nada mal. Han educado muy bien a sus hijos, son ellos los que erraron el camino. Pero vamos a ayudarlos a que lo encuentren. Ahora ve y trata de descansar.

\- Gracias papá.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer.

Kurt caminó por el largo corredor pensando en todo lo sucedido, al entrar a la habitación y no encontrar a Blaine, se extrañó por un instante. Iba a ir a buscarlo, pero escuchó ruido en el baño, así que avanzó despacio y empujó la puerta. Ahí vio a su esposo en la tina, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos. Se quitó la ropa y se acomodó detrás de él, abrazándolo por la cintura.

El ojimiel se apoyó en su pareja e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, acomodándola sobre el hombro de éste. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Era de esos momentos en los que sus almas en silencio entraban en comunión y se conectaban fuertemente.

Minutos después se miraron a los ojos y compartieron un beso suave, cálido, necesario.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Un nuevo día había dado comienzo y Burt y Carole se habían ido con Colette a dar un paseo para evitar así que estuviese en casa cuando Elizabeth llegase. Devon había insistido en permanecer en casa como un apoyo a sus padres.

Los tres esperaban con cierta angustia y sin saber a qué hora exactamente la chica aparecería ya que no se los había confirmado.

El joven de ojos azules estaba preparando algo de comer mientras que sus padres se habían retirado a su habitación para descansar un poco debido a que la noche anterior les resultó imposible dormir.

Kurt besaba lentamente el cuello de su esposo, haciéndolo suspirar una y otra vez. Blaine tenía una mano bajo la camiseta del castaño, y recorría la blanca piel muy despacio. Le encantaba como a pesar de los años éste seguía manteniéndola tan tersa.

Era un momento muy íntimo entre los dos, en el que esos pequeños gestos eran suficientes para conectarse, pare decir estoy aquí contigo y nunca te dejaré.

\- Te amo mucho mi hermoso ángel.

El ojiazul movió un poco la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. – Te amo tanto, mi amor, mi vida. – Se fue acomodando hasta quedar acostado sobre él y empezó a darle pequeños besos en los labios.

Blaine recorría la espalda con ternura y elevó la otra mano hasta la nuca, sosteniéndolo con cuidado mientras profundizaba un poco el beso, pero sin que dejase de ser suave y lento. – Gracias por ser mi esposo. – Susurró al separarse.

\- Gracias por compartir tu vida conmigo. – Volvió a besarlo.

Varios golpes ligeros sonaron en la puerta minutos después.

\- Papás, si están despiertos les aviso que la comida está lista.

Ambos hombres se miraron y suspiraron. – Enseguida bajamos. – Dijo el ojimiel.

Durante el almuerzo el ambiente fue relajado, los tres tuvieron una plática tranquila y Devon les contó acerca de sus planes futuros. Poco después de terminar y dejar todo limpio se dirigieron a la sala, en donde por un comentario empezaron a ver los cuadros familiares que tenían ahí, hablando de cada uno, evocando recuerdos, y resaltando como el chico había sido desde que nació el clon de su padre.

Cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse, y luego de mirarse, se levantaron sabiendo de quien se trataba.

Una chica de diecinueve años hizo su aparición y sonrió ampliamente. – ¡Papás! – Soltó su equipaje y corrió a abrazar a Kurt. Blaine los observó y suspiró antes de sonreír.

Elizabeth, a pesar de ser su hija biológica, siempre había sido más unida al castaño. Y no es que le molestase, en lo absoluto, pero en ese momento con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con James, de cierto modo lo hizo sentir celoso.

\- ¿Cómo estás, amor? ¿Qué tal tu vuelo?

\- Todo muy bien papi. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Feliz de estar de regreso.

\- Nosotros también estamos felices de tenerte aquí.

\- ¡Papi Blaine! – Lo abrazó fuertemente, y él la sostuvo todo el tiempo que fue posible. – Te extrañé.

\- No más que yo a ti, princesita.

\- ¡Devon!

\- ¡Hermanita! – Se abrazaron. – A ti también te he extrañado. ¿Y dónde están James y Colette?

\- James con mamá y Colette con los abuelos Hummel.

\- ¡Oh! ¡No puedo esperar para verlos! Papi Kurt. – Se movió rápidamente a donde él estaba y se enganchó de su brazo. – No tienes idea de todas las cosas que te traje. Además, tengo tanto que contarte.

El chico de ojos azules observó toda la escena y se colocó junto al pelinegro, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. – Ellos se entienden por todo eso de la moda.

\- Sí, yo sé. Y está muy bien.

\- Tu mirada dice otra cosa. No sé si te sirva de algo, pero te amo mucho papá.

\- Y yo te amo con todas mis fuerzas, Devon. Claro que me sirve. Gracias.

\- No me agradezcas nada. Soy muy feliz de tenerte como papá.

\- Lizzy, cariño. – Dijo el castaño. – Antes de que me enseñes cualquier cosa, es importante que tengamos una conversación muy seria.

\- ¡Ay no! Por favor no. No quiero saber nada de eso. Ya suficiente tengo con mi agente y mi asistente que no han parado de fastidiar.

\- Lo siento, amor. – Intervino Blaine. – Pero es una plática demasiado importante y que no vamos a dejar de lado.

\- Así es. Blaine, tú y yo tenemos que hablar, y lo vamos a hacer en este momento.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Imagen en Wattpad y en el grupo en Facebook : Klainer Butt3rfly Fics**_


	20. Cap 20: Bajo el Mismo Techo Parte 1

_*** Maria Soledad Rodriguez**_ ¡Yay! Me hace muy feliz que haya causado tal impacto el regreso de ésta historia =)

James está haciendo las cosas cada vez más difíciles para todos, pero está por aprender la lección.

 _ *** Georgi G**_ Se la merece porque está rebasando todos los límites.

Tristemente eso es muy cierto. Hay chicos que tienen padres maravillosos y no los valoran hasta que es muy tarde.

 _ *** Nicole Nancy Tamayo Beltrán**_ ¡Gracias! Así es, estoy de regreso y con toda la inspiración ^-^

James está incontrolable, y Elizabeth será otro dolor de cabeza, aunque en menor proporción.

 _ *** Victoria Chavarria** _ James está lastimando a sus padres y fuera de control.

Elizabeth tiene una idea sobre la vida y la diversión que no tienen a Blaine y Kurt nada felices.

 _ *** Saul Contreras Lastirii** _ ¡Gracias! Me alegra saberlo =)

 _ *** AnnaAfc** _ ¡Muchas gracias! Me hace feliz saber que la amas. Aquí estoy con toda la inspiración de regreso (^-^)

 _ *** PaolaLambert09**_ ¡Bienvenida a ésta historia! ¡Gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo para comentar!

Pronto se sabrá por qué actúa de esa forma.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ James merece un buen castigo, eso es definitivo.

Hoy sabrás lo que sucede con ella. Totalmente de acuerdo, ellos aman a sus padres mucho y realmente los valoran.

 _ *** cris. bookworm**_ James va por mal camino, pero las cosas cambiarán para él.

Hoy sabrás lo que está haciendo Elizabeth y que tiene a sus padres tan preocupados.

Colette es un pan dulce y se está viendo afectada por lo que está ocurriendo, pero ahí estará su familia para ella.

¡Muchas gracias por leerme y por tomarte el tiempo para dejar un comentario! =)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 20:**

 **"** **Bajo el Mismo Techo"**

 **Parte 1**

* * *

.

La chica de oscura y rizada cabellera observaba en silencio a sus padres mientras estos le mostraban los recortes de periódicos y revistas donde ella aparecía. Eso debería ser motivo de alegría y orgullo para cualquier padre, pero dadas las circunstancias era algo que estaba muy lejos de tenerlos felices, ya que en cada uno de esos artículos se hablaba de la escandalosa vida que ella llevaba. Fiestas y chicos por doquier era lo único que se veía reflejado en las notas y las fotografías que los acompañaban.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo divertirse un poco? – Preguntó con cierta molestia.

\- Divertirse no es malo. – Replicó Blaine. – Pero para eso no necesitas hacer esa clase de cosas.

\- Todos los jóvenes acostumbran ir a bares, clubes nocturnos y fiestas con sus amigos, y allí toman unos cuantos tragos mientras bailan o conversan. No veo por qué ustedes tienes que hacer un lío de eso.

Además, ya no estoy en edad para que me estén controlando. Tengo diecinueve años, estudio y trabajo arduamente. Soy tan responsable que a pesar de mi agitada agenda, mi registro académico es excelente, al punto que me ofrecieron una beca, la cual rechacé porque obviamente no la necesito y no sería justo quitarle la oportunidad a alguien más.

Deberían estar orgullosos de mí en lugar de estarme reclamando. Los papás de mis amigos…

\- Lo que los demás padres hagan me tiene sin cuidado, Lizzie. – Intervino molesto el castaño. – Nosotros tenemos nuestras propias reglas y manera de pensar, así que no nos compares.

\- Y sí estamos orgullosos de ti y todo lo que estás logrando, pero no puedes pedirnos que festejemos la vida desenfrenada que estás adoptando.

\- Papi Blaine, esas son mentiras. Ya sabes que los medios inventan cosas.

\- Pueden inventar o alterar una noticia, sin embargo las fotos…

\- Las fotos son trucadas. Cualquier persona en la actualidad puede hacer eso.

\- ¡No somos tontos, Elizabeth! – Protestó el ojiazul. – Ahora resulta que los medios y las redes sociales se han unido para conspirar en tu contra y arreglar todas las fotografías tuyas que aparecen publicadas.

\- No he dicho que sean tontos. Sé que no lo son, pero sí están exagerando.

\- ¿Exagerando? Que salgas en una nota en la televisión usando un vestido que no deja nada a la imaginación mientras bailas con un chico completamente pegado a tu cuerpo y que tiene sus manos en tu cadera, ¡no es ninguna exageración!

\- Y no creo que ese joven sea tu novio. – Blaine la miró con preocupación. – Porque siempre estás con alguien diferente.

\- Sólo salgo con mis amigos.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que les permites a todos tus amigos que te toquen?

\- Papi Blaine… Cuando bailas con alguien es normal que haya contacto físico. Es normal y una forma de darte cuenta de lo que sientes.

\- ¡Eso es una locura! – Exclamó el hombre más alto.

\- No lo es, pero ustedes qué pueden saber. – Rodó los ojos. – ¡Las cosas no son como en sus tiempos!

\- Sin importar la época, jamás ha sido correcto hacer algo así, Lizzie.

\- Realmente no lo entiendes, pero cómo culparte si tomamos en cuenta el hecho de que nunca saliste con nadie más. A mi edad ya estabas con papi Blaine, y eso no les dio a ninguno de los dos la oportunidad de experimentar, de saber cómo se sentían con otras personas, o de conocer algo diferente que no fuesen los labios y los brazos del otro.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- De que no quiero eso. Su historia es linda, toda una novela romántica, pero no es para mí. Soy diferente a ustedes, y lo último que deseo es estar atada a alguien. No concibo la idea de estar sólo con una persona por el resto de mi vida… No desde ésta edad por lo menos.

No me mal interpreten ni me vean de esa forma. Me alegra que para ustedes funcionase, de no ser así tal vez ni mis hermanos ni yo hubiéramos nacido o todo habría tomado otro rumbo y quizá estarían divorciados.

Aunque me enteré de que las cosas se pusieron más complicadas después de que me fui y ustedes peleaban mucho. Eso se puede deber justamente a que se encuentran cansados de estar juntos durante tanto tiempo y…

\- En primer lugar, el tema de conversación no somos Blaine y yo. En segundo lugar no hemos dicho jamás que tú o tus hermanos deben repetir nuestra historia. La persona correcta para cada uno de ustedes puede llegar dentro de cinco días, unas semanas o diez años, pero reitero, no es de lo que estamos hablando.

\- Esa no es la forma en la que te educamos, princesita. Te enseñamos valores, respeto hacia ti misma y a tu cuerpo…

\- Sé respetarme papá Blaine, y me doy a respetar también. – Contestó molesta. – Y no vuelvas a llamarme princesita, porque aunque no quieras aceptarlo, ya crecí.

Tras una breve pausa luego de que el timbre sonase sin cesar y escuchar a Devon anunciar que él atendería, se dispusieron a continuar con la conversación que hasta el momento no iba por buen camino.

\- Elizabeth, escúchame bien. – Dijo Kurt con seriedad.

Varios golpes ligeros en la puerta no le permitieron continuar, haciéndolo respirar pesadamente.

El ojimiel se acercó a abrir, dándole paso al joven, quien entró con un gesto indescifrable.

\- Lamento mucho interrumpir, pero mamá está aquí y le urge hablar con ustedes.

\- Está bien, hijo. Gracias.

\- No hemos terminado. – Proclamó el ojiazul a la chica antes de darle una mirada de preocupación a su esposo.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, la joven corrió a saludar a la mujer castaña que sonrió enormemente al verla. – ¡Mamá!

\- ¡Mi Lizzie preciosa! – Devolvió el abrazo con fervor.

\- Hola Rachel. Llegas en un buen momento porque estamos…

\- No creo que sea un buen momento, Kurt. De hecho, esto es una emergencia.

\- ¿James? – Preguntó el pelinegro preocupado.

\- Él está bien. El problema es que tengo que realizar un vuelo de último momento y obviamente no puedo dejarlo con cualquier persona, así que lo traje para que se quede con ustedes.

\- Mamá, ¿de qué estás hablando? – Intervino la chica. – James vive aquí. ¿Cómo es eso de que lo trajiste para que se quede?

\- Ahora no, cariño. Es una larga historia y debo estar en el aeropuerto en menos de dos horas.

Miró a sus amigos con verdadera consternación pintada en su rostro. – Sólo serán unos días. Cuando regrese me haré cargo de lo del internado, lo prometo. Ya separé la cita con el director del centro y nos recibirá con James la próxima semana.

\- ¿Internado? – Los ya grandes y dorados ojos de Elizabeth se abrieron aún más enormes.

\- Así es, hermanita. – Se escuchó una voz retumbando en el lugar. – Eso es lo que obtienes cuando no te comportas según los parámetros que ellos quieren que sigamos.

La chica miró a todos horrorizada. – Menos mal que ya no soy menor de edad porque de lo contrario me hubieran hecho lo mismo. – Caminó a paso veloz hacia donde estaba el adolescente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Preguntó Rachel frunciendo el ceño.

\- Elizabeth ha estado actuando de una manera poco satisfactoria. – Kurt trató de mantener la calma.

\- ¿Por qué no me habían dicho nada?

\- Ya has tenido suficiente con lo de James.

\- Comprendo que ustedes son sus padres y ellos han crecido en su hogar y todo eso. Pero también son mis hijos, y he tratado de ser partícipe en su crianza tanto como ha sido posible, Kurt. Si algo sucede con alguno de ellos, tengo derecho a saberlo.

\- Esto se va a poner bueno. – Susurró el adolescente a su hermana.

Ella cruzó un brazo por el hombro de éste y le devolvió la sonrisa. – Parece que la atención se va a desviar de nosotros al menos por unos minutos.

\- Lo cual es perfecto porque me tienen harto.

\- ¿Qué hiciste para que te quieran llevar a un internado? – Lo miró con desconcierto.

\- Lo que dije antes, actuar de una forma que no consideran correcta según sus estándares. – Rodó los ojos. – Lo peor es que es militar.

\- ¿Un internado militar?

\- Así es.

\- Bueno, ¿se volvieron locos o qué? He escuchado acerca de esos lugares y la forma en la que tratan a los chicos allí.

\- Yo también, y la verdad es que estoy preocupado y nervioso, aunque intento no demostrárselos. – Respiró profundamente. – ¿Por qué dijiste que si fueses menor también te ingresarían a un internado?

\- Igual que tú, hermanito. Para ellos estoy actuando de una manera que no es bien vista y blablablá.

\- Voy a cancelar mi vuelo. – Resonó la voz de la ojimarrón en medio de la discusión.

\- No lo hagas. – Intervino Blaine, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio. – Ve, soluciona tus problemas y cuando regreses nos sentaremos todos con calma a analizar la situación.

\- Ustedes no están del todo bien todavía, y James…

\- Yo me haré cargo de él. – Dijo Elizabeth con seguridad. – Me aseguraré de que se comporte bien.

\- Es muy loable de tu parte, princesita, pero…

\- Te pedí que ya no me dijeras así. Soy muy grande para ese sobrenombre.

\- Uy… Ya no eras la princesita de papi. – Murmuró el chico en tono de burla.

\- Más te vale que te quedes callado si quieres que te ayude. – Realizó un gesto que le hizo comprender que tenía un plan. – Soy un adulto responsable, y puedo controlar a mi hermano.

\- Definitivamente no. – Recalcó el ojiazul.

\- Dame la oportunidad de demostrar lo que puedo hacer. Además, ustedes van a estar aquí en casa también. Yo sólo voy a estar pendiente de que James no se meta en problemas.

\- Ellos siempre se han llevado muy bien. – El ojimiel sugirió. – Tal vez Lizzie pueda…

\- ¿Lograr lo que nosotros no? ¡Se realista, Blaine y pon los pies sobre la tierra!

\- ¡No tienes por qué hablarle de esa manera, papá Kurt! – Intervino Devon para sorpresa de todos. – ¿Por qué crees que sólo tú tienes la razón?

La puerta de la sala se abrió dando paso al matrimonio Hummel, y todos guardaron silencio.

\- ¡Ahora sí estamos completos! Llegaron los abuelos… y la adoptada.

\- ¡James! – Replicaron los adultos al mismo tiempo, al igual que Elizabeth.

\- Te vas a disculpar con ella en éste momento. – La voz de la chica fue autoritaria y firme.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?

\- Colette es nuestra hermana, y no voy a permitir que la molestes ni le faltes el respeto de ninguna manera.

La potestad de Lizzie fue tal, que el chico de cabellera marrón se sintió confundido sin saber si eso era parte del plan o en realidad se había enojado.

\- Lo… siento. – Dijo a regañadientes.

\- ¡Ella sí que heredó todo el temple de los Anderson! – Exclamó Burt con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Abuelitos!– Corrió a abrazarlos. – ¡Colette! – La rodeó con sus brazos. – ¡Mírate! ¡Has crecido tanto en éste tiempo! Pronto serás una hermosa señorita.

\- Gracias. – Respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

\- ¿A qué se debe esta reunión? – Preguntó Carole, notando la tensión en el ambiente.

\- Rachel tiene que llegar al aeropuerto. – Blaine puntualizó dándole una mirada de "todo estará bien". – Y James se va a quedar aquí por unos días.

\- ¡Oh! Entiendo.

\- Bien, me iré, pero estaré de regreso a la brevedad posible, y voy a llamar a diario.

Luego de la rápida despedida, Burt observó a todos de forma analítica, pero decidió no decir nada, ya tendría una plática con las personas indicadas. Por el momento se conformó con mirar fijamente a James, haciendo hincapié en el hecho de que no los había saludado.

Media hora después y con los tres más jóvenes ya en sus respectivas habitaciones, el hombre mayor suspiró y frotó su cabeza. – Finalmente tienen a todos sus hijos en casa. Eso es bueno, aunque creo que será algo complicado también.

Carole les sonrió y puso una mano sobre el hombro del castaño. – Nosotros nos quedaremos unos días más para ayudarlos en lo que haga falta. Ustedes están terminando de recuperarse y no deben excederse, a más de que Kurt tiene el yeso todavía.

\- No es necesario mamá, pero son más que bienvenidos a permanecer aquí el tiempo que deseen. Saben que las puertas siempre estarán abiertas.

\- Gracias cariño.

\- ¿De qué nos perdimos? – Preguntó Burt.

\- Mis padres vendrán mañana a almorzar. – Dijo el pelinegro, consciente de que no era a eso a lo que su suegro se refería.

\- ¡Qué bueno! – Respondió Carole. – Voy a revisar lo que hay en la alacena para planificar lo que prepararé.

\- Ya hicimos el pedido al local italiano. Pero muchas gracias.

\- No debieron, saben que me gusta cocinar.

\- Lo sabemos mamá, pero son demasiadas personas y eso implicaría estar en la cocina quizá durante toda la mañana.

\- Y a más de la comida italiana y las visitas, ¿qué otras novedades hay? – Inquirió Burt.

\- Papá Kurt le debe una disculpa a papá Blaine. – Dijo Devon con convencimiento.

\- ¿Una disculpa?

\- Sí, abuelo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Hijo, déjalo así.

\- No, papá Blaine. No está bien.

\- Pregunté qué fue lo que sucedió.

\- Sólo le dije que fuese realista y pusiera los pies sobre la tierra. No sabía que eso era un delito.

\- No siempre se trata de lo que dices sino de la manera en la que lo haces. – El chico lucía molesto. – Le alzaste la voz y usaste un tono severo. Y a eso tienes que agregar que lo hiciste delante de todos.

\- Devon, agradezco tu intención, pero es mejor que lo dejemos así. Hay cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparnos. Y si me disculpan, mi celular está sonando, así que voy a contestar. – El de rizos les dio una pequeña sonrisa y salió del lugar.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió entre ustedes, Kurt?

\- ¡Por favor! Ya se los dije, papá. Sí, levanté un poco la voz, pero fue por la ofuscación del momento… Blaine y yo hemos tenido discusiones fuertes y luego solucionamos las cosas. ¡Es increíble como quieren hacer una tormenta de algo absurdo!

\- Tal vez para ti sea absurdo, papá. Pero papá Blaine ya tiene suficiente con el comportamiento hostil de James y la actitud de Lizzie. ¿O es que no lo notaste?

\- Yo sí lo hice. – Dijo Carole con un gesto triste. – Y me sentí tan mal por él.

Minutos más tarde el ojiazul caminaba molesto por el corredor, hablando entre dientes y renegando por lo sucedido. – Ahora resulta que Blaine es el mártir y yo el villano… Hasta mis padres se ponen de su lado… – Se detuvo cuando escuchó voces en la habitación de Colette y notó que la puerta estaba entre abierta, así que se acercó en silencio.

Al asomar ligeramente la cabeza, vio que su esposo estaba sentado en la cama, arrimado al espaldar. La niña se encontraba sentada a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada entre el hombro y el pecho de éste, ambos abrazados.

\- Eres nuestra hija y siempre lo serás. Te amamos más de lo que puedas alguna vez imaginar, así que quiero que deseches todas esas ideas raras de tu cabecita. Eres una Anderson y una Hummel, para Kurt y para mí representas el mundo entero, y eso no va a cambiar nunca. Eres una parte muy importante de ésta familia.

\- ¿Entonces no se van a cansar de mí?

\- Jamás mi princesita. – Le dio un beso suave en la frente. – Hemos sido bendecidos al tenerte con nosotros durante seis hermosos años en los que nos has hecho inmensamente felices. Te puedo asegurar que la vida no sería la misma sin ti alegrándonos cada día.

\- Papá te amo.

\- Y yo te amo a ti, Colette. – Le dio otro beso y la sostuvo más fuerte. – Eres el motor de mi vida.

Kurt se tapó la boca con una mano y fue retrocediendo lentamente para luego encaminarse hacia su habitación con muchos pensamientos cruzando de forma fugaz en su cabeza. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba de pie junto a la ventana cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un Blaine con ojos llorosos y una dulce sonrisa.

\- Te amo. – Fue lo primero que salió de sus labios. – Lamento lo sucedido. Devon tenía razón, y…

\- Olvídalo.

\- No puedo… No debí hablarte así, menos frente a todos.

\- Kurt…

\- Realmente no lo estás pasando bien con lo que está sucediendo, y yo no estoy siendo de ayuda.

\- No soy el único que está padeciendo.

El castaño se acercó y le acarició el rostro. – Pero James y Elizabeth… Ellos van a disculparse contigo, deben hacerlo. Eres y siempre has sido un papá maravilloso… Y yo soy tan afortunado de tenerte.

\- Sé que ahora todo parece haberse salido de control, pero de algún modo lograremos que las cosas sean como antes. – Lo tomó por la cintura. – Y si hay alguien afortunado, ese soy yo.

\- ¿Me perdonas?

\- Kurt, cariño... – Observó sus ojos cristalinos y suplicantes. – Sí, está bien.

\- Gracias. – Sonrió y enredó sus dedos entre los rizos que tanto le gustaban. – No sé si los años me están afectando o es todo esto por lo que estamos pasando, pero me estoy volviendo muy emotivo. – Se mordió el labio.

\- No hagas eso. – Acarició con el dedo el área mordida. – Ese es mi trabajo. – Lo apegó contra su cuerpo y empezó a besarlo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- Cuéntame qué has estado haciendo exactamente para que mis papás hayan tomado la decisión de una escuela militar. – Dijo Lizzie sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama de James.

\- Quien tomó esa decisión fue mamá.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ella me había advertido en diferentes ocasiones que si no "me comportaba", – hizo comillas con los dedos, – me llevaría a uno de esos lugares, aunque honestamente no creí que lo cumpliera… Pero todo es culpa de ellos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por diferentes razones. El resumen sería que ya ni siquiera vivo aquí desde hace un buen tiempo. Ahora estoy con mamá, y si bien es cierto que al principio fue algo complicado, ella y yo habíamos finalmente logrado que la convivencia funcionase. Y una vez más ellos estropearon las cosas.

Les parece mal todo lo que hago, y se ofenden con todo lo que digo… No entiendo para qué fueron a buscarme si ya se habían deshecho de mí cuando les empecé a estorbar, porque has de saber que primero me mandaron donde los Anderson, de ahí fue que me mudé con mamá.

Todo estaba bien… Todo estaba tan bien… y tenían que aparecer… – Gruñó dando un fuerte golpe con el puño en el colchón. – ¿Por qué no se podían quedar aquí y dejarme en paz? – Se movió hacia un costado tapándose parte del rostro con una mano mientras respiraba agitadamente.

\- James, cálmate. – Le dio un ligero toque en la rodilla. – Hermanito… ¿Es-estás llorando?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Cómo crees?

\- No tiene nada de malo. Si te sientes…

\- Llorar es para mujeres. – Rezongó entre dientes.

\- Sabes que no es así. Nuestros papás nos enseñaron que…

\- ¡Puras tonterías! ¡Eso es lo que nos enseñaron! – Trató de controlar su respiración y calmarse un poco. – No quiero pelear contigo… Tú eres la única que me comprende. Mejor cuéntame cómo te fue en tu viaje.

\- Somos hermanos, siempre estaré aquí para ti. – Lo tomó de la mano para intentar apartársela del rostro. – Ahora mírame, porque de lo contrario siento como si estuviera hablando con la pared.

El joven se descubrió y ella pudo ver las pequeñas lágrimas que estaban tratando de escapar, pero que éste luchaba por contener, y decidió no hacer ningún comentario ya que eso significaría perder ese momento. Ya encontraría poco a poco la manera de descubrir lo que le estaba ocurriendo, mientras tanto comenzó a contarle todo lo que había estado haciendo.

\- ¡Suena grandioso! Me alegra que te esté yendo tan bien, pero ahora tengo una duda, ¿qué se supone que hiciste para que ellos estén enojados contigo?

\- Es por unas tontas publicaciones que realizaron algunos medios. No creo que hayas visto las fotos.

\- ¿Te refieres a aquella en la que estás en una fiesta abrazada a un chico alto mientras sostienes un trago en la mano? ¿O tal vez en la que te estás besando con un rubio? ¿Quizá es…?

\- Bien, bien… Ya entendí que sí las has visto. Por eso y por un par de notas que salieron en la televisión se enojaron.

\- Es absurdo… Sólo te estás divirtiendo.

\- ¡Exacto! Eso es lo que les dije, pero ya te imaginarás el discurso con el que empezaron. Si no continuamos fue porque mamá llegó, caso contrario es probable que todavía estuviésemos discutiendo.

Es tan molesto que crean que pueden dirigir mi vida como si todavía fuese una niña. Deben comprender que soy mayor de edad y sé lo que hago.

\- Entiendo tan bien lo que dices, la diferencia es que no tengo la edad suficiente. Pero en cuanto cumpla los dieciocho no podrán fastidiarme más.

\- Te faltan dos años para eso.

\- No lo menciones. Es imposible olvidar que debo seguirlos aguantando durante tanto tiempo.

\- Si te ingresan al internado no tendrás que soportar a nadie.

\- Lizzie, por favor. – Bufó. – No pude dormir anoche pensando en eso.

\- Lo lamento… Creo que debemos poner en marcha mi plan.

\- Dime de qué se trata.

\- Básicamente es que te comportes hasta que todos se convenzan de ello y desistan de la idea.

\- ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? – Rodó los ojos con molestia.

\- Me ofrecí a estar contigo y guiarte para que "regreses al buen camino". – Hizo un gesto de burla. – Podrás hacer lo que quieras fuera de la casa, pero aquí te vas a controlar. Ya sé que parece absurdo porque es como aceptar lo que ellos dicen, pero en realidad sólo será pretender. Es importante demostrarles que no necesitas ir a ese lugar.

\- No creo que sea posible.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Simplemente no puedo estar a su lado y fingir una sonrisa cuando lo único que quiero es alejarme de esos dos. Sobre todo del patético de Blaine.

\- ¡Oye! ¡No te expreses de esa forma de mi papá!

\- ¡Oh Lizzie, por favor! ¡Tú tampoco lo soportas! Por eso a pesar de que llevas su sangre siempre has preferido a mi padre, aunque también es un idiota. La verdad es que me avergüenzo tanto de ellos.

\- No me gusta lo que estás diciendo. – Expresó con el ceño fruncido. – Entiendo que estés enojado, yo también lo estoy. Como dije antes, me molesta mucho que me traten como si fuese una niña, pero eso no significa que deje de reconocer que han sido excelentes padres siempre.

\- ¿Excelentes padres? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso después de todo lo que nos hicieron?

\- Creo que acabo de perderme algo en esta conversación…

\- Puedo comprender que Colette no se dé cuenta porque es una niña tonta y está demasiado consentida por todos, aun cuando ni siquiera es de la familia, pero tú eres muy inteligente como para no haberlo notado.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- De que ellos…

Varios golpes ligeros en la puerta los interrumpieron, y se escuchó la voz de Carole llamándolos para que bajasen a cenar, a lo que contestaron que no tenían hambre.

Un par de minutos después la puerta volvió a sonar, pero de forma más fuerte, así que la chica se levantó a abrir, dando paso a un Burt muy serio.

\- Su abuela les dijo que bajen a comer. Ella no ha pasado tanto tiempo en la cocina para que ustedes desprecien lo que preparó.

\- No es así abuelito. Lo que ocurre es que ni James ni yo tenemos hambre.

\- Igual van a bajar y sentarse a la mesa para compartir un momento en familia.

\- Eso no tiene sentido. – Refutó el chico.

\- Ésta es la primera noche en que están todos aquí reunidos, y van a cenar con sus padres, así eso signifique que sólo estén ahí en silencio.

\- Pero qué objetivo…

\- No hay ningún pero, James. Estoy cansado de tu mala actitud.

\- No es mala actitud, abuelito. – Intervino rápidamente la ojimiel. – Mi hermano y yo estábamos…

\- Lo que sea que hayan estado haciendo lo retoman cuando suban, pero en éste momento se mueven al comedor y se sientan con sus padres que los están esperando.

\- Sí, claro. Enseguida vamos.

\- Bien, eso espero. Porque no quiero tener que regresar a buscarlos. – Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué te dije de comportarte? Recién lo hablamos y lo primero que haces es responderle de mala forma.

\- Esto no va a funcionar… Jamás funcionará… No puedo quedarme callado.

\- El tiempo está en contra, así que es mejor que encuentres la manera de hacerlo si no quieres terminar en ese internado militar.


	21. Cap 21: Bajo el Mismo Techo Parte 2

_*** Yamii Leguizamon**_ James y Lizzie tienen un plan trazado, pero muchas cosas pueden suceder.

 _ *** Veronica Rucci** _ Los dos llegaron con una mala actitud, provocando más de un coraje a sus padres.

La respuesta a eso ya la sabes jeje ;)

 _ *** Maria Soledad Rodriguez** _ Aquel par está causando malestar, aunque no son iguales. James... James... James... Ya sabes lo mal que está...

 _ *** Victor Santiago Contreras Lastirii** _ Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado =) James está tan equivocado...

 _ *** Nicole Nancy Tamayo Beltrán**_ Estoy de acuerdo, James está muy mal y debe rectificar antes que sea muy tarde.

 _ *** Georgi G**_ El pobre de Blaine está pagando los platos rotos =/

 _ *** Paola Ratliff**_ James necesita un buen escarmiento.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Ya sabes la respuesta a esa duda ;)

 _ *** AnnaAfc**_ Siempre les responda a todas/os =)

Aunque Lizzie y James no son iguales, empezaron a causar problemas desde su llegada.

 _ *** PaolaLambert09** _ Me hace feliz saber que te encanta. Lizzie trata de ser una buena hermana, pero James rebasa todos los límites.

 _ *** srincon1987**_ No tienes idea de lo mucho que me motivan tus palabras. Es justamente lo que intento plasmar. ¡Muchas gracias! Un gran abrazo desde Ecuador.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 21:**

 **"** **Bajo el Mismo Techo"**

 **Parte 2**

* * *

.

Blaine besaba dulcemente el cuello de su esposo, arrancándole varios suspiros. – Te amo, te amo mucho, te adoro.

\- Te adoro también. – Sonrió acariciándole el cuerpo desnudo. – Y me encanta hacer el amor contigo. Después de todos estos años sigue siendo una experiencia maravillosa.

\- Lo sé, siempre es extraordinario. – Lo besó de forma romántica. – Buenos días.

\- Maravilloso día. – Atrapó sus labios. – Lo siento por despertarte tan temprano.

\- Jamás va a molestarme que me despiertes para hacer el amor, Kurt.

\- Como anoche estabas decaído… No sé, tal vez ahora no te sentías de ánimos o…

\- Al contrario… Fue perfecto para olvidarme de todo. – Sonrió y empezó a delinearle el rostro con un dedo.

\- Entonces, ¿listo para la segunda ronda?

\- Cuando tú quieras. – Lo besó apasionadamente, disfrutando milímetro a milímetro del sabor y la textura de los rosados labios.

\- Ésta vez yo voy arriba.

\- No me opongo. – Sonrió con picardía y ambos volvieron a entregarse en cuerpo y alma como siempre lo hacían.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Los esposos Anderson-Hummel colocaban las cosas en la mesa para el desayuno cuando Colette apareció y corrió a abrazarlos.

\- ¡Papás, buenos días! Los amo.

\- Mi niña hermosa. – Dijo Blaine con una enorme sonrisa. – Y la envolvió fuerte con sus brazos.

\- Te amamos mucho, cariño. – Kurt le dio un beso en la frente. – ¿Cómo estás?

\- Muy feliz de estar en casa.

\- Nosotros también estamos felices de tenerte de regreso. – El ojimiel le acarició el rostro.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarlos?

\- Seguro. – Dijo el castaño. – Vamos por las cosas que faltan.

\- Papá Blaine, buenos días.

El de cabellera oscura volteó y vio a su hija parada a un costado. – Buen día prince… Elizabeth.

\- ¿Estás ocupado?

\- Estoy arreglando la mesa.

\- Entiendo. – Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y dio la vuelta.

\- ¿Necesitas algo?

La chica giró lentamente y bajó la mirada. – Necesito hablar contigo.

\- Sí, está bien. Dime.

\- Quiero disculparme por lo de ayer. Nunca he sido grosera ni nada de esas cosas, y me siento muy mal porque sé que te falté el respeto. Estaba enojada por la forma en la que ustedes reaccionaron con lo de las fotos y las noticias, y luego cuando estábamos con todos reunidos fue más de lo mismo. Dejé de ser una niña hace tiempo, tengo diecinueve años y deseo que me traten como la adulta que soy.

\- Sin importar la edad que tengas, siempre vamos a preocuparnos por ti.

\- Sí, comprendo... Aun así, mi enojo no justifica que te hablase en ese tono ni que dijera aquello. – Miró hacia arriba balanceándose sobre sus pies. – Esto es tan difícil para mí.

\- No quiero que te disculpes sino es lo que en realidad sientes.

\- No estaría haciéndolo si fuese así.

\- Mírame a los ojos... Luces muy incómoda, como si alguien te estuviese obligando, y no debe ser así Elizabeth.

\- Nadie me obliga, me siento mal, eso es lo que pasa. Si dije que era difícil me refería a mantener la compostura y poder hablar sin quebrarme. – Realizó una respiración profunda. – No podía dejar de pensar en tu mirada de dolor y desilusión… Fue horrible porque nunca te había visto así antes.

Sé que siempre he tenido una relación especial con papá Kurt, pero a ti y a mí nos une algo muy fuerte e indestructible. Quizá nunca te he dicho esto, pero tienes que saber lo infinitamente agradecida que estoy contigo ya que eres la razón para que yo esté aquí… Me refiero a que si tú hubieses decidido no tener hijos propios, yo no habría nacido.

\- ¿A qué viene esto?

\- Has sido un papá maravilloso siempre. No hay un momento de mi vida en el que no hayas estado presente siendo amoroso, cuidándome, preocupándote por mi bienestar y felicidad. Soy tan afortunada de ser tu hija, y te amo con todo mi corazón. – Cuando él iba a hablar ella levantó la mano en señal de que le permitiese continuar. – He estado pensando en lo triste que resulta que los hijos se olviden de agradecer y valorar lo que los padres hacen por ellos y sólo lo den todo por sentado. ¿Sabes? Tuve una noche muy larga en la que me puse a analizar muchas cosas… Por ejemplo, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que te di las gracias por algo, te dije lo importante que eres para mí o te demostré lo mucho que te amo.

\- Elizabeth… – Su rostro abandonó la expresión dura que había tenido y se mostró lleno de emociones, acompañado de un nudo en la garganta que le impidió decir algo más.

\- Te amo papá. Te amo más de lo que imaginas, y lamento mucho haberte hecho sentir mal. Jamás fue mi intención herirte de ninguna forma. – Varias lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.

\- L-Li-zie…

La chica corrió hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente. – Perdóname.

\- Te amo mi niña. – La envolvió con sus brazos. – Te amo tanto.

\- También te amo papi. ¿Me perdonas?

\- Sí, amor. Claro que sí. – Se apartó un poco y le acarició el rostro, limpiándole el sendero formado por las lágrimas.

\- Gracias. – Intentó sonreír. – Eres el mejor papá del mundo. Nunca lo dudes ni lo olvides. – Contempló aquellos orbes dorados idénticos a los de ella y le besó la mejilla antes de colocar la cabeza sobre el hombro de éste.

\- Lizzie… Mi princesita.

\- Te amo papá.

Ambos permanecieron por un largo tiempo disfrutando de la calidez del momento. Nada ni nadie existía a su alrededor, sólo eran un padre con su hija diciéndose en silencio lo mucho que se amaban. Kurt y Colette observaron la escena durante unos segundos con una sonrisa en sus rostros para luego retirarse del lugar.

\- Cariño, tenemos que hablar acerca de esas fotos y…

\- Ahora no papi, por favor. Lo haremos, pero ahora no… – Suspiró. – Hace tanto que no te abrazaba así… Se siente tan bien.

Minutos después la joven iba por el corredor camino hacia las habitaciones cuando su hermano menor salió al paso.

\- ¡Qué actuación! – James aplaudía con una gran sonrisa. – Admito que por un momento estuve a punto de creerte.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Lo vi todo cuando llegué al comedor, pero me escondí para no arruinar las cosas. Los dos sabemos que Blaine es un sentimental, y acabas de asegurarte su apoyo incondicional en todo con tu truco. Lo tienes en tus manos, y eso es perfecto. Fuiste muy astuta, así que mis felicitaciones hermanita.

\- No sé de dónde sacas esa idea tan absurda. Cada cosa que dije fue cierta.

\- Por favor Lizzie, estabas furiosa ayer con ellos por entrometerse en tu vida.

\- Eso es cierto, pero no significa que hubiese tenido la intención de lastimar a mi papá. Anoche lo escuché hablar con papá Kurt, y siente que no ha hecho bien su labor, cree que de algún modo falló con nosotros y otras cosas más que no voy a repetir. Nada de eso es cierto, y me rompió el corazón cuando lo dijo.

No podía permitir que siguiera creyéndolo, además que me sentía mal por ser grosera con él. Lo amo y mis disculpas fueron cien por ciento sinceras.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, al parecer la cursilería se hereda. – Rodó los ojos.

\- No digas tonterías.

\- En fin, lo que me interesa es saber si vas a seguir ayudándome o…

\- Claro. Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. Sigue sin gustarme que te vayan a mandar a ese lugar.

\- ¿Y no podrías usar tu nueva cercanía con tu padre para que influyas en su decisión?

\- Es tu papá también.

\- No lo es. El nombre de mi padre es Kurt.

\- ¿Qué te está pasando? Porque tu actitud va más allá de ser un adolescente inconforme o rebelde.

\- Estoy cansado de todo y de todos. Eso me pasa y lo sabes. – Bufó. – No me quiero amargar la mañana, mejor dime qué vamos a hacer hoy.

\- Los abuelos vienen a comer, así que debes comportarte, ser amable y respetuoso.

\- Tus abuelos me sacan de quicio.

\- También son tus abuelos.

\- ¡No lo son! ¡Los Anderson no son familia mía!

\- Estás empezando a molestarme con eso.

\- No tiene por qué afectarte lo que yo piense o sienta. Por el bien de los dos es mejor que dejemos ese tema ahí y nos centremos en nuestro asunto.

\- Bien, ahora ve al comedor porque nuestros papás me pidieron que los llamase a ti y a Devon para desayunar.

\- ¿Y tengo que estar con ellos a solas?

\- Ni que te estuviera diciendo que hagas un sacrificio. Comparte un momento a su lado y se un buen hijo. Trata de ayudar en lo que haga falta.

El chico rodó los ojos y con una mueca en su rostro prosiguió su camino.

\- Buenos días. – Dijo parado junto al marco de la entrada.

\- James, buenos días. – Respondió Kurt.

\- Hijo, buen día. ¿Cómo estás? – El ojimiel lo miró con anhelo.

\- Supongo que bien. ¿Necesitan ayuda?

\- No, ya está todo listo. Sólo siéntate.

\- ¿Tengo un lugar?

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – Preguntó el castaño intrigado.

\- No sé si todavía tenga el que era mi lugar en su mesa después de que me corrieron de su casa.

\- Nadie te corrió. Sabes muy bien que Blaine y yo no podíamos hacernos cargo de ustedes luego del accidente ya que estábamos en cama y por eso sus abuelos se ofrecieron a ayudarnos.

\- Ah… Sí… Lo siento.

Los esposos se miraron extrañados. ¿Acaso su hijo se estaba disculpando? Escuetamente, pero era una disculpa… Lo observaron nuevamente mientras éste se acomodaba en una de las sillas.

Pronto Devon, Colette, Elizabeth y el matrimonio Hummel los acompañaban. Todos disfrutando del momento familiar, incluso James participaba de la plática aunque no de forma tan amena.

\- ¿Cuáles son los planes para la próxima semana? – Preguntó Carole luego de beber un trago largo de su café.

\- Voy a recorrer universidades. – Contestó Devon. – Quiero estudiar Diseño gráfico.

\- ¡Eso es fantástico! – Expresó Kurt.

\- Aunque será para el próximo año, pero necesito ir revisando todas las opciones.

\- Estamos felices por ti. – Dijo Blaine sonriendo. – Cuenta con nosotros para lo que sea que te haga falta.

\- Gracias papá, pero me quiero hacer cargo de mis cosas… Y aunque no iba a decir nada todavía, en dos días tendré una entrevista de trabajo. No sé lo que vaya a pasar, pero estoy emocionado.

Todos lo felicitaron y expresaron lo orgullosos que estaban de él.

\- ¿Y tú, Lizzie? ¿Volverás a viajar? – Preguntó Burt.

\- No, de hecho voy a estar en casa durante las siguientes semanas. Ya saben que tengo un convenio con la universidad para tomar mis clases en línea cuando estoy en otras partes, pero debo presentar varios trabajos y empezar a prepararme para los exámenes que son dentro de poco.

\- Es admirable que a pesar de lo mucho que trabajas te preocupes lo suficiente por tus estudios.

\- No en vano es de las mejores alumnas. – Intervino el ojimiel con un gran orgullo pintado en su rostro. Los demás no tardaron en opinar al respecto.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti James? – La mujer mayor le sonrió con cariño.

\- Nada… Sólo estaré aquí esperando a que me encierren en el internado. – Bajó la cabeza y empuñó la cuchara con fuerza.

El silencio fue sepulcral y entre todos empezaron a mirarse, volviéndose cada vez más tenso el momento.

\- Yo voy a empezar clases de baile. – Dijo Colette tratando de disipar un poco el ambiente.

\- ¡Qué bien! – Carole sonrió. – Estoy segura que vas a divertirte y aprender mucho también.

\- Ya de por sí tienes un gran talento, hermanita. – Elizabeth expresó emocionada. – Ya sabes que si necesitas ayuda en algo, cuentas conmigo.

Todo era risas y paz en el hogar Anderson-Hummel, los esposos se sentían complacidos y verdaderamente felices del ambiente que reinaba, el cual estaban disfrutando al máximo ya que no estaban seguros del tiempo que duraría. Quizá eso sonaba a pesimismo, sin embargo después de todas las cosas por las que habían pasado últimamente, era algo que no podían evitar.

El adolescente estaba guardando las cosas en la cocina cuando sus padres entraron sigilosamente y lo vieron secarse el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

\- ¿Cómo vas aquí? – Preguntó Kurt tratando de comprender el comportamiento de su hijo.

\- Ya voy a terminar.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Blaine no pudo evitar preguntar. – Me pareció verte llorando.

\- ¿Llorar yo? ¡Jamás! Eso no es para _hombres_ … mí. – Logró decir ágilmente y no completar la oración que había pensado.

\- No es malo expresar tus sentimientos.

James hacía acopio de su fuerza para evitar contestarle de manera inapropiada. – No me pasa nada, sólo estoy cansado.

\- ¿No dormiste bien?

\- No es fácil dormir cuando sabes que serás privado de tu libertad… En fin. – Levantó los hombros ligeramente y alzó el último vaso.

\- James… – Kurt se ubicó frente a él y sus palabras se vieron truncadas al notar que el chico tenía los ojos vidriosos. Era más que evidente que había llorado, pero no lograba comprender por qué lo negaba o qué le pasaba.

\- ¿Necesitas que haga algo más?

\- Ah… No. De hecho, te iba a decir que dejaras esas cosas y fueses con los demás al patio.

\- Si no hay problema, prefiero ir a mi habitación. Quiero intentar dormir un poco, al menos descansar si es que no lo consigo.

\- Sí, está bien.

\- Gracias. – Bajó ligeramente la cabeza y avanzó despacio hasta salir de la cocina.

\- Algo le sucede, aunque lo niegue. – Dijo el pelinegro bastante preocupado.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine estaba sentado en el borde de la cama emitiendo ligeros sonidos debido a que Kurt se encontraba detrás de él masajeándole los hombros y la espalda.

\- ¡Oh sí, amor! Justamente allí. Se siente tan bien. Tus manos hacen magia.

\- Bueno, aprendí del mejor. – Sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello. – Ahora acuéstate, tus pies también necesitan algo de atención.

\- ¿Sabes? Estoy preocupado por James. – Dijo al cabo de varios minutos.

\- Algo le ocurre, estoy de acuerdo. Pero también hay algo que no me cuadra.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- A que estuvo muy tranquilo y servicial. Su comportamiento hoy ha sido completamente diferente, lo cual no es normal.

\- Actuaba como antes de que empezara con toda esa rebeldía. Está volviendo a ser el de siempre.

\- No sé qué está tramando James, pero no creo en su cambio tan repentino.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso Kurt? Tendrías que estar feliz y no cuestionándolo.

\- Las personas no cambian de la noche a la mañana.

\- Devon lo hizo.

\- Es diferente. Las circunstancias no eran las mismas y ellos tampoco son iguales.

\- Deberías confiar más en nuestro hijo.

\- Me duele decirlo, pero no puedo. No después de todo lo que ha dicho y hecho.

\- Tal vez se dio cuenta de que ha estado actuando mal y se arrepintió.

\- No deberías ser tan crédulo, Blaine. James sólo tiene un día aquí y es imposible que en tan poco tiempo se haya enmendado.

\- Bueno, si mi papá reaccionó y cambió…

\- Cariño, no estoy diciendo que no pueda suceder, sólo que es muy rápido. Sí, tu papá se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se arrepintió y todo lo demás, sin embargo no ocurrió en un día. Tú mejor que nadie sabes cuánto tiempo le llevó hacerlo.

\- Comprendo tu punto, pero es nuestro hijo y merece una oportunidad.

\- Nadie dice lo contrario, amor. Somos sus padres, lo amamos y siempre vamos a estar para él.

El de ojos como la miel suspiró y miró a su esposo con consternación. – ¿Crees que hacemos lo correcto al enviarlo a un internado? Sobre todo siendo militar… La forma en la que tratan a los chicos en esos lugares es muy dura.

\- Blaine, no me gusta la idea, y a diario pienso en lo que acabas de decir, pero no es una decisión que se tomó a la ligera. Hemos intentado todo con él y nada ha funcionado. Lamentablemente es lo único que queda por hacer.

\- Será una experiencia muy… fuerte.

\- Quizá es lo que necesita.

\- No estoy seguro.

\- Yo tampoco me siento bien con esto, pero quiero que hagamos lo mejor para James.

\- ¿Y si ir ahí no lo es?

\- No lo sé Blaine. Tengo tantas dudas como tú. ¿Qué tal si después de comer nos sentamos con nuestros padres a hablar del tema? Tener otras opiniones puede ayudar.

\- Sí, eso suena bien. Ahora debemos alistarnos, nos esperan para comer, aunque honestamente estoy tan cansado que lo único que quiero es quedarme aquí y dormir hasta mañana.

\- Sólo a ti se te ocurre estar tantas horas…

\- Era algo que deseaba hacer para él… Ya te lo había dicho.

\- Sí, comprendo. Pero al menos debiste dejar que te ayudase.

\- Alguien debía estar con nuestros padres.

\- Igual. Ellos hubieran entendido, además de que estaban encantados compartiendo tiempo con sus nietos.

\- No me quejo ni me importa haber estado haciendo las cosas. Y sí ayudaste porque preparaste el postre, eso te llevó casi una hora. – Lo contempló por varios segundos y sonrió. – Hay que bañarnos, se hace tarde.

\- ¿Juntos?

\- Por supuesto.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Durante la hora del almuerzo los Hummel y los Anderson compartieron la mesa en un ambiente cálido y familiar. Todos conversando y riendo menos James, quien permaneció en completo silencio mientras revolvía la comida con el tenedor.

Al terminar los abuelos Burt y James empezaron a recoger los platos mientras los demás se levantaban para dirigirse a la sala. El hombre de la calva frunció el ceño al ver que su nieto apenas si había tocado algo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre James? ¿Por qué no has comido?

\- No tengo hambre.

\- Dudo que esa sea la razón. No es posible que estés lleno cuando en el desayuno sólo comiste algo de fruta.

\- No dije que estuviese lleno sino que no tengo hambre.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No entiendo la pregunta.

\- Alguna razón debe existir para que no comieras.

\- No me provocó.

\- Blaine estuvo varias horas cocinando y tú le haces ese desplante. ¿Te parece correcto?

\- No me gusta lo que preparó, así de sencillo.

\- Deberías dar las gracias que tienes comida en la mesa y un padre amoroso y preocupado que…

\- Nadie puede obligarme a comer algo que no quiero. – Gruñó.

Lizzie le dio un golpe en la pierna por debajo de la mesa que lo hizo callarse. Él giró la cabeza en su dirección y vio que le hacía gestos para que se comportase.

\- ¡A mí no me hables en ese tono! ¡No voy a permitir que me faltes el respeto!

El adolescente cerró los puños con rabia y apretó los dientes tratando de controlarse. – Lo siento abuelo. No volverá a pasar.

\- Bien. – Respondió poco convencido de la disculpa. – Ahora come.

\- No tengo hambre.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Burt? – El mayor de los Anderson se paró a su lado.

\- Sólo estamos teniendo una pequeña plática.

\- ¿Por qué no has comido? – Miró al adolescente y éste rodó los ojos.

\- Ya le dije al abuelo.

\- También soy tu abuelo y te estoy haciendo una pregunta.

\- Voy a ir llevando estos platos, Kurt está esperando. – Dijo Hummel y se retiró.

\- No me has respondido.

\- No tiene hambre, abuelito.

\- Lizzie, te voy a pedir que no intervengas por favor. Tu hermano es capaz de decir lo que le ocurre.

\- Claro, sólo dije lo que él ya había contestado antes. Mejor voy a ver mi postre antes de que me dejen sin parte. – Se puso de pie y miró al chico haciéndole gestos. Él asintió ligeramente y luego desvió la mirada.

\- Come.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que comas.

\- No quiero.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No me gusta.

\- ¿No te gusta? Hasta donde recuerdo es uno de tus platos favoritos, y Blaine lo preparó justamente por eso.

\- Tal vez eso era antes, pero ya no. Debió preguntarme primero.

\- ¿Es una broma acaso? Tu padre se ha sacado el aire en esa cocina sólo para darte gusto como una forma de bienvenida, y tú actúas de esa forma. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? – Exclamó enojado.

\- Yo no le pedí nada.

\- A un padre no necesitas pedirle nada para que trate de complacer a sus hijos, lo va a hacer siempre por amor.

\- Es raro que tú sepas eso, porque cuando él tenía mi edad fuiste un pésimo padre y sólo lo hacías sufrir.

\- ¿Qué rayos…?

\- No hay nada que no se sepa tarde o temprano. Ahora te preocupas por él, pero en la etapa más difícil y cuando realmente te necesitaba jamás estuviste a su lado, al contrario, sólo le hacías la vida imposible. Así que no me vengas a hablar acerca de ser un buen padre, el amor y todas esas cosas cuando tú fuiste una completa porquería con él.

Un golpe resonó en el lugar y el adolescente llevó una mano hacia su mejilla.

\- ¡Papá!

\- ¡James! – Exclamaron Pam y Carole al mismo tiempo.

Blaine caminó furioso hacia su progenitor. – ¿Con qué derecho tocas a mi hijo? No voy a permitir que le hagas lo mismo que a mí.

\- ¡Escúchame antes de emitir un juicio! ¡No sabes lo que pasó!

\- ¡No hay ninguna razón por la que puedas o debas golpearlo!

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Devon y Elizabeth aparecieron y observaron la escena, dándose cuenta de que su hermano se sujetaba el rostro. El mayor corrió hacia él y lo vio preocupado. El adolescente tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero su mirada era turbia y reflejaba sólo rabia. – James, James. – Lo movió del hombro. – Vámonos de aquí.

\- Sí hermanito, – dijo la chica colocando su mano sobre la de él, – vamos a tu habitación para revisarte.

Sin decir nada se puso de pie y los siguió, dejando atrás a los adultos que discutían a viva voz.

Ignorantes de la situación, Kurt y su padre conversaban mientras el primero terminaba de colocar los platos en el lavavajillas, hasta que Colette entró asustada.

\- ¿Qué tienes, amor?

\- Todos están peleando en el comedor.

\- ¿Peleando?

\- Sí, y papi Blaine está gritando.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Burt preocupado.

\- No sé.

\- Ve a tu habitación, cariño. Todo estará bien.

\- Pero papá…

\- Tranquila, voy contigo. – Aseveró el mayor de los Hummel.

El ojiazul vio con horror el desorden frente al que se encontró y trató de entender lo que había ocurrido, pero con todos hablando a la vez sólo pudo escuchar palabras sueltas que luego fue ordenando en su cabeza.

 _Hijo… Golpear… Irrespetuoso… Nunca…_

Abrió los ojos ampliamente y sintió que una gran rabia crecía en su interior. Empezó a avanzar rápidamente olvidándose del yeso que llevaba, y fue quitando a todos los que estaban en su paso hasta que llegó donde se encontraba Blaine, a quien tomó del hombro y lo hizo moverse un poco. Al quedar frente a James lo miró como un depredador a su presa. – ¡Jamás vuelvas a poner un solo dedo sobre mi hijo! – Gruñó ferozmente.

\- Ni siquiera sabes lo que ocurrió.

\- Sé que le pegaste a mi hijo, y es algo que no voy a tolerar.

\- ¡Basta! – Una voz potente y firme calló a todos y los hizo voltear en dirección de dónde provino. – Actuando como trogloditas no se solucionan las cosas. Y me resulta inverosímil que ésta familia esté actuando así.

\- Papá no sabes lo que…

\- Gritando y discutiendo jamás se ha resuelto nada, Kurt. Lo que tienen que hacer todos es calmarse, en especial tú Blaine. Estás tan alterado que puede darte un síncope en cualquier momento. Desde aquí puedo ver esa vena brotando en tu frente.

El castaño volteó y miró a su esposo, quien lucía realmente mal. Respiró profundamente y lo tomó del brazo. – Es cierto, tenemos que calmarnos para poder resolver esto. Y tampoco quiero que te pase nada.

Todos fueron a la sala y Burt se encargó de mediar las cosas, dándole a cada uno su tiempo para exponer su punto, empezando por James Anderson ya que tenía mucho que explicar.

\- ¿Golpeaste a mi hijo porque dijo la verdad?

\- Kurt…

\- ¿Qué? No le hiciste la vida nada fácil a Blaine.

\- Eso es correcto. – Intervino el pelinegro. – Mi hijo te acusa de haberme maltratado y como respuesta lo maltratas a él.

\- Creo que esto no tiene caso ya que los dos van a seguir acusándome. El chico está fuera de control y es un irrespetuoso. No iba a tolerar que me gritase y dijese todas esas cosas.

\- Estoy de acuerdo en eso. – Dijo Burt. – Mi nieto es bastante irrespetuoso de hecho, pero no por ello le he levantado la mano. Hay formas de corregir a los adolescentes.

\- A veces una mano firme es lo que se necesita. Hay ocasiones en que el diálogo y los castigos como no permitirle ver televisión o salir con sus amigos no son suficiente, y él ha acumulado puntos para que le den una buena paliza.

\- Sobre mi cadáver. – Gruñó Kurt.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Lo van a mandar a un colegio militar! ¿Crees que ahí lo van a tratar con delicadeza? La naturaleza de esos lugares es emplear métodos fuertes para imponer la disciplina, y ello incluye diferentes formas de castigos físicos.

Por otro lado siento que ésta situación es totalmente personal, porque no puedo corregir a mi nieto pero sí le van a dar la potestad de hacerlo a un grupo de extraños. Además, se han encargado de decirle cosas que…

\- Ni Kurt ni yo jamás les hemos hablado del pasado a ninguno de nuestros hijos porque no tenía ningún caso hacerlo, así que ignoro de dónde James sacó esa información.

Y con respecto a lo del internado, lo hemos investigado y si bien es cierto que trabajan mucho con la disciplina, no imponen castigos físicos. Si fuese así, no enviaríamos a James a ese lugar.

Mientras los adultos debatían, Elizabeth y Devon intentaban controlar a su hermano menor.

\- Tienes que calmarte. Comprendo que estés ofuscado por lo que sucedió y eso no te deja pensar con claridad, pero…

\- Mis pensamientos son muy claros, Devon.

\- Irte de la casa a los dieciséis no es una idea muy clara.

\- No quiero estar aquí… No quiero a esa gente cerca de mí… Odio a los Anderson y odio llevar el nombre de ese hombre… Y todo es por culpa del idiota de Blaine.

\- ¡James ya basta! ¡No quiero oírte decir esas cosas de nuevo! ¡Estoy cansada de ello!

\- Espera… No entiendo. ¿Cómo que estás cansada de ello? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

\- No lo sé. Honestamente no sé qué le ocurre. Es como si papá Blaine le hubiese hecho algo porque sólo habla mal de él.

El joven miró extrañado a su hermano y se sentó a su lado. – ¿Has tenido algún problema con él? Papá es…

\- Nuestro papá es Kurt.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Los nombres de nuestros padres son Kurt y Rachel. Blaine es sólo el patético padre de Lizzie.

\- Esa es la clase de cosas que ha estado diciendo y que ya me tienen harta. – Le dio una mirada mordaz.

Devon frunció el ceño varios segundos y se quedó pensando. – Lizz, ¿nos permites hablar a solas un momento?

\- Sí, claro. Iré a ver cómo están las cosas por allá. – Se levantó y dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- Bien, estamos los dos ahora. Dime qué ocurre. ¿Cuál es el problema que tienes con papá Blaine?

\- Que no es nuestro padre, ese es el problema.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Es una broma acaso? ¡Sabes muy bien que no lo es!

\- Sé que no tenemos un lazo biológico con él, pero nos ha criado, amado, cuidado y un largo etcétera. Eso lo convierte es nuestro padre.

\- ¿Y todo el daño que nos ha hecho en qué lo convierte?

\- ¿Daño? ¿De qué daño hablas? ¿Papá te ha… hecho algo?

\- Sí, a mí, a ti, a todos. ¡No entiendo cómo pueden estar tan ciegos!

\- Debes ser más específico, porque no tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

La joven modelo iba pensando en qué cosas podrían estar hablando sus hermanos y esperaba que Devon lograse obtener respuestas. De pronto vio a Colette en el corredor, unos metros más adelante ya cerca de la sala, y supuso que estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella quería. – ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

\- ¡Me asustaste!

\- Lo siento. ¿Qué han dicho?

\- Hablan sobre el comportamiento de James y el internado al que lo van a mandar. Y nuestros papás están enojados con el abuelo todavía. Dijeron que le había pegado. ¿Es eso cierto?

\- Sí. Le dio una bofetada.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé con exactitud. Lo único que respondió cuando le preguntamos fue que le había dicho la verdad al abuelo y que eso a él no le gustó.

\- ¿Le pegó por decir la verdad? Eso no suena lógico. ¿Y de qué verdad habla?

\- Estoy igual que tú. Tengo muchas dudas sin respuestas, aunque lo que sí me queda claro es que James debió ser grosero.

\- ¿Sabes? Estoy asustada.

\- ¿Asustada? ¿Por qué?

\- No quiero que nuestra familia se destruya.

\- Eso no va a suceder. Hay algunos problemas que deben resolverse, pero eso es todo.

Varias lágrimas rodaron sin control por el rostro de la niña. – Tengo miedo de que me regresen al orfanato.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Ven aquí hermanita. – La abrazó de forma reconfortante y cálida. – Nuestros papás jamás harían algo así. Ellos te aman mucho.

\- A veces tengo dudas sobre varias cosas.

\- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te sentías así?

\- Casi nunca te veo. Estás dedicada a tu carrera y tus amistades.

\- Lo siento en verdad. Tienes razón, te he descuidado últimamente… A toda la familia en realidad, pero no volverá a pasar. – La apretó con más fuerza. – Debiste decirme.

\- Eres siete años mayor que yo, supuse que no te interesaba. Tu vida es genial y tienes cosas importantes que…

\- Colette, nada ni nadie es más importante que mi familia. Eres mi hermanita y siempre voy a apoyarte y estaré a tu lado cada vez que me necesites. ¿Quieres que vayamos a la habitación a hablar?

\- ¿Y lo de James y la pelea de todos?

\- Ya nos esteraremos después. Ahora es nuestro momento.

\- Gracias.

\- No me agradezcas. Te amo hermanita.

\- También te amo.

Al cruzar por la habitación del adolescente, se toparon con Devon que iba saliendo y lucía pálido.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Quiso saber Lizzie.

El joven les dio una mirada confusa a las dos y negó con vehemencia. – Luego hablamos. – Le susurró. – Todavía estoy tratando de asimilar lo que me dijo.

\- ¿Papá Blaine hizo algo indebido?

\- Es que… n-no puedo creerlo. – Avanzó murmurando cosas ininteligibles, sembrando una mayor duda en la chica.


	22. Cap 22: El Dolor de los Secretos

_*** Yamii Leguizamon**_ James le dio una lección a su nieto definitivamente.

Hoy se sabrá lo que hizo Blaine. Aww, muchas gracias. He estado bastante complicada con varias cosas, pero trato de ponerme al día con las historias.

 _ *** Maria Soledad Rodriguez**_ Aquí la actualización amiga. Disfruta el capítulo =)

 _ *** Victor Santiago Contreras Lastirii**_ Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí con el nuevo capítulo.

 _ *** Veronica Rucci**_ Estoy de acuerdo con eso, aunque James logró sacar de quicio a su abuelo.

 _ *** Georgi G**_ Estás por descubrir lo que Blaine hizo y porqué James actúa de esa forma.

 _ *** 100teensuperdoctors** _ ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Me hace feliz saber que amas ésta historia.

Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo cargado de emociones... Hoy descubrirás por qué James se comporta así.

 _ *** LetyBL** _ Aquí está lo que esperabas.

 _ *** nickitamas**_ Lo siento, he tenido varias complicaciones, pero aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

 _ *** PaolaLambert09**_ Cuéntame cuáles fueron las conclusiones a las que llegaste.

 _ *** AnnaAfc** _ Hoy sabrás lo que está pasando con James.

Lizzie y Colette son muy unidas =)

 _ *** Alo-kun**_ Hoy despejarás tus dudas.

 _ *** araleci** _ Aquí está el nuevo capítulo ;)

 _ *** rainbowadiction** _ Concuerdo con tu opinión, pero como comentas, James se está sobrepasando.

Hoy descubrirás lo que ocurre con James y qué fue lo que le dijo a Devon.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 22:**

 **"** **El Dolor de los Secretos"**

* * *

.

Blaine estaba sentado bajo un ficus en el patio de su casa, observando el cielo despejado con sus maravillosos matices azules combinados con total simetría. Disfrutaba de la suave brisa cuando alguien se acomodó a su lado.

\- ¿Qué haces tan solo, papá? – Devon lo miró de soslayo y luego observó el cielo.

\- Pensando en muchas cosas. ¿Y tú?

\- Salí a caminar y te vi aquí sentado.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa?

\- ¿Porque?

\- Devon eres mi hijo, te conozco, y definitivamente hay algo que te preocupa o te está molestando.

El joven lo observó detenidamente, pensando en lo que su hermano menor le había dicho, y sintió un nudo en la garganta… ¿Cómo era posible algo así? ¿Cómo pudo suceder frente a sus ojos y no darse cuenta?

\- A veces ocurren cosas tan inesperadas que nos dejan perplejos.

\- Definitivamente puedo entender eso. ¿Y qué cosas te han ocurrido?

\- Es… Es que… ¿Alguna vez creíste conocer a alguien y por determinada circunstancia terminaste dándote cuenta que no todo es lo que parece?

\- Sí, me ha ocurrido. Me atrevería a decir incluso que a muchas personas les ha pasado. ¿Por qué?

\- Es lo que está sucediéndome, y realmente me tiene alarmado.

\- ¿Alarmado? Debe ser algo grave.

\- Lo es. – Respiró pesadamente y miró al pelinegro disimuladamente. – ¿Qué haces cuando hay algo mal con una persona importante para ti?

\- Empiezas por intentar hablar con ella.

\- No creo que hablar sirva porque ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta del problema que tiene.

\- Quizá si… – Giró la cabeza hacia un costado y se quedó sorprendido. – ¿Estás llorando?

\- El joven limpió de su rostro el par de lágrimas que habían logrado escaparse de sus orbes azules. – Él siempre fue bueno, cariñoso, amable… Lo quiero mucho y me angustia saber las cosas que… Estoy asustado y demasiado preocupado por él. – Se inclinó hacia un costado y abrazó a su padre.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Devon? ¿De quién hablas? ¿Por qué te afecta tanto?

\- Te amo papá Blaine. – Sollozó en su hombro. – Siempre has sido maravilloso y te amo. Nunca lo olvides.

\- Devon…

\- Lo siento. Tengo que irme.

\- ¿Irte? No puedes…

\- De verdad lo lamento, pero debo ver a alguien. – Se removió y se puso de pie rápidamente.

\- Hijo, sin importar qué, no olvides que siempre cuentas conmigo. Te amo.

Devon le dio una media sonrisa algo torcida y se fue a paso veloz.

Si Blaine antes se sentía confundido y hasta aprensivo por todo lo que estaba aconteciendo en su hogar, luego de la extraña plática con el mayor de sus hijos, tenía ahora una gran opresión en el pecho.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Durante la semana Kurt estuvo observando el comportamiento de su hijo menor, seguía sin creer en el cambio repentino de actitud de éste. Nadie le quitaba de la cabeza la idea de que algo estaba pasando, y los exabruptos que el adolescente tenía en determinados momentos se lo confirmaban.

\- James, ¿puedes venir un momento? – Lo llamó al verlo cruzar por el pasillo.

El chico entró en el estudio y observó con atención todo lo que había alrededor. Hacía tanto que no pasaba por ahí que al hacerlo recordó súbitamente los momentos que vivió en aquel lugar siendo un niño mientras su padre diseñaba.

Siempre se escondía en el fondo de lo que él llamaba bodega, que era el sitio en donde estaba mucho del material incluyendo las telas, porque le gustaba el olor que éstas emanaban. Solía sentarse en el suelo a leer sus libros hasta que su progenitor lo encontraba, entonces lo hacía salir alegando que luego iba a desordenarle todo, pero al final con muchos mimos lograba convencerlo de que estaría muy quieto sin tocar nada, y éste accedía a que volviese a entrar.

Un día Blaine lo vio y le preguntó qué estaba haciendo. Él le explicó con detalle, y al día siguiente al ingresar encontró un gran puff azul con blanco, en el cual se acostó sintiéndose entre las nubes por lo suave que era.

A mitad de la semana el ojiazul casi se infarta al hacer tal hallazgo. James temía que le sacase su pequeño mueble, y se escondió detrás de éste, escuchando cuando Blaine lo hacía calmar y alegaba que él lo había puesto ahí porque si a su hijo le gustaba estar en ese lugar, debía procurarle la comodidad que necesitaba.

Una pequeña discusión surgió al respecto, saliendo victorioso el de ojos como la miel.

Esa noche cuando el pelinegro lo estaba acostando, brincó de la cama y lo abrazó dándole las gracias por lo que había hecho. Estaba más que fascinado con su puff nuevo, a lo cual Blaine respondió con besos y diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba.

\- ¿James?

\- Lo siento, ¿decías algo?

\- Te dije que te sentaras porque me gustaría que tuviésemos una charla.

\- ¿En éste momento?

\- Así es.

\- Bien. – Rodó los ojos y tomó una de las sillas, acomodándose en ella.

Kurt frunció el ceño ante el gesto de su hijo, y continuó observándolo. – ¿Tanto te molesta estar aquí conmigo?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es obvio que estás incómodo.

\- No, papá… Sólo tenía algo que hacer, pero está bien.

\- ¿Qué ibas a hacer?

\- Arreglarme para salir con mis amigos.

\- ¿Le pediste permiso a Blaine? Porque yo recién me estoy enterando.

\- No.

\- ¿A quién entonces?

\- A nadie.

\- ¿Y con la autorización de quién pensabas salir?

\- No es justo. Devon y Elizabeth entran y salen de la casa a su antojo, pero yo debo pedir permiso para todo.

\- Primero, ellos son mayores de edad. Segundo, se han ganado ese privilegio siendo responsables en su actuar. Tercero, y para tu información, ellos igual nos dicen dónde van a ir, no es que sólo abren la puerta y desaparecen cuando se les ocurre.

\- Es lo que estoy haciendo. Te dije que voy a salir con mis amigos.

\- Las cosas no funcionan de esa manera.

\- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? Mis amigos saben que el lunes ingreso al internado, y querían hacerme una reunión de despedida, pero aquí estás arruinándome la vida de nuevo.

\- ¿Arruinándote la vida?

\- Soy tu hijo, pero tienes más consideraciones con Elizabeth que no es nada tuyo.

\- No sé de dónde sacas esas cosas. A todos los he tratado siempre por igual. Y Lizzie es tan hija mía como lo son tú y Devon.

\- ¡No lo es! ¡Ella es hija de Blaine! – Dijo con notoria contrariedad.

\- ¿Por qué dices semejante barbarie? Sabes perfectamente que…

\- ¡Estoy harto de toda esta situación!

\- James…

\- ¡No me entiendes! ¡Nadie en ésta casa entiende lo que siento!

\- Porque no nos dices nada. Somos conscientes de que algo te está molestando, pero cambiando tu forma de comportarte no nos das ninguna pista de qué es lo que te ocurre. – Se movió hasta estar en el borde de la silla y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. – Dime que está pasando, y te prometo que haré todo para ayudarte. No tienes por qué enfrentar las cosas solo, no estás solo, tienes toda una familia que te ama, se preocupa por ti y haría lo que sea para verte feliz.

En segundos los ojos del adolescente empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas _. - Todos los días me hacen bullying en la escuela… Me insultan, me agreden de distintas maneras, y siento que ya no puedo más. -_ No es algo que ustedes puedan manejar. En realidad no es nada.

\- ¿Estás a punto de llorar por nada?

El chico se frotó con rabia los ojos rápidamente. – Yo no lloro. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? Los hombres no lloran.

\- Sabes que lo que estás diciendo no tiene lógica. Las personas lloramos porque…

\- ¡Los verdaderos hombres nunca lloran!

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

\- ¡Lo entiendes muy bien! ¡Y ahora déjame en paz! – Se levantó estrepitosamente, haciendo caer la silla.

\- ¡A mí no me alces la voz ni me hables de esa manera!

\- ¡No sabes cómo ansío que llegue el lunes para alejarme de ti y de todos! ¡Ustedes son los únicos culpables de cada cosa mala que me pasa!

\- ¡James!

El adolescente salió apresurado del lugar y corrió hacia su habitación, siendo seguido por su padre, aunque él iba más lento ya que estaba acostumbrándose nuevamente a caminar sin el yeso que le habían quitado un día atrás. Antes de que Kurt pudiese llegar, éste lanzó la puerta.

\- ¡James!

\- ¡Vete y déjame tranquilo! – Su voz sonó rota.

\- Abre la puerta. – Trató de contenerse y dio golpes cortos y suaves.

\- Dale espacio. Es lo que necesita en éste momento. Obviamente está alterado y no va a abrir.

\- ¡Devon, no intervengas! ¡Esto es entre tu hermano y yo!

\- Bien. Pero no tienes por qué hablarme en ese tono. No es mi culpa lo que haya sucedido entre ustedes. – Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

\- Lo siento. Tienes razón. Estoy desquitándome contigo, y no es correcto.

El joven regresó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su padre, realizando un pequeño gesto de comprensión. – Déjalo solo hasta que se tranquilice. No vas a conseguir nada de él mientras esté alterado.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Un nuevo día se hizo presente y James y Elizabeth se encontraban en la habitación del adolescente conversando desde muy temprano sobre diferentes cosas hasta que la chica se levantó de la cama luego de comprobar la hora en su reloj.

\- Tengo que ir a cambiarme para ir a la universidad.

\- ¿Quieres ir en la noche al cine?

\- Lo siento, no puedo. Después de clases tengo varias juntas del trabajo y luego de eso me reuniré con unos amigos.

\- ¡Oh! Entiendo… No hay problema.

\- Puedes preguntarle a papá. Él va a regresar temprano del trabajo.

\- ¿Te refieres a tu padre? Porque si es así, prefiero quedarme aquí solo. No voy a ir con él a ninguna parte.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ya sabes los motivos. Ese hombre es nefasto… Es un…

\- ¡Basta! – Exclamó molesta. – No voy a permitir que vuelvas a hablar mal de mi papá. Él es la persona más buena, dulce…

\- ¡Abre los ojos Elizabeth! ¡Blaine es un monstruo! Entiendo que por tu lazo sanguíneo con él te ciegues, pero es tiempo de que reacciones y dejes de engañarte, porque en el fondo sabes muy bien que es un lobo disfrazado de cordero.

\- ¡Cállate James!

\- ¡Blaine Anderson es el ser más malévolo sobre la faz de…!

Una bofetada no le permitió seguir hablando, y miró sorprendido a la chica.

\- ¡Jamás te atrevas a expresarte de esa forma de él! ¡No sé qué rayos te sucede, pero a mi padre lo respetas!

\- ¡Acepta lo que nos hizo y deja de defenderlo! ¡Él no vale nada!

\- ¡Vete al carajo! ¡Y olvídate de mi ayuda, no la mereces! Ya veremos cómo te va en ese internado. – Se dio la vuelta y salió completamente furibunda de la habitación.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt entró a su casa, eran alrededor de las once de la noche y había estado trabajando en su nueva colección de ropa, pero varias cosas no salieron según lo planificado, y terminó convirtiéndose todo en un caos que lo había tenido atrapado hasta tan tarde. Se estaba quitando la chaqueta cuando escuchó varias voces discutiendo. Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenían.

Al llegar al comedor encontró a los adultos de pie en semicírculo, con James en el centro de ellos. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente antes de ser parte de lo que sea que estuviese ocurriendo. – ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? No es posible que uno no pueda llegar a su hogar y tener un poco de paz.

\- Lo siento, amor. – Respondió Blaine. – Pero James regresó hace poco, y estuvo bebiendo.

\- ¿Cómo que bebiendo? ¿Y de dónde regresó?

\- De la reunión que mis amigos tan amablemente cambiaron para hoy, ya que el otro día resultó imposible. – Dijo el adolescente con total tranquilidad.

\- ¿La reunión? ¿Con qué permiso fuiste?

\- James me pidió permiso. – Carole habló. – Dijo que ya te había conversado sobre la despedida que sus amigos le habían organizado.

\- ¡Esto es el colmo! ¿James, cómo…?

\- No he hecho nada malo, papá. Ese día dijiste que necesitaba el permiso de un adulto, y mi abuelita me lo dio.

\- No tenía idea de que James no podía salir. – Carole mostró su preocupación. – Tú y Blaine estaban trabajando, él me preguntó, y no vi nada de malo en que fuese.

\- Él está castigado y deliberadamente desobedeció.

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento, Kurt.

\- No es tu culpa. James se aprovechó de las circunstancias.

\- ¡Esto es inaudito! – Expresó Burt.

En segundos, estaban hablando todos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡No entiendo por qué me odian! – Exclamó el chico de dieciséis años.

\- Nadie te odia, James. – Dijo Kurt.

\- Sí lo hacen. Ninguno de ustedes me quiere ni aquí ni en sus vidas.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? – Blaine se fue acercando al adolescente. – Toda tu familia te ama. Yo te amo con mi vida entera. – Intentó abrazarlo.

\- ¡Tú no me toques! ¡De ti no quiero nada! – Se apartó rápidamente.

\- ¡James! – Exclamó Burt muy molesto. – ¿Cómo te atreves a…?

\- No, déjalo. – Objetó el ojimiel. – Quiero que me diga en éste momento qué es lo que le pasa conmigo. – Miró al joven. – ¿Por qué tanto rechazo hacia mí, James?

\- ¡Porque te odio! ¡Te odio por lo que me hiciste!

\- ¿Qué te hice, a más de amarte incondicionalmente?

\- ¡Lo sabes muy bien! ¡Así que deja de fingir que eres un padre abnegado! De niño solía adorarte, pero eso era porque debido a mi inocencia no podía darme cuenta de las cosas que hacías. Sin embargo, he crecido y ahora veo con claridad que eres la maldad personificada.

\- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? – Espetó molesto Kurt.

\- ¡De que Blaine arruinó mi vida! ¡Y tú tampoco eres un santo! ¡Todos ustedes han sido cómplices de…!

\- ¡James, es suficiente! – Vociferó un ojiazul realmente enojado. – ¡Estás ebrio y no sabes lo que dices!

\- No estoy ebrio, sólo tomé un par de cervezas. Todos ustedes lo han hecho. No me pueden decir que a mi edad no se reunieron con sus amigos y tomaron unos tragos.

\- No puedes ni mantenerte en pie. – Dijo Carole, sonando muy preocupada.

\- Tal vez he perdido un poco la coordinación, pero estoy lúcido.

\- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir a tu habitación en éste momento. – Blaine trató de no demostrar lo conflictuado que se sentía.

\- ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a decirme qué hacer!

\- ¡No voy a tolerar esto un segundo más! – Dijo Kurt dándole una mirada severa a su hijo.

\- Sólo dije la verdad. – Gruñó. – Además, no sé con qué moral tu esposo me regaña por haber tomado unos tragos con mis amigos, cuando su hija llegó arrastrándose por lo ebria que estaba.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que Lizzie…? – Volteó atónito hacia su pareja. – Blaine, ¿es eso cierto?

\- Ni siquiera tiene cara para contestarte porque…

\- ¡Haz silencio y muévete a tu habitación, ahora!

\- ¡No sé por qué eres así conmigo! ¿Tanto te molesta mi presencia? Si no me querías, no debiste tenerme. ¡Yo no pedí nacer!

\- Estoy cansado de esto. – Protestó Burt y tomó al adolescente del brazo, llevándolo a la fuerza a su dormitorio.

\- Espera, yo lo acompaño. – Carole intervino y cambió el fuerte agarre de su esposo por su mano. – El hombre de la calva le dio una mirada de desconcierto, pero confió en lo que ella hacía, y asintió ligeramente. – Gracias.

\- Voy a ver a Kurt y Blaine.

\- Está bien. – Lo observó caminando de vuelta hacia el comedor, y luego miró a su nieto. – Vamos para que te acuestes, cariño.

\- Tú eres la única que me quiere, abuelita.

Una vez en la habitación, James se dirigió al baño para lavarse y cambiarse de ropa. Carole lo esperaba sentada en un costado de la cama, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas, no pudiendo evitar sentirse responsable por haber sido quien le permitió a su nieto ir donde sus amigos.

El adolescente finalmente salió y se metió a la cama, suspirando al ver a la mujer mayor observándolo.

\- Tu cabello está empapado, no puedes acostarte así, vas a mojar la almohada y luego te vas a enfermar. Déjame colocar una toalla primero. – Buscó en los cajones y en uno de ellos encontró algo que llamó su atención, pero no dijo nada, sólo tomó la toalla y la llevó hasta la cama, cubriendo la almohada con ella. – Ahora sí, ya puedes acomodarte.

\- Gracias. – Susurró y se deslizó bajo el cobertor.

\- ¿Me puedo quedar contigo hasta que te duermas?

\- Sí, eso me gustaría.

Carole se sentó a su lado, reclinando su cuerpo en el espaldar de la cama. Segundos después comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, deslizando sus dedos con suavidad en la abundante cabellera. – ¿Sabías que tus padres pasaron por mucho antes de que nacieras?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ellos anhelaban tener un tercer hijo, y con cada intento fallido sufrieron bastante. Cuando las cosas finalmente resultaron, estaban tan felices. No dejaron de hablar de ti o de lo mucho que ya te amaban aunque no hubieses nacido.

Faltaba mucho para que llegases a éste mundo cuando empezaron a decorar la que sería tu habitación y comprarte todas tus cosas.

Cuando naciste, los dos lloraron por un largo tiempo, estaban tan dichosos de tenerte que no podían controlar sus emociones.

\- ¿Por qué me dices esto?

\- Porque en el comedor mencionaste que no pediste nacer y que nadie te quería, y no hay nada más erróneo que aquello. Si bien es cierto que no pediste nacer, ¿quién lo hace?, tus papás te esperaron con mucha ilusión y amor.

\- Eso pertenece al pasado. En la actualidad eres la única persona que me quiere y se preocupa por mí.

\- No es así, cariño.

\- Lo es. Todos están en mi contra. No hacen más que regañarme, gritarme y demás. Pero no quiero hablar de eso.

\- Está bien. ¿Qué tal si me cuentas cómo estuvo la reunión con tus amigos?

\- Claro. – Empezó a relatarle todo hasta que se quedó dormido.

Carole aprovechó el momento para revisar lo que había visto antes, sintiendo como se le helaba la sangre al observar con atención su hallazgo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Los días transcurrieron lentamente entre diferentes problemas que trataron de resolver entre todos de la mejor manera.

Era lunes alrededor de las diez de la mañana cuando Devon entró intempestivamente a la cocina y encontró reunidos alrededor del desayunador a Kurt, Burt y Carole.

\- Tengo que hablar con ustedes. – Jadeó mientras trataba de respirar.

\- ¿Así saludas ahora? – Protestó el hombre de la calva.

\- Lo siento, pero esto es realmente urgente.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan agitado? – Preguntó el ojiazul.

\- Estaba en casa de mi novia hablando sobre James, y finalmente pude tomar una decisión, por eso vine corriendo desde allá. Lo importante ahora es… – Vio una taza frente a un puesto vacío, y vaciló por unos segundos. – ¿Papá Blaine dónde está?

\- Subió a bañarse.

\- No sé si él deba estar presente.

\- ¿Por qué, cariño? – Preguntó Carole. – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tiene que ver con él?

\- Sí. – Se mordió el labio y les dio una mirada rápida a todos. – Es sobre James y su comportamiento hostil hacia él.

\- Anoche dejó claro que le sucede algo conmigo también. – Dijo Kurt negando con la cabeza.

\- Es cierto que está muy enojado contigo, pero siente una gran rabia hacia él.

\- Todos nos hemos dado cuenta, y francamente nos desconcierta.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes algo al respecto, Devon? – Intervino Burt.

\- Hace unos días mi hermano y yo hablamos, y lo que me dijo me tiene mal… Me preocupa, y ya no puedo seguir callando.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

\- Algo tan terrible que no sé ni por dónde empezar.

\- Sólo cuéntanos lo que platicaron, hijo. – El ojiazul lucía consternado, y palmeó el asiento que minutos atrás había sido ocupado por su esposo.

\- James piensa que papá Blaine es malo.

\- Lo he escuchado repetir eso varias veces durante la semana, y no lo entiendo en realidad. – Carole miró a su nieto por varios segundos antes de suspirar. – Conozco a Blaine desde que era un adolescente, y siempre ha sido un pan dulce.

\- Por alguna razón que no logro comprender, él cree lo contrario, abuelita. Me dijo que papá Blaine era el culpable de que mamá y papá Kurt no estén juntos.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Eso es completamente ridículo! – El rostro del castaño reflejaba total desconcierto.

\- Es lo que traté de explicarle. Sin embargo insiste en que ustedes pudieron ser muy felices, pero que papá llegó con sus torceduras y te dañó.

\- Espera, ¿qué? ¿Cómo que torceduras? ¿Y a qué se refiere con lo de que me dañó?

\- No sé de dónde sacó la idea, pero dice que papá te lavó el cerebro y por su culpa te volviste gay.

\- ¡Esa es la cosa más ridícula que he escuchado en toda mi vida! – Expresó Burt con el ceño fruncido. – Kurt siempre ha sido gay, si lo sabré yo. No es algo que surgió después de conocer a alguien o por una determinada circunstancia.

\- Como dije antes, no sé de dónde sacó tal cosa, pero es obvio que está muy confundido. – Volvió a mirar a su padre. – También está enojado contigo, y eso es porque piensa que dejaste a mamá para estar con papá Blaine.

\- James sabe que Rachel y yo somos grandes amigos, y que siempre habrá un lazo especial entre nosotros porque gracias a ella pudimos tenerlos a ustedes, pero no hay nada más allá de eso.

\- Por alguna razón está cegado y se ha enfrascado en esa idea.

\- ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada al respecto?

\- Primero, porque fue algo que él me confió, y me pidió que lo mantuviera entre nosotros. Segundo, hay más… es grave, y no sabía cómo decírselos.

\- ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser más grave que lo que nos estás contando?

\- Mi hermano también dice que ser gay es malo, es totalmente incorrecto, inmoral, y…

\- ¿Y…?

\- Me niego a repetir las demás cosas que dijo… pero… tiene ideas totalmente homofóbicas.

\- Eso no tiene sentido. – Dijo Burt cruzando los brazos frente al pecho.

\- No tendrá sentido, – Kurt tomó la palabra, – pero explica su comportamiento y las cosas que ha estado diciendo.

\- También explicaría las fotografías familiares rotas que están en el fondo de uno de sus cajones. – Intervino Carole. – Las encontré la noche que salió con sus amigos, mientras buscaba una toalla.

\- El chico sí que está mal. – Señaló el hombre de la calva, frotando su mano sobre ella.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con el abuelo, por eso al darme cuenta de ello vine corriendo de casa de Naomi. Mi hermano necesita ayuda, y no de un internado precisamente.

\- Es tarde para eso. – Dijo Kurt con notable aprensión. – Rachel ya se lo llevó.


	23. Cap 23: Cambios y Elecciones

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 23:**

 **"** **Cambios y Elecciones"**

* * *

.

\- ¡No puedo contactar a mamá! — Expresó Devon preocupado.

\- En éste momento ya debe estar en el internado, y ahí tienen bloqueada la señal para celulares, internet y cualquier tipo de tecnología. — Dijo Kurt.

\- ¡No es posible! ¿Y si se presenta una emergencia?

\- Los militares tienen como comunicarse, es para los internos que está todo bloqueado. Seguramente Rachel está en algún área en donde no hay acceso.

\- Comprendo. ¿Alguien tiene el número del lugar?

\- Sí, lo tenemos. —Respondió Carole— Pero, ¿para qué lo quieres?

\- Para pedir que me comuniquen con mi mamá y decirle que no deje a James.

\- Algo de disciplina le hará bien a ese muchacho. — Afirmó Burt.

\- Ya les dije la razón por la que mi hermano estuvo actuando de esa forma, estar en un internado no lo va a ayudar.

\- Debiste hablar antes. —El hombre mayor dijo con severidad— De todos modos, le hace falta mano dura.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, abuelo?

\- James tiene que aprender a respetar, a que hay límites que no se deben cruzar, y estoy seguro que los militares le van a enseñar todo lo que necesita para ser una persona de bien.

\- Lo que él necesita…

\- ¡YA DEJA DE DEFENDERLO!

\- ¡Papá! — Kurt lo miró con ojos muy amplios.

\- ¡Burt! ¡No tienes por qué gritar de esa manera! — Carole mostró su molestia.

El mayor de los Hummel miró a su nieto con evidente enojo. — Tú sabías lo que estaba ocurriendo y decidiste quedarte con la boca bien cerrada.

\- No podía traicionar la confianza de mi hermano.

\- ¡Puras tonterías!

\- Fue una confesión entre hermanos. James me pidió que…

\- Muchas cosas se pudieron evitar, pero no fuiste capaz de tomar una decisión inteligente, —la voz de Burt fue dura y acusatoria— así que ahora no pretendas excusarte ni buscar una solución absurda.

\- Papá, no tienes por qué hablarle de esa forma. —El ojiazul colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo— Devon estaba tratando de ayudar a su hermano.

\- ¿Ayudar? ¡Eso no fue ayudar!

\- Él creyó que…

\- ¡Deja de justificar a tus hijos! ¡Por eso son así! ¡Tu hogar es un desastre, Kurt! ¡Esos muchachos hacen y deshacen a sus anchas, y ni tú ni Blaine saben imponerse!

\- Papá…

\- Hay que tener mano firme siempre. Una cosa es amar a los hijos y darles la libertad de ser ellos mismos, y otra muy distinta es permitirles hacer todo lo que quieran. Ustedes creen que ser padres es sólo risas y complacencia, pero están muy equivocados.

\- No entiendo por qué me dices eso ya que sabes bien que criamos a nuestros hijos de la mejor manera posible. Nos basamos en el ejemplo que tuvimos de ustedes y en nuestros propios instintos.

\- ¡Entonces sus instintos no son buenos porque han hecho un pésimo trabajo!

\- Burt, basta. — Dijo su esposa.

Él ignoró la advertencia de su pareja y continuó mirando a su hijo de manera severa y con el ceño fruncido. — Devon siempre comete estupideces que lo llevan a hacerse daño o a los que lo rodean, Elizabeth es una descarriada… Vergüenza deberías sentir de que lleve el nombre de tu madre, James es un majadero irrespetuoso que hace lo que sea con tal de obtener lo que quiere. Sólo falta que Colette empiece con alguna tontería porque…

\- ¡Suficiente! — Protestó Carole, tomándolo del brazo. Para ser una mujer pequeña era lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevárselo hacia un lado.

El chico de ojos claros se acercó aturdido a su progenitor. — Lo lamento mucho papá. Todo esto es por mi culpa. Estaba tan confundido con lo que James me dijo… Tal vez sí debí contarles antes.

Kurt vio el pesar en la mirada de su hijo así que dejó de lado lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y lo abrazó. — No es tu culpa. Tú no plantaste esas ideas en tu hermano.

\- No sabía qué hacer. Él confió en mí y yo trataba de aprovechar cada oportunidad que se presentaba para hablar con él y aconsejarlo. Realmente hacía lo que creía era correcto, aunque parece que no fue así… Quizá sí soy estúpido.

\- Por supuesto que no lo eres. No prestes atención a las cosas que dijo tu abuelo. Él sólo habló sin pensar. Eres un excelente ser humano, un hermano maravilloso y un magnífico hijo. Nunca olvides que estoy orgulloso de ti.

\- Pero me equivoqué. Debí decirles.

\- Sí, debiste contarnos, sin embargo también entiendo la posición en la que te encontrabas. Tus intenciones fueron buenas. No podías saber lo que iba a ocurrir.

\- El abuelo está muy equivocado, tú y papá Blaine hicieron bien las cosas. Son los mejores padres del mundo.

Kurt miró a su hijo a los ojos, sintiendo como el cúmulo de emociones empezaba a apoderarse de él, y luchaba para evitarlo.

\- Gracias… Te amo mucho, Devon.

\- También te amo papá.

El castaño le limpió las lágrimas del rostro, y se mordió el labio por un par de segundos. — Vamos a salir de esto. De alguna manera lo lograremos juntos como familia.

Luego de unas cuantas palabras más, el joven regresó a casa de su novia, a quien había dejado sola sin ninguna explicación cuando salió corriendo para tratar de alcanzar a su mamá.

Carole seguía discutiendo con Burt por lo sucedido y Kurt trató de calmarlos, pero sólo recibió más reproches de parte de su padre. Al final el hombre mayor salió molesto del hogar Anderson-Hummel, y su esposa se disculpó por él.

\- Cariño, lo que pueda hacer por ustedes, sólo dime. Siempre vas a contar conmigo incondicionalmente.

\- Lo sé… Gracias.

\- Ve a arreglarte. Tienes una reunión a las diez.

\- No estoy de ánimos para tratar ningún asunto de trabajo.

\- Entiendo. ¿Qué tal entonces si te das un baño con agua caliente y te acuestas a descansar un poco? Yo llamo a Shari para decirle que re organice tu agenda.

Él asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de retirarse, pero se dirigió hacia el patio. Necesitaba despejarse, y lo último que quería era ver a alguien en ese momento.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- No se preocupe por nada, señora. —Dijo un hombre alto, musculoso, de presencia imponente y mirada inflexible— Aquí nos encargaremos de su hijo y de darle la disciplina que necesita.

Rachel sintió un nudo en el estómago, sin embargo intentó mostrarse serena y sonrió ligeramente. — Se lo agradezco. Pero también confío en que James será tratado con respeto y bajo las normas que ustedes me plantearon cuando los contacté.

\- Puede estar tranquila. Nuestro internado tiene un gran prestigio que hemos ganado a través de los años por el excelente trabajo que realizamos y las recomendaciones de todos los padres que nos han confiado a sus hijos.

En el transcurso del año escolar usted podrá ir comprobando los resultados, y le garantizo que serán satisfactorios.

\- Eso suena muy bien.

\- Una copia del reglamento que le estoy entregando será enviada a su dirección de correo electrónico, así como las normas de visitas. Cualquier inquietud que tenga, no dude en contactarme. Estaré encantado de atenderla.

\- Muchas gracias. Es usted muy amable. Y ahora me retiro porque tengo compromisos que atender.

\- Por supuesto. —Extendió la mano y se despidió. Luego miró al hombre uniformado que estaba junto a la puerta— Acompañe a la Señora Berry a la salida. — El sujeto llevó una mano hacia su frente y realizó un saludo militar.

\- Quiero despedirme de mi hijo. Sé que ya lo había hecho, pero tengo que verlo antes de irme.

El sargento Bumper realizó un ligero movimiento de cabeza y segundos después Rachel fue dirigida hacia la sala en donde había dejado a James previamente.

El adolescente estaba sentado en una de las sillas, tenía el rostro enterrado entre las manos y trataba de controlar sus emociones así como de regular su respiración. No iba a demostrarle a nadie lo nervioso que estaba.

La puerta se abrió y bajó rápidamente las manos, observando a su madre entrar, seguida por el soldado.

\- Ya me voy. —Dijo una Rachel invadida por sentimientos contradictorios— Cuídate mucho, y recuerda que te amo.

\- ¿Me amas? Sí, claro. —Rodó los ojos— Y tu forma de demostrármelo es encerrándome en éste lugar.

\- Lo hacemos por tu bien. Estar aquí es…

\- Sí, sí… Lo que calme tu consciencia.

\- ¡ANDERSON! —Tanto Rachel como James saltaron ante la voz fuerte e imponente del soldado— ¡Discúlpate con tu madre en éste momento!

La ojimarrón estaba a punto de voltearse y abofetear al hombre por hablarle en esa forma a su hijo, pero apretó los puños y se contuvo. Por mucho que le costase, sabía que el adolescente necesitaba disciplina.

\- Lo siento. — Musitó sin mirar a su progenitora, mientras trataba de mantener el control.

\- Realmente te amo mucho. Vendré a visitarte en cuanto me sea permitido. —Lo abrazó— Coopera por favor. — Susurró y luego le besó la mejilla.

Los dos adultos salieron de la sala y el chico pateó con rabia una de sus maletas.

Minutos después Bumper ingresó y lo miró de pies a cabeza. — Anderson, toma tus cosas.

\- Prefiero que me diga Hummel.

\- ¡Nadie te dio permiso para hablar! —Dijo en un tono enérgico— Ahora recoge tus cosas y muévete.

El adolescente cogió sus maletas y siguió al sujeto en el recorrido que lo llevó a dar. Los brazos le dolían ya por llevar su equipaje por todo el lugar, y anhelaba que no durase más tiempo. Después de casi media hora más escuchó la palabra habitaciones, y suspiró.

Le fue indicado donde se alojaría así como varias instrucciones. Cuando entró lo primero que hizo fue soltar todo al suelo y observó a su alrededor antes de lanzarse sobre una de las camas.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt estaba en su taller tratando de completar unos diseños, pero no lograba más que realizar trazos sueltos. Frustrado aventó el lápiz electrónico en el escritorio.

La puerta se abrió minutos después luego de varios golpes suaves y Blaine asomó la cabeza. — Hola amor. ¿Interrumpo? ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —Entró y le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él.

El castaño se dio la vuelta y le clavó la mirada. — Mi día estuvo terrible.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Mucho trabajo? ¿Comiste por lo menos? Fui a la cocina a buscar algo para almorzar pero no hay nada preparado ni comprado.

\- ¿Comer? ¿Realmente?

\- Son las cuatro de la tarde, tengo hambre. Y ya que no encontré nada, deduzco que tú tampoco has comido.

\- ¡Eres increíble! — Bufó.

\- ¿Por qué estás enojado?

\- ¿Dónde rayos estabas?

\- Tenía una junta hoy.

\- Claro, qué conveniente.

\- No entiendo a qué te refieres.

\- Subiste muy tranquilo a la habitación luego de que Rachel se llevó a James al internado.

\- ¿Tranquilo? Sabes perfectamente lo que ocurrió. Lo que menos estaba era tranquilo.

\- Sólo son excusas… Y mientras tú estabas relajándote yo tuve que enfrentar todas las acusaciones acerca de que ni tú ni yo hemos criado bien a nuestros hijos.

\- ¿Relajándome? Espera, ¿qué? ¿Cuáles acusaciones?

\- Tuve que aguantar que me llamasen mal padre, lo mal que hago las cosas y que mis hijos son lo peor.

\- ¿Quién te dijo esas cosas?

\- Mi papá.

\- ¿Burt? Él no diría…

\- ¿Me estás llamando mentiroso? — Se puso de pie y cruzó los brazos a nivel del pecho.

\- No, Kurt. Sólo cálmate.

\- ¿Calmarme? ¡Como si con decir eso se fuesen a solucionar las cosas!

\- Alterado como estás tampoco sucederá.

\- ¡No puedo creer que te largaras y me dejaras solo!

\- Sabías que tenía esa junta. Pensé en cancelarla y quedarme a hablar contigo, pero te estuve esperando y nunca subiste. Ni siquiera sabía si estabas en casa ya que te busqué y no te encontré, y tu celular estaba apagado.

\- ¡Te necesitaba aquí, y no estabas!

\- Lo siento, pero ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

\- Me sentía fatal, Devon estaba mal con lo que papá le dijo, y Elizabeth no lo hizo más fácil. ¡Tienes que ponerle un alto a tu hija porque cada día está peor!

\- ¿Mi hija? ¿Desde cuándo es sólo mi hija?

\- ¡Es una Anderson!

\- No entiendo qué te pasa.

\- Pasa que ya no puedo con todo esto. Lo de James es bastante, y tu hija me está volviendo loco. O ves cómo la controlas o le dices que regrese a París.

\- No puedo creer que te expreses así. A pesar de no llevar tu sangre, Lizzie siempre fue más unida a ti, y ahora tú…

\- Lleva el nombre de mi madre y lo está enlodando con su comportamiento inmoral. Parece una…

Blaine frunció el ceño y no lo dejó terminar la frase. — ¡No te atrevas a decir lo que sea que estés pensando!

Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente y en completo silencio por casi un minuto. Después de eso el de rizos negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta.

Kurt estuvo a punto de decirle varias cosas, pero en el último segundo se contuvo. No quería pelear, ya suficiente tenía con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Blaine caminaba por el pasillo cuando Colette apareció y corrió a abrazarlo. — Papi, no te he visto en todo el día.

\- Princesita, lo siento. —Trató de disimular y la envolvió con sus brazos, besándole la cabeza— Cuando me fui a trabajar estabas dormida todavía. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal te fue en clases?

\- Bien papi. Pero necesito que me ayudes con una tarea, ¿puedes?

\- Seguro, hermosa.

Se dirigieron a la habitación y una vez que Colette sacó sus cuadernos y libros se sentaron a trabajar.

\- No entiendo estos ejercicios de matemáticas.

\- ¿Le pediste a la maestra que te explicase?

\- No. A ella no le gusta repetir ni que le pregunten. El que entiende, bien, y si no…

\- Eso no es posible. Ella tiene la obligación de asegurarse que todos entiendan la materia. Y si no está explicando bien o algo no te queda claro debes decirle.

\- Pero…

\- No, princesita. Estoy pagando una de las mejores escuelas porque quiero que tengas una excelente educación, y no voy a conformarme con menos. Mañana voy a ir a hablar con tu profesora.

\- La Sra. Carter se va a enojar conmigo después.

\- No tendría por qué hacerlo. Y si algo sucede quiero que me avises de inmediato.

\- No quiero causar más problemas.

\- ¿Problemas?

\- Sí. Está lo de James. Y Lizzie dice que se va a ir de nuevo.

\- ¿Cuándo te dijo eso?

\- Ayer, y hoy otra vez después de que discutió con papá Kurt. Ya hay muchos inconvenientes como para yo ser otro por algo tonto.

\- Mi niña, jamás vas a ser un inconveniente. Eres muy valiosa para nosotros, y lo que sea que te esté ocurriendo es importante. Quiero que me prometas que vas a acudir a nosotros cuando lo necesites.

\- Mmm…

\- Colette, amor…

\- Está bien. Te lo prometo.

\- Esa es mi niña. —Se levantó y fue a su lado para abrazarla— Te amo, y siempre voy a estar a tu lado. Nunca olvides que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.

\- Gracias papá. Te amo mucho.

\- ¿Ahora qué tal si revisamos los ejercicios?

\- Seguro para ti será muy fácil esto. Por algo te graduaste como el mejor alumno de tu generación junto a papá Kurt.

Blaine sonrió con nostalgia al recordar aquel momento, y luego de apartar esos pensamientos tomó el cuaderno de su hija y empezó a revisar los apuntes.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

En la habitación del internado se encontraba el adolescente de ojos marrones desempacando sin mayores ánimos cuando sintió la puerta abrirse, pero no le dio importancia.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? — Saludó un joven de estatura promedio, cabello ondulado color caoba y grandes ojos verdes luego de dejar su maleta sobre la cama desocupada.

\- Hola. — Respondió sin mucho entusiasmo el adolescente.

\- Mi nombre es Mateo.

\- Soy James.

\- Me alegra que seamos compañeros. Pensé que estaría solo o con otros diez chicos compartiendo habitación.

\- Oh… — Seguía sacando sus cosas sin prestar mayor atención.

\- Realmente es bueno que vayamos a ser sólo los dos.

\- Ajá.

\- ¡Vaya, cuánta elocuencia! ¿Seré yo el único que hable?

James dejó lo que estaba haciendo, dispuesto a decirle al tal Mateo que no lo fastidiase porque no tenía interés alguno en hacer amigos, entonces levantó la cabeza y se quedó sin aliento al verlo.

El chico era muy atractivo, y él sintió algo inexplicable que jamás le había pasado antes.

\- Ah…

\- Bien, como quieras. — Le dio la espalda y comenzó a desempacar.

James no pudo evitar observarlo detenidamente y fijarse que su compañero tenía un cuerpo tonificado. Era evidente que hacía algún tipo de ejercicio. Sintió sus mejillas arder y su ceño fue frunciéndose al no entender lo que le ocurría.

\- ¿Realmente no vas a decir nada? —Se sentó en el borde de la cama— Esto no será tan malo si tenemos por lo menos un amigo con quien compartir.

\- Sí, claro. Pero yo no…

\- ¿Te gusta esa banda? —Preguntó emocionado cuando vio el CD que el chico sacó del bolsillo de la maleta— Ya casi no quedan personas que compren discos físicos. Es genial que lo hagas, y más si se trata de ellos. Son mi banda favorita.

\- La mía también. Y acostumbro a comprar música de forma digital, pero éste disco fue un regalo, y está autografiado.

\- ¡No es cierto!

En cuestión de minutos los dos adolescentes estaban conversando amenamente y lograron una conexión que ambos sintieron.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Estar en el internado no era como James había pensado. Al menos no hasta el momento. Por supuesto que no le gustaban cosas como despertarse a las cinco de la mañana con el _toque de Diana_ , bañarse con agua fría, tener que usar un uniforme espantoso, o los ejercicios extremadamente agotadores que debían realizar, sin embargo se sentía bien ahí.

Claro que sólo llevaba tres días en aquel lugar, y aún temía que todo se volviese difícil en algún momento, pero trataba de no pensar en ello y enfocarse en otras cosas.

\- ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó Mateo al entrar a la habitación.

\- No es nada. — Cerró el cuaderno que tenía en las manos y lo guardó en el cajón de la mesita de noche.

\- Vamos, cuéntame. Debe ser algo importante para que lo escondieses. — Se sentó a su lado y sus piernas rozaron ligeramente, lo cual envió una descarga eléctrica por el cuerpo de James, quien cerró los ojos marrones por un par de segundos y luego miró a su nuevo amigo.

\- Me gusta dibujar… y hace algún tiempo que no lo hacía.

\- ¿Y por qué lo dejaste?

\- Las cosas eran muy complicadas antes, y no tenía ánimos de nada… Pero aquí estoy tranquilo, y parece que eso me ha ayudado a que la inspiración volviese.

\- Eso es bueno. —Le sonrió— ¿Pero qué te ocurría? Debió ser grave.

\- Amm… Es… ¿Te puedo contar algo? Pero debes prometer mantenerlo en secreto.

\- Seguro. No le diré a nadie.

\- En donde estudiaba… a diario… me hacían bullying.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque la gente es idiota. —Por nada del mundo le diría de todo el acoso del que había sufrido por tener dos papás. Esto era justo lo que quería, una oportunidad para empezar de cero sin nadie que lo juzgase ni se burlase de él por sus padres homosexuales o por haber sido concebido de una forma "no convencional"— Me atormentaban a diario, me insultaban… Algunas veces hasta llegaron a golpearme.

\- ¡Eso es horrible! Pero debió existir alguna razón para que te hicieran todas esas cosas.

\- ¿Desde cuándo los cretinos necesitan motivos para hacerle la vida imposible a alguien?

\- Eso es cierto. —Hizo una mueca— Lamento que tuvieras que pasar por ello, pero aquí estás a salvo. Sólo puedo tratar de imaginarme por lo que pasaste, y estoy seguro que lo que he visto en televisión, por muy impactante que sea, no se compara a lo que sentías cuando alguien te estaba acosando.

Los ojos de James se llenaron de lágrimas en ese momento, y movió la cabeza hacia un lado. — Es horrible.

\- ¿Y tu familia? ¿Les dijiste a tus padres lo que ocurría?

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué? Ellos pudieron ir a tu escuela y solucionar las cosas.

\- ¡Jamás iban a solucionar nada!

\- Estoy seguro que si tus padres…

\- ¡Ellos son la causa del bullying que sufrí! —Gruñó en voz alta, sonando casi como un grito— ¡Mi familia es la única culpable de todo lo malo que me ha pasado!

\- Creo que exageras. Entiendo que las familias pueden ser complicadas, la mía también lo es, pero a pesar de todo, siempre han estado a mi lado cuando lo he necesitado. Si les hubieses contado lo que te estaba ocurriendo…

\- ¿Tienes un papá y una mamá?

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Claro! Igual que todos.

\- No todos.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, sí, entiendo lo de "no todas las familias son iguales". Pero al final, familia es familia. Mi mejor amigo está siendo criado por sus abuelos por ejemplo.

\- No es lo mismo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Nunca vas a entenderlo.

Mateo suspiró y al darse cuenta que su amigo estaba llorando, se levantó de la cama para sentarse junto a él y lo abrazó.

James soltó el aire retenido y se dejó envolver en aquel toque que se sentía tan bien. Cuando las manos del ojiverde comenzaron a frotar su brazo, una corriente lo recorrió. Seguía sin explicarse tales sensaciones, pero sin duda le gustaban.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Elizabeth estaba en su cama acostada de lado cuando unos golpes en la puerta sonaron. Permaneció en silencio con la esperanza de que quien estuviese del otro lado al no oír nada pensase que estaba dormida y se fuese.

Parecía haber dado resultado ya que los golpes cesaron, pero a los pocos segundos la puerta fue abierta. Distinguió los pasos casi sigilosos y luego el ligero movimiento cuando alguien se acomodó del otro lado de su cama.

Una mano se ubicó sobre su cabello rizado, acariciándolo con suavidad, y supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

\- Papá. — Susurró y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la calidez del momento.

\- Pensé que estabas dormida. No bajaste a desayunar ni a almorzar.

\- No me siento bien.

\- ¿Estás enferma?

\- No. Lo que siento no es algo físico.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No quiero hablar de eso.

\- Princesita, no está bien que te guardes lo que te ocurre. Dime qué sucede y prometo que haré todo para ayudarte.

\- Papá Kurt ha estado muy raro conmigo en estos días. Siempre anda amargado y me increpa por todo. Comprendo que estuviese enojado por haber salido con mis amigos y que se me pasara la mano con las bebidas. Tú también lo estabas, pero lo de él es algo más.

Los dos estaban furiosos, discutimos, me enojé, pero luego me disculpé. A ti ya se te pasó, pero él… No sé qué le ocurre. Es como si le molestase mi presencia.

\- No digas eso. No es cierto.

\- Algo está pasando, no lo niegues. Me he dado cuenta de que papá está raro contigo también.

\- Bueno, es…

\- Colette me dijo que están incluso durmiendo en habitaciones separadas. Ustedes nunca habían hecho eso.

\- Esa fue mi decisión.

\- Y la tomaste porque papá está así. Ustedes están peleados por mi culpa.

\- No, amor. No tiene que ver contigo.

\- Estoy segura que sí, y por eso me voy. Mi vuelo sale el sábado en la madrugada. Quería hacerlo antes pero no había nada disponible hasta esa fecha.

\- No puedes irte.

\- No debí volver.

\- Éste es tu hogar.

\- Últimamente no lo siento así. —Se dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a su padre, y se apoyó en el codo para elevarse un poco— No por ti, porque tú sigues siendo tan dulce y maravilloso como siempre… Es algo en general.

Mi vida está en Paris. Allá estaba y…

\- Estabas trabajando, pero vives aquí, estudias aquí.

\- Sabes que tarde o temprano los hijos tienen que dejar el hogar de sus padres y buscar su propio lugar.

\- Pero eso no significa que tengan que apresurar las cosas ni que deban alejarse, porque eso es lo que quieres hacer.

\- Lo único que quiero es el hogar feliz y lleno de amor en el que crecí.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღn** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El viernes llegó, y en un gran patio se encontraban formados todos los jóvenes del internado. Desde chicos de doce años hasta los de diecisiete. Estaban escuchando con atención las órdenes de sus superiores.

\- Y algo más que deben saber. —Dijo el sargento Bumper con voz firme— El viernes es día de corte de cabello, así que serán llamados por los altavoces y deberán estar atentos. ¡Quien no acuda será sancionado!

\- No quiero que me corten el cabello. —Susurró Mateo— ¿Sabes el tiempo que me llevó que luciera así de genial?

\- Yo tampoco quiero. —Respondió James en voz baja— Pero no voy a hacer que me castiguen. Ya viste como le fue a Paul por desafiarlos el otro día.

Pasado el mediodía y ya con su corte nuevo, varios jóvenes se encontraban en el gran comedor almorzando.

\- Hola… James, ¿cierto?

\- Sí.

\- Soy Lucas. ¿Puedo sentarme?

\- Amm… Sí, está bien.

El chico de ojos color avellana se acomodó frente a él y colocó su charola sobre la mesa, tomando de inmediato el vaso con jugo de naranja y bebiéndolo completo.

\- Alguien estaba sediento. — Bromeó James.

\- No puedes culparme. El calor que está haciendo es terrible.

Los dos jóvenes aprovecharon que estaban sin vigilancia para poder conversar, ya que caso contrario tenían prohibido hablar durante las comidas.

Lucas no dejaba de mirar a James, y se mordió el labio antes de preguntarle una de las tantas cosas que quería saber de él. — ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- Mis padres son unos idiotas… Y aunque ellos seguramente pensaban que me estaban castigando, mandarme a este internado es lo mejor que han hecho.

\- ¿Te gusta estar aquí?

\- La verdad, sí. A pesar de todo, estoy tranquilo. ¿Y a ti por qué te enviaron?

\- Igual. Mis padres son idiotas e intolerantes… Sin embargo, no está tan mal éste lugar. No es que esté dando saltos de alegría precisamente, pero pensé que sería peor.

\- Entiendo. Yo también creí que iba a ser diferente.

Un silencio se hizo presente y James le dio un mordisco a su manzana.

\- ¿Te han dicho que eres muy guapo? — Lucas sonrió de forma coqueta.

El adolescente tosió y escupió el pedazo de la manzana. — ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Que eres muy guapo. Me fijé en ti desde el primer día, pero no me había atrevido a hablarte.

\- ¿Eres gay?

\- Creo que la respuesta es obvia. Es la razón por la que mis padres me encerraron en éste internado. Esperan que con el trato militar me vuelva "hombre". — Hizo comillas con los dedos.

\- ¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Jamás vas a cambiar!

\- Exacto, no es como si…

\- ¡No me vuelvas a hablar! —Se puso de pie con rabia— ¡No me mires, y definitivamente no te me acerques otra vez!

\- ¡Qué suerte la mía! —Lucas rodó los ojos con gran decepción— ¡Siempre tengo que conocer a un estúpido homofóbico! Tan agradable que parecías. Pero qué puedo esperar si hay tantas personas ignorantes en el mundo que nunca serán capaces de comprender ni de ver más allá.

\- ¡Qué bien que ya se conozcan! —Dijo Mateo con una sonrisa al acercarse a los dos jóvenes, ignorante de lo que estaba sucediendo— Nuestro círculo va creciendo.

\- ¡Nunca! — Gritó James, y se fue furioso ante la mirada confusa de todos los presentes.


	24. Cap 24: Colisión Emocional

_¡Saludos a todas y todos! Aquí una nueva y muy emocional actualización_.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 24:**

 **"** **Colisión Emocional"**

* * *

.

\- Lizzie, no tienes por qué irte. —La voz de Blaine era suplicante— Éste es tu hogar.

\- No quiero causar más problemas. Cuando regresé lo hice porque los extrañaba, deseaba tanto estar con mi familia, pero las cosas tristemente ya no son como antes.

\- Si Kurt te pidiese que no te fueras, entonces te quedarías.

\- Papá, no digas eso. Sé que siempre tuve una relación especial con él, pero no significa que lo prefiera ni que te ame menos. Eres tan importante para mí. —Dejó a un lado la ropa que estaba guardando y fue a abrazarlo— Los amo mucho a los dos.

\- Lo sé, mi niña. No me hagas caso, es sólo que no quiero perderte.

\- Que me vaya a París no significa que vayas a perderme.

\- Algo en mi interior me dice que así será.

\- ¿Qué podría hacer que me alejara?

\- No tengo idea en realidad. Llámalo sexto sentido o instinto paterno. —Levantó ligeramente los hombros. —Ella lo miró y exhaló. Sin decir más nada volvió a abrazarlo— Te amo tanto Lizzie.

\- Y yo a ti. —Suspiró— ¿Sabes? No tengo que hacer esto ahora, puedo empacar más tarde. Me gustaría pasar contigo todo el tiempo posible.

\- Eso me encantaría.

La chica lanzó las maletas al suelo y la ropa encima— Hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte. —Se subió a la cama, se apoyó en el espaldar y le extendió una mano.

Blaine imitó la acción, acomodándose frente a ella— Te escucho. —Sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué sólo me tuviste a mí? Somos tres hijos biológicos, dos pudieron ser tuyos, incluso los tres. Claro que esa es una decisión de pareja y seguramente papá también quería sus hijos.

\- No sé si…

\- Papá, tengo edad suficiente para saber. Y no creo que sea nada malo. ¿O me equivoco?

\- No, amor. No hay nada malo ni raro… Es sólo algo de lo que no suelo hablar.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Me vas a contar?

\- Kurt y yo decidimos tener un bebé cada uno y el tercero dejarlo al azar. Conoces esa parte de la historia.

\- Sí, lo hago. Pero alguna vez te escuché decir que los tres pudimos haber sido de él, y eso es algo que siempre me ha intrigado.

\- ¿Cuándo escuchaste eso?

\- Hace unos años de casualidad, y jamás lo comenté con nadie, lo prometo. Sólo he esperado paciente el momento para preguntarte. ¿Es que no querías un bebé de tu sangre?

\- Lo deseaba con todo mi corazón.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Lizzie…

\- Voy a irme lejos indefinidamente y realmente quiero saberlo antes de hacerlo.

Tras una breve pausa en la que mantuvo los ojos cerrados, Blaine respiró profundamente— Cuando Kurt y yo estuvimos listos para empezar a formar nuestra propia familia, luego de conversarlo mucho tomamos la decisión de que el primer bebé sería suyo. Después de comunicárselo a la familia y compartir la alegría con ellos, el siguiente paso era buscar una agencia que nos ayudase con el proceso, pero Rachel se ofreció.

Todo fue rápido a partir de ahí. Por supuesto contamos con médicos calificados durante el procedimiento. No pasó mucho para que quedara embarazada, y claro está que vivimos con emoción y mucho amor toda su gestación. Nueve meses después Devon nació dándole un nuevo sentido a nuestra existencia.

No queríamos que hubiese mucha diferencia de edad entre un hijo y otro, a pesar de que nos habían aconsejado que lo mejor sería esperar hasta que Devon tuviese por lo menos tres o cuatro años, más para nosotros eso era demasiado, así que lo hablamos con tu mamá y volvimos a contactar al equipo médico. Sin embargo, las cosas no se dieron como en la primera ocasión.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sabíamos. Todo lo hicimos igual, la única diferencia era que yo fui el donante, y ya que antes Rachel no tuvo ningún inconveniente, era evidente que había algún problema conmigo, así que me realizaron varias pruebas.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Obviamente no soy estéril, pero sí tenía algunas complicaciones que no ayudaban a que se llevase con éxito la fecundación. Estuve en tratamiento durante un largo tiempo, y cuando el médico lo autorizó volvimos a intentarlo una y otra vez. Si para mí era cansado y frustrante, no podía dejar de imaginar lo que era para tu mamá pasar por todo el proceso, por lo que tomé una decisión muy difícil.

Sin importar que ningún bebé fuese mío, los amaría a todos con cada parte de mi ser, así que le dije a Kurt que lo intentaría por última vez en la sesión que teníamos programada, si no funcionaba, no seguiría con eso ya que no era justo para Rachel. Luego le pedí que él tomase mi lugar. Al comienzo se negó, pero terminó aceptando al comprender que probablemente sería la única forma de que nuestra familia siguiera creciendo.

\- Pero en secreto querías que funcionara.

\- No era secreto para nadie que en mi corazón deseaba al menos un bebé mío, pero deseaba tanto una familia que con amor iba a aceptar lo que sucediera.

Fuimos a la clínica en la fecha indicada, se llevó a cabo el procedimiento y sólo quedó esperar. Cuando recibimos la noticia de que Rachel estaba embarazada, lloré, lloré mucho. De ahí vino el embarazo que disfrutamos, la alegría de saber que eras niña, y finalmente tu nacimiento, el cual fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida.

Cuando te tuve en mis brazos por primera vez fue tan hermoso. No había forma alguna de describir ese momento. Eras mi milagro.

\- Papá… —Se inclinó y lo abrazó fuertemente— Eso es maravilloso.

\- Tú eres maravillosa. —Le besó la frente.

\- ¿Y después qué pasó? —Se acostó y acomodó la cabeza en el regazo de su progenitor.

\- Decidimos esperar un poco antes de tener un tercer hijo. Cuando estuvimos listos, fue pasar por algo que ya era conocido para nosotros.

Kurt insistió en que debía ser yo el donante nuevamente, y lo intentamos un tiempo sin resultados. Rachel enfermó y eso disminuyó las posibilidades. La dejamos reponerse y descansar hasta que se sintiese fuerte, aunque ella repetía que no debíamos detenernos, pero no era correcto. En el momento en el que estuvo bien, seguimos tratando, pero sin éxito alguno.

Fue ahí cuando le dije a Kurt que él debía hacerlo. La historia se repetía, salvo que yo no continuaría ni una vez más. Él se negó porque sabía lo que significaba para mí. Luego de pláticas interminables, aceptó pero con la condición de que usasen el esperma de los dos ya que no quería que me rindiese. Tomó más tiempo del previsto, no obstante valió cada segundo.

El día del nacimiento todos estaban a la expectativa por ver a quién se parecía, sin embargo no había forma de saberlo sin hacerle exámenes ya que James nació con el cabello rizado pero de color castaño, su nariz es parecida a la de Kurt, y el resto de sus rasgos los sacó de Rachel.

\- Bien, la nariz puede ser una coincidencia, tampoco es que es igual, simplemente es pequeña. Pero el cabello rizado es tuyo, eso es innegable, mírame. —Pasó sus dedos por su larga y ensortijada cabellera.

\- Con el tiempo su cabello fue cambiando hasta perder todos los rizos.

\- Bueno sí, pero… Siempre creí que tenían las pruebas de que mi hermano era hijo de papá Kurt. Hasta James lo dice con tal seguridad que pensé que lo sabía, sin embargo podría ser tuyo.

\- Tal vez, tal vez no, más eso no importa. Para mí siempre será mi hijo lleve o no mi sangre.

\- No podría esperar menos de ti. —Sonrió— Pero, ¿nunca le hicieron exámenes de pequeño o…?

\- Claro que sí, por cuestiones médicas fue necesario. Sin embargo, Kurt y yo estuvimos de acuerdo que no era relevante esa información para nosotros.

\- ¿Eso significa que nadie sabe quién es su padre biológico?

\- De hecho, sólo hay una persona que sabe.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Rachel.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Luego de compartir todo el día con Blaine, Lizzie se dirigió al estudio de Kurt. Tantos años pasó ahí disfrutando, compartiendo con él, siendo feliz, y ahora tan solo entrar ahí era una de las cosas más difíciles de hacer— Papá, disculpa que te interrumpa, sólo quería despedirme antes de irme.

El ojiazul siguió trazando patrones para un nuevo traje— ¿No crees que es muy temprano para que te vayas a beber con tus amigos?

La chica se mordió el labio y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón— Sé que estás molesto conmigo y que piensas que he deshonrado el nombre de tu madre, me lo has dejado muy claro. Pero no tendrás más quejas de mí porque regreso a París.

El castaño dejó de dibujar y tragó con dificultad el nudo que se formó en su garganta— ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Me voy. Ya he causado demasiados problemas aquí, y me disculpo por eso. Me gusta ir con mis amigos a clubes, bailar, tomar unos tragos, divertirme, salir con uno que otro chico y pasarla bien. No veo que tenga de malo, aunque reconozco que me he extralimitado últimamente, y mi papá no tiene la culpa de eso.

Él ha sido increíble toda la vida, siempre amoroso, cómplice, amigo, aconsejándome, guiándome por el buen camino, así como lo has hecho tú también. Ninguno de los dos ha sido el causante de mis decisiones en realidad.

\- Lizzie… —Giró con la silla y la miró a los ojos— No tienes por qué irte. Éste es tu hogar.

\- No lo creo. Tú mismo expresaste lo cansado que estabas de mí.

\- Dije de tu comportamiento, no de ti.

\- Quizá no recuerdas las cosas que dijiste, pero yo sí. En fin, he tomado una decisión y mi vuelo sale en unas horas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te lo dije, no voy a ser más una molestia para ti. Mis maletas están listas y me voy dentro de poco, pero no podía hacerlo sin despedirme. —Respiró profundamente.

\- Pe-pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

\- Mi papá me va a llevar al aeropuerto.

\- ¿Él sabía de ésta locura?

\- No es ninguna locura.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- Guardando mi equipaje en el auto.

Se levantó furioso y caminó decidido hacia la puerta, desapareciendo antes de que la chica pudiese procesar lo que ocurría.

\- ¡Blaine! —Gritó al llegar a la sala— ¡Blaine!

\- ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido al entrar a la casa.

\- ¡Sabías que Lizzie se iba a ir y fuiste incapaz de decírmelo!

\- ¿Cuándo te lo iba a decir, Kurt? ¿Cuando estás ignorándome? ¿O tal vez en los momentos en los que me haces reclamos por cualquier cosa? ¡Quizás durante el día donde pasas encerrado todo el tiempo en tu estudio, o mejor aún, en las noches en las que dormimos en habitaciones separadas!

Tantas oportunidades para hablar contigo y me quedé callado. ¡Perdón por ser tan desconsiderado!

\- ¡Lo eres! ¡Y a más de no decir mana, la apoyas en lugar de hacerla entrar en razón!

\- ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? ¡Pero tú qué vas a saber!

\- ¿Qué rayos significa eso?

\- Por cosas como estas me voy de la casa. —Dijo afligida la ojimiel— No quiero que peleen por mi culpa.

\- No peleamos por ti, mi niña. —El pelinegro se apresuró a hablar.

\- Eso es correcto. —Afirmó Kurt— Si peleamos es porque Blaine es un…

\- Cuidado con lo que dices. —La voz de Carole los hizo voltear. La mujer miró fijamente al castaño y caminó en su dirección— Las palabras son como las balas de un arma, una vez que las disparas no las puedes detener, y el daño que causan puede llegar a ser mortal.

Si tienes que hablar con tu esposo, te sugiero que lo hagas a solas pero con la cabeza fría. —Lo tomó suavemente por un brazo y susurró para que sólo él pudiese escucharla— No seas como tu padre que con los años se ha vuelto imprudente. Sabes bien como duele.

Kurt la miró de soslayo y cuando estaba a punto de contestar, se percató de algo que no había notado antes— ¿Y esa maleta? ¿Por qué hay una maleta tuya? —Miró con desconcierto a su esposo.

\- Porque me voy.

\- ¿Cómo qué te vas?

\- No puedo ya con ésta situación.

\- ¿No puedes? ¡Pero sí puedes largarte y dejarme solo con todos los problemas!

\- ¿Soy un problema?

Todos voltearon a ver a Colette, quien estaba a un lado observándolos.

\- No, amor. Claro que no. —Kurt trató de sonar sereno.

\- ¿Por qué dijiste eso entonces?

\- No hablaba de ti, cariño. Son cosas de adultos. —La niña asintió ligeramente.

\- Piensa antes de hablar. —Musitó Carole dándole una mirada seria.

\- No es mi culpa, es de él que me altera. —Señaló a Blaine.

Colette avanzó hasta donde estaba Elizabeth y la abrazó fuertemente— ¡No me dejes! Si papá Blaine se va, me quedo sola… ¡No me dejes sola!

El ojiazul jadeó horrorizado al escuchar a su hija. ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera sola si él estaba en casa?

\- Hermanita… —Lizzie se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. No hacía mucho de haberle prometido que estaría a su lado, y había tomado la decisión de irse lejos sin pensar en ella. Vio a sus padres discutiendo, aunque no pudo escuchar lo que decían por lo aturdida que se sentía. Después notó a su abuela aproximándose a ella.

\- No tienes que irte, no hoy al menos. Puedes tomar otro vuelo, el dinero no es problema. Colette te necesita.

La chica asintió y abrazó un poco más a su hermana— Aquí estoy contigo, no voy a dejarte.

\- Habías prometido…

\- Lo siento. No volveré a fallarte.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte?

\- Ya lo resolveremos. Ahora subamos. Es tarde y deberías estar durmiendo.

Blaine volteó al ver a sus hijas alejarse— ¿Dónde van?

\- Lizzie se queda por ahora. —Respondió la mujer mayor— Y tú también deberías hacerlo.

\- No, yo no puedo quedarme. Bajaré las maletas del auto y luego me iré.

\- ¿A dónde vas a ir?

\- A un hotel. —Le dio una última mirada a Kurt y luego salió de la casa.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Los días transcurrían y James evitaba a toda costa a Lucas, lo cual era complicado porque éste había hecho buena amistad con Mateo y por lo tanto pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, en especial en la habitación.

Los dos chicos conversaban amenamente sentados en la cama. James los observaba desde su escritorio. Le molestaba tanto verlos juntos, y no sólo por el hecho de que el de ojos avellana fuese gay sino porque éste le estaba robando el tiempo que compartía con su amigo, y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Escucharlos reír de esa forma provocaba que quisiese lanzarse sobre ellos y separarlos. Y ni qué hablar de cuando Lucas repetidamente posaba su mano en la rodilla del adolescente, entonces sí se llenaba de rabia sin explicarse el por qué.

Cuando Lucas le susurró algo al oído a Mateo, el joven Anderson se levantó furioso de la silla y la empujó hacia un costado antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? —El chico de cabellera clara preguntó intrigado.

\- ¡Nada que te importe! —Intentó salir, pero una mano lo sujetó del brazo.

\- James, por favor.

\- Déjalo que se vaya. —El otro adolescente dijo molesto— Si no quiere estar aquí, no puedes retenerlo a la fuerza.

\- ¡Suéltame!

\- No. —Miró a Anderson fijamente— No voy a dejar que hagas esto. No te irás enojado. —Volteó hacia el otro chico— Lucas, te voy a pedir que por favor te retires.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Obviamente James no está bien, y él es mi amigo.

\- También soy tu amigo.

\- Sí, pero él me necesita ahora, y ésta es nuestra habitación, así que por favor.

\- Bien, entiendo. —Expresó poco gustoso y se levantó.

Una vez solos, Mateo lo llevó hacia la cama y se sentaron— Lo que sea que te esté pasando, puedes contarme. Estoy aquí para ti.

James no sabía qué decir, habían demasiados pensamientos corriendo velozmente en su cabeza, su corazón latía acelerado y las emociones lo estaban desbordando. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que el castaño estuviese con alguien más? ¿A qué se debía el nerviosismo que sentía cuando estaban juntos?— No es…

\- No digas que no es nada. Esa es la peor de las mentiras. —Se fue acercando hasta reducir todo espacio entre ellos— Puedes confiar en mí. Quizá suene raro, pero a pesar del poco tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, siento una conexión contigo, y realmente me importa todo lo que te pasa. —Lo abrazó cálidamente.

El ojimarrón se perdió en la magia sanadora y reconfortante de aquel momento. Era como si su alma estuviese siendo acariciada de la más hermosa y perfecta manera, produciéndole la apacible sensación de sentirse seguro, protegido y sobre todo que le importaba a alguien.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Había transcurrido una semana desde que Blaine salió por la puerta de lo que una vez fue su hogar, llevando una maleta consigo y sin mirar atrás. Estar solo en la habitación de un hotel no era vivificante ni reparador en lo absoluto, pero en cierto modo le había dado algo de la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Cada día había ido a ver a sus hijos, teniendo cuidado de no encontrarse con Kurt ya que no quería más problemas. Estaba cansado de discutir y no deseaba por nada ser el blanco de otro de sus ataques verbales.

A pesar de ser temprano se disponía a dormir ya que se sentía realmente agotado tanto física como emocionalmente. Pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos cuando el timbre sonó sorpresivamente.

Con incertidumbre se levantó de la cama debido a que la única persona en conocer su paradero era Carole, y dudaba que ella hubiese ido a buscarlo en la noche. Al asomarse por la mirilla su sorpresa fue mayor.

Luego de esperar varios segundos en los que trató de pensar qué hacer, respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Tenemos que hablar, y ya que tú has decidido tomar el camino fácil, he decidido venir a buscarte.

\- ¿El camino fácil? ¡No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo, Kurt!

\- ¡Lo sé muy bien, porque mientras yo estoy a cargo, tú te escondes!

\- ¡No me estoy escondiendo de nadie! ¡Comparto el día con mis hijos y estoy pendiente de ellos y lo que necesitan, simplemente no quiero más problemas contigo!

\- ¡Todo esto me está volviendo loco! —Kurt habló en un tono severo— ¡Y quiero saber por qué tienes que adoptar el papel de la víctima!

\- ¿Es lo que piensas?

\- ¡Por favor, Blaine!

El pelinegro respiró varias veces mientras miraba hacia un lado antes de ver a su esposo directamente. Sus ojos estaban cargados de tristeza ciertamente, pero no era lo único que reflejaban. Una mezcla entre amargura, enojo, desilusión y hasta añoranza estaba presente.

\- Lo único que yo quiero saber es dónde está el ángel del que un día me enamoré.

\- ¿Qué rayos?

\- Extraño al chico dulce y amoroso que no sólo era mi pareja sino también mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, mi cómplice en el que podía confiar y que lo daba todo por mí así como yo lo daba todo por él. Esa persona con la que enfrentábamos juntos los desafíos que la vida nos ponía.

\- ¡Nuestro hogar se está cayendo en pedazos e intento solucionar las cosas, y tú me dices esas tonterías! ¿Qué es lo que esperas de mí, Anderson? ¡Porque no lo puedo tomar con calma como tú lo haces!

\- ¿Crees que a mí no me afecta? ¡Estoy haciendo lo que está a mi alcance para tratar de arreglar todo! ¡La diferencia entre nosotros es que yo no desquito contigo mis frustraciones!

\- ¡Eres un idiota! —Lo golpeó en el pecho con los puños— ¡El más grande de todos los idiotas! —Volvió a golpearlo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? —Le inmovilizó los brazos para contenerlo.

\- ¡Esto no es lo que yo quería! —Logró soltarse del agarre y le dio otro golpe en el pecho— ¡Ésta no es la vida con la que soñé! —Lo empujó con fuerza— ¿Dónde está el hogar feliz que construimos? —Lo siguió empujando— ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué? —Lo arrinconó contra la pared.

\- Detente, Kurt. No sigas. —Logró sujetarle los brazos nuevamente.

\- ¿Es que ya no me amas? —Empezó a luchar para soltarse.

\- Te amo, pero tú has cambiado tanto.

\- Lo siento… —Dejó de forcejear— No sé por qué está pasando todo esto… —Comenzó a llorar— No sé cómo arreglarlo…

\- Kurt…

\- Tengo tanto miedo… Sé que yo mismo te he alejado… pero no quiero perderte… Me siento tan mal porque tienes razón con lo que dijiste, me he desquitado contigo… Me he portado como una persona horrible, y no lo merecías. Es sólo que las palabras de papá no dejan de dar vueltas en mi cabeza, y de algún modo creo que quería que entendieras como me siento… y eso no está bien. Una persona buena no haría algo así.

\- Kurt, no…

\- Él piensa que hicimos todo mal y que no deberíamos haber tenido hijos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo dijo eso?

\- Criamos a nuestros hijos con amor, con mucha dedicación… ¿En qué nos equivocamos?

\- No lo sé. —Lágrimas rodaban por su rostro cual caudal— Pero podemos encontrar una solución.

\- No puedo… Ya no tengo fuerzas… Mi corazón duele demasiado.

\- Sí podemos… Juntos podemos.

\- ¿Juntos? ¿Cómo lo haremos juntos si no quieres estar conmigo porque ya no soy tu ángel? Me he convertido en un…

\- No digas eso… Mi ángel sigue aquí, ahora puedo verlo en tus ojos.

\- Perdóname por la manera injusta en la que te he tratado.

\- Oh, Kurt…

\- Te amo… Aunque no me creas, te amo, y lo lamento tanto.

\- Te amo. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas.

\- Quiero que arreglemos las cosas… Quiero que regreses a casa, te extraño.

\- También te extraño.

Los dos se abrazaron y permanecieron envueltos en el cuerpo del otro por un largo tiempo, llorando en silencio, dejando salir todo aquello que los aquejaba.

Un pequeño beso fue compartido, sólo un roce ligero de labios pero fue como un reencuentro, como la firme promesa de que lucharían juntos por volver a ser la pareja de siempre, y que recuperarían aquel hogar que formaron con amor y mucha ilusión.


	25. Cap 25: Con las Alas Rotas

_*** Georgi G**_ Tristemente James está muy confundido por todo lo que ha vivido con sus compañeros, y por no buscar ayuda ni confiar lo que le sucedía, ha creado conjeturas erróneas.

Jajaja, me hiciste reír con eso xD pero de alguna forma James va a aprender.

Colette se ha visto afectada por todo y se siente atrapada en el medio.

Aquí el siguiente capítulo... Pero habrán más lágrimas.

 _ *** Veronica Rucci**_ Las complicaciones en el hogar Anderson-Hummel están poniendo a todos en un estado de caótico.

Kurt está desquitando toda su frustración con la persona con quien debería esquivar las balas juntos, pero empieza a abrir los ojos.

James todavía no descubre lo que le pasa, pero lo hará... y eso será como una bomba.

Muchas más emociones en éste nuevo capítulo. ¿Preparada?

 _ *** Maria Soledad Rodriguez**_ James actúa en base a lo que ha vivido y las equivocadas ideas que ha formado a raíz de eso.

Están pasando por varias dificultades, pero darán todo de sí para superarlas.

Las emociones y los sentimientos encontrados continúan. Aún hay un largo camino por recorrer.

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Mateo y James han hecho una buena amistad y tienen mucha química.

Aunque las pruebas que están viviendo son fuertes, ellos no están dispuestos a darse por vencidos y ver todo destruido.

 _ *** karligarcia23**_ A veces es necesaria una fuerte sacudida.  
James necesita una y grande para abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de las cosas.

 _ *** florign0202**_ Tienen mucho por resolver, pero están poniendo de su parte.

 _ *** Jeny**_ Las cosas están complicadas. Kurt sabía que eso era lo correcto.

 _ *** LetyBL**_ Así es, esos chicos lo han llenado a James de ideas incorrectas, y tiene que reaccionar.

Poco a poco Blaine y Kurt tienen que trabajar en eso ;)

 _ *** srincon1987**_ Jeje, aquí tienes un nuevo y muy largo capítulo.

 _ *** Samantha1608**_ Falta que él se de cuenta lo que le pasa. Aquí la actualización.

 _ *** Klainer_09**_ Me alegra que te haya gustado.

James está en una etapa de descubrimiento.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ James requiere ayuda, estás en lo correcto, pero no la busca y no cree necesitarla.

Los Anderson-Hummel están pasando por tiempos difíciles, y tienen mucho en qué trabajar.

Burt fue duro y generó otro huracán de problemas a raíz de eso.

Fue un capítulo intenso, y aquí viene otro.

 _ *** AnnaAfc**_ James y Mateo hicieron una gran conexión =)

James ha pasado por mucho, y permanecer en silencio no lo ha ayudado.

Lamento que hayas pasado por esas malas experiencias. Es realmente terrible que la gente siga siendo retrógrada, porque mucho de lo que los niños hacen o dicen es un reflejo de lo que ven en sus hogares. No todos los casos son iguales, pero en la mayoría es así.

 _ *** 100teensuperdoctors**_ Han sido momento difíciles, pero Kurt y Blaine no quieren que el hogar y la relación que construyeron con amor durante tantos años, se destruya.

De nada. Me alegra que te guste tanto ésta historia. Gracias a ti por leerme.

 _ *** PaolaLambert09**_ ¿Y cuáles eran tus conclusiones? ¿Fueron acertadas con lo que ha sucedido?

Muchas gracias por tus geniales palabras. Aquí un capítulo muy largo lleno de emociones.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 25:**

 **"Con las Alas Rotas"**

* * *

.

Una de las peores sensaciones es estar cansado, con pesadez en la cabeza mientras los ojos se abren y cierran acompañados de constantes bostezos, y aun así no poder conciliar el sueño. Y eso era justamente lo que le ocurría a Blaine.

El movimiento en la cama estuvo acompañado por una mano posándose sobre su pecho y dedos acariciando con suavidad. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y vio a su esposo, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y lucía agotado.

\- Pensé que dormías.

Kurt abrió los ojos y lo contempló por unos segundos— Sólo por fracciones cortas de tiempo, pero no me movía porque no quería molestarte.

\- No he dormido nada, y ahora me siento más cansado que antes.

\- Yo igual. —Hizo una pausa— Blaine, ¿realmente me perdonaste?

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Te siento distante… Comprendo que después de todo por lo que hemos pasado, las cosas no se van a solucionar automáticamente porque vine a hablar contigo… —Se mordió el labio— Pero… amm… desde que éramos adolescentes siempre nos acostamos abrazados y… amm…

\- No hemos dormido juntos en semanas. Ya esto se siente extraño.

\- Ah… sí… claro… e-entiendo. Fue mucho que me dejaras quedar aquí contigo cuando podría estar en el sofá. —Retiró la mano del pecho de su pareja, pero éste lo detuvo y la volvió a colocar donde estaba.

\- Te amo, pero como dije, todo se siente raro.

\- Estás muy dolido conmigo, ¿cierto?

El silencio obtenido como respuesta se sintió como una corriente helada que le recorrió el cuerpo. Kurt fue recogiendo los dedos lentamente hasta cerrar la mano en un puño y la quitó por completo, segundos después se movió hasta quedar boca arriba, y sus ojos se clavaron en el techo.

La ausencia de sonido se tornaba minuto a minuto más desesperante, y el castaño sintiéndose agobiado se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el área de la cocina en donde bebió un poco de agua y se lavó el rostro.

Cerrando los ojos se apoyó en el mesón y trató de controlar el remolino de emociones que lo embargaba. Sintió que lo sujetaban del brazo, pero no se inmutó y permaneció en la misma posición.

\- Regresa a la cama. —El ojiazul negó con la cabeza— Vamos, aún falta mucho para que amanezca.

\- No tiene sentido… No tengo sueño, y no quiero importunarte más.

\- Kurt…

\- Comprendo cómo te sientes. Sé que te lastimé mucho y que tomará tiempo reconstruir lo que teníamos. Ya estábamos sobre un camino delicado, y lo he agrietado más, pero te prometo que voy a poner todo de mi parte para mejorar las cosas.

\- Lo sé. Te conozco, y sé que será así.

Kurt giró la cabeza y le dio una mirada significativa— Gracias por creer en mí. —Blaine sonrió ligeramente— Ahora, ¿puedes soltarme por favor?

El pelinegro hizo lo que se le solicitó— ¿Regresas a la cama?

\- No. Voy a ver televisión y a primera hora me iré.

\- No es necesario que…

\- Es lo mejor.

Kurt respiró profundamente, agradeciendo que la habitación tuviese varias secciones, aunque fuese el mismo ambiente.

Caminó con pesadez hacia el sofá, acomodándose casi en el centro, y encendió el televisor.

Comenzó a cambiar los canales por inercia ya que en realidad no estaba prestando atención debido a que sus pensamientos se encontraban en otra parte. Finalmente se detuvo en un documental sobre alimentos procesados.

\- ¿De verdad vas a ver eso?

Giró la cabeza y observó a su esposo a un costado. Levantó los hombros y movió la cabeza hacia el frente, fijando la mirada en la pantalla— ¿Está bien el volumen? ¿O quieres que le baje?

\- Sí, no hay problema.

\- Bien.

Minutos después el ojimiel estaba de pie cerca de su esposo— ¿Puedo sentarme?

\- Es tu habitación, no tienes por qué preguntar. —Se movió para dejarle espacio.

El reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana y ellos se encontraban en completo silencio sentados en los extremos del sofá. Kurt enterraba las uñas en el posa brazos y le daba miradas furtivas a su pareja cada cierto tiempo. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por su rostro y otro par aterrizó sobre su ropa.

Una hora después se detuvo en una película que estaban transmitiendo en un canal clásico. Suspiró con ironía al pensar que en la actualidad era considerada clásica pero fue de sus favoritas durante su adolescencia. Amaba ese film y lo había visto tantas veces con Blaine, que ambos se sabían los diálogos de memoria y siempre los recitaban.

Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza al recordar todas esas ocasiones en que disfrutaron de la película juntos, ya sea sentados en el mueble tomados de la mano, en la cama abrazados en medio de mimos y besos, en la habitación propia o del otro mientras estaban haciendo la tarea y se regalaban sonrisas, y tantas más.

El protagonista tomó de la mano a su pareja y la miró con atención…

 _Hemos atravesado las peores tormentas, pero hemos sobrevivido a cada una de ellas…_

\- Porque no importa todo lo que hemos tenido que afrontar, —la voz de Blaine se unió a la del actor en la pantalla, y al castaño se le erizó la piel— o lo que nos depare el mañana. Sé que podemos enfrentarlo y superarlo mientras lo hagamos juntos.

\- ¿Me sigues amando a pesar de lo que sucedió? —Recitó Kurt junto a la actriz.

\- Con todas mis fuerzas. — El ojimiel se acercó lentamente, continuando con el diálogo.

\- ¿Piensas que me amarás en el futuro?

\- No sólo lo pienso, estoy completamente seguro de que así será. —Miró a su esposo— Te amaré hasta que el sol deje de emitir calor, hasta que la luna renuncie a alumbrar por las noches y las estrellas no brillen más en el firmamento. Te voy a amar con cada fibra de mi alma hasta que el mar no tenga olas y los ríos se sequen, porque aunque mi corazón deje de latir y mis pulmones de respirar, mi amor te acompañará por toda la eternidad.

Kurt soltó un sollozo fuerte y se llevó ambas manos a la boca a la vez que las lágrimas luchaban por ser liberadas. Su pecho se distendía y contraía volviendo dificultosa su respiración.

Mientras la película continuaba de fondo, Blaine terminó de eliminar el espacio que quedaba— Esa siempre fue mi parte favorita porque expresa exactamente lo que siento por ti.

Los orbes azules no pudieron contener más aquel líquido cristalino que los inundaba, y éste se desbordó cual caudal mientras otro sollozo era emitido.

El artista intentó limpiar las lágrimas que rodaban sin control, pero era inútil porque no se detenían, soltando un gemido cuando las temblorosas y pálidas manos se posaron en su rostro.

\- Te amo Blaine. —Pronunció con ahogo— Juro que te amo.

El pelinegro se inclinó y unió sus labios en un movimiento suave— Te amo. —Volvió a besarlo de la misma manera.

\- No. —Kurt se apartó— No quieres hacer esto. Dijiste que se sentía extraño estar a mi lado, entonc… —Fue callado por un beso cargado de entrega, el cual correspondió con igual dedicación.

Un beso que a pesar de ser salobre por todas las lágrimas que llegaban a sus bocas, sabía increíblemente dulce, y era perfecto.

El televisor había sido olvidado, dejando a los protagonistas sentados a la luz de la luna mientras se besaban. Una situación similar se vivía en el sofá, en donde dos personas que se amaban estaban expresando mediante sus labios todo lo que había en sus almas.

Al separarse en busca de aire, juntaron sus frentes. Segundos después Blaine tomó la mano izquierda de su esposo y besó con ternura el dedo donde reposaba el anillo de matrimonio. Posó sus labios en las mejillas húmedas, luego en los párpados, terminando en la frente.

Ambos suspiraron y fue ésta vez Kurt quien repartió ósculos por el rostro de su amado antes de adueñarse gradualmente de su boca y escribir juntos el más hermoso de los poemas.

Al separarse empezaron a conversar, exponiendo todo aquello que sentían y pensaban, sin dejar nada oculto. Lloraron en varias ocasiones y en otras sonrieron. Por momentos recordaron momentos y anécdotas del pasado así como metas que se propusieron alcanzar como pareja. Hicieron un balance de todo aquello en lo que debían trabajar, pero también de lo que estaba bien en sus vidas y en su matrimonio.

No todo era malo definitivamente. Aún se amaban, realmente lo hacían, y aunque el amor no es todo lo que se necesita para que una relación surja y se mantenga, ellos estaban más que comprometidos a poner de su parte y hacer que todo volviese a funcionar no sólo como antes sino mejor todavía.

Los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron cuando Kurt le acunó el rostro a la persona que amaba inmensamente, y le dio un beso dulce en los labios. El pelinegro se puso de pie y tomó de la mano al hombre con el que había elegido compartir el resto de su vida, ayudándolo a levantarse. Caminaron juntos hacia la cama y sólo se acostaron, mirándose a los ojos, y algo en su interior les hizo saber que las cosas estarían bien. Tomaría tiempo, dedicación y esfuerzo por ambas partes, era un trabajo en equipo que realizarían gustosos por ellos y por sus hijos.

Sin dejar de mirarse y de forma simultánea buscaron la mano del otro y las entrelazaron, elevándolas hasta dejarlas reposar en medio de sus pechos.

Blaine sonrió, era una sonrisa genuina que brotó sola al darse cuenta que aquella incomodidad que experimentó horas atrás, había desaparecido. Tal vez las cosas no eran como antes, pero pudo sentir la familiaridad en ese momento. Suspiró con el calor que emanaban sus manos al estar juntas, y con esos ojos tan azules y transparentes que lo miraban como nadie más lo hacía.

\- ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó el castaño con una cierta tranquilidad que no sentía en meses.

\- Sé que vamos a superar ésta prueba. Quizá nos equivocamos al comienzo, pero ahora iremos por el camino correcto y saldremos adelante, como siempre lo hemos hecho.

Kurt sonrió ampliamente, y el corazón del ojimiel palpitó con fuerza. Amaba tanto esa sonrisa, y hacía un buen tiempo que no la había visto— Te amo mucho.

El de ojos claros suspiró sintiéndose conectado y enamorado. Amaba ver aquella sonrisa que lo conquistó desde el primer día— Te amo tanto.

Blaine se inclinó y le besó la frente. Ambos permanecieron quietos después de eso, contemplándose, disfrutando de ese silencio que decía tanto y que le robaba el significado a cualquier palabra.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Luego de una rutina extenuante de ejercicios físicos en el internado, los jóvenes fueron enviados a las duchas. James y Mateo fueron los últimos en terminar la severa actividad, así que cuando entraron para bañarse ya la mayoría se había retirado o estaba vistiéndose.

Los dos decidieron esperar a estar solos para poder conversar al menos un poco ya que les había resultado imposible durante toda la semana debido a la pesada carga horaria que había ido incrementando conforme el tiempo pasaba.

Mateo fue el primero en desvestirse, y James se quedó pasmado observándolo mientras retiraba cada prenda de su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que les tocaba ducharse juntos, y sentía una gran sofocación que no lograba explicar.

\- ¿Ves algo que te guste?

\- ¿Qué? —Preguntó asustado.

\- Es lo que dicen en todas las películas. —Mateo soltó una carcajada— Y como me miras fijamente se me ocurrió preguntártelo.

\- Ah… No… No te es-estaba m-mi-rando… Me que-dé pensando e-en algo. —Volteó rápidamente la cabeza a la vez que sus mejillas ardían.

\- Eso ya lo sé. Sólo fue una broma.

\- Ah sí, claro… Muy gracioso. —Empezó a desvestirse lentamente.

\- Me duele todo. Es tan injusto que por el error de uno nos hayan castigado a todos.

\- Es un colegio militar, ¿qué esperabas? También me duele todo, pero lo que no soporto son la nuca y los hombros. Creo que me voy a quedar tieso en cualquier momento. —Abrió la llave y dejó que el agua fría recorriera su cuerpo.

De pronto la temperatura cambió y saltó al sentir unas manos en sus hombros.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- El agua caliente es mejor para esto. —Empezó a masajear vigorosamente— Ya verás que…

\- No… Espera… ¿Qué…? —Se apartó velozmente.

\- ¡Lo lamento! No intentaba ser invasivo. Trato de evitarlo, pero no depende de mí, soy una persona muy física. Mi papá dice que debo corregir eso porque un día voy a conocer a alguien a quien no le guste, le moleste o hasta lo mal interprete, y me meteré en problemas.

\- Ah sí… Claro… Entiendo.

\- Obviamente te incomodó, y esa nunca fue mi intención. Sólo quería ayudar. De verdad lo lamento, James.

\- No, no… Me tomaste por sorpresa, eso es todo.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí.

\- Qué bueno. Porque no me gustaría que te alejaras de mí al pensar que…

\- No estoy pensando nada. Ya te dije que me sorprendí.

\- Bien. —Sonrió.

\- ¿Y de verdad sabes dar masajes?

\- Sí, mi mamá me enseñó. Es doctora.

\- Eso es genial.

\- Lo es… ¿Quieres que te enseñe? Te puedo ayudar con ese dolor.

\- Ahh… Sí… Seguro… Aunque no creo que sepas, —bromeó para tratar de calmar sus nervios— sólo alardeas.

\- Claro que no. Da la vuelta.

\- Ay, duele…

\- Tus músculos están muy rígidos, pero poco a poco van a ir cediendo.

La tensión fue disminuyendo y pronto James estaba disfrutando de la sensación con los ojos cerrados, los cuales se abrieron muy ampliamente cuando dejó escapar un gemido.

\- Ah… yo… —Trató de explicar.

\- Lo hago bien, ¿cierto? —Sonrió— Un buen masaje es casi tan bueno como el sexo.

\- S-sí… Amm… Gracias. Me ayudaste mucho.

\- Me alegra. Y ahora vamos a terminar de bañarnos porque no vamos a alcanzar a almorzar.

\- Honestamente, no tengo hambre, así que me iré directo a la cama.

\- ¡Oh! Yo sí estoy hambriento. Trataré de conseguirte un postre por lo menos.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Los esposos Anderson-Hummel llegaron juntos a su hogar, para sorpresa de sus hijos que estaban en la sala reunidos.

\- ¡Papá Blaine! —Dijo Colette emocionada y se levantó del mueble, corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo con fuerza— ¿Te vas a quedar? —Preguntó esperanzada al ver la maleta.

\- Sí, mi niña. Estoy de regreso.

Elizabeth y Devon se unieron al abrazo y le dieron la bienvenida.

\- Estamos tan felices de que ya no vayas a venir sólo por unas horas. —Dijo la chica y le sonrió.

\- Yo también estoy feliz. Y tenemos mucho de qué hablar todos juntos, como la familia que somos.

\- Eso suena tan bien. —Devon le sonrió— Hola papá. —Miró a Kurt— Me alegra que fueras a buscarlo.

\- Hijo. —Le devolvió la sonrisa— Era lo menos que podía hacer. Lizzie, buenos días. —Observó a su hija, dándose cuenta el gesto en su rostro.

\- Buenos días. —Respondió con seriedad, sin darle mayor importancia— Papá, —se enganchó del brazo del pelinegro— tengo algo que contarte.

\- Claro amor, puedes hacerlo cuando nos reunamos todos.

\- Es algo personal.

\- Ah, entiendo. Podemos hablar cuando quieras.

\- Gracias.

Kurt miró hacia el suelo al sentirse ignorado.

\- ¿Tienen hambre? —Preguntó el hijo mayor notando la tensión entre uno de sus padres y su hermana— Hace poco desayunamos, así que hay comida lista, sólo es cuestión de calentarla.

\- Seguro. —Respondió Blaine, consciente también de lo que sucedía, y tomó de la mano a su esposo— No hemos comido nada.

\- Lo supuse. Es temprano todavía. Hubieran dormido hasta más tarde.

\- Estaba ansioso por volver.

\- Y yo no veía el día en que regresaras —Dijo Colette— Me hacías tanta falta.

Luego de comer los chicos les sugirieron a sus padres que fuesen a descansar ya que estaban visiblemente agotados, así que acordaron reunirse en la tarde.

El ojimiel estaba terminando de preparar la tina cuando Kurt entró al baño y empezó a lavarse el rostro.

\- Pensé que querrías… —miró a un costado y realizó un ligero movimiento con la cabeza— conmigo.

\- Me encantaría. Los dos necesitamos relajarnos.

En medio de besos cortos y miradas dulces se despojaron de sus prendas, y cuando iban a entrar a la bañera, el ojiazul se adelantó acomodándose en el fondo para así poder sostener a su esposo contra su cuerpo.

Blaine sonrió y se sentó entre las largas y torneadas piernas, apoyando la espalda en el pecho de su amado, volviendo a sonreír cuando éste lo abrazó— Me gusta cómo se siente. —Suspiró.

\- Me gusta poder sostenerte así.

Después de una sesión de besos, Kurt permaneció en silencio.

\- ¿En qué piensas, amor?

\- ¿Crees que somos malos padres?

\- De ninguna manera. Criamos a nuestros hijos con amor, con valores, jamás les faltó nada en ningún sentido. Hasta acomodamos nuestras carreras a ellos, muy distinto a lo que hacen por lo general los demás que acoplan a sus hijos a sus ajetreadas carreras y vidas.

Seguramente cometimos errores, pero hicimos el mejor trabajo posible.

El ojiazul respiró profundamente y comenzó a jugar con los rizos de su pareja, enredándolos en sus dedos— No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que mi papá dijo. ¿Qué pasa si no era nuestro destino ser padres?

\- ¿En realidad piensas que nunca debimos tenerlos?

\- ¡No! ¡Nunca! No puedo imaginar una vida sin ellos. —Tragó con fuerza el nudo que se formó en su garganta— Lamento haberlo planteado, es que…

\- ¿Qué, mi ángel? Pensé que habíamos hablado sobre todo en el hotel, pero obviamente algo te sucede.

\- No puedo sacar de mi mente cuando Colette dijo que sin ustedes aquí, se quedaría sola. Estoy la mayor parte del tiempo en casa… Y hoy, la manera en que sus ojos brillaron cuando te abrazó y te dijo la falta que le hacías.

Estoy fallando de una forma terrible cuando mi hija se siente sola a pesar de tenerme cerca.

Y Lizzie… Lamento mucho las cosas que dije de ella. Aunque no lleve mi sangre, es mi hija, y la amo tanto como a Devon y a James. Sabes que la amo, ¿cierto?

\- Por supuesto que lo sé. Y ella también lo sabe.

Déjame corregir lo que dije antes, porque ni siquiera era una pregunta, es una afirmación, soy un mal padre.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? No es cierto.

Cuando pienso en la manera en la que le hablé… ¿Cómo pude decirle todas esas cosas horribles? —Sollozó— He intentado conversar con ella, pero no ha querido escucharme. Seguramente está muy dolida, y no puedo culparla.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

\- No, amor. Cuando tuviste problemas con Lizzie, los resolviste por tu cuenta. Debo ser capaz de solucionar todo esto que yo mismo he provocado.

\- Lo harás. Pero puedo hablar con ella para pedirle que te escuche o…

\- Realmente te lo agradezco, pero es algo que necesito hacer. —Le besó el cuello— Hay tanto que tengo que arreglar, no sólo con nuestras hijas, sino también contigo. Tú…

\- ¿Yo qué?

\- La forma en la que te traté. Te obligué a irte de tu hogar y estabas sufriendo por mi culpa. Lo dijiste cuando llegamos, ansiabas volver, sin embargo no lo hacías por obvias razones.

No sólo soy un mal padre sino también un mal esposo.

\- No es cierto. —Se movió y fue girando hasta quedar de frente, sentándose sobre sus piernas— Kurt, amor…

El de ojos azules quería hablar, pero era como si las palabras hubiesen muerto en su garganta, ya que al abrir la boca ningún sonido lograba ser emitido. En su lugar, lágrima tras lágrima fue apareciendo y surcando sus mejillas.

Blaine se acercó lo más que pudo y lo abrazó, depositando besos en la castaña cabellera.

Kurt enterró el rostro en su cuello mientras lo escuchaba decirle las más dulces palabras.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

James no podía dejar de pensar en aquel día en que vio a Mateo sin ropa en el baño. Esos recuerdos disparaban olas de calor por todo su cuerpo, las cuales no lograba explicar, pero que suponía era algo relacionado con la adolescencia.

Tenerlo paseándose en un boxer ajustado por toda la habitación, no ayudaba en lo absoluto, así que cerró los ojos, pero aun así podía sentir la energía que éste emanaba.

\- ¿Estás bien?

James abrió los ojos y notó la preocupación en el rostro de su amigo— Sí, sí. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

\- Tienes las mejillas algo rojas y no dejas de ventilarte con la mano.

\- Ah… Es que… está haciendo mucho calor.

\- No hace calor. —Frunció el ceño— ¿Quieres que abra la ventana?

\- Sí, por favor.

\- Deberías ir a la enfermería para que te examinen, algo te está sucediendo. Quizá se te subió la presión, porque la tarde está fresca.

\- Oh… Puede ser.

Mateo se sentó a su lado y le palmeó el muslo— Te acompaño. Sólo me termino de vestir y vamos.

Los ojos oscuros se posaron sobre la mano que reposaba en su pierna, y el calor aumentó.

\- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

\- Seguro. Dime.

\- Amm… Eres un año mayor que yo y… bueno… debes haber pasado por esto ya.

El joven lo miró extrañado— No sé a qué te refieres, si pudieras ser más específico.

\- Hablo sobre la adolescencia, las cosas que suceden…

\- ¡Oh! Bueno. Si puedo ayudarte, lo haré encantado.

Unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron, y el ojimarrón se mordió el labio cuando su amigo se levantó para abrir.

En segundos Lucas estaba en la habitación acomodándose en la cama del chico mayor.

\- No es un buen momento. James y yo estábamos conversando.

\- Lo siento, Mat. No quise interrumpir. Ya me voy.

\- Luego voy a buscarte.

La idea de Mateo yendo a la habitación de Lucas no le gustó en lo absoluto a Anderson. Eso significaba que estarían solos por un largo tiempo— Está bien, es algo sin importancia.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí. No era nada trascendental.

\- Bien, ya lo escuchaste. —Dijo Lucas con una sonrisa y empezó a conversar.

El tiempo transcurría lento y James estaba fastidiado intentando ignorar al intruso. Por instantes lo observaba y no estaba seguro qué era lo que más le molestaba de él.

El joven giró la cabeza hacia un lado y sus miradas se encontraron. Ninguno de los dos volteó ni hizo nada, sólo se quedaron mirando.

De pronto James sintió que la sangre se le helaba. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Los ojos de Lucas se parecían a los de Blaine. Esa combinación especial entre la miel y el verde, también poseían aquella calidez. No eran iguales, porque Blaine tenía una mirada especial, diferente a la de cualquier persona, sin embargo había una gran similitud.

No era posible que estando allí hubiese algo que se lo recordase. Frunció el ceño con molestia y miró hacia otro lado, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió un cosquilleo en su cuerpo ante el toque ligero sobre su hombro.

\- Cuéntanos sobre tu familia. —Dijo el adolescente mayor, con una sonrisa.

Luego de respirar profundamente lo miró a los ojos— ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- Cualquier cosa. Nunca hablas de ellos.

\- Tengo un hermano y una hermana. Ambos mayores que yo. También está Colette, ella es menor y es adoptada.

\- ¡Una familia grande! Eso me gusta. ¿Y qué hay de tus padres?

\- Mi mamá es una actriz muy conocida. Su nombre es Rachel.

\- ¡Eso es genial! ¿En qué área está?

\- ¿Área?

\- No sé si de diga así, pero me refiero a si trabaja en cine, televisión o teatro.

\- ¡Oh! Cine. Algo de teatro también, pero cine en su mayoría.

\- ¿Ha ganado premios y todo eso?

\- Muchos.

\- ¡Fantástico! ¡Mi amigo y compañero es hijo de una famosa actriz! ¿Y qué hay con tu papá?

La gran sonrisa que James había estado esbozando desapareció automáticamente por unos segundos— Él es… un diseñador famoso.

\- ¿Diseñador de…?

\- Ropa.

\- ¡Por eso todas tus prendas son tan geniales! Él debió enseñarte a vestir tan bien. Y supongo que usas algo de su línea, ¿o es para un público específico?

\- No, tiene diferentes líneas para todos. Y sí, uso varias de las cosas que él diseñó.

\- Lástima que aquí tengamos que ponernos esos horribles uniformes y no puedas lucir nada de lo que trajiste.

\- ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu padre? —Preguntó Lucas intrigado.

\- Sí, ¿quién es?

James le sonrió a Mateo y empezó a jugar con sus dedos con nerviosismo— Su nombre es Kurt.

\- ¿Kurt Anderson? No lo conozco. —Intervino el de ojos avellana.

El adolescente le dio una mirada fúrica— ¿A ti quién te invitó? ¡No estoy hablando contigo!

\- Relájate James. ¿Por qué te pones así con Lucas?

\- Anda, dile a Mat que te molesta mi presencia por lo retrógrada que eres.

\- ¡Cállate!

\- No entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres con que a James le molesta tu presencia?

\- Pregúntale a tu amigo por qué se comporta así conmigo. ¿O es que no has notado su agresividad hacia mí?

\- Bueno, a veces se pone un poco serio, pero…

 _"Inspección"_ —Se escuchó en los altoparlantes— "Todas las puertas abiertas, se realizará una inspección".

\- ¡Rayos! —El de ojos como la miel se levantó a toda prisa— Tengo que llegar a mi habitación antes de que se den cuenta de que no estoy ahí.

\- Ten cuidado. —Dijo Mateo y lo vio salir corriendo, luego se acomodó a un lado de su cama como debían hacerlo cada vez que se realizaban las inspecciones— ¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que te ocurre con él?

\- Es un idiota, no le hagas caso. Le encanta molestarme.

\- ¿Te está haciendo algo? Porque si es así…

\- ¡Inspección! —Dijo en tono firme el militar al ingresar, y los dos guardaron silencio.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Otro viernes llegó, y con éste la desesperación de James porque no les permitían salir los fines de semana. Tenía muchas ganas de ir a la playa o a algún lugar a divertirse.

De pronto, Lucas se sentó a su lado— Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste el otro día, até cabos y así fue como comprendí todo.

\- ¿Por qué me buscas? ¡Déjame en paz!

\- Tu madre es una gran actriz de nombre Rachel y tu padre un diseñador famoso de nombre Kurt, pero no hay ningún diseñador Kurt Anderson, que es tu apellido. Eso me dejó con muchas dudas. Analicé la situación y de pronto _voilà_. Rachel Berry, la gran actriz de Hollywood tuvo sus hijos con el famoso diseñador Kurt Hummel, quien está casado con el aclamado cantante Blaine Anderson. ¡Wow! ¡Eso está más que genial!

Y no comprendo por qué no habías dicho nada sobre ellos. Estamos hablando de Rachel Berry y del matrimonio Anderson-Hummel. ¡Blaine y Kurt son de mis mayores ídolos! ¡Tus papás son dos de los más grandes íconos no sólo de la industria sino también de la comunidad LGBTQ!

Por otro lado estoy hecho un lío con esa información ya que tienes dos papás, sin embargo me juzgas y me criticas por ser gay, lo cual no entiendo en absoluto.

\- ¡Grábate bien esto! —Dijo en un tono fuerte y cargado de rabia— Tengo un solo padre, uno, y su nombre es Kurt Hummel!

* * *

.

.

 **Imágenes y Exclusivas en facebook: _Klainer Butt3rfly Fics_**


	26. Cap 26: Padecimientos del Alma

**_* Paola Ratliff_** Me hace muy feliz saber que te gusta tanto ésta historia *-*

 _ *** Georgi G**_ Sí, los chicos están bien guapos. James tiene mucho para darse un taco de ojo jeje. Jajaja James, James... se le movió todo xD

Éste adolescente está completamente desubicado, y la vida le abrirá los ojos.

Blaine y Kurt tienen mucho por resolver, y están juntos en eso.

De nada, siempre respondo =) Gracias a ti por comentar en cada capítulo. Besos :*

 _ *** Maria Soledad Rodriguez**_ Aquí vas a necesitar unos más :(

Los dos se aman y van a salir adelante de todo lo que se está presentando.

James tiene tanto que aprender todavía.

 _ *** Jeannette Alejandra Ramirez Fernandez**_ Pronto sabrán como luce James ;)

 _ *** Nicole Tamayo**_ Klaine forever :)

James tiene muchos conflictos internos.

 *** Veronica Rucci** _***** Se para y la aplaude hasta que se le caen las manos *****_

Totalmente de acuerdo con cada cosa que expresaste. El amor es la mayor fuerza, y si todos abrieran los ojos, las cosas serían tan distintas en el mundo.

Blaine y Kurt están en camino a sanar su relación. Y James... bueno, necesita varios cocotazos para comprender.

¡Gracias por tan increíbles comentarios siempre! Besos.

 _ *** karligarcia23**_ James encontrará el amor en donde menos se lo espera ;)

Los esposos Anderson-Hummel tienen que superar varias cosas, pero están trabajando en ello juntos.

Kurt está afectado por todo lo que ha ocurrido, sin embargo tiene el amor y apoyo de su familia para ayudarlo a sentirse mejor.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Kurt se equivocó en varias cosas y ahora está abatido por ello.

James aprenderá de una u otra manera, pero lo hará. Jajajaja, me encantó lo de que le digan hasta quién puso el huevo xD

Hoy sabrás lo que Elizabeth quería decirle a Blaine. Sí, pobre Colette que se siente relegada =(

 _ *** florign0202**_ Me alegra que te gustara. En capítulos pasados Devon explicó por qué James tiene esa actitud hacia Blaine.

 _ *** KmiiloBastidas**_ Lizzie y Kurt necesitan tener una buena charla.

James tiene que reaccionar en algún momento. Ojalá no sea tarde cuando lo haga.

 _ *** Samantha1608**_ James está confundido, pero debe abrir los ojos.

Ya actualicé KHO y aquí tienes IB2U. En ésta semana viene STY y otras historias =)

Jateo jeje, Mames me sacó la carcajada... Al parecer no todos los nombres se pueden combinar xD

Finn no existe en ésta historia.

 _ *** AnnaAfc**_ Nada más que la verdad ;)

Blaine y Kurt están trabajando en ello. James tendrá que aprender la lección y abrir los ojos o va a lamentarlo toda su vida.

 _ *** Jeny**_ Así es. Y es urgente que lo haga.

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 26:**

 **"** **Padecimientos del Alma"**

* * *

.

Bajo los ardientes rayos del sol se hallaban los chicos del grupo C en el patio mientras recibían instrucciones para la semana.

Al estar formados por estatura y Mateo ser más alto, se encontraba lejos. En cambio Lucas estaba en la columna contigua a la de James. Cada uno detrás de tres compañeros.

\- Quiero saber, ¿por qué tanto rechazo? —Lucas llevaba todo el día haciendo preguntas que el ojimarrón no estaba dispuesto a contestar, y además le resultaban molestas.

\- ¡Cállate y déjame tranquilo!

\- Rechazas a uno de tus padres, y no lo entiendo. Tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Blaine en una convivencia, y es tal como siempre pensé. El hombre es genial y tú tienes la suerte de que sea tu…

\- ¡No es nada mío!

\- No sabes cuánto me intrigas. Por un lado está eso, por el otro lado antes creía que eras homofóbico, pero tus padres son homosexuales, así que eso no puede ser.

\- ¡Ya deja de molestarme!

\- Sólo trato de comprender. Y sería más fácil si me dijeras directamente en lugar de tenerme haciendo suposiciones.

\- ¿No entiendes que no quiero que me hables? ¡Haz silencio y déjame escuchar lo que el Sargento dice!

\- Bien, pero podemos conversar después y…

\- ¡Ya deja de molestarme! —Alzó la voz, llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —El Teniente Bumper preguntó en tono autoritario— ¿Creen que es muy divertido conversar mientras están en formación? ¡Es una falta total de respeto! ¡Anderson! ¡Farraday! ¡Al frente! ¡Quiero treinta flexiones, ahora!

\- P-pe-pero yo no…

\- ¡Silencio, Anderson!

\- Es… era él…

\- ¡Cuarenta flexiones! —Gritó en su rostro.

\- Él no dejaba de…

\- ¡Cincuenta!

\- Permiso para hablar, señor. —Dijo Lucas con temor.

\- Adelante.

\- James no estaba haciendo nada, señor. Era yo quien hablaba. Él sólo me dijo que me callara porque no lo dejaba escuchar, pero seguí insistiendo.

\- Sargento, —un hombre corpulento se acercó— luego de que Farraday termine su castigo por interrumpir, usted se encargará de él. Ya sabe qué hacer.

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¡Que esto les sirva de lección a todos! —Exclamó el Teniente en forma severa— Aquí aprenden a comportarse y respetar. Y lo aprenden de una u otra forma. ¿Está claro?

\- ¡Sí, señor! —Respondieron los jóvenes al unísono.

Bumper continuó dando las instrucciones y al terminar los envió a llevarlas a cabo. Mateo miró preocupado a sus dos amigos mientras avanzaba con el resto del grupo.

Todos se habían retirado menos los dos adolescentes que se encontraban realizando las flexiones, las cuales eran supervisadas por otros militares.

El suelo hirviendo gracias al sol canicular más el sudor rodando por sus rostros dificultaba la tarea, en especial para James, quien no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ejercicios y tenía un dolor que nacía en la nuca y se expandía por toda la espalda, debido al extenuante entrenamiento de la semana.

\- ¡Apresúrate Farraday! ¡Todavía tenemos mucho que hacer! —Exclamó el Sgto. Jones, quien lo esperaba para una ronda extra de ejercicios.

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo, Anderson? —Le habló en un tono fuerte el Sgto. Porter— ¿Eres un inútil acaso?

\- Ya no puedo. —Susurró para sí mismo.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a descender.

\- Te pregunté qué fue lo que dijiste. —Vociferó en su oído— ¿Acaso eres sordo? ¿Necesitas que grite así o más fuerte?

\- Ya no puedo. —Su voz sonó temblorosa.

Bumper, quien observaba todo, se rió fuertemente y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del adolescente, mirándolo a los ojos— Veinte flexiones y ya no puedes, pero para ser grosero con tus padres sí eres bueno. ¡Veintiuno, ahora! —Elevó la voz, y el chico se esforzó lo más que pudo— ¡Veintidós! ¡Veintitrés! ¡Levanta más el cuerpo!

Lucas terminó y el Teniente lo hizo ponerse de pie frente a él— Valoro la honestidad y el coraje para aceptar los errores que cometemos, y como mostraste ambas cosas, el castigo se reduce a la mitad. —El joven asintió a manera de agradecimiento, luego se fue trotando con Jones.

Al llegar a las treinta flexiones, James calló al suelo, sus ojos ardían por todo el sudor que entraba en ellos, su espalda y hombros dolían terriblemente al igual que sus piernas, y sus brazos quemaban.

\- ¡Arriba, Anderson! —Le gritó al oído Bumper.

\- ¡Levántate como un hombre! —Vociferó Porter en el otro oído.

\- ¡Mientras más demores, peor para ti! ¡De aquí no te vas hasta que termines, así anochezca!

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Mateo realizaba intranquilo las actividades asignadas, habían transcurrido más de dos horas desde que el teniente le había impuesto el castigo a James, y éste todavía no regresaba. Incluso Lucas había vuelto alrededor de treinta minutos atrás, pero no podía acercarse ya que él estaba en otro grupo.

Una vez que terminaron les fue otorgado un receso de veinte minutos durante el cual el joven aprovechó para buscar a su amigo, sin obtener resultados. Faltando sólo cinco, se dirigió rápidamente al área de las duchas que era donde le faltaba revisar.

\- ¿Has visto a James? —Preguntó a uno de los chicos que se hallaba ahí.

\- No, pero escuché que lo castigaron por irrespetuoso.

\- Él sólo cometió el error de hablar sin permiso, lo cual no significa que...

\- No me refiero a eso. Ahí lo castigaron con las flexiones, ya todo el internado lo sabe. Pero cuando terminó fue grosero con el Sargento, así que le dieron otro castigo.

\- ¿Pero cómo fue? ¿Y qué castigo le dieron?

\- Alguien del grupo B lo presenció. Los rumores se esparcen rápido, así me enteré, pero detalles no tengo. Sobre la sanción, Porter se lo llevó a otro lado... y él es conocido por ser muy severo.

Aquella información sólo sirvió para incrementar su angustia. Le dio las gracias al chico y salió apresurado ya que su tiempo para regresar con su grupo se terminaba.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine observó a sus hijos sentados a su alrededor y trató de encontrar la mejor forma de decirles aquello para lo que los había reunido en la sala. Respiró hondamente y giró varias veces el anillo en su dedo.

\- Lo que les diré es algo importante, y aunque no quiero que se asusten o alarmen, sí requiere su atención.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo?

\- ¿Te vas a volver a ir?

\- ¿Sigues teniendo problemas con papá?

\- ¿Se van a separar?

Las preguntas fueron bombardeadas una tras otra.

 _"Bravo, Blaine"._ —Pensó— _"No quieres preocuparlos y lo primero que haces es decirles que no se asusten, sabiendo que una frase como esa causa el efecto contrario"._

\- No es nada de eso. Su papá y yo estamos trabajando en nuestra relación y las cosas están bien.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

\- ¿Te sientes mal?

\- No tiene que ver conmigo directamente, pero sí me afecta... Se trata de su papá.

\- ¿Qué tiene? —Preguntó Devon.

\- Él… está… muy triste por… todo lo que sucedió. ¿No han notado que no ha bajado a comer en estos días?

\- Yo sí lo noté. —Respondió Colette— Pero como hace meses que se pasa encerrado en su estudio trabajando y no sale de ahí para nada, creí que estaba haciendo eso. —Levantó los hombros.

\- No he pasado mucho aquí en casa, así que honestamente no me había percatado. —Dijo Devon con cierta culpabilidad— Lo lamento, debí estar más pendiente.

\- No es tu culpa, hijo.

\- Prometimos que saldríamos adelante como familia, pero me he quedado con mi novia casi todo el tiempo. Hablaré con ella para explicarle y regresaré a la casa.

\- Te lo agradezco. Kurt nos necesita... —observó la indiferencia con la que Elizabeth jugaba con su cabello— a todos. Necesita nuestro amor y nuestro apoyo.

\- Por supuesto, papá. Cuenta conmigo.

\- Conmigo también. —Colette sonrió— Vamos a hacer que papá se sienta mejor.

\- Gracias. Los amo mucho.

\- También te amamos. —Expresó la niña con emoción.

\- Y no tienes nada que agradecernos. Siempre fuimos una familia muy unida, es tiempo de volver a serlo.

\- ¿Eso es todo? —Preguntó la chica de rizos— Tengo que estudiar para un examen.

\- Sí, eso es todo. Por ahora.

Se pusieron de pie y Colette se acercó a Blaine— ¿Puedo subir a ver a papá?

\- Claro que sí, amor. Le va a hacer mucho bien verte.

La niña se fue corriendo, y cuando estuvo fuera del campo de visión, Devon tomó del brazo a Lizzie— ¿Realmente te vas a comportar de ésta manera? ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- ¡Déjame tranquila! —Se soltó del agarre.

\- Papá está mal. Y estoy seguro que no está triste sino deprimido, ¿cierto? —Miró al pelinegro.

\- Está pasando por algo muy difícil. No quise entrar en más detalles delante de Colette, pero ustedes son mayores. Kurt no duerme casi nada y no come tampoco. Sólo pasa en la cama con la mirada perdida, lamentándose o sollozando.

No es mi intención angustiarlos, sin embargo, debo confesar que estoy muy preocupado.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

\- Pasar tiempo con él, tratar de levantarle el ánimo... No estoy seguro, lo único que sé es que nos necesita.

\- ¿Por qué se puso así?

\- Kurt siente que no ha hecho bien las cosas, y cree que es un mal padre y un mal esposo.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!

\- Trato de convencerlo de ello, pero no parece dar resultado.

\- Tal vez si hablamos con él y le demostramos que está equivocado, entonces...

\- Me voy. Tengo que estudiar. —Elizabeth se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse de ellos.

\- ¡Lizzie! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan indiferente? ¡Papá está sufriendo!

\- No es mi problema. Él dijo que no era su hija, que era una Anderson. Bien, no es nada que me concierna lo que le ocurre.

\- ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Cómo que papá le dijo que no era su hija? ¡Él nunca haría algo así!

\- Lo hizo, no con esas palabras exactamente, pero se lo dio a entender. —Respondió Blaine con cierto pesar— No porque en verdad lo sintiera, ya que no es así, fue uno de esos momentos en los que se habla sin pensar… y tu hermana está muy dolida por ello.

\- No sé qué decir… No puedo creer que… Bueno, ahora la entiendo.

\- Devon…

\- Tranquilo. Voy a estar aquí para él, y para ti también, porque estoy seguro que tú no la estás pasando muy bien con todo esto.

\- Gracias hijo.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

La hora del almuerzo llegó y Mateo seguía sin saber nada de James. Su preocupación había crecido minuto a minuto y no era capaz de pasar bocado alguno. Escuchó varios murmullos y fue siguiendo las voces.

Entonces lo vio. James estaba al fondo del comedor, ayudando a atender a sus compañeros, entregando platos, vasos y cubiertos. Respiró sintiéndose aliviado, y esperó encontrarse con él durante la siguiente actividad.

Sin embargo, aquello no sucedió. Cuando el lugar quedó vacío, el adolescente permaneció junto al personal de limpieza y al Sgto. Porter que había aparecido minutos atrás.

Una vez desocupados, los chicos se encontraban en su mayoría descansando luego del atareado día.

\- Lucas, ¿cómo estás? —Preguntó preocupado el ojiverde cuando pudo acercarse a su habitación.

\- Bien. Cansado y adolorido, pero bien.

\- Es bueno saberlo. ¿Qué ocurrió cuando nos fuimos?

\- Bumper habló sobre valorar la honestidad y otras cosas, al final me redujo el castigo a la mitad. Luego me fui con Jones, quien me tuvo realizando diferentes ejercicios extenuantes y después me hizo limpiar el patio.

\- Pensé que sería algo peor.

\- Yo también, aunque esos ejercicios fueron como una tortura china. Nunca había hecho algo tan difícil en toda mi vida. Y el sol que quemaba, no ayudaba en nada.

\- Me imagino, pero terminaste y ya estás aquí.

\- Eso sí. Y de aquí voy a descansar hasta mañana.

\- Qué bueno. —Sonrió ligeramente— Amm… ¿Supiste algo de James?

\- Cuando regresé seguía en el patio. No entiendo por qué se demoró tanto. No digo que hacer cincuenta flexiones sea fácil, pero no creí encontrarlo ahí todavía ya que demoré con todo lo que me pusieron a hacer.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Porque me dijeron que le dieron otro castigo.

\- No estoy seguro. Me resultaba imposible acercarme porque Jones me seguía como si fuese mi sombra. Lo único de lo que me percaté fue que tanto Bumper como Porter no dejaban de gritarle.

Fui por los implementos para limpiar, y cuando volví, ya no estaban. Así que no tengo idea de qué más sucedió.

También escuché lo de que lo castigaron porque había sido grosero con Porter. Pero había rumores de que había intentado escapar, y hasta estaban algunos chicos diciendo que golpeó al Sargento... Así que no confío en esa información. Obviamente son chismes distorsionados. El único que sabe lo que realmente ocurrió es él.

\- Lo que sea, fue algo grave, porque son las cinco de la tarde y no regresa.

\- Me siento mal por haberlo metido en ese problema. Si no hubiese insistido en hablar, nada habría ocurrido.

\- Ay Lucas… Es que a ti también se te ocurre conversar en plena formación.

\- Ya sé, fue una estupidez de mi parte. Claro que nadie se había percatado hasta que James alzó la voz. —Negó con la cabeza— No me imaginé que reaccionaría de esa forma.

\- ¿Y qué tanto le decías?

\- Eso no importa ahora. —Comenzó a morderse las uñas— Juro que me siento mal. No quería que le hicieran esto. Ahora va a odiarme más.

\- James no te odia. Estoy consciente que no son los mejore amigos, pero de ahí a odiarte hay mucha diferencia.

\- No tienes idea, Mateo.

\- Dime entonces.

\- No tiene caso.

\- Lucas, ¿qué ocurre?

\- No sé lo que le pasa conmigo. Por alguna razón no le agrado, y eso… me hace sentir mal.

\- Eso es raro. James es un chico estupendo. Tal vez si tratas de acercarte a él y conversar con calma.

\- ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? Pero es imposible. No me da oportunidad alguna. Pienso que es por ser…

\- ¿Por ser qué?

El chico se puso nervioso y miró hacia un costado— ¿Puedo confesarte algo?

\- Por supuesto. Somos amigos. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

\- Tengo miedo de que te alejes cuando lo sepas.

\- Eso no va a ocurrir.

\- No puedes saberlo.

\- Sólo dime.

El ojimiel empezó a caminar en círculos por la habitación, y se abrazó a sí mismo— Soy… Me gustan… Es que… Soy distinto… Yo…

Mateo lo detuvo y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del adolescente— Prometo que no dejaré de ser tu amigo. Lo que digas no puede ser tan grave como para que estés así de nervioso.

\- No hagas promesas que tal vez no puedas cumplir.

\- Ahora el que se está poniendo nervioso soy yo. Sólo dime.

\- Es que… Soy… gay. —Levantó con duda la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos verdes.

\- Lo sé. ¿Pero qué es lo que te tiene…? ¡Oh! ¿Es eso?

\- ¿No te importa?

\- ¿Me ves salir corriendo de aquí espantado? Tengo dos amigos homosexuales, y son de los chicos más geniales del planeta. Y así no los tuviera, no soy una persona con prejuicios. Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta en todo el tiempo que llevas de conocerme.

Lucas respiró y cerró los ojos— Gracias —Lo abrazó— No tienes idea de cuánto significa para mí.

Mateo correspondió el abrazo— Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Todo está bien.

\- Espera un momento, estoy procesando algo… —Se separó y lo miró fijamente— Dijiste que ya lo sabías. ¿Cómo es posible?

\- Te gusta James.

\- ¿Qué? —Abrió los ojos ampliamente horrorizados.

\- Me he dado cuenta de la manera en la que lo miras.

\- ¡No es cierto! Yo no…

\- ¿Vas a negarlo?

\- No. —Soltó el aire retenido— Me gusta desde el primer día que lo vi. Pero, ¿tan obvio he sido?

\- En realidad no, salvo cuando estamos los tres. Además, siempre me preguntas por James y estás pendiente de todo lo que tiene que ver con él.

\- ¡Mierda! No me di cuenta de que hacía eso. —Gruñó ligeramente,

\- Es normal, no puedes evitar que alguien te guste o el sentir algo por alguien, aun cuando esa persona no lo sepa. Uno no manda en esas cosas, el corazón sólo elige al azar, seas o no correspondido… Y puede llegar a ser algo frustrante... Sé muy bien cómo es eso.

\- Pero él no es gay, y aunque lo fuera, jamás me daría una oportunidad.

Después de una plática extensa, Mateo regresó a su habitación y se sentó en la cama, pensando en todo lo que Lucas le había contado. Un par de minutos después la puerta se abrió, y vio entrar a un James que lucía terrible y que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Se levantó de un salto y corrió a abrazarlo— Estaba tan preocupado por ti.

El adolescente no dijo nada, sólo se dejó llevar al borde de la cama, en donde se sentó y cerró los ojos por unos minutos. Al abrirlos se levantó y se dirigió al cajón de donde tomó varias toallas. Después sacó un frasco con shampoo de su maleta y se quitó los zapatos.

\- Tengo sed. —Musitó, y Mateo le dio una botella con agua.

\- ¿Vas a ir a las duchas?

El ojimarrón negó con la cabeza y se encerró en el baño.

El de ojos verdes no entendía lo que iba a hacer su amigo. El cuarto de baño sólo contaba con un lavamanos, un inodoro, un espejo pequeño pegado a la pared, y un botiquín de primeros auxilios. No había manera de que pudiera bañarse ahí.

Escuchó el agua correr a borbotones y creyó comprender. Lo que el chico estaba haciendo era lavándose lo mejor que podía. Hubiera sido más práctico ir a las duchas, pero se encontraban lejos, y era obvio que James no podía dar un paso más.

Oyó a su amigo gruñendo— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Aunque no recibió respuesta movió el pomo de la puerta y como no tenía seguro, decidió entrar. Ahí lo vio doblado sobre el lavamanos, batallando para lavarse el cabello con una mano y sosteniéndose con la otra— Espera, déjame ayudarte, tú sólo sujétate.

La ventaja de tener el cabello corto es que se lava rápido, por lo que no demoró en hacerlo. Una vez que terminó le colocó una toalla sobre los hombros. James se enderezó y comenzó a secarse.

\- Voy a lavarme.

\- Te ayudo a llegar a las duchas. Será mucho más fácil. —El adolescente negó con la cabeza— El suelo va a quedar todo mojado y no tenemos con qué secarlo. Si vienen a una inspección...

\- Que me castiguen. Nada puede ser peor ya.

\- ¿Qué te hicieron?

\- Necesito lavarme. Quiero acostarme a dormir.

\- Sí, claro. —Salió y esperó paciente, escuchando golpes, maldiciones y agua cayendo por todas partes.

Finalmente James salió con una toalla atada en la cintura y vio sobre su cama la ropa ya lista. La tomó en silencio y empezó a vestirse, luego se acostó.

\- Supongo que debes tener hambre. No pude traer comida, pero conseguí unos sánduches. Martha es genial. —Sacó tres paquetes de su mochila. James aceptó uno, le quitó parte de la envoltura y le dio una pequeña mordida— Tengo algo más para ti. —Buscó en su mochila una vez más y sacó un frasco de vidrio— Tu favorito, jugo de manzana. —Lo abrió y lo colocó sobre la mesita de noche.

El joven comió un poco más del sánduche y se inclinó para tomar algo de jugo.

El ojiverde se levantó y dirigió al baño para revisar en qué estado se encontraba. Cuando regresó, James se había quedado dormido. Le quitó el pan de la mano y sacudió las migajas de la cama, envolvió lo que quedaba y lo guardó junto a los otros dos paquetes y el frasco. No podía arriesgarse a que alguien llegase de improviso y viera esas cosas ya que tenían prohibido llevar alimentos a la habitación.

Al terminar salió sigiloso y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de Martha.

Martha era una mujer viuda de cincuenta y siete años, tenía el cabello corto de color castaño con reflejos rubios, contextura normal, grandes ojos azul oscuro, tez blanca y un cálido rostro. Trabajaba en el área de la cocina y el comedor en el internado desde hacía ya varios años. De carácter amable y jovial, siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos, en especial para los chicos residentes del lugar ya que sabía que muchos lo necesitaban. Suficiente tenían con los tratos del Tnte. Bumper y los demás militares que ahí laboraban.

La mujer vio al adolescente llegar y le sonrió— ¿Qué pasó, Mateo? ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Sí. Por favor.

\- ¿Otro sánduche?

\- No, gracias. Lo que necesito es que me preste algo para limpiar. El baño de mi habitación está mojado y debo secarlo.

\- Si alguien te ve me meteré en problemas.

\- Nadie me verá. Y si llegase a suceder, diré que lo tomé sin permiso. Por favor, todos los fines de semana hacen inspección, y si no es hoy lo harán mañana. El suelo no puede estar así o nos castigarán.

\- Ay mi niño. ¿Pero qué estaban haciendo?

\- Nada malo, se lo aseguro.

La mujer suspiró— Bien, sígueme. —Se dirigieron a donde estaban los artículos de limpieza guardados y abrió la puerta— Fíjate muy bien cómo está todo ordenado para que lo dejes igual, porque Wang es odioso, y se le revuelve la bilis cuando le dejan alguna cosa en otro lugar. —Le indicó que llevar y de qué forma usarlo.

Luego de recibir las instrucciones, Mateo se fue corriendo, teniendo cuidado de no ser descubierto.

Los fines de semana que tenían actividades extra, por lo general todos descansaban temprano, y también había menos vigilancia. Y en ese momento agradeció que fuese uno de esos días.

Llegó a la habitación, se dirigió al baño y se aseguró de dejar todo limpio y seco. Llevó de regreso las cosas y le agradeció a Martha. Volvió al dormitorio y puso la ropa sucia de James en el cesto, luego envolvió las toallas mojadas y salió, dirigiéndose con ellas al área de lavandería y las puso rápidamente con la pila que estaba lista para ser llevada. Tomó toallas limpias y corrió de vuelta.

Las horas transcurrieron, se fue a cenar, regresó, y James continuaba durmiendo.

En medio de la noche Mateo despertó para ir al baño y escuchó un sollozo que le heló la piel, encendió la luz y sintió que su corazón se rompía. Sin decir nada se dirigió a la cama de su amigo, se sentó y le tocó el hombro. James volteó lentamente y se acomodó hasta estar apoyado en su pecho.

El castaño envolvió a su amigo entre sus brazos y lo sintió temblar. No se explicaba qué le había pasado para que estuviera en ese estado, pero debía ser grave. En el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo jamás lo había visto tan roto.

\- James… ¿Qué ocurrió? —El chico se aferró a él y lloró amargamente— Oh, James… ¿Qué te hicieron?

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Los días seguían su curso y Kurt continuaba decaído y en cama. Blaine lo tenía abrazado por detrás, dándole besos en la espalda y el hombro.

\- Amor, por favor. Tienes que levantarte, necesitas comer algo. Vas a enfermarte.

\- No tengo ganas de nada. —Un par de lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.

\- No puedes continuar así. Dime qué quieres. ¿Cómo te ayudo? Sabes que haría todo por ti.

\- No te merezco.

\- Kurt, no digas eso. Eres el amor de mi vida, mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, mi hermoso ángel. ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí sin ti? Sin tu maravilloso amor, sin tu apoyo incondicional, sin tu presencia en mi vida yo probablemente no estaría aquí.

\- No digas eso.

\- Vivía en un infierno, y tú fuiste el ángel que me rescató, el que me ayudó a ser fuerte y a volar.

\- Tú me ayudaste en muchas formas.

\- Somos buenos el uno para el otro.

\- No soy bueno para nadie.

\- Eso no es verdad.

\- Nuestros hijos sufren por mi culpa. Lizzie me odia, Colette piensa que no la quiero, y James está encerrado en ese horrible lugar. —Sollozó.

\- Lizzie no te odia, jamás lo haría. Colette sabe que la amas. Y James, bueno... también me siento mal por haberlo mandado al internado, pero de algún modo debía corregirse. Jamás olvides que tienes una familia que te ama y te adora.

\- Blaine… yo…

\- Te amo… Te amo, te amo, te amo.

\- No llores. ¿Ves cómo te hago sufrir?

\- Me duele tanto que estés así. Y no sé qué hacer para ayudarte.

\- Blaine, no. Por favor… Siempre me ha matado verte llorar.

\- A mí me mata verte mal.

El castaño fue girando poco a poco— Tus ojos son la cosa más hermosa de éste mundo, y cuando están así de tristes me rompen el corazón. —Le acarició el rostro, delineando cada contorno.

\- Dime qué hacer para que te sientas bien. ¿Qué necesitas? Lo que sea... Sólo quiero que vuelvas a ser tú, quiero verte sonreír.

La puerta sonó y Blaine miró a su esposo. Kurt le limpió el rostro y luego se limpió el propio, respiró profundamente y asintió, así que dejaron pasar a quien sea que estuviera del otro lado.

\- ¡Papá Kurt! —Exclamó Colette al entrar llevando una almohada y un cobertor— Ya despertaste. —Sonrió y corrió a abrazarlo— Papá Blaine dijo que te habías quedado dormido porque te dolía la cabeza.

El ojiazul comprendió de inmediato. En realidad no se había quedado dormido, había estado llorando, y a eso se debía su dolor de cabeza.

Devon entró después llevando también una almohada, un cobertor y lo que parecía una manta grande, la cual la colocó en el suelo— Papá, es bueno verte. —Lo abrazó.

\- A mí también me da gusto verlos. ¿Para qué trajeron esas cosas?

Los dos hermanos se sentaron sobre la manta y acomodaron sus cosas.

\- Devon y yo decidimos que nos vamos a quedar aquí contigo hasta que te levantes.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya que no te has sentido bien, Colette y yo venimos a acompañarte.

\- Sí, te cuidaremos hasta que estés mejor. Te traeremos de comer, te daremos vitaminas y todo lo que necesites hasta que te sientas fuerte y puedas salir de la cama. —Le sonrió.

\- ¿Ves? —Susurró Blaine en su oreja— Tu familia te ama y se preocupa por ti.

Kurt miró a sus hijos y empezó a llorar.

\- Papi, no te pongas así. —Dijo la niña realmente preocupada.

\- Lo siento. —Intentó calmarse— Los amo tanto. Mucho más de lo que puedan imaginar.

\- También te amamos. —Se puso de pie y se acercó para abrazarlo.

\- Mi niña hermosa. —La abrazó y siguió sollozando— Gracias por esto.

\- Papá. —Devon suspiró y se mordió el labio— Siempre vamos a estar aquí. Somos una familia, y las familias permanecen unidas en los malos momentos. Te amamos. —Se levantó y también fue a abrazarlo. —No queremos verte así— Le susurró.

Blaine se unió por detrás, sosteniéndolos, y besó la cabeza de su pareja.

\- ¿De quién fue la idea? —Preguntó el castaño cuando se separaron y miró de soslayo al ojimiel, quien negó con la cabeza.

\- De Colette. —Respondió el joven de ojos azules— Estábamos conversando sobre ti y dijo que pensaba quedarse a tu lado hasta que estuvieses mejor. Me preguntó si quería acompañarla, lo hablamos y aquí estamos.

\- No he sido un buen papá contigo. —Miró a su hija.

\- Eres grandioso.

\- Te he dejado sola mucho tiempo.

\- Sé que tienes que trabajar.

\- No es justificación. Debí estar más pendiente de ti. No quiero que sientas que no me importas o que no te amo.

\- Papá...

\- Te amo Colette. Te amo mucho y me preocupa todo lo que tiene que ver contigo.

\- Te amo papá. —Lo abrazó— Y sé que me amas. A veces soy tonta y pienso que les estorbo o que…

\- ¡Jamás! —La miró fijamente a los ojos— Eres una parte importante y fundamental de ésta familia. Sin ti en nuestras vidas nada sería igual.

\- Papá Blaine también dice eso.

\- Porque es la verdad. Eres nuestra hija y te amamos infinitamente. Nunca, pero nunca dudes de ello ni lo olvides. —Miró a su hijo mayor— Y tú Devon eres mi orgullo. Has sido un gran pilar y apoyo para todos. Tampoco sería igual si no estuvieses con nosotros. —Se movió y les dio espacio para que se acomodasen en la cama— Y tú, mi Blaine. —Se apoyó en él— Eres mi mundo, mi roca. Te amo. Los amo tanto a los tres.

Un nuevo abrazo familiar se llevó a cabo, y permanecieron todos juntos en la habitación durante las siguientes horas.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine y Lizzie estaban en la recámara de ella teniendo la plática padre-hija que le había prometido cuando regresó a casa. Ambos estaban sentados en la cama frente al otro.

Luego de escucharla atentamente, se quedó meditabundo durante casi un minuto— Mi niña, no sé qué decir. —La miró consternado.

\- No es necesario que digas nada. Sólo quería hacerte saber en lo que he estado pensando.

\- No veo la necesidad de que te vayas a un departamento.

\- Papá, tengo que independizarme en algún momento.

\- Comprendo y estoy de acuerdo, pero...

\- Vendré todos los días a visitarlos.

\- Cuando yo estaba en el hotel y venía a verlos a diario, ustedes decían que debía quedarme aquí, que éste era mi hogar y muchas cosas más. También es tu hogar y no hay necesidad de...

\- Prefiero evitar ciertas situaciones.

\- Cuando dices eso, ¿te refieres a Kurt?

\- Sí.

\- Cariño, tu papá está tratando de enmendar lo que sucedió. Merece una oportunidad.

\- Él realmente me lastimó. Me siguen doliendo mucho las cosas que me dijo, la forma en la que me rechazó, las miradas reprobatorias que me dio todo el tiempo. No puede pretender que por decir "lo siento", todo va a quedar olvidado.

\- Entiendo cómo te sientes, sé que no fue algo fácil lo que viviste durante esos días, y no te pido que lo perdones sólo porque sí, porque es tu padre o porque sea obligatorio, ya que las cosas no son así. Lo que te pido es que recuerdes que hay ocasiones en las que nos dejamos llevar y decimos cosas que en realidad no sentimos.

Kurt te ama, te ama mucho, y se siente mal por lo que sucedió. Está tratando de hablar contigo y disculparse, pero no se lo permites.

\- Él…

\- Él estaba pasando por un momento difícil que lo sobrepasó. Sabes que su comportamiento no fue sólo contigo.

\- Lo sé, a todos nos hizo sufrir de una u otra forma. Tú hasta tuviste que irte de la casa, sin embargo ya lo perdonaste.

\- Amo a tu padre y él me ama. Como pareja tuvimos un momento complicado, pero lo hablamos y lo resolvimos.

\- Lo haces sonar como si fuera fácil de hacer.

\- Es como cuando te enojaste conmigo.

\- Y te dije todas esas cosas horribles… —Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos— Aún me siento mal cuando lo recuerdo. —Lo tomó de la mano— Te amo tanto papá y jamás quise hacerte daño. No estaba pensando y… ¡Oh!

\- ¿Comprendes ahora?

\- Me dejaste explicarte, y me perdonaste.

\- Te escuché porque te amo, y escucharte me ayudó a comprender lo que había ocurrido y por ende pude perdonarte

\- Me diste la oportunidad que le estoy negando a mi papá... Estoy siendo injusta con él, ¿verdad?

\- Estás afectada por lo que sucedió.

\- Estoy siendo mala.

\- No es así. Sólo estás dolida por lo que ocurrió, eso es comprensible.

\- ¿Cómo puedes perdonar tan fácilmente? ¿Cómo puedes olvidar?

\- No siempre es fácil, sin embargo trato de recordar en todo momento que somos seres imperfectos, Lizzie, y por lo tanto cometemos errores. Esos errores tienen consecuencias que nos afectan de una u otra manera y también pueden afectar a otros. A veces son cosas que no podemos cambiar una vez que suceden, sin embargo lo que sí podemos hacer es buscar una solución a esa situación y luego superarla y dejarla en el pasado.

\- Duele.

\- Claro que duele, pero dejará de hacerlo cuando dejes de pensar en ello. Y eso sucederá una vez que lo hayas analizado y comprendido por qué sucedió.

Puede tomarte tiempo llegar hasta ahí, pero debes darle la oportunidad. Lo vale completamente.

Y otra cosa, cuando perdonas el error de alguien, no sólo es un alivio para la otra persona, es un alivio personal también, ya que te quitas un peso de encima que te hará sentir de una manera diferente.

\- ¿Entonces dices que debo ir en éste momento a hablar con él?

\- No ahora, cuando estés lista para sentarte y escuchar con calma y la mente abierta. Sólo dale y date la oportunidad.

\- Gracias papá. Eres único. Amo tanto ser tu hija. —Lo abrazó fuertemente— Prometo buscarlo cuando esté lista.


	27. Cap 27: Sintonizando el Corazón

_*** Maria Soledad Rodriguez**_ ¡Gracias amiga! Siempre estoy tratando de plasmar situaciones reales y momentos con los que se identifiquen o que les lleguen.

Blaine trata de mantener a su familia unida, aunque las cosas estén complicadas.

A James le ha afectado lo ocurrido. Dependerá de él de cómo asimila la situación.

 _ *** Kmiilo Bastidas**_ ¡Gracias! Cada vez más emociones se hacen presentes.

Oh sí, James sufrió bastante y está afectado por ello.

Kurt se siente culpable por lo que ocurre con su familia, pero todos están ahí para darle amor.

 _ *** Georgi G** _ James no la pasó nada bien, y ahora las cosas tomarán otro color. De Lucas no quiere nada.

Kurt está muy mal, pero su familia no lo dejará caer.

 _ *** karligarcia23**_ ¡Muchas gracias! Me hace feliz que te emocione tanto.

Kurt está padeciendo, más su familia está ahí para ser su gran apoyo.

Así es, Blaine ha sido la fuerza para sostener a su familia, y les da todo el amor que necesitan.

James está pasando un momento duro, pero tiene que abrir los ojos antes de que todo tome rumbo en su vida.

Aquí tienes la actualización que esperabas.

 _ *** AnnaAfc**_ Juntos están trabajando para salir adelante.

 _ *** SamGleekKlainer**_ Ellos son una familia hermosa *-*

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Siempre trato de plasmar situaciones reales en cada historia.

¡Oh! Lamento saber eso. Mucha fuerza y bendiciones para tu familia.

James pasó un momento muy difícil que lo afectó emocionalmente.

Así es, Colette es una niña muy dulce que le alegra la vida a su familia. Y Lizzie se ha dado cuenta que no puede permanecer en esa actitud obstinada.

Correcto, falta camino por recorrer, pero como familia están uniéndose más y van a enfrentar juntos las cosas.

 _ *** Jeny**_ Recibió varios castigos.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo dedicado a Verónica Rucci. Espero hayas pasado un excelente cumpleaños amiga en compañía de tus seres queridos. **_

_**Lo mejor siempre para cada día de tu vida. ¡Muchas Felicidades!**_

 _ **Te mando un mega abrazo cargado de cariño desde Ecuador (•^-^•)**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 27:**

 **"Sintonizando el Corazón"**

* * *

.

Luego de aquel castigo fuerte que sufrió, James se había vuelto muy reservado, y evitaba a Lucas más que nunca.

En ese momento se encontraba comiendo con Mateo en una de las mesas del fondo porque lo que menos quería era ser molestado o que le estuviesen haciendo preguntas acerca de aquel día.

Con dificultad y luego de casi una semana le había contado a su compañero de habitación y amigo, sólo porque necesitaba desahogarse, pero no tenía intención de volver a hablar de ello.

Mateo lo observaba escarbar la comida con el tenedor, casi sin probar bocado. Sabía muy bien que estaba así casi todo el tiempo desde lo de aquel día, y sólo recordarlo le producía una gran mezcla de emociones. Cuando éste le dijo lo que realmente ocurrió y la forma en que lo habían castigado, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas al escucharlo, y su instinto protector afloró con más fuerza, así que trataba de evitarle cualquier mal momento.

Sin embargo no podía estar a su lado todo el tiempo, pero procuraba estar pendiente tanto como le era posible.

Cuando llegó a sentarse con él para almorzar, había dos chicos preguntándole insistentemente por los acontecimientos pasados ya que eran muchos los rumores que aún circulaban. Después de hacerlos irse, se sentó frente a él.

El adolescente estaba con el rostro desencajado y la mirada perdida, y al de ojos claros le dolía verlo así.

\- James… —Colocó una mano sobre la de él— James…

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

\- Haz hecho más que nadie ya.

\- Tal vez… quieras hablar… con… con la… psicóloga.

\- ¿La psicóloga?

\- Hay mucho por lo que has atravesado, desde el bullying que sufriste en tu anterior colegio hasta lo que ocurrió aquí la semana pasada. Llevas mucho guardado en tu interior y necesitas desahogarte. Necesitas que alguien te escuche.

\- Tú me escuchas.

\- Me refiero a alguien que sepa cómo ayudarte, hacerte sentir mejor, no lo sé… Si tú quieres, te acompaño.

\- ¿Es una broma? ¿Realmente pretendes que acuda con alguien de éste lugar cuando todos son iguales?

\- No todos lo son. Ahí tienes a Marta. Ella es…

\- Eso es distinto. Ella es una señora que contrataron para alimentarnos, punto. Pero cualquier otra persona que forma parte de aquí, debe tener la misma mentalidad que Bumper

\- James…

\- Te dije que no quiero. —Removió su mano de la de su amigo.

\- Hola. —Una voz familiar los interrumpió, y una charola con comida fue asentada sobre la mesa.

Mateo notó la tensión automática en James, levantó la cabeza hacia un costado y le dio una mirada seria al chico— No puedes sentarte aquí, Lucas. Estamos en medio de una conversación personal.

\- Pe-pero… —Estaba completamente atónito ante el tono seco en la voz de su amigo.

\- Tu compañero de habitación acaba de llegar. Come con él.

\- Sabes que es un cretino.

\- Hay mesas desocupadas de ese lado. —Realizó un movimiento con la cabeza indicando el lugar al que se refería.

\- Entiendo. —Tomó sus cosas y se retiró de ahí.

Veinte minutos después Mateo colocaba su charola vacía en el pilo correspondiente cuando Lucas se acercó repentinamente— Es por lo que te conté, ¿verdad?

El joven volteó sin entender a lo que se refería, y lo miró confundido— ¿De qué hablas?

\- Prometiste que no dejarías de ser mi amigo y que nada cambiaría entre nosotros, pero me tratas diferente ahora que sabes mi verdad.

\- No tiene nada que ver con eso —Miró hacia los lados, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie cerca— No soy homofóbico. Creo que te lo había dejado claro.

\- Las acciones dicen más que las palabras, y mi primer pensamiento fue justamente de lo contrario, porque has puesto distancia entre nosotros. Así que estaba listo para hablar contigo y tratar de hacerte entender que no tengo una enfermedad que vaya a contagiarte.

\- Eso lo sé. Y me parece una completa estupidez que hayan personas que piensen eso.

\- ¿Y por qué me alejas de ustedes?

\- Simplemente… James no se siente cómodo contigo alrededor.

\- Ahí fue donde se dirigió mi segundo pensamiento. —Suspiró— Lo analicé todo muy bien, en especial tu comportamiento en la última semana, y me di cuenta de… que… amm… Lo quieres, ¿cierto?

\- Lo hago. Y me preocupo mucho por él.

\- Sí, ahora lo entiendo. Pero no represento ninguna amenaza para ti. —Se mordió el labio— Ahora menos que nunca tengo esperanzas de nada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada. Olvídalo… Sólo… creí que realmente éramos amigos. —Giró y quedó frente a James, quien iba perdido en sus pensamientos llevando su charola.

Anderson frunció el ceño al notar quien era el chico que se interpuso en su camino, y Lucas sin decir nada desvió la mirada, alejándose tan rápido como le fue posible.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt se encontraba en su estudio sentado. Por sus hijos había comenzado a levantarse y salir de la habitación para que no se preocupasen por él, aunque en realidad lo único que deseaba era permanecer en cama.

Suspirando observó todo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que haber ido ahí no había sido la mejor idea puesto que los recuerdos comenzaron a inundarlo.

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

Lizzie tenía una pasarela grande para sus muñecas, y jugaba con ellas a hacer desfiles mientras Kurt trabajaba. Consciente del gusto de su hija por la moda, había mandado a construirla, y disfrutaba viendo a su pequeña combinar la ropa y ser tan feliz con lo que hacía.

Por lo general aquella pasarela estaba en la habitación de Lizzie, y realizaba los desfiles con sus amigas, pero había ocasiones en que ella estaba ahí en el estudio acompañándolo, tal como en ese día, y le había pedido que llevase sus cosas para jugar allí, a lo que él no se había negado ya que Blaine se encontraba de viaje, y Burt había llevado a Devon y a James a un partido de baseball.

\- Papi.

\- Sí, preciosa. Dime.

\- Cuando sea grande quiero ser modelo. ¿Crees que lo haré bien?

\- Puedes ser todo lo que quieras, amor. Y estoy más que seguro que lo harás de maravilla.

La niña sonrió— Voy a desfilar con tus diseños en todas partes.

\- Estaré muy orgulloso de que lo hagas. Serás mi modelo exclusiva.

\- ¡Oh sí! —Soltó la muñeca y corrió a abrazarlo.

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

Kurt suspiró y se puso de pie, caminando hasta donde estaban varias fotografías de él en sus desfiles, y Lizzie se encontraba a su lado, posando para las cámaras mientras lucía sus trajes.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza, y un nudo se formó en su garganta. Soltó el aire retenido y lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la pared.

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

Kurt le daba los últimos ajustes a un vestido que tenía puesto un maniquí cuando su puerta sonó.

\- Adelante.

\- Papá. —James asomó la cabeza— ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Sí, seguro. —El niño de cinco años entró— ¿Qué sucede?

\- Quiero estar contigo.

\- Claro. Pero, ¿qué pasó con Devon?

\- Llegaron sus amigos.

\- ¿Y Lizzie?

\- Está con mi abuelita en el jardín… ¿Por qué me preguntas?

\- Porque deseo saber lo que está haciendo mi familia.

\- Ah… ¿Y no quieres que esté contigo?

\- Ven aquí. —Dejó los alfileres sobre uno de los burós— James se acercó lentamente y él lo observó pensando en lo tranquilo que su hijo era, diferente a sus hermanos. Cuando el pequeño estuvo a su lado, se arrodilló y lo tomó de las manos— Nunca pienses que no quiero estar contigo. Me hace muy feliz que vengas a hacerme compañía.

\- ¿De verdad? —Preguntó con una sonrisita.

\- Claro que sí. ¿Por qué no iba a querer? Eres un niño maravilloso, ¿y sabes qué es lo mejor?

\- No.

\- Que eres mi hijo.

La sonrisa de James se volvió amplia y sus ojos brillaron— Te amo papi. —Lo abrazó tan fuerte como sus pequeños brazos le permitieron.

\- Te amo tanto, James. —Lo abrazó y le besó la cabeza— ¿Qué tal si me ayudas para terminar rápido lo que estaba haciendo y luego salimos a jugar?

\- ¡Sí! —Expresó feliz— ¿Cómo te ayudo?

\- Pasándome los alfileres. Pero lo debes hacer con mucho cuidado. —Se puso de pie y tomó la caja, entregándosela a su hijo y enseñándole cómo debía sujetar las pequeñas piezas metálicas.

Diez minutos más tarde los dos salían tomados de la mano, camino hacia la habitación del niño, quien le platicaba sobre el nuevo juego que le había regalado su abuela Elaine y que quería mostrarle.

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

Kurt limpió las lágrimas que rodaron por los costados de sus ojos y comenzó a caminar por el lugar, siendo invadido por más recuerdos con cada rincón que recorría.

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

\- Lizzie, ¿me puedes ayudar con algo?

\- Seguro, papi. —La niña dejó la muñeca con la que estaba jugando y fue corriendo al escritorio del castaño— ¿Qué pasó?

\- Estoy trabajando en los bocetos para mi nueva colección, y quiero que me digas cuál de estos dos te gusta más. —Colocó ambos dibujos juntos y dejó que su hija los observase.

\- Los dos son hermosos. ¿Por qué tienes que elegir uno?

\- Porque son similares y necesito que cada traje sea diferente. Sólo que con éste quise probar dos combinaciones.

\- Pero si a uno le pones ésta pieza de aquí y al otro no, ¿eso no los haría diferentes?

\- En cierto modo sí, sin embargo siguen siendo el mismo tipo de corte. Mira, estos son los otros trajes. —Le mostró una carpeta, y la niña la revisó con emoción y una gran sonrisa.

\- Todos son tan bonitos. —Miró los dibujos que estaban sobre el escritorio— Bueno, para tu colección debes elegir el de aquí porque va más con la línea.

Kurt sonrió feliz y orgulloso. Aquel era el bosquejo que había pensado incluir, pero siempre pedía la opinión de su niña ya que a ella le encantaba todo lo relacionado con la moda, además de que tenía un don natural.

\- Perfecto, entonces éste será. —Tomó el boceto y lo puso dentro de la carpeta— Gracias cariño.

\- De nada, papito. —Sonrió— ¿Te puedo pedir algo?

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Puedes hacer el otro modelo para mí? Me gusta mucho, y ya que no va a formar parte de la colección, no estará a la venta.

\- Oh… La señorita quiere un modelo exclusivo Kurt Hummel. —Colocó una mano en su cintura y la miró fijamente, tratando de lucir serio.

\- ¡Sí! —Rió— ¡Eso sería genial!

\- ¿Y cómo piensa pagarlo? Porque mis diseños exclusivos tienen un precio elevado.

\- Amm… —Colocó un dedo sobre su barbilla y le dio varios golpecitos mientras miraba a un costado— Puedo mantener limpia mi habitación.

\- Me temo que no hay trato ya que esa es una de sus obligaciones.

\- Papá…

\- Papá no está aquí. Soy el Sr. Hummel, y usted está en mi oficina.

\- Sr. Hummel, usted es un gran diseñador, y amaría tener el vestido.

\- Señorita, no me convencerá con palabras.

\- Mmm… ¡Ya sé! Voy a lavar la ropa todo el mes.

\- ¿Sabe cómo hacerlo?

\- Claro. Se pone todo en la lavadora, se coloca un poco de detergente encima, se presiona cualquier botón y luego el de encender.

Kurt colocó una mano en su pecho y realizó un gesto exagerado— ¡Qué horror! ¡No puede lavar sin haber separado la ropa primero por colores y por textura! ¡Eso es un atropello!

Lizzie empezó a reír— Papá Blaine lo hace así.

\- Oh no, no, no. Si él hiciera eso, ya habría colgado un cartel con su foto por tal crimen, y lo estaría buscando la policía.

La niña reía cada vez más fuerte— Yo lo he visto lavar así.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Oh! Me va a dar un ataque… —Se agarró la cabeza sin retirar la otra mano del pecho— Creo que no ha prestado suficiente atención, señorita. Pero por las dudas, tendré que instalar una cámara para vigilarlo.

\- Ay, Sr. Hummel… —Sus carcajadas se volvieron más ruidosas— Mmm, se me ocurre otra forma para pagar.

\- Bien, porque es su última oportunidad para ofertar ya que debo retirarme.

Lizzie se sentó sobre el regazo del castaño y lo abrazó, dándole sus mejores ojos de cachorro— Por favor.

\- ¡Oh no! Compórtese señorita.

\- Papá…

\- Soy el Srr. Hummel, y no va a usar aquella mirada para convencerme.

\- Papá Blaine tiene ojos preciosos.

\- Es verdad. Aunque no sé a qué se debe que mencione aquello.

\- Mis ojos son iguales a los de él. —Batió las pestañas— Por favor.

Kurt negó con la cabeza— ¡Oh no! No hay modo que…

\- Por favor… Por favor… —Le besó la mejilla— Por favor papi. —Le dio otro beso— Por favor… —Más besos fueron depositados sobre las mejillas, acompañados por ojos dulces.

\- Está bien. Está bien. Me ha convencido.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Gracias! —Lo abrazó y le dio un beso sonoro— ¡Usted es el mejor!

Unos golpes suaves sonaron y la puerta se abrió, develando a un Blaine que sonrió ante la escena— La comida está lista. Mi niña, ve a lavarte las manos.

\- ¡Tengo hambre! —Se aventó y corrió hacia la puerta. —Si quieres convencer a papá de algo, —miró al pelinegro— tienes que pedirlo por favor, pero muchas veces, y darle besos.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno… Esa es una información valiosa. —Le acarició los rizos y luego caminó hacia su esposo, quien se había puesto de pie, y lo tomó por la cintura— En la noche quiero que vayamos a ver la película de la que te hablé ayer.

\- No me gustan esas películas.

\- Por favor… —Lo miró de esa forma que sabía que lo derretía— Por favor…

\- La mirada otra vez, no.

\- Por favor… —Batió las pestañas— Acompáñame… Por favor…

\- Los besos. —Expresó feliz Lizzie— No te olvides de los besos.

Blaine empezó a besarlo en las mejillas, la barbilla y la nariz.

\- Alto ahí. —Lo detuvo colocando las manos sobre el pecho de éste— Primero, —miró a la niña— Señorita, acaba de perder su trato.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque esa no era la forma de convencerme. Sólo fui generoso y acepté su paga, pero ahora mi precio ha subido porque usted ha revelado el acuerdo al que llegamos.

\- Nooo… Papá.

\- Dale una oportunidad. —Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa, uniéndose el momento.

\- Bien, pero seré yo quien establezca el valor ésta vez.

\- Quiero el vestido. Por favor…

\- Eso ya no funcionará. Sin embargo, he pensado en algo. Si realmente desea mi modelo exclusivo, tendrá que subir sus calificaciones.

\- Mis calificaciones son buenas. Tengo 9 y 10.

\- En ciencias el último promedio que obtuvo fue de 7,8.

\- Es un buen trato. —Confirmó el ojimiel— Yo aceptaría.

\- Yo ya tenía el vestido. —Hizo un puchero— Tú hiciste que me lo quite.

\- Claro que no. —Intervino el castaño— Él no fue quien reveló nuestro acuerdo.

Blaine miró a su hija y le sacó la punta de la lengua.

\- ¡Papá! —Puso sus manos a la altura de su cadera.

Kurt apretó los labios para no reír. Ese par era divino, y lo amaba con locura. El gran parecido de Lizzie con Blaine era tal que sólo volvía la escena más adorable. Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, respiró y quiso lucir tranquilo— ¿Qué dice, señorita?

\- Está bien. Y me voy antes de que quieras algo más. —Salió corriendo y cerró la puerta.

El pelinegro volvió a tomarlo por la cintura— Volviendo a lo nuestro.

\- No, señor. Tampoco hay trato.

Blaine lo besó por todo el rostro mientras repetía "por favor".

\- Esa oferta fue por tiempo limitado, —dijo tratando de controlar la risa— y ha expirado.

\- ¿Qué tal uno de mis famosos masajes?

\- Escucho. ¿Qué más ofrece, Sr. Anderson?

\- Un baño caliente en la tina, con luz tenue, música suave y por supuesto las sales relajantes. —Le besó la mejilla— Luego un masaje de ensueño. —Le recorrió el cuello suavemente con besos— Y finalmente le hago el amor de todas las formas que desee.

Kurt soltó un suspiro y llevó sus brazos hacia arriba, colocándolos sobre los hombros de su esposo, y entrelazó los dedos detrás de la nuca de éste— Creo que acaba de conseguir un trato, Sr. Anderson.

\- Soy buen negociante, Sr. Hummel. —Sonrió y lo besó hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

\- Lo eres. —Dijo con dificultad.

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

Kurt sentía que no podía permanecer ahí. Cada rincón que miraba estaba cargado de memorias invaluables, y sus ojos eran un par de piscinas. Con una respiración profunda se dirigió hacia el interruptor y apagó la luz, saliendo del lugar.

Subir las escaleras había resultado complicado, sin embargo venía algo mucho más difícil de hacer. Observó el largo pasillo por el cual debía transitar, y suspiró. Regresar a su habitación era lo que más deseaba en ese momento, pero por más que quisiera acelerar el paso, sólo podía caminar lentamente, como si sus pies estuviesen pegados al suelo, costándole moverlos. Y cada paso que daba iba acompañado de una gota cristalina que rodaba por su mejilla.

Cruzó por las habitaciones de sus hijos, sintiendo una punzada fuerte al estar frente a la puerta de James, y otra más profunda al acercarse a la de Elizabeth. Cerró los ojos y continuó caminando hasta que una mano posándose en su brazo lo hizo detenerse.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

Esa voz provocó que un gran escalofrío corriese por su cuerpo y un nudo inmenso cerró su garganta.

\- Lizzie… —Susurró con dificultad.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Lucas no había entrado a la clase de Matemáticas porque quería estar solo. Eran demasiadas las emociones que lo embargaban y trataba de encontrar el modo de manejarlas. También necesitaba comprender por qué la vida tenía que ser tan complicada para él.

Miraba al cielo como buscando una respuesta, al menos una señal pequeña, pero nada llegaba. Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro y cerró los ojos agradeciendo que al menos nadie estuviera cerca, así podía desahogarse.

Justamente por esa razón había decidido saltarse la clase a sabiendas que todos estarían en sus respectivos salones y los superiores no estarían alrededor, porque si lo viesen tendría muchos problemas. Y con la esperanza de que nadie lo encontraría ahí, estaba sentado en un rincón oculto del patio… o al menos eso él creía. Más una voz lo hizo saltar del susto.

\- ¡Farraday!


	28. Cap 28: Batalla de Emociones

_*** Floraida Rangel**_ De nada =)

 _ *** Maria Soledad Rodriguez** _ ¡Muchas gracias! Las cosas se van poniendo más intensas en cada capítulo.

Sí, el hogar Anderson-Hummel está retornando a la tranquilidad. Uuh... Lucas tiene mucho camino estrecho que recorrer.

 _ *** Jeny**_ Todo a su tiempo.

 _ *** Georgi G** _ Kurt está muy afectado con todo lo que ocurrió. Y James necesita una buena sacudida para que abra los ojos.

 _ *** karligarcia23**_ Ya vendrá esa conversación en próximos capítlos. Las aguas se van calmando en el hogar Anderson-Hummel.

Los recuerdos de Kurt lo llevaron por todo un viaje de emociones.

 ** _* AnnaAfc_** Y las cosas siguen tornándose más interesantes e intensas en cada capítulo ;)

 _ *** SamGleekKlainer**_ Feliz cumpleaños (aunque no sea). Me hace feliz que ames la historia. Aquí tienes una nueva actualización.

Al contrario, a muchas les gusta Lucas y están involucrándose con su historia.

 _ *** klainer-bitches** _ Sólo las/os quiero llevar por todas las emociones por las que atraviesan los personajes.

 _ *** Klainer_09** _ Me alegra que te guste tanto. Las cosas se ponen difíciles para algunos, aunque se resuelven para otros.

Me has hecho la noche y toda la semana con tu comentario. Gracias de corazón. Te aseguro que mientras haya personas como tú queriendo leerme, no dejaré de escribir.

Los libros es un sueño que pronto se harán realidad. Estoy trabajando en eso *-*

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 28:**

 **"** **Batalla de Emociones"**

 **Parte 1**

* * *

.

El joven ojimiel saltó y se puso de pie al instante, soltando el aire retenido al ver de quien se trataba— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué vienes a asustarme? —Se limpió el rostro.

\- La pregunta correcta es ¿qué haces aquí en lugar de estar en clases?

\- No es asunto tuyo, Donnie.

\- Ahora te quieres hacer el muy valiente, pero bien que estabas llorando como una niña.

\- ¡Lárgate y déjame en paz!

\- ¡A mí no me hables en ese tono! —Lo empujó— Ya veremos si te sigues comportando así cuando Bumper sepa que en lugar de ir a clases te quedaste aquí.

\- Tú también estás fuera del salón.

\- A mí me mandaron a buscar a Porter… Pero eso no es asunto tuyo, idiota. —Lo volvió a empujar.

\- Pero no estás con Porter sino conmigo, así que…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás amenazándome?

Mateo corría con su grupo cuando alcanzó a divisar a dos chicos discutiendo. No estaba seguro, pero le había parecido que uno de ellos era Lucas… Aunque eso no podía ser, a esa hora debía estar en Matemáticas. Conocía el horario porque era el mismo de James.

Al otro chico lo vio de frente y lo reconoció al instante. Se trataba de Donnie River, el compañero de habitación de Lucas. Un chico alto, musculoso y bastante problemático.

La discusión se tornaba más fuerte, y Mateo se angustió. No sabía si debía decirle a Porter, porque de ser su amigo quien estuviese ahí, lo metería en problemas por no cumplir con su horario. Pero tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, su instinto le decía que debía intervenir, así que le pidió a uno de sus compañeros que lo cubriese y salió corriendo en la dirección donde estaban los dos adolescentes.

Se sintió horrorizado cuando vio al joven corpulento golpear al otro muchacho, haciéndolo estrellarse contra el suelo. Aumentó la velocidad con la que avanzaba a pesar de estar cansado, y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al comprobar que sí se trataba de Lucas, y estaba sangrando.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? —Gritó desesperado— ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearlo? Él es menor que tú —Se agachó a ayudar a su amigo— Lucas… Lucas, ¿estás bien?

\- ¡A ti qué te importa lo que haga con él! —Respondió Donnie con sorna y le dio un puntapié en el costado, haciéndolo doblarse por el dolor.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, River? —El grito del Sgto. Porter hizo eco en todo el lugar.

\- Yo… no… no hice nada…

\- Vi como golpeaste a tu compañero en las costillas.

\- Ellos me atacaron.

\- ¡No quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra de ti! —Vociferó— ¡Dos de ustedes, vengan a ayudar! —Ordenó al grupo de jóvenes que observaban atónitos la escena.

\- E-es-estoy bien. —Dijo Mateo con dificultad mientras se sostenía el costado y se enderezaba— Lucas necesita ayuda… Creo que le rompió la nariz.

Una vez en la enfermería, a los chicos se les comunicó que serían visitados por el Tnte. Bumper, así que no podían irse del lugar hasta que hablasen con él.

\- Van a castigarme por no estar en clases, ¿cierto? —Al ojimiel le costaba hablar por lo adolorido que estaba.

\- No lo sé. —Respondió con sinceridad el ojiverde, sosteniendo una bolsa con hielo sobre sus costillas— ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Él se acercó y comenzó a molestarme. Siempre lo hace… Es un cretino.

\- ¿Y qué hacías ahí en lugar de estar en clases?

\- No veo cómo te importe. No eres mi amigo en realidad.

\- Lucas, por favor. Sé que las cosas han estado algo complicadas últimamente, pero soy tu amigo, y siempre vas a contar conmigo.

El adolescente negó con la cabeza— No es cierto.

\- Te aseguro que sí. —Colocó su mano sobre la de este— Quiero que me permitas estar para ti cuando lo necesites.

Farraday respiró con dificultad y se mordió el labio— Sabes que estamos en la semana en la que podemos llamar a nuestras familias, —el chico asintió— y… ayer fue el cumpleaños de mi mamá, así que… llamé a casa. Algo me decía que era una mala idea, pero en mi interior quería creer que la distancia habría hecho recapacitar a mis padres.

\- ¿Recapacitar?

\- Mi mamá contestó, —sollozó— y cuando la felicité me respondió que el mejor regalo que podía darle era… —otro sollozo se hizo presente— que volviera a ser normal.

\- ¿Qué clase de tontería es esa? Eres tan normal como cualquier persona.

\- Para ella no lo soy… —Hipó— Luego mi papá tomó el teléfono y dijo que no querían saber nada de mí hasta que estuviese curado de mi enfermedad.

\- ¿Enfermedad? ¿Cuál enfermedad?

\- Ser gay.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Eso es una estupidez!

\- Es lo que piensan mis padres. —Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y empezó a llorar— Ellos no me quieren. Nunca lo han hecho, y desde que les dije… todo se volvió peor.

\- Entiendo que no puede ser fácil para algunos padres aceptarlo al comienzo, pero de ahí a que no te quieran es…

\- Sé que no lo hacen. Ni siquiera me deseaban.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pe-pero…?

\- No quiero hablar de eso.

\- Ah… —Notó lo destrozado que estaba su amigo, y decidió no seguir indagando, por el momento al menos— Está bien. Sólo recuerda que cuando necesites…

\- ¿Dónde están Farraday y Alder? —La voz de Bumper resonó por todo el lugar, provocando escalofríos en los dos adolescentes.

\- En los apartados. —Respondió la enfermera con voz suave pero firme.

El hombre corpulento avanzó a paso veloz y movió la cortina con fuerza, provocando un gran ruido. Observó a los jóvenes durante unos segundos y soltó el aire por la nariz— Alder, ven conmigo.

\- Sí, señor. —Se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, sosteniendo su costado y dejando la bolsa sobre la cama de levitación.

\- Farraday, vas a esperar aquí hasta que mande por ti.

\- S-sí, señor. —Respondió mirando al suelo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt estaba sentado en el comedor con Colette mientras hacía su tarea. Por momentos la observaba y le sonreía cuando ella le devolvía la mirada, pero luego se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Al cabo de un tiempo la niña dejó el lápiz a un costado de su cuaderno y miró al castaño durante varios segundos— Papi… papi… —Colocó su mano sobre la de él— papá Kurt…

\- Lo siento amor, estaba distraído. ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

\- No, ya terminé… ¿La revisas?

\- Seguro, preciosa. —Tomó el cuaderno y empezó a analizar todo.

\- Papi…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Eres feliz?

\- Claro que lo soy.

\- ¿Y por qué siempre estás con la mirada perdida y el rostro triste?

Kurt miró sorprendido a su hija. No se imaginó que alguien notaría que todavía no estaba repuesto del todo.

\- Yo no… Sólo pensaba en algo y…

\- Aunque sonríes, tu mirada es triste.

\- Estoy bien.

\- Mmm… ¿Peleaste con papá Blaine?

\- No, princesita. Estamos muy bien, te lo prometo. —Suspiró— Él es maravilloso.

\- Papá te ama mucho.

\- Y yo a él, con todo mi corazón. Al igual que a ustedes. —Le dio una sonrisa cálida y le acarició el rostro— Mi familia es lo mejor que me ha dado la vida, y cada uno de ustedes hace que mi mundo esté entero.

\- Lizzie y tú ya no están enojados, ¿cierto?

\- Así es. Hemos conversado y todo está bien ahora.

\- ¿Y por qué sigues triste? ¿Es por James entonces?

\- Ah… —Su hija era demasiado inteligente y no le dio tiempo de pensar en una respuesta antes de disparar la siguiente pregunta— Es…

¿Por qué se estaba portando de esa forma? ¿Qué le pasaba?

\- No lo sé, amor, pero es algo en lo que están ayudándolo allá donde se encuentra.

\- ¿Va a volver pronto?

\- Cuando termine el año escolar.

\- ¡Oh! Entiendo. Y cuando regrese, ¿ya no se va a comportar raro? Porque él no era así, era muy distinto… siempre estaba alegre, jugábamos juntos con sus videojuegos, conversábamos, y me mostraba los increíbles dibujos que hacía. —Se mordió el labio— Sin embargo empezó a cambiar. Lloraba mucho y se enojaba… hasta tiró a la basura sus cuadernos, pero los saqué de ahí y los guardé porque sus dibujos son geniales y deben ser exhibidos.

Kurt tenía el ceño fruncido en ese momento, trataba de asimilar aquella información que había desconocido y que era en realidad muy importante.

\- ¿Cuándo lloraba?

\- Todos los días, cuando regresaba del colegio.

¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada, Colette? ¡Veías que tu hermano estaba mal y jamás le avisaste a nadie! —Su tono fue severo.

\- Yo… Lo siento. —Bajó la cabeza— Pensé que ustedes sabían.

\- ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Blaine colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su esposo y ejerciendo una ligera presión a la vez que percibía la tensión presente— ¿La tarea estuvo difícil?

\- No vas a creer lo de James. —Respondió el castaño entre dientes, levantando la cabeza y fijándose en el gesto que su pareja le hacía, dándole una mirada fugaz a la niña.

Kurt volteó y vio como esta seguía con la cabeza baja y se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Ese momento fue como haber sido abofeteado con un guante de hierro. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué tenía que hacer las cosas mal?

\- ¿Qué hay con él? —Preguntó rogando internamente que su esposo se hubiese dado cuenta de sus intenciones.

\- Ah… Es… Había arrojado a la basura sus cuadernos de dibujo.

\- Pe-pero sí él ama dibujar. Ha sido su pasión desde que era un niño.

\- Afortunadamente Colette se dio cuenta, y como la excelente hermana que es, los rescató y los guardó.

\- Eso es maravilloso. Gracias por hacer algo tan bueno, mi niña.

La ojiazul realizó un pequeño sonido con la garganta.

\- ¿Les apetece algo de helado? —Intentaba salvar la situación de cualquier forma posible— Traje el de menta con trozos de chocolate que tanto te gusta, preciosa. Y por supuesto el favorito tuyo, amor.

\- S-sí… Me gustaría. —Respondió Kurt— Enseguida vamos.

\- Bien, voy a servir las copas— Le dio un beso en la frente y le acarició el hombro donde todavía tenía su mano posada.

Luego de que su esposo se dirigió a la cocina, Kurt se levantó y se acercó a su hija, acariciándole la cabeza— Lamento mucho haberte hablado así. No debí hacerlo, no fue correcto. —Respiró profundamente y la abrazó— Te amo princesita. Nada en mi vida sería igual si no te tuviera.

Colette levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente, la sinceridad de sus palabras estaba pintada en su rostro y la forma en que la veía.

\- Te amo papá. Perdón por no decirte. No pensé… no quería hacer algo mal y…

\- Tranquila, lo sé. —Le limpió las lágrimas— Pero te pido algo, amor. Cuando suceda cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal contigo o algún miembro de la familia, no dudes en acudir a nosotros y contarnos.

\- Sí, está bien. Es que… tú y papá tenían problemas y peleaban mucho en esa época y… yo…

\- Lamento que hayas pasado por eso. Más no volverá a ocurrir. Blaine y yo nos encontramos mejor que nunca, y estamos aquí para ustedes. —Le besó un costado de la cabeza— Y una cosa más, princesita, lo que hiciste al guardar las cosas de tu hermano, realmente fue hermoso.

La niña se puso de pie y lo abrazó— Quiero que James esté bien, que sea el de antes.

\- Lo estará. Todos vamos a ayudarlo. —Ella asintió con la cabeza— Te amo, te amo mucho, mucho, pero mucho mi Colette preciosa.

\- Te amo tanto, papito. —Suspiró, y ambos permanecieron en silencio durante casi un minuto.

\- Deberíamos ir a ver a tu papá.

\- Sí, o se va a acabar todo el helado él solito. —Sonrió.

\- Eso es muy cierto. —Le devolvió la sonrisa y le sobó una mejilla— Vamos, amor.

Abrazados padre e hija se encaminaron hacia la cocina— Blaine, deja algo de helado para nosotros.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Era la semana de "las responsabilidades", en donde los alumnos del internado debían hacerse cargo de los diferentes quehaceres a más de sus responsabilidades normales, y podían elegir llevarlos a cabo solos o en grupo.

Mateo había pedido trabajar con James y Lucas. Estaba decidido a como diera lugar conseguir que sus dos amigos limasen asperezas y se llevasen mejor.

El área que tenían a cargo en ese momento era el comedor. Luego de haberse repartido la cantidad de mesas a limpiar así como la zona que iban a barrer y trapear, cada uno estaba dedicado a su labor, y para el mejor de los casos, los adolescentes menores se ignoraban olímpicamente, lo cual era preferible a las discusiones exasperantes que habían tenido al comienzo de la semana.

El primero en terminar fue el mayor. Se había esforzado por hacer todo a la brevedad posible, y con una excusa dejarlos a solas por varios minutos.

Mientras les explicaba lo que supuestamente debía ir a buscar, secaba sus brazos con una pequeña toalla ya que estaba completamente sudado y la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo. Después de eso salió y fue a tomar agua y ver si podía ayudar a alguien más.

James barría el suelo y Lucas limpiaba su última mesa, se mantenían del lado que les correspondía sin pronunciar palabra alguna, hasta que el primero soltó un pequeño suspiro.

\- Finalmente estás aceptando quien eres. —Dijo el de ojos color miel— Eso es bueno. —Anderson no le prestaba atención y continuaba con su labor— Supongo que vas a dejar de actuar así ahora que comprendiste que eres como tus papás, lo cual no tiene nada de…

\- ¿De qué mierda hablas? —Se detuvo y empuñó con fuerza la escoba.

\- Eres gay.

\- ¿Estás loco? —Se giró y lo miró con rabia— ¿Cómo te atreves a decir semejante estupidez? —Elevó la voz.

\- Por favor, es más que obvio que te gusta Mateo. —Dijo con cierta rabia— Nunca dejas de mirarlo o de sonreírle. Cuando él está distraído o haciendo algo, tus ojos siempre están clavados en su cuerpo. —Aquellas palabras dolieron al saber que no eran para él esas miradas.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!

\- Claro que sí. La boca se te hacía agua al ver lo pegada que le quedaba la camiseta por lo mojada que estaba.

\- ¡Mentira! ¡Todo lo que dices es producto de tu mente sucia! ¡Como tú padeces de eso, crees que los demás tenemos tu misma enfermedad!

\- ¿Enfermedad? —Lanzó el trapo al suelo con cólera— ¡No tengo ninguna maldita enfermedad!

\- ¡La tienes! ¡Tú, mis padres, y todos los que piensan que es normal que dos personas del mismo sexo puedan estar juntas!

\- ¡El que está enfermo eres tú, James! —Se acercó y le clavó con fuerza un dedo en el pecho— ¡Tú, que has permitido que la gente ignorante te llene la cabeza de ideas estúpidas y preconcebidas! ¡Tú, que teniendo dos papás que te aman y te lo han dado todo, te expresas de ellos de la peor forma! ¡Tú, que reniegas de quien eres!

¡Eres gay! ¡Esa es la única realidad, pero te niegas a aceptarla! —Seguía haciéndolo retroceder mientras le hincaba el pecho— ¡Lo único que haces es pretender y engañarte a ti mismo! ¡Así como ahora pretendes no sentirte atraído por Mateo, sin embargo no sabes disimular! ¡Mueres por él y sus atenciones, por eso te molesta tanto que yo esté presente y que sea su amigo!

\- ¡Estoy harto de ti! —Le dio una mirada furiosa y le golpeó la mano una vez más.

\- ¡Yo estoy harto de que te comportes como un idiota y que ni siquiera seas capaz de valorar a los increíbles padres que tienes!

\- ¡Ya déjame en paz! —Lo empujó con fuerza, haciéndolo caer sobre una mesa, y varias cosas salieron disparadas por todas partes, produciendo un gran escándalo.

\- ¡Estás loco! —Lucas se levantó y le devolvió el empujón.

En cuestión de segundos empezaron a forcejear y varios golpes fueron dados y recibidos.

El Teniente junto a los Sgtos. Jones y Carter, quienes realizaban la inspección correspondiente a esa hora, entraron furiosos al escuchar el alboroto, y corrieron a separarlos. Bumper estaba irascible ante lo acontecido, mirándolos con ojos asesinos mientras los otros dos hombres sostenían a los adolescentes.

\- ¿Qué mierda pasa con ustedes? —Su grito retumbó no sólo dentro de la sala sino también en el exterior— ¿Dónde creen que están?

\- Él empezó. —Dijo Lucas limpiándose el rastro de sangre del labio.

\- No es cierto. —James estaba temblando de la rabia— Él siempre me está molestando, y ya no lo tolero.

\- ¿Quién les dio permiso para hablar? —Elevó aún más la voz.

\- Lo siento, Teniente. Sólo deseo hacerle saber que me defendía. Quiero a Lucas lejos de mí. —Su respiración estaba muy agitada— Él es gay y se pasa todo el tiempo acosándome.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron en gran sorpresa. Había sido tan cuidadoso desde el momento que ingresó al internado pare evitar que alguien se enterase, y no porque le avergonzase quien era sino porque tenía miedo de las reacciones de los militares así como las de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Es qué cosa? —Bumper preguntó con su tono severo y haciendo un gesto para que Jones soltase al muchacho.

\- Gay, señor. Y siempre me molesta. Ya no sé cómo hacerle entender que me deje en paz. Pero hoy llegó al límite, y no pude contenerme.

\- Eso no te libra del castigo por el desorden y la falta de disciplina, Anderson. Sin embargo, voy a tomar en cuenta el hecho de que defendías tu honor. Quiero que limpies este desorden, y por el resto de la semana tomarás un turno extra ayudando a cualquier grupo que lo necesite. ¿Entendido?

\- Sí, señor.

\- En cuanto a ti, Farraday. —Su voz volvió a sonar inclemente— Esto ha sido una completa desilusión. —Miró a Carter, y este lo soltó, parándose a un costado— No me hubiera imaginado que entre nosotros había un mariquita. Tan recto que parecías.

James frunció el ceño al escuchar esa palabra, desde que había descubierto su significado la detestaba al igual que cualquiera de sus formas, y lo hacía rabiar cuando alguien la usaba.

Bumper avanzó cerrando casi todo el espacio con el joven y lo miró fijamente a los ojos— Cuando tuve la charla con tus padres previo a aceptarte aquí, y me pidieron que me asegurara de que te convertiríamos en un hombre. Pensé que eran como muchos otros padres que echan a perder a sus hijos complaciéndolos en todo y dejándoles hacer lo que quieren, luego cuando ya no pueden controlarlos, esperan que alguien más se haga cargo.

Te observé desde que ingresaste y he seguido teniendo un ojo sobre ti todo este tiempo, tratando de comprender lo que tus progenitores esperaban que hiciéramos, pero seguía sin encontrarle sentido alguno a sus palabras… hasta hoy.

Sin embargo, ahora que ya tengo la respuesta, puedo garantizarte que no descansaré hasta asegurarme que te has regenerado. —Miró a uno de los Sargentos— Carter, reúna a todos los superiores en mi oficina a las 1800 horas. Infórmeles que tenemos un caso peculiar que tratar.

\- ¡Sí, señor! —Con un saludo militar se retiró del lugar.

\- En cuanto a ti, Anderson, una vez que nos hayamos retirado vas a proceder a cumplir con tu sanción. Vendré a inspeccionar el lugar después y quiero verlo reluciente.

\- Sí, señor.

\- Farraday… Farraday… ¿Sabías que tus padres firmaron el permiso para los correctivos físicos? Y no vamos a dudar en usarlos. —Gruñó— ¡Te enderezas, o te enderezas!

Lucas, quien había estado luchando por no demostrar lo que estaba sintiendo, no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenasen de lágrimas al escuchar aquellas palabras. Sus padres ya aplicaban castigos físicos con él, y no dudaba que con los militares sería mucho peor.

Inconscientemente movió la cabeza en dirección de donde James estaba parado, y sus miradas se encontraron, quedándose confundido por la forma indescifrable en que este lo observaba.

Jones le dio un empujón acompañado de un grito en el oído— ¡Muévete! ¿Cuántas veces hay que repetirte las cosas para que obedezcas?

El ojimiel había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos que por un momento dejó de prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. ¿Le habían dicho algo? ¿Qué era? No tenía la menor idea… pero por la forma en la que lo estaban tratando sabía que a partir de ese momento su vida se convertiría en el peor de los infiernos.

Mateo regresaba esperando que su idea hubiese surtido resultados positivos, más se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al ver que Lucas era acompañado por Bumper y uno de los Sgtos., ambos gritándole mientras caminaban.

Era como presenciar una escena en cámara lenta, y se sentía completamente impotente al no poder hacer nada para intervenir. Siguió caminando hasta entrar al comedor donde encontró a su otro amigo inclinado hacia el frente, sosteniéndose a una de las mesas. Lágrimas gruesas rodaban por sus mejillas y luchaba por regular su respiración.

\- James, ¿qué ocurrió?

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt estaba en el patio de su casa, en el gran y elegante columpio metálico con gazebo color arena y cortinas flotantes circundantes semitransparentes que llevaban un cordón dorado oscuro por el centro y llegaba hasta el dobladillo, rodeándolo por completo.

Se encontraba acostado en el suave y cómodo asiento, abrazado a uno de los cojines, arrullándose con la brisa y el ligero vaivén. De pronto hubo una sombra frente a él, tapándole la luz, lo que lo hizo abrir los ojos para encontrar a su esposo contemplándolo dulcemente.

Le regaló una sonrisa y elevó la mitad de su cuerpo para darle espacio. Una vez que este se sentó, acomodó la cabeza en sus piernas, cerrando los ojos con complacencia ante las caricias delicadas en su cabello.

\- ¿Tienes listas las maletas? —Preguntó el pelinegro, trazando patrones circulares en el cuero cabelludo de su amado.

\- Sí, ya. Aunque no estoy seguro de hacer ese viaje.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por como están las cosas.

\- Amor, todo está bien, nuestros hijos están bien. No hay nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos.

\- Pero…

\- No hay pero que valga. Necesitas descanso y dejar de preocuparte por todo. No quiero que vayas a enfermarte.

\- Bueno, sí pe…

\- El viaje te va a ayudar, estoy seguro. Además, sólo serán unos días. Tú y yo nos debemos ese tiempo a solas. —Le acarició una mejilla.

\- Sí, sé que es así… Sólo pensaba en nuestros hijos, ellos también necesitan distraerse.

\- Recuerda que para nuestro aniversario de bodas nos iremos todos juntos en un crucero. Por ahora seremos los dos nada más. ¿O es que no quieres estar a solas conmigo?

\- Claro que sí, amor. Lo siento si estoy algo aprensivo.

\- Comprendo, por lo mismo es importante que realicemos ese viaje.

Kurt suspiró y miró a su esposo— Tienes razón.

\- Te amo.

\- También te amo. —Se sentó en busca de un beso— ¿A qué hora nos vamos? —Preguntó cuando se separaron.

\- Mañana a las nueve sale el vuelo.

\- Aquí están. —Dijo Lizzie, dándoles una sonrisa— La mesa está puesta, los esperamos para comer juntos.

\- Enseguida vamos. —Respondió Blaine.

Luego de compartir las siguientes horas en familia, los esposos subieron a su habitación a descansar para poder levantarse temprano y dirigirse al aeropuerto.

Tras un viaje corto y luego de dejar sus cosas en la hermosa habitación del hotel en el que pasarían unos días, se cambiaron de ropa y se encaminaron a la playa.

Acostados en la arena luego de haber permanecido en el agua durante un largo tiempo, Kurt observaba la piel arrugada de sus manos.

\- ¿En qué piensas? —Preguntó el ojimiel tomándolo de la mano.

\- Mira como están mis manos.

\- Son hermosas. —Le dio un beso en el dorso.

\- Cuando éramos adolescentes y estábamos en una hermosa playa como esta te pregunté algo acerca de nosotros cuando envejeciéramos. ¿Recuerdas eso?

\- Por supuesto. —Le sonrió.

\- ¿Y recuerdas lo que me respondiste?

\- No podría olvidarlo.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Te lo aseguro.

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

Luego de bucear durante un largo tiempo en la isla Saint Croix, sintieron que sus cuerpos se estaban agotando, además que ya les estaba haciendo mucho frío, así que decidieron salir para secarse con los cálidos rayos del sol.

El pelinegro se acostó en la arena boca arriba y cerró los ojos, Kurt se acostó a su lado poniendo la cabeza sobre su hombro y empezó a contemplar su piel arrugada por todo el tiempo que estuvieron en el agua, sobre todo la de sus manos. Suspiró y se acercó más a su novio.

\- Blaine, cuando pasen los años y mi piel esté así de arrugada, ¿me vas a seguir queriendo? ¿Te voy a gustar todavía?

El adolescente abrió los ojos y lo abrazó, luego besó su frente— Cariño, te voy a amar hasta el último día de mi vida. —Empezó con su mano izquierda a acariciar las de su pareja— No importa lo viejito que estés o lo arrugada que se ponga tu piel, siempre serás hermoso, siempre te voy a amar, y siempre me vas a encantar.

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

\- Realmente lo recuerdas. —Dijo Kurt con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Te dije que lo hacía. Jamás podría olvidarlo porque fui muy honesto con mis palabras. Eres mi mundo, el amor de mi vida, mi todo, y te voy a amar eternamente.


	29. Cap 29: Batalla de Emociones Parte 2

_*** Veronoca Rucci**_ ¡Gracias amiga! Esa era justamente la idea. Siempre busco que ustedes sientan las emociones a flor de piel.

Shipea, shipea con confianza jaja ;)

Klaine es Klaine, ellos son la fortaleza del otro en todo momento.  
Pobre Lucas, y su sufrimiento continúa. Las cosas no serán nada fáciles para él ahora que la verdad ha sido descubierta =(

 _ *** Paola Ratliff**_ A veces demoro con las actualizaciones, pero son situaciones que se me escapan de las manos. Espero que este capítulo compense la espera.

 _ *** Maria Soledad Rodriguez**_ De nada amiga. Las emociones continúan y la historia sigue su curso.

Lucas necesita alguien que lo proteja y lo ame =(

 _ *** Georgi G**_ Las cosas entre Klaine están muy bien. Han encontrado el equilibro que en algún momento perdieron.

James anda de mal en peor =/

 _ *** Floraida Rangel**_ Le tocó sufrir a Lucas y todavía falta lo peor.

 _ *** Jeny**_ Así es, James actuó mal y ahora Lucas está sufriendo.

 _ *****_ ** _karligarcia23_ ** La calma vuelve al hogar Anderson-Hummel, al menos en su mayoría.

James está muy cerrado en las ideas que le han metido en la cabeza y que no le permiten apreciar la realidad, pero va a aprender de una u otra forma.

Oh sí, Lucas está pagando los platos rotos a causa de la persona que le gusta =(

 _ *****_ ** _SamGleekKlainer_ ** =( =/

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Klaine junto a su familia ha estado bajo mucho estrés, y Kurt se ha visto realmente afectado.

James y sus actos impulsivos están trayendo consecuencias de las que va a aprender.

Lamentablemente Lucas tendrá que pasar por varias situaciones a causa de personas de mente cerrada y llenas de odio.

 ** _*_** ** _Klainer_09_ ** Aquí tienes la actualización que pediste ;)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 29:**

 **"** **Batalla de Emociones"**

 **Parte 2**

* * *

.

James se encontraba en su habitación, sentado en la cama con la mirada perdida y sus pensamientos en lo que había presenciado un par de horas atrás. Jamás imagino ser testigo de algo así.

Toda clase de emociones lo recorrían y sentía que se ahogaba en ellas.

Lo que le estaban haciendo a Lucas era terrible. Nadie merecía ser tratado de esa forma sin importar las razones. Todos los insultos, agresiones y las humillaciones por parte de sus compañeros tanto en el salón de clases como en cada momento que era posible, resultaba enfermizo, y como si fuera poco, los militares lo trataban peor que a una pila de basura.

Sabía muy bien lo que era ser acosado por sus compañeros, recibir maltratos y ofensas, lo mucho que dolía tanto física como emocionalmente. Nadie debería pasar por algo así nunca. No pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos y se dejó llevar por el momento de rabia, y como consecuencia había provocado que otra persona padeciese una espantosa tortura, y eso lo estaba matando por dentro.

Que ocurriera aquello no fue su intención, sólo quería quitárselo de encima, que lo dejara tranquilo y se alejase de él y de Mateo.

Que no soportara a Lucas no significaba que deseara que sufriera de esa manera.

\- ¿James? ¿Qué tienes? ¿James?

\- ¿Qué? —Preguntó algo aturdido.

\- Estás pálido y con los ojos llorosos. —Respondió Mateo y se sentó a su lado— Sabes que soy tu amigo y puedes contarme lo que sea.

\- Ah… sí… claro. —Se limpió los ojos con una mano— Gracias.

\- No me agradezcas, —lo rodeó con el brazo y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo— lo hago porque me importas mucho.

El joven Anderson cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en la del mayor. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo ahí, siempre pendiente de él, confortándolo, abrazándolo y…

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente… ¿Por qué sentía esas cosas? ¿Era normal? Jamás le había pasado con ningún otro amigo… ¿Tal vez…? ¿Podría ser…? ¡No! ¡No le gustaba! ¡No tenía sentimientos hacia él más que los de amistad! ¡No había forma en el mundo de que…! ¡Él no era gay! ¡No lo era!

Se soltó rápidamente del agarre y se levantó, comenzando a caminar en círculos.

\- ¿James, qué…?

\- Nada… No es nada… Recordé que tengo tarea pendiente.

\- No tienes por qué mentir. Si no me quieres contar, está bien, pero…

\- ¡No te estoy mintiendo! —Dijo con evidente molestia.

\- Tampoco es para que me hables de esa forma. Si te pregunto o te digo algo es porque me preocupo por ti.

\- ¡No necesito que ni tú ni nadie se preocupe por mí, Mateo!

\- Sólo porque te conozco y sé que no eres así, te le dejo pasar. Es más que obvio que algo te ocurre.

\- ¿Me conoces? ¿Realmente crees que me conoces? ¡No sabes…!

\- No voy a pelear contigo James si es lo que estás buscando, así que prefiero irme. Vine a buscarte porque no has bajado a comer y falta poco para que termine la hora.

\- ¡Si no he bajado es porque no tengo hambre! ¡Punto!

\- Me voy, es lo mejor. —Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación sin entender lo que le ocurría a su amigo, no obstante le daría el espacio que necesitaba para calmarse.

Al quedarse solo James comenzó a respirar agitadamente a la vez que pasaba frenéticamente las manos por su espesa cabellera. Sus pasos se volvían más rápidos pero torpes al recorrer la habitación de un extremo al otro, tropezándose con varias cosas mientras sus pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza.

 _No… Mateo es un amigo, sólo eso. No te ocurre nada con él… Nunca habías tenido un amigo tan cercano, eso es todo._

 _No eres… No hay ninguna posibilidad de que… No, eso no te va a pasar a ti… Tú no tienes esa enfermedad… Eres diferente a tu padre… Eres hombre y te gustan las mujeres… Tuviste una novia…_

 _Tranquilo, calma tu respiración o te vas a ahogar… No hay nada por lo que debas ponerte así… No hay nada que debas temer._

 _¡No eres gay! ¡No lo eres! ¡Nunca lo serás!_

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Lucas se encontraba en su cama acostado bocabajo, recogiendo ligeramente la sábana con los dedos. No había bajado a cenar porque estaba cansado de sus compañeros y sus insultos, además le dolía mucho el cuerpo por todas las actividades extenuantes que debía realizar y los castigos físicos que recibía con cualquier excusa.

Sentía que no podría resistir más tiempo, y todavía faltaban unos meses para que las clases terminaran. No eran muchos, pero cada día en ese lugar se sentía como un calvario. Aunque ir a casa no era algo que anhelara precisamente debido a que la relación con sus padres era terrible.

Escuchó unos golpes suaves en la puerta que lo intrigaron porque nadie iba a verlo, y Donnie no se encontraba ahí. Esperaba que aquella persona se fuese pronto, pero la puerta fue abierta. Cerró los ojos rogando porque quien sea que fuere se retirase pronto, hasta que reconoció la voz que pronunciaba su nombre.

\- ¿Mateo? —Giró un poco la cabeza hacia atrás— ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Te traje algo de comer. No bajaste a almorzar ni a cenar.

\- Gracias, pero no me siento bien.

El ojiverde se agachó cerca de la cama y colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo— No tienes idea de cuánto lamento que estés pasando por todo esto. No es justo. No lo mereces.

\- La vida nunca ha sido justa conmigo.

Tal declaración le provocó un gran escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda— Mañana es el día para llamar a nuestras familias, dame el número de tu casa y hablaré con tus padres para que…

\- Mis padres me trajeron a este lugar para que me convirtieran en _un hombre_. —Hizo comillas con una mano— Ya te lo había contado.

\- Sí, pero los maltratos y los…

\- Ellos firmaron el permiso para los castigos físicos. Y en cuanto al comportamiento de los demás, te aseguro que no les importa. Una vez tuve problemas con un chico de nombre Daniel que me estaba molestando en la escuela, y terminamos peleando. El director mandó llamar a nuestros padres por supuesto. Ellos estaban furiosos conmigo por hacerlos dejar sus trabajos para atender mis asuntos.

A los dos nos pidieron que contásemos lo que había sucedido, dándome a mí primero la oportunidad por ser el agredido. Cuando empecé a explicar que había sido atacado por ser gay, mi padre me interrumpió y se dirigió a Daniel. —Se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza varias veces— Le dijo que si me golpeó por ser un… Odio esa palabra.

\- No tienes que decirla.

\- Bueno… eh… le dijo que si me golpeó por ser gay, yo lo merecía. Daniel sonrió complacido, peros sus padres se sorprendieron al igual que el director.

\- Eso es horrible. Lo lamento tanto, Lucas.

\- Está bien, no tienes que decir nada. Y no quería incomodarte, sólo que comprendieras que sería inútil que les cuentes a mis padres porque a ellos no les importo. Sólo se puede realizar una llamada, y no vale la pena que pierdas la oportunidad de hablar con tu familia.

\- Debe haber algún modo de ayudarte.

\- Ya lo haces al estar aquí. Significa mucho para mí. Y gracias por la comida.

\- No me agradezcas.

\- ¿Sabes? Eres bueno, dulce, noble y maravilloso en todos los sentidos. No comprendo que haces en un lugar como este. Sé por qué tus padres te trajeron, pero me parece absurdo. Perdiste el año por andar de fiesta con tus amigos, bien, no es algo para aplaudir, sin embargo no es razón para un internado militar.

\- La idea fue de mi tío. Él los convenció de que necesitaba disciplina y mano firme.

La alarma que anunciaba el término de la cena sonó en ese momento y ambos chicos supieron que era el final de su plática.

\- Gracias por venir, Mateo, pero ya debes irte. Los militares estarán supervisando que todos estén en sus habitaciones dentro de pocos minutos.

\- Lo sé, voy a poner entre tu ropa lo que te traje para que comas y de ahí me voy.

\- Gracias… Ah… una cosa más, deja de defenderme, te estás metiendo en problemas.

\- No voy a dejar de hacerlo, eres mi amigo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Los esposos Anderson-Hummel se encontraban en medio de su viaje. Kurt estaba sentado a la mesa de la hermosa suite en la que se hospedaban, revisando su celular.

\- ¡Buenos días, mi ángel!

El castaño levantó la cabeza y le sonrió a su esposo— ¡Blaine, buenos días! —El de cabellera rizada se acercó y lo besó— ¿Dónde estabas? Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que te habías ido.

\- Tuve que ir a revisar algo y no quise molestarte.

\- ¿Algo?

\- Sí, era muy importante.

\- Oh… entiendo.

\- ¡Hey! Dijimos que nada de esos aparatos.

\- Sólo le preguntaba a Devon cómo estaban o si había alguna novedad.

\- Todo está bien, cariño. Si algo sucediese, entonces nos llamarían. —Le quitó el dispositivo de las manos y lo colocó sobre la mesa de cristal— Así que no más teléfono durante el resto de nuestras vacaciones.

\- Sí, está bien. Tienes razón. Vinimos para relajarnos. —Suspiró y desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Qué? —Sonrió traviesamente.

\- ¿Qué, qué cosa?

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, Kurt?

\- Nada.

\- Te conozco, conozco ese gesto y esa mirada muy bien.

\- Sólo pensaba en qué pudo ser tan importante como para sacarte de la cama temprano. Esperaba encontrarte a mi lado esta mañana.

\- No creí que fueras a despertar antes de que regresara. —Lo tomó suavemente de la barbilla— Tenía que conseguir esto. —Mostró la mano que había mantenido oculta detrás de su espalda.

\- ¡Blaine! —Una enorme sonrisa cubrió su rostro, la cual fue acompañada con un gran suspiro.

\- ¿No habrás pensado que lo olvidé? —Le entregó el bellísimo ramo de flores rojas, blancas y amarillas.

Kurt se puso de pie y contempló el maravilloso arreglo durante un instante antes de elevar la mirada hacia su pareja y unir sus labios en un dulce y largo beso— Te amo tanto. —Dijo casi sin aliento cuando se separaron.

\- Te amo también. —Intentó respirar con normalidad— Jamás podría olvidarlo. Ese día cambió mi vida para siempre.

Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

Kurt esperaba en el jardín mientras contemplaba el cielo despejado.

Blaine se acercó a él por detrás, lo abrazó por la cintura y le entregó tres rosas: una roja, una blanca y una amarilla.

\- ¿Y esto? Digo, son hermosas, pero, ¿por qué me das tres rosas? —Preguntó con un gran brillo en los ojos.

Blaine puso su barbilla en el hombro de este y lo apretó más contra su cuerpo, pero con cuidado de no lastimarlo— Verás, muchos no saben que las rosas simbolizan el corazón de una persona, y los colores también tienen un significado. La roja representa el amor, la amarilla la alegría, y la blanca la pureza. Cuando le regalas rosas a alguien significa que esa persona es muy importante para ti.

\- ¡Oh! —Contestó sorprendido y observó las flores.

\- Darte estas tres rosas es un símbolo de que te entrego mi corazón con todo el amor que hay en él para ti, la felicidad que quiero darte así como lo feliz que soy contigo; y lo puro y honesto de nuestro amor.

A Kurt se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y por un instante le resultó difícil poder hablar— Eso es tan hermoso, Blaine. Te amo, te amo, te amo más de lo que puedas imaginar. —Giró su cabeza hacia un costado y le dio un beso suave.

\- Mi ángel, yo te amo más de lo que imaginé que se pudiera amar a alguien, y quiero preguntarte algo importante. —Lo besó en el cuello y fue subiendo lentamente hasta atraerlo más y terminar en sus labios. Luego de suspirar lo miró a los ojos— ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

\- Yo… sí… claro que quiero… pero, ¿estás seguro? Luego de lo que me contaste… este…

\- Contarte todo fue lo que necesitaba para terminar de liberarme y estar listo para amarte plenamente y sin condición.

\- Blaine…

\- Entonces, Kurt Hummel, te pregunto con total seguridad, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

\- ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Quiero ser tu novio más que nada en el mundo! —Se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

El pelinegro lo levantó un poco, haciendo que sus pies se despegaran del suelo, y giraron juntos.

\- ¿A qué se debe la escena tipo Disney? —Preguntó Cooper.

\- ¡Dijo que sí, Coop! ¡Kurt me dijo que sí! ¡Ahora es oficial, ya somos novios! —Los ojos amielados brillaban impresionantemente y su sonrisa era tan grande que casi no le cabía en el rostro.

¡Mamá, mamá! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Elaine salió corriendo segundos después— ¿Qué pasa amor? —Preguntó asustada.

\- ¡Kurt me dijo que sí! ¡Kurt me dijo que sí, mamá! ¡Ya somos novios!

\- ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Felicitaciones a los dos! —No podía dejar de sonreír al ver a su hijo tan feliz.

\- Felicidades hermanito, pero, ¿no crees que deberías bajar a tu novio ya?

Blaine al darse cuenta que aún lo tenía cargado y que este estaba completamente rojo abrazado a él, se sonrojó— Oh sí, no me di cuenta. —Hizo descender a su ahora pareja y ambos se fundieron en el más hermoso de los besos, olvidándose que no estaban solos en ese momento.

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

\- Lo siento. —Dijo el ojiazul en voz baja y mordiéndose el labio.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque por un instante cuando no te vi al despertar ni te encontré por ninguna parte, pensé que lo habías olvidado. Nunca se me ocurrió que hubieras salido a traer las flores… Es… es… ni siquiera imagino cómo hiciste para conseguirlas.

\- Las encargué hace unos días y pedí que las enviaran en esta fecha.

\- Oh, Blaine…

\- Nunca podré olvidar ese día. —Le acarició una mejilla y empezó a darle pequeños besos en los labios— ¡Nunca!

\- Yo tampoco… Y tengo algo para ti también.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Kurt aspiró el aroma de las flores antes de dejarlas suavemente sobre la mesa y apartarse de su esposo para dirigirse hacia donde estaba su maleta— Lo hice poco antes de venir.

\- ¿Una de tus creaciones para mí? Desde ya puedo decir que la amo.

\- No la has visto todavía.

\- Basta que tú la hayas diseñado para saber que será hermosa. Y el que la hicieras pensando en mí, la vuelve especial e invaluable.

El castaño sonrió mientras sacaba un paquete en forma rectangular, el cual llevaba una envoltura azul con filos dorados— Te escuché en varias ocasiones decir que querías algo así, pero que no lo encontrabas por ninguna parte. —Se lo entregó.

Blaine lo tomó y sonrió— Sé que me va a gustar mucho. —Quitó la envoltura con la misma emoción que lo hace un niño, y procedió a abrir la caja— ¡Kurt… esto es bellísimo! —Sacó la elegante corbata con sus iniciales bordadas, y el pañuelo a juego, los cuales contemplaba mientras sonreía enormemente— ¡Me encantan! La tela, el acabado, el grabado… ¡Gracias!

\- ¿Realmente te gustan?

\- ¡Son preciosos, mi cielo! Los colores, cada detalle. No cabe duda que este es tu trabajo. —Colocó los artículos en la caja y la cerró cuidadosamente— Te amo mucho.

\- Te amo más.

El ojimiel dejó el objeto sobre la mesa y tomó de la mano a su esposo, atrayéndolo hacia él— ¡Feliz aniversario!

\- ¡Feliz aniversario! —Juntó su frente con la de su esposo— ¿Crees que somos la única pareja que a pesar de estar casada, sigue celebrando también cuando se hicieron novios?

\- No lo sé, lo único que sé es que nunca podría dejar de celebrar lo que ocurrió ese día en el que el chico más hermoso y maravilloso del mundo aceptó ser mi novio.

\- Qué cosas dices. —Sonrió a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

Blaine empezó a depositar suaves besos en la punta de los dedos de su amado y continuó hasta haber cubierto cada milímetro de la blanca mano. Fue ascendiendo por el brazo lentamente, llegando al cuello y luego a la barbilla, volviendo a descender hacia el cuello.

Kurt soltó un gemido y movió la cabeza hacia atrás para darle un mejor acceso, del cual disfrutó plenamente. Aquellos cálidos labios se deslizaban por su piel de una manera perfecta y poco a poco fueron llegando hasta su boca, apoderándose de ella.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la anatomía de su compañero de vida, quien no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

\- ¿Estás bien con esto? —Preguntó Blaine luego de besarle el hombro— Me refiero a…

El castaño se detuvo al instante y lo miró a los ojos, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta antes de poder hablar— Lo lamento tanto. Sé que no hemos tenido intimidad en un tiempo por mi culpa.

\- No digas eso. No has estado bien, así que es normal. —Le tazó la mejilla con una mano, acariciándole el pómulo con el pulgar— Si te pregunto no es con la intención de que te sientas mal o te disculpes, jamás me pasaría algo así por la cabeza, al contrario, lo que no quiero es que creas que estás obligado o te sientas presionado de alguna manera.

\- Nunca me he sentido presionado u obligado a estar contigo, en ningún sentido. Siempre me siento amado y seguro a tu lado. —Sujetó la mano que seguía posada en su rostro, y la acarició suavemente— Quiero hacer el amor contigo, quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te amo y lo agradecido que estoy por toda la paciencia que has tenido y lo comprensivo que has sido.

\- Kurt, te amo y…

\- Sé que me amas. Lo sé con cada fibra de mi ser, y te amo de la misma forma y con la misma intensidad.

Sus labios se unieron en una danza sin fin que era llevada a cabo con la melodía que sólo el amor puede producir.

Al separarse ambos sonrieron, y sin dejar de mirarse caminaron hacia la cama. Una vez junto a ella Blaine besó el pálido cuello mientras sus manos se deslizaban con suavidad a lo largo de la anatomía de su amado.

Luego de arrancarle varios suspiros comenzó a envolver sus dedos en los bordes de la camiseta y fue subiéndola lentamente. Kurt levantó los brazos, facilitándole el trabajo, deleitándose al sentir como era besado y acariciado con devoción, no tardando en devolver cada acción.

En medio de besos y caricias ambos empezaron a decirle al otro todo lo que significaba en su vida.

Minutos más tarde yacían en la cama mirándose a los ojos, compartiendo tanto en ese silencio, porque no sólo habían despojado sus cuerpos de las prendas, también desnudaron sus almas.

Lágrimas se acumulaban en los orbes amielados que observaban con dificultad el rostro de su esposo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

\- Blaine, amor, ¿qué ocurre?

\- Has estado mal todo este tiempo, y me duele mucho no poder haber hecho más para ayudarte, saber exactamente qué hacer y…

\- Haz hecho tanto por mí, Blaine. He estado sumergido en una especie de colapso emocional por todo lo que ha ocurrido, y has buscado tantas formas de ayudarme y levantarme el ánimo.

\- Pero sin mayor éxito.

\- Todo lo contrario. Sin ti me hubiera hundido en la depresión. No han sido fáciles las cosas, y sin embargo has permanecido a mi lado siendo comprensivo y amoroso como siempre.

\- Te amo Kurt, por supuesto que voy a estar a tu lado siempre.

Un par de lágrimas lograron escapar de las piscinas azules— Te amo tanto. —Le acarició el cabello, enredando sus dedos entre los oscuros rizos— ¿Podemos olvidarnos de todo por hoy y concentrarnos sólo en nosotros? ¿O estoy siendo egoísta?

\- En lo absoluto. Eres la persona menos egoísta que pueda existir. Merecemos un tiempo para los dos, lo necesitamos.

El castaño acortó la distancia y unió sus labios, recibiendo a cambio todo lo que estaba dando. Una mezcla de emociones y sentimientos se encontraban presentes en un momento cargado de melancolía, pero también de amor y entrega.

Toques delicados eran producidos en el cuerpo del ser amado, yemas de los dedos rozaban la piel con ternura en un acto que era puro, sublime, sensual antes que sexual, creando una conexión íntima, profunda y completa.

Cada sentido estaba despierto, siendo partícipe de aquel mágico reencuentro que los dos anhelaban.

Blaine cubrió con los más exquisitos besos la nívea anatomía de su esposo, susurrándole lo mucho que lo amaba mientras se lo demostraba devotamente.

Sus bocas se unieron en un beso con sabor a gloria y que llevó a sus almas a abrazarse hasta convertirse en una sola.

Con lágrimas de dicha rodando por los costados de sus ojos y muriendo en su cabello, el diseñador sonrió— Treinta y dos años. —Susurró, y se abrazó a su pareja cuando sintió la forma en que se adentraba en la parte más íntima de su cuerpo y de su corazón.

El pelinegro jadeó al estar completamente fundido en un interior que lo abrazaba con calidez y lo recibía con amor— Treinta y dos años, mi vida. —Una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro, aterrizando en el de Kurt, y fue acompañada por una cálida sonrisa— Y mi amor por ti ha ido creciendo y creciendo cada día. —Sus labios se buscaron en una necesidad de expresar tanto sin usar palabras— Te amo mi ángel.

\- Te amo mi dulce esposo.


End file.
